Blackout
by Meikoow
Summary: Ace croise à nouveau l'équipage des Mugiwara, toujours à la recherche de Barbe Noire lorsqu'un homme sorti de nulle part leur efface la mémoire et les met au service du gouvernement... ! /!\ PROCHAINEMENT REPRISE PAR METSI /!\
1. Retrouvailles

**Bienvenus, chers confrères, chers amis lecteurs et écrivains et humains et extra-terrestres (pourquoi pas ?)**

**Voici le premier chapitre d'un long périple (ou pas..) des aventures des Mugiwaras et du pauvre petit (grand) Ace. J'ai jamais fait de fiction sur One Piece avant **_(enfin si, mais j'avais 12 ans et j'écrivais comme une patate et c'était de la merde, pour ainsi dire. Donc on va dire que j'en ai pas écris, d'accord ? ToT) _**et celle-ci vient d'une idée de ma petite tête que j'ai tout de suite voulu faire partager.**

**Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Bon, l'univers de One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **_(sinon j'aurais épousé Ace et Law serait mon amant. Ah, et Shanks aurait été mon oncle et Luffy mon petit frère adoré. Et j'aurais brûlé Teach et assassiné Akainu. Enfin bref, ne lisez pas ce passage inutile. Quoi ? Trop tard ? Tant pis.)_** . Même si j'en ai inclu quelques uns qui sortent de nulle part. **

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et Enjoooy ~ !**

* * *

L'océan était calme. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, à part quelques nuages fins par-ci par-là. Un poisson nageait tranquillement dans l'eau clair dans laquelle les rayons du soleil se reflétaient. Il faisait des tours sur lui-même, sans but particulier, quand soudain une ombre immense se dirigea droit dessus. Le petit être écaillé ne réagit qu'au dernier moment. La surface de l'eau se sépara en deux pour laisser place à une imposante coque de bois qui fonça droit devant elle, une grosse tête de lion à l'avant.

Un éclat rire se fit entendre à bord du Thousand Sunny.

"- Encore ! Encore !" dirent en choeur Usopp et Chopper en regardant leur capitaine tourner autour du mât en imitant un cerceau avec son corps élastique.

Sans se faire prier, Luffy recommença de plus bel, et tourna de plus en plus vite. Pendant ce temps, Sanji sortit de la cuisine, portant deux coupes de glace fraîche à l'attention de ses deux idoles favorites, Nami et Robin. Pendant que l'une faisaient les comptes de l'argent qu'ils possédaient, l'autre lisait tranquillement un livre, assise à une petite table un peu plus loin.

"- Arrêtez ça, bandes d'idiots. Vous perturbez la concentration de Nami-swan et Robin-chwan !" dit le jeune blond au sourcil en spiral tout en servant les deux jeunes demoiselles qui semblaient, au contraire, imperturbables.

"- Hé, Sanji ! On mange quand ?" demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de paille qui tournait encore autour du mât.

"- La ferme, t'as déjà bouffé la moitié de la nourriture qu'on avait y a même pas une heure !"

"- Mais j'avais faim !" se plaignit Luffy.

"- Je veux rien savoir. T'attendras ce soir."

Luffy ronchonna mais n'insista pas. Il savait qu'avec Sanji, il était inutile de faire les yeux doux.  
Soudain, un grand homme en slip et vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne seulement déboula à l'extérieur en hurlant :

"- Yeaaaaaaah ! Voilà les gars. J'ai rempli le Sunny de cola, on devrait pouvoir naviguer encore une bonne semaine sans faire le plein !"

Il s'agissait de Franky, qu'ils avaient pris comme compagnon il y a de cela un mois maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré d'ennuis jusqu'ici, à part quelques jeunes rookies qui avaient eu l'audace d'essayer à maintes reprises de s'emparer de l'équipage au chapeau de paille... Mais tout avait été réglé très vite.

Tout à coup, Luffy lâcha prise malencontreusement et vint frapper Sanji en plein dos. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas du tout et vint s'encastrer un peu plus loin, contre la coque du bateau. On entendit un 'BUWAHHH' sortir de la bouche de Sanji au moment de l'impact...

"Oups, désolé" était tout ce que pouvait sortir Luffy en guise de réponse, avant qu'il ne s'étire en rigolant, laissant le pauvre cuisinier par terre, à demi-mort.

"- ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN FINI !" hurla-t-il en se relevant à une vitesse incroyable.

"- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !"

"- Tu crois que ça arrange les choses ?!" cracha-t-il en le tirant par le col.

Soudain la voix grave de Zoro à moitié endormi contre la coque du Sunny qui servait de rebord s'éleva lentement :

"- Oï. Sourcils roulés. Fais moins de bruit, tu veux bien ?"

L'interpelé s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le sabreur, le fixant d'un air assassin. Il s'avança vers lui et le tira par le tee-shirt :

"- Il a un soucis, la tronche d'algue ?"

"- Quoi, tu veux te battre ? C'est quand tu veux", répondit Zoro, le regard identique.

"- Zoro, Sanji, calmez vous..."

Usopp essayait de calmer le jeu, mais entre ces deux types qui pouvaient pas vraiment se blairer, c'était pas gagné. Tout à coup, Nami se releva, paniquée :

"- Les gars... !"

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, reprenant leur sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Des pirates ? La Marine ? Un monstre marin ? Ils étaient tous aux aguets lorsque la jeune rousse répondit, toujours avec ce regard horrifié :

"- C'est terrible ! J'ai perdu un billet de dix Berry !"

Ils s'écroulèrent tous. Non pas de panique, mais d'incrédulité face à la fausse alerte pour la cause d'un pauvre billet de dix berry... Robin, elle, reprit sa lecture en souriant calmement.

"- Il était là, juste à côté et tout à coup plus rien ! C'est un désastre !"

"- Nami..." commenca Chopper, "ce n'est qu'un billet, on s'en fiche après tout..."

"- NON !" hurla-t-elle, angoissée.

Puis ses yeux se mirent à se transformer en deux B traversés par une barre qui s'enroulait presque à chaque bout :

"- Imagine cette petite chose perdue, sans moi, quelque part au milieu de l'océan... Il va se sentir triste... seul et misérable... Je ne veux même pas me l'imaginer !"

"- Oooh, Nami chérie ! Je chercherais tout ce que tu voudras si cela peut te rendre heureuse ! Même le plus grand trésor du monde, si tu le désires !"

Ses yeux, à lui, s'étaient transformés en coeur. Zoro grimaça face à cette scène et se remit dans sa position initiale pour dormir. Luffy protesta :

"- Hé, pas question ! C'est moi qui trouverai le One Piece, et personne d'autre !"

"- Tu sais, Luffy," commença Usopp, "il y a plein d'autres types beaucoup plus fort que nous. Il est possible qu'on nous prenne de court et que..."

"- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi !" cria-t-il en levant les poings.

Usopp soupira. Inutile de parler avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il croyait en son capitaine, mais rien n'était certain pour l'instant. De plus, pour atteindre ce but il faudra un moment ou un autre se confronter aux quatres empereurs, et ça, Usopp n'était pas du tout prêt à ça pour le moment. Tandis qu'il s'imaginait des scénarios horribles, une voix se fit entendre derrière eux, à l'attention du chapeau de paille :

"- Ça, j'en doute. Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera personne d'autre que Barbe Blanche."

"- N'importe quoi !" protesta le jeune garçon.

"- Puisque je te le dis."

"- Je n'aurai qu'à le vaincre, dans ces cas-là."

L'autre garçon au chapeau orangé se mit à rire.

"- Tu ne ferais pas le poids."

"- On s'en fiche du Roi des Pirates !" dit Nami, l'air désemparé. "Il faut retrouver mon petit 10 Berry !"

"- Courage, Nami-Chwan !"

"- Oh, tu parles de ça ?" lanca le garçon toujours accroupi sur le rebord du bateau. "Il était en train de s'envoler, j'ai pu le rattraper en plein vol."

Il tenait un billet entre ses doigts qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se précipita sur lui et lui prit l'argent, l'air soulagé et le regard brillant.

"- C'est exactement lui ! Vous l'avez sauvé ! Merci merci merci !"

"- Les gars..." commenca Franky.

Mais ils ne semblaient toujours pas avoir remarqué.

"- C'est quand même dingue, cette obsession pour l'argent. Ça devient de plus en plus angoissant, Nami." dit Chopper.

"- Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"- Tu parles !" balança le long-pif, "si Ace ne l'avait pas rattrapé tu serais en train de pleurer le sort d'un pauvre petit billet de dix Berry."

Chopper hocha la tête pour confirmer tandis que la jeune rousse fronca les sourcils, faisant la moue :

"- C'est n'importe quoi. Ne savez-vous pas que l'argent permet notre survie ? Qu'adviendrait-il si tout disparaissait comme ce précieux billet ? Adieu la gloire, la richesse, la luxure !"

"- Si on vivait dans le luxe, on ne serait plus vraiment des pirates." suggéra Zoro qui n'avait finalement pas pu se rendormir.

"- Bref" soupira Usopp, "en tout cas merci à toi Ace. Sinon cette folle furieuse ne nous aurait pas lâchés tant qu'on aurait pas retrouver son malheureux argent."

"- Pas de quoi, souria celui-ci."

"- Les gars..." répéta Franky, hésitant, pointant le jeune garçon au chapeau du doigt.

Le silence tomba quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se retourne vers l'interessé d'un air choqué :

"- ACE ?!"

Celui-ci se mit à rire. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air vexé de n'avoir été qu'à moitié remarqué. À croire qu'il s'y attendait quelque peu...

Il était vêtu d'un short noir contenant une ceinture orange accrochée en biais et d'une chemise ouverte bleue clair. Et ses pieds étaient chaussés de grosses bottes noires. Ace. Le frère de Luffy.  
Les autres membres étaient encore en train de se remettre du choc de sa présence soudaine quand luffy, qui en fait l'avait remarqué depuis le début prit la parole :

"- Ace, ça faisait longtemps !"

"- Yo, Luffy !" répondit ce dernier en levant la main amicalement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul, en pleine mer ?"

"- La même chose que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, à Alabasta. Je suis à la poursuite de Barbe Noire."

"- Alors tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé ?" demanda Nami qui semblait s'être remise.

Ace secoua la tête puis sauta de dessus le bord pour venir attérir sur le sol du Sunny.

"- Non. Mais je ne suis plus très loin. J'ai réussi à remonter sur sa piste."

"- Mais comment as-tu fais pour venir jusqu'à nous ?" demanda Chopper.

Ace parut d'abord surpris de voir le petit renne. Il s'accroupit et lui fit face, d'un air curieux :

"- Oh ! Mais c'est la petite peluche de l'autre fois !" rigola-t-il. "J'avais oublié qu'ils avaient un raton laveur qui parlait..."

"- JE SUIS UN RENNE !" hurla Chopper, vexé.

"- D'accord, d'accord." répondit Ace, toujours en souriant. "J'ai toujours la Vivre Card de Luffy. Elle pointait justement dans la direction où j'allais. Et je suis tombé sur vous, comme je l'espérais !"

Il montra le petit bout de papier qui pointait droit vers le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

"- Ah oui ! La Vivre Card !" s'exclama celui-ci en sortant la sienne qui pointait vers son frère.

"- Dites," les coupa le cuisinier qui s'était également remis, "vous ne voulez pas en discuter à l'intérieur, devant une bonne tasse de café ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord avec cette idée. Malheureusement pour Luffy qui a voulu profiter de cette occasion pour lui demander à manger, Sanji refusa net. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur pour se mettre autour de la table, intrigués.

Ace leur raconta alors à peu près tout ce qu'il s'était produit avant qu'il ne les rencontre une deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Il était passé par trois îles différentes, rencontrant de plus en plus d'indice pour retrouver l'homme qui avait tué un de ses compagnons. Il était même tombé sur quelques uns de ses contacts qui n'en savaient pas plus que ce que le garçon espérait.

"- Toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille." dit Zoro en se couchant sur la table.

"- Je finirai par le trouver un jour ou l'autre. Et alors là, je pourrais venger mon camarade comme il se doit."

Il serra le poing qui s'enflamma d'un seul coup. Usopp et Nami, qui étaient proches de lui s'écartèrent légèrement, un peu surpris pas l'apparition soudain des flammes. Puis Ace annula le pouvoir de son Fruit du Démon et il se mit à rire :

"- Mais bon. Pour l'instant, trinquons en l'honneur de notre seconde rencontre !"

Il leva son verre et les autres en firent autant. Bon, normalement ils étaient censés boire du café. Mais ça aurait changé l'humeur de Franky qui ne s'abreuvait qu'en cola, et puis Ace détestait le café. Les autres ont donc aussi pris du saké, entrainés par les évènements.

"- Tu vas dans quelle direction ?" demanda Robin, un peu curieuse de toute cette histoire.

"- À l'Est de Grand Line. Il se trouve quelque part par là."

"- À l'Est, tu dis ?" s'exclama Nami. "Mais cette mer grouille de Soldats de la Marine, ce serait presque comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup !"

"- Teach n'est pas si bête. Il s'en sortira sans problème. De toute façon, où qu'il aille, je le suivrais."

"- Au fait, et nous, où on va ?" dit Luffy.

"- Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas de destination particulière. Pour le moment il faut qu'on se réapprovisionne. Donc trouvons l'île la plus proche." répondit Nami.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment à discuter dans la cuisine. Puis le saké finit par leur monter à la tête et vinrent ensuite les premières bêtises avec Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui avait des baguettes dans le nez et qui dansaient sur la table. Ace leur raconta quelques histoires drôles aussi. Ce fut un moment agréable, et lorsque la nuit tomba, ils finirent par aller se coucher. Sauf le frère de Luffy.

Il s'était levé et était allé s'appuyer contre le bord du bateau.  
Il regardait au loin avec un air nostalgique et déterminé à la fois. Il était heureux d'avoir revu son petit frère. C'était un idiot et il se mettait toujours dans des situations dangereuses, mais pour le moment il allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était aussi soulagé qu'il ait trouvé des compagnons qui se souciaient de lui et sur qui il pouvait compter.  
Et même si tous les deux ne faisaient pas partis du même équipage, Ace n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à venir le sauver de n'importe quelle situation.  
Il était prêt à tout pour le bien de Luffy. Parce que personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

"- Tu as l'air inquiet."

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à Robin qu'il réussit à reconnaitre dans la pénombre. Elle lui sourit et vint le rejoindre, regardant l'horizon sombre et délicat à son tour.

"- Pas vraiment." répondit Ace.

"- Menteur."

Il soupira. Quoi, il avait l'air si accablé que ça ?

"- Bon, c'est vrai. Je suis un peu dérangé en ce moment." avoua-t-il malgré lui.

"- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?"

"- Eh bien, pour tout et pour rien. Je me rapproche de celui que je cherche à tuer, et pourtant je ne me sens pas satisfait. Et puis je suis content que Luffy se rapproche de son but aussi, mais dorénavant il sera constament en danger... Et pour finir, la santé de Père se dégrade elle aussi, peu à peu."

"- Tu parles de Barbe Blanche ?"

"- Ouais."

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ace soupira pour la deuxième fois en baissant légèrement la tête :

"- J'ai tellement de personne que j'aimerais protéger sans le pouvoir réellement que ça m'angoisse de temps en temps. Je me demande si je réussirais à les garder près de moi, même si ça semble être un acte assez égoïste de ma part."

"- Chérir les personnes que l'on aime n'est pas égoïste."

"- ... Peut-être."

Encore un long silence. Ace n'aimait pas beaucoup penser à ces choses déplaisantes, comme si d'un instant à l'autre, il allait tout perdre. Pourtant c'était comme s'il savait qu'un moment ou un autre, il sera sur le point de tout laisser tomber.  
Robin reporta son attention sur l'océan coloré de noir par la nuit et croisa ses bras sur le rebord du Sunny en se penchant.

"- Si ça peut te rassurer un peu, sache que notre capitaine est un dur à cuir, même s'il n'en a pas l'air. On ne peut pas venir à bout de lui si facilement."

"- Je le sais bien." ricana Ace. "J'ai déjà été témoin de sa détermination entêtée..."

"- Même si Luffy se trouvait dans un moment de difficulté, rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Parce que nous seront là et que nous le protégerons jusqu'au bout. Nous sommes avec lui pour l'accompagner dans son but et le propulser vers le haut. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Quand tu n'es pas avec lui, tu pourras compter sur nous."

Ace resta silencieux un moment. Ces mots avaient l'air très sincères. Il se rendit compte qu'en effet, il se faisait du mourron pour rien. C'est vrai que cet imbécile est trop stupide pour faire face à une situation dangereuse sérieusement. Mais même comme ça il reste invincible, et ses amis sont là pour le protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était sa seule famille, sans compter l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

"- C'est sûr que dit comme ça, c'est plutôt rassurant."

Il sourit.

"- Avec ça, je suis soulagé qu'il ait de si bons compagnons qui l'acceptent tel qu'il est..."

Robin émit un petit rire doux et calme.

"- Même s'il n'a pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un chef, il sait parfois se montrer sérieux quand la situation l'exige, tu sais ?"

"- Lui ?" fit Ace, à moitié surpris en ricanant. "Tu plaisantes ?"

"- Non. Mais bon, de toute façon on s'en fiche de comment il est. Après tout, il est celui à qui nous devons tout."

Sur cette réponse, la conversation pris fin. Ace se remit à sourire une fois encore, se sentant plus léger. Il lanca un bref "bonne nuit" à Robin puis il rentra à l'intérieur. Quand à la jeune femme, elle resta encore un peu à guetter l'horizon invisble dans l'obscurité. Elle repensa à tout ce que Luffy et les autres  
avaient fait pour elle. Sans eux elle ne serait même pas ici, à y repenser calmement. Bien entendu, ils ne sont à l'abri nul part. Mais pouvoir se détendre et profiter ainsi de la vie, même un court moment, c'était apaisant pour elle.  
Elle ferma les yeux et la nuit devint tout à coup plus nostalgique...

_**Non loin de là, dans l'une des bases de la Marine.**_

"- Avez-vous retrouvé les traces de Grogan Nightmare ?"

Dans l'une des grandes salles principales de Marineford, étaient présents L'Amiral en chef Sengoku, ainsi que deux des trois autres amiraux, Aokiji et Kizaru. Sengoku était assis à son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton. Devant lui se tenait un commandant des troupes de soldats. Il avait son couvre-chef sous le bras et se tenait droit devant l'homme imposant qui le regardait depuis son bureau.

"- Non, monsieur l'Amiral en chef. Nous avons perdu sa trace lors d'une attaque aux alentours de l'Archipel de Sabaody."

"- Combien de perte ?"

"- Deux navire de combat et trente-sept hommes, monsieur." répondit le Commandant avec un air de culpabilité.

Sengoku afficha un visage grave. Les deux Amiraux assis sur un des canapés installés dans la pièce, restèrent silencieux.

"- Je vois..."

"- Devons-nous engager une autre poursuite tout de suite ?"

"- Non. Nous ne devons pas nous permettre perdre plus d'hommes. Les recrues se font de plus en plus rares. Et à l'opposé, les pirates apparaissent de plus en plus. Ça devient un véritable problème."

Il se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe. Ah, si seulement il avait le pouvoir de décimer tous ces audacieux de marins remplis d'avidité et de stupides rêves !

"- Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer le projet, maintenant, mh ?" lanca Kizaru, avec cette expression impassible qu'il avait tout le temps."

Sengoku resta silencieux un moment, le temps de réfléchir. Ce projet avait été proposé il y a de cela des mois, depuis que cet homme était apparu. Mais ça semblait tellement surréaliste que l'Amiral en chef avait toujours hésité avant de le lancer. Pourtant, à un moment ou un autre, il aurait fallu le faire.

"- Je pense aussi que nous n'avons plus le choix. Bien que nous ayons déjà utilisé cette méthode à maintes reprises, il est maintenant temps de l'appliquer. Dites à Gakô de se préparer. Et amenez les prisonniers potentiels pour débuter le Projet 'Blackout'."

"- Bien, monsieur !" répondit le Commandant en se mettant au garde à vous.

Et deux secondes plus tard, il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Sengoku soupira. Cette méthode pourrait être vue comme une lâcheté, mais c'était toujours mieux que de voir les crimes se multiplier dans le monde sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Bien qu'il ne l'approuve pas vraiment, il savait que ça pourrait être aussi le moyen d'arrêter ces maudits pirates.

**To be continued ~**

* * *

_Voilà voilà pour le chapitre un ! Ça en dit pas beaucoup pour l'instant mais c'est normal, c'est seulement le chapitre un ! Désolée pour les fautes aussi, même si j'ai essayé de vérifier en évitant de pas trop survoler.. haha._

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis :)_


	2. Carmilla

**Voilààà, chapitre 2 ! J'espère pour ceux qui auront lu le premier, que ce deuxième aura été meilleur et plus drôle ! Même si le plus marrant est à venir... muahaha.**

**Merci Melodie pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, ton avis me fais déjà beaucoup plaisir :D**

**Bref, bonne lecture, et enjoy ! *o***

* * *

« - Île en vue ! » s'est écrié Usopp en ajustant ses lunettes multifonction. L'équipage s'excita en allant regarder l'horizon, rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce qui les attendrait. Luffy pensa tout de suite à la viande, Sanji aux ingrédients, Nami aux boutiques, Zoro s'en foutait du moment qu'il trouvait un coin tranquille où roupiller (ou se perdre…), et Chopper s'imaginait déjà feuilleter des livres de médecine.

Ace, quand à lui, il chercherait des indices sur Barbe Noire si ce type était passé par là. En attendant d'accoster, ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté.

Nami tenait entre ses mains un large morceau de papier aux extrémités enroulées, qui présentait plusieurs traits et plusieurs noms par-ci par-là.

« - Selon la carte, cette île serait Carmilla. » dit-elle. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu ce nom. Elle ne savait rien de cet endroit, c'était dangereux d'y aller sans savoir ce qui pourrait les attendre.

« - Je connais pas grand-chose de cette île, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un poste de la Marine dessus. Donc mieux vaut être prudent. » déclara Ace, assis sur le banc au milieu du Sunny. Usopp et Chopper tiquèrent face à cette déclaration : « La Marine ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils, effrayés.

« - Bah, » lança Luffy, « On aura qu'à se déguiser ! » Sur ce, il enroula une écharpe trouvée on-ne-sait-où, autour de son visage en recouvrant son nez et sa bouche. Il se mit à rire, les mains posées sur les hanches. « - Ouais, c'est une bonne idée… » répondit Sanji, sortant un mince filet de fumée de sa bouche.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les voilà à terre. Et méconnaissables ! Enfin, presque. Luffy avait enroulé un tissu autour de son chapeau, rendant la forme un peu plus pointue. Il avait aussi trouvé de fausses lunettes, avec un gros nez à moustache. Et l'écharpe qu'il tenait dans ses mains il y a quelques instants était toujours enroulée autour de lui.

Sanji, bien que déjà méconnaissable sur son avis de recherche (il a déprimé dix minutes en se remémorant le désastre, d'ailleurs), avait tout de même mis des lunettes de soleil. Chopper avait une petite moustache brune, Zoro devait porter une perruque malgré lui… Il avait maintenant une coupe afro bleue.

« - Oh, quel joli petit mouton. » lança Sanji en ricanant. « - Ça change de la tête d'algue que t'étais. Ça te va bien, t'es mieux comme ça, non ? » Sans crier gare, le sabreur se jeta sur lui. Commença alors une énième bagarre entre les deux pirates. Sanji jouait de ses pieds tandis que l'autre faisait tournoyer ses épées.

« - Ferme ta gueule, le cuistot à deux balle ! Toi c'est pas tes yeux qu'il aurait fallu cacher, mais ton sourcil ridicule ! »

« - Qu'est-ce t'as dis, enfoiré ?! »

« - C'est le seul truc qu'ils ont réussi à représenter sur ton affiche, à part ta face de cul. » rétorqua Zoro en dessinant un rictus moqueur.

Leur chamaillerie continua de plus bel avec des coups et des insultes. Nami passa devant eux en soupirant :

« - Ah, ces mecs… »

Nami, elle, portait un kimono traditionnel rose et était coiffée d'un chignon parfaitement enroulé.

Puis vint le tour d'Usopp qui, lui… était déguisé en fille. Il portait une robe et s'était maquillé. Il était arrivé le dernier pour prendre des accessoires alors voilà. Bon, puisqu'il n'avait plus son masque de Sniper King il n'avait plus rien à craindre, mais il était toujours reconnaissable pour les plus futés et ne voulait pas être le seul à ne pas profiter de cette situation.

« - Oh, Usopp, cette perruque te va vraiment bien ! » lui dit Luffy qui rêvait de l'essayer aussi. Usopp avait des boucles blondes à l'anglaise.

« - T'as vu ça ! » répondit ce dernier en fouettant l'air de son éventail en plumes. Il avait fini par y prendre gout.

Ace, quant à lui, il s'était seulement équipé d'une écharpe aussi qu'il avait enroulé autour de son cou et son menton.

« - Je crois qu'on est paré. » dit-il. Les autres répondirent en chœur, à la fois tendus et excités : « Ouais ! ». Puis ils se mirent en route.

Robin et Franky avaient décidé de rester sur le bateau, au cas où. Avec ces deux-là, inutile de s'inquiéter. Le Sunny sera sauf.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée de la ville. Jusqu'à maintenant ils étaient dans la zone portuaire où accostaient les marins et les marchand. Les voilà à présent dans Carmilla. Le lieu semblait assez dynamique. Il offrait pas mal de boutiques ici et ailleurs, des places traversées par de minuscules lits de rivière qui atteignaient des fontaines ici et là. Les gens avaient l'air heureux et motivés. Et toujours pas de Marines en vue, pour leur plus grand soulagement.

Une fois arrivés au cœur de la ville, Nami se tourna vers eux. « Bien, » dit-elle, « Nous voir tous ensemble pourrait porter quelques soupçons. Il vaut mieux se déplacer séparément. »

« - Tu as raison » déclara Ace, « Des groupes de deux ou trois seraient le mieux. » Les autres hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

« - Yosh ! Alors moi je vais voir si y a pas de la bouffe quelque part ! » annonça Luffy en partant le premier.

« - Attend imbécile ! Il faut faire les groupes » hurla Nami. « Luffy ! » Mais c'était trop tard, le capitaine était déjà parti. Il n'avait rien écouté du tout !

Ace se mit à rire. « J'irais avec lui. » dit-il avant de rattraper son frère.

Nami enrageait, mais elle finit par se calmer et par soupirer. « Très bien. Puisque Robin est restée sur le Sunny, Usopp, tu vas la remplacer. » dit-elle d'un air machiavélique.

« - Que-Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda celui-ci, en s'inquiétant de plus en plus. Nami le prit par les épaules : « Faisons en sorte que cette sortie entre filles soit très agréable ! » Usopp finit par comprendre. Il recula d'un bond, affichant une expression de protestation. « Jamais ! Aurais-tu oublié que malgré cette robe je suis un MEC ?! »

Il l'avait hurlé à plein poumons, faisant tourner les têtes des passants qui se mirent à le fixer. Usopp comprit son erreur… Ils étaient en train de froncer les sourcils, essayant de comparer ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Nami croisa les bras, le regard satisfait.

« - Je… Je plaisaaaaante, enfin ! » sortit Usopp en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « C'est- C'est une répétition pour une pièce de théâtre ! Ha haha ! Eh oui… »

Il finit par prendre la fuite en lançant un « On y va ! »

Nami le suivit en ricanant, et Sanji fit de même en appelant la jeune femme, les yeux en cœur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un peu plus tard, du côté de Luffy, lui et Ace étaient dans une sorte de restaurant. Plusieurs fripouilles ou alcooliques étaient venus profiter de cet endroit. Les deux frères étaient assis un peu plus loin. Luffy dévorait ses plats qui défilaient dans son assiette. Ace l'imitait, en jetant continuellement des coups d'œil aux alentours, par méfiance.

« - Ahh ! J'avais si faim ! » s'exclama Luffy en lâchant un rot énorme. Le jeune pirate de Barbe Blanche se mit à rire, engloutissant une dernière bouchée de l'énorme viande transformée maintenant en tas d'os dans son assiette.

Un vieux gaillard assis derrière eux se tourna vers le jeune au chapeau de paille d'un air espiègle. « - Eh bah vieux, on voit que t'as de l'appétit toi ! » lança-t-il. Luffy fit un grand sourire pour confirmer. Le vieil homme lui tendit un pichet de vin que Luffy engloutit tout aussi bien.

« - Merci papy ! »

« - Vous venez d'où ? » demanda celui-ci, intéressé par ce jeune garçon au déguisement ridicule. Il ne savait pas qu'il était Luffy, mais il voyait bien que son apparence n'était pas la vraie.

Ace remarqua sa perspicacité et répondit à la place de son petit frère : « - Nous venons de West Blue. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un homme. Il est peut-être passé par là, alors on fouille un peu les îles aux alentours. »

Le vieux observa Ace, essayant de mieux le déchiffrer. « Qui recherchez-vous ? Je le connais peut-être, s'il est venu ici. Je connais presque tout le monde ! » Lança-t-il en levant son verre et en buvant d'une traite.

« - Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez m'aider. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, après tout… »

Luffy s'était un peu désintéressé de la conversation. Il avait commandé une autre assiette de viande tandis que les deux hommes parlaient tranquillement. Le vieil homme à la barbe formé en queue de poisson semblait de plus en plus curieux.

« - Tu peux toujours me le dire. Je te l'ai dit, rien n'échappe à Kris Dambell ! » s'écria-t-il, se désignant d'un revers de pouce. Ace dessina un rictus et se pencha un peu plus pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux : « - Très bien. »

Les deux se fixaient continuellement pendant plusieurs secondes, entre Luffy qui ne cessait de manger. Il devait au moins être à sa dixième assiette… Heureusement que Nami lui avait passé assez de sous, le connaissait.

Ace se lança. « - Alors dis-moi, est-ce que, pas hasard, tu aurais vu passer un homme par ici, se dénommant Marshall D. Teach, alias Barbe Noire ? »

Le silence. Non pas qu'à leur table, mais aussi partout autour. Les rires et les discussions avaient cessé. Tous regardaient dans leur direction. Il ne restait plus que le bruit de la viande hachée et dépecée que Luffy mâchait sans restriction. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la tension qui les entourait.

Kris plissa les yeux, définitivement curieux. « - Puis-je demander la raison qui vous pousse à vouloir rechercher cet homme ? »

Les autres autour d'eux n'avaient pas cessé de les fixer. Mais le jeune pirate ne se laissa pas impressionner. « - J'ai une offre à lui faire. » répondit-il, toujours aussi détendu.

Les murmures filèrent dans le restaurant, puis le tintement des verres et des assiettes se remirent en marche. Apparemment, les soupçons et les interrogations avaient pris fin. Peut-être que les gens ont l'habitude de vouloir voir des personnalités sinistres pour leur propre bénéfice.

« - Quelle est cette offre ? » demanda encore l'homme à la barbe en queue de poisson.

« - Tu sais où il se trouve ? » le coupa Ace, qui n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus à ce bonhomme.

Ce dernier sourit. Ces garçons étaient peu communs...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un peu plus loin, Zoro et Chopper étaient dans une librairie. Le petit renne feuilletait les pages d'un des bouquins qui parlaient des fruits du démons. Zoro, quant à lui, il était en train de bailler adossé à un pilier du magasin. Les autres clients passaient en le regardant bizarrement. Un épéiste afro ? Quelle surprise…

« - Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me taper cette foutue perruque ! » dit-il en les dents. Chopper se tourna vers lui. « - Hein, quoi ? Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

« - Rien. » Il gardait les bras croisés, impatient d'aller dénicher quelques bouteilles de saké aux alentours. Seulement, ils devaient rester en groupe. On sait jamais, si la Marine rôde…

« - Dis, Zoro. » commença Chopper.

« - Huh ? »

« - J'étais en train de penser au cas de Ace. Il dit qu'il recherche un homme qui a tué l'un de ses compagnons et il le traque jusqu'à maintenant, même s'il risque d'y laisser sa peau…

Chopper était devenu pensif. Zoro jeta un œil sur le renne. Ce dernier continua : « - Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? »

C'est vrai, quoi. Il laisse derrière un tas de ses amis pour aller venger l'un d'entre eux. Mais ça ne le fera pas revenir à la vie, et il pourrait bien faire tout ça pour rien, s'il venait à mourir au final. Zoro comprenait le point de vue que prenait son Nakama. Dans un sens, ça paraitrait assez stupide de partir tout seul sur un coup de tête. Mais il savait qu'Ace n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. S'il le faisait, c'est que c'était quelque chose d'assez important.

« - J'en sais rien » finit par dire le marimo. « - Parfois notre instinct nous pousse plus loin que ce que nous imaginons. C'est comme ça. »

« - … Je vois. » répondit le renne.

Il déposa un des livres qu'il tenait et alla donner les trois autres au vendeur qui lui sourit chaleureusement. « - Dis… » reprit Chopper. Il mit ses achats dans un sac et rejoignit l'épéiste à coupe afro.

« - Si l'un d'entre nous venait à tuer un autre d'entre nous… Qu'est-ce qui arriverait ? Tu partirais à la poursuite du criminel ? »

Zoro regarda fixement le petit renne qui semblait réellement inquiet. À croire que toute cette histoire le tracassait bien plus que ce que l'épéiste croyait.

« - C'est quoi ces questions ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant d'un air interrogé.

« - Je suis désolé ! » se pressa de répondre le renne. « - Je suis un peu trop pensif en ce moment, je n'arrête pas de me faire des films. Oublie ça, Zoro ! » Il sourit et commença à repartir. Zoro le suivit puis s'arrêta.

« - Tu sais, » fit-il. Chopper se retourna, se demandant ce que pourrait bien vouloir dire son ami. « - Si une telle chose venait à se produire ici, le seul fautif serait le capitaine. » dit Zoro.

« - Hé ?! »

« - C'est lui qui choisit ses camarades, alors c'est à lui d'en assumer la responsabilité. Ce qui arrive ensuite va déterminer si oui ou non, il est digne de ce titre. »

Chopper se concentra sur cette réponse. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais quand même…

« - Tu penses que Luffy a fait un mauvais choix ? » demanda l'épéiste à son tour, à l'attention de Chopper.

Le renne repensa alors à toutes ces aventures qui s'étaient déroulées avec Luffy. Ces personnes qui se sont rajoutées au fur et à mesure des ennuis qu'ils avaient surmonté, ces pleures, ces rires, de la joie, de la colère, de la tristesse… Mais au final, des amis. Chopper releva la tête.

« - Bien sûr que non ! » il avait presque crié.

Zoro sourit. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas fait de mauvais choix. Ce mec était borné, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

« - Alors arrête de t'imaginer des trucs impossibles. » répondit l'afro-marimo.

« - D'accord ! » lança Chopper, soulagé.

« - Bien. De toutes façon, j'aurais découpé cette personne bien avant que ça n'arrive. » rétorqua Zoro d'un air impassible.

« - Quoi ? Même moi ? »

« - Même toi. »

« - HÉÉ !? »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un peu plus loin encore, Usopp marchait d'un pas lent et fatigué en train de porter d'énorme sacs qui contenaient des vêtements et quelques bricoles que Nami avait acheté. Sanji portait aussi les sacs, mais lui était complètement dévoué à Nami-swan, donc pas la peine de s'en faire.

« - Hé, » fit Usopp, hors d'haleine. « Je suis censé être une fille, moi aussi, non ? Pourquoi je dois porter ces trucs ! »

« - Arrête de te plaindre. T'es aussi censé être ma petite nièce, alors aide ton ainée. »

« Mon ainée ?! Mon cul oui ! Tu rajoutes des excuses à ta façon pour ta propre satisfaction ! Espèce de sorcière ! » cria-t-il. Nami se retourna, le regard assassin. Et une minute plus tard, Usopp se remit en marche, avec deux belles bosses sur le crâne.

« - Nami-swan a raison, tu restes quand même un mec, alors sois galant et reste tranquille ! »

« - Gnagnagna. » ronchonna le long-pif aux boucles d'or.

« - Stop ! »

Nami s'arrêta et les poussa derrière un mur. Elle glissa sa tête hors du bâtiment derrière lequel ils se cachaient et observa la patrouille Marine traverser la place.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Usopp.

« - Une patrouille. » Elle se tourna vers eux. « - Bon, nous sommes déguisés, mais rien ne dit qu'on ne peut pas être repéré à tout moment. On va essayer de passer devant, alors ne faites aucun geste brusque et ayez l'air naturel ! »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction des soldats. Usopp commença à paniquer. Et s'ils se faisaient repérés ?! Il essaya de marcher comme une dame. Nami faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder les soldats de la Marine. Qu'est-ce que c'était flippant. Sanji, lui, comme à son naturel, suivait la jeune rousse avec son air de psychopathe amoureux.

À part la patrouille et eux, il y avait d'autres personnes sur cette place. Des enfants qui courraient et braillaient depuis tout à l'heure étaient venus se heurter à Usopp qui alla se rétamer un peu plus loin. Il se redressa, énervé. « - Maudits gamins ! » hurla-t-il à leur attention, brandissant son poing en l'air.

Il chercha ensuite Nami et Sanji des yeux, mais il tomba sur un homme en casquette et chemise sans manches blanche, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu et d'un insigne contenant une sorte de clé à molette survolée d'une ombre de mouette et avec un « MARINE » écrit tout en dessous. Il semblait avoir été surpris par la voix rauque qu'avait pris cette jeune blonde au grand nez. Usopp de ravisa, totalement choqué.

« - Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? » demanda le jeune soldat, très poli. Il lui tendit sa main pour le relever. Usopp ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter. Il prit sa main et fut debout en un seul coup.

« - Merci bien, jeune homme ! Vous êtes merveilleux ! » Il avait essayé de prendre un timbre de voix plus aigue et plus clair. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout, mais ça tenait la route. Le jeune soldat sembla fier de lui. Il recouvrit la main de la « dame » de son autre main et la regarda avec détermination. « - Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! La prochaine fois, faites plus attention, madame ! » dit-il, tout content.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique cet abruti !? » lâcha Sanji. Lui et Nami s'était regroupés proche d'un ruelle, au cas où il faudrait courir.

« - Usopp ! Dépêche-toi ! » dit Nami le moins fort possible. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête discrètement.

« - Eh bien je… je dois y aller ! Héhé… À plus tard, mon brave ! » Il se retourna et se remit en marche. C'est alors un énorme bruit de déchirure se fit entendre derrière Usopp. Au début il n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les regards paniqués de Nami et de Sanji. Il se retourna et découvrit avec horreur le bas de sa robe complètement foutu, avec le morceau déroulé jusqu'au bout du pied du soldat qui avait marché dessus malencontreusement.

« - HÉÉÉÉ ?! » hurla-t-il.

On pouvait alors voir les vêtements du garçon en dessous. Sa salopette marron et ses bottes auparavant cachées par la robe. Les autres soldats avaient assisté à la scène. « - Vous n'êtes pas… » commença le soldat, ahuri. Sanji jura et se précipita sur la place pour tirer Usopp.

« - Hé ! Vite, on va être en retard pour… la pièce de théâtre ! » dit-il, essayant de cacher son impatience.

« - Il n'y a pas de théâtre à Carmilla ! » sortit le soldat de la Marine, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

Oups. La situation semblait plutôt corsée. Soudain un autre soldat pointa Sanji du doigt : « Hé, mais je le reconnais, lui ! » Le cuisinier tressaillit. Nami se dépêcha de venir à leur secour :

« - Haha ! Pardonnez mon neveu et mon frère ! Ils viennent de loin et ne connaissent pas beaucoup les alentours… »

« - Je la connais aussi, elle ! » la coupa un autre soldat. Le Capitaine qui semblait diriger cette patrouille s'avança vers eux. Ils étaient bien embêtés. Sanji se résolu très vite. Il agrippa le col de ce qui restait de la robe d'Usopp, prit Nami sur ses épaules en sac à patate et il fonça droit dans la ruelle où ils étaient cachés tout à l'heure. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se justifier. Il fallait retourner au bateau très vite et prévenir les autres.

« - Ça y est maintenant ! Je sais qui c'est ! Ce sont la 'Jambe Noire' et la 'Chatte voleuse' de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ! » s'écria l'un des soldats. Tous eurent le souffle coupé. Le Capitaine leva le bras dans leur direction. « - Envoyez une alerte au quartier général et rattrapez vite ces Mugiwara ainsi que ce trouble-fête de pervers au long nez ! »

« - C'EST 'SNIPER KING' ! » s'énerva Usopp, vexé de ne pas être pris avec un peu plus de considération même si la situation exigeait plutôt de faire profil bas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Sanji l'avait tiré dans le passage étroit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_« Purupurupurupuru. »_**

L'escargophone s'était mis à sonner au quartier général de l'île de Carmilla, situé au Nord de la ville. C'était le bureau d'un Colonel de la Marine, qui était actuellement allongé sur le canapé en train de se reposer. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas aller répondre. C'était trop fatiguant. Il avait déjà été appelé il y a quelques jours pour un travail qui lui demandait trop d'énergie à son gout. Et il n'avait toujours pas fini…

« - Aidan ! » appela-t-il.

Un jeune soldat posté derrière la porte depuis un bout de temps, entra dans le bureau en entendant son nom :

« - Oui, Colonel ? »

« - Répond à ma place. »

Le jeune garçon comprit de quoi il voulait parler quand la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Il soupira, hésitant. « - Monsieur… ce n'est pas à moi de… » Il s'interrompit, voyant que le Colonel n'en avait rien à faire. C'était toujours comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il répondait à la place de son chef. D'ailleurs, ses supérieurs engueulait le Colonel par son biais… c'était vraiment pas cool.

« - Ici Aidan, j'écoute. » Il écouta les râles à l'autre bout du fil. Le Capitaine était en train de demander où était le Colonel. « - Je suis désolé, le Colonel Gakô est… il est… occupé. »

Il était en train de dormir, mais ça, valait mieux éviter de le dire, même si le Capitaine s'en doutait. Gakô était toujours comme ça. De nature flemmard et impassible.

« - Colonel Gakô, » appela Aidan, « Le Capitaine dit que c'est une urgence. Je vous en prie, prenez cet appel ! » Ce dernier frotta ses cheveux blonds d'un air ennuyé. Il ronchonna quelque chose et finit par se lever. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à son bureau. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard à cet instant. Malgré le fait qu'il avait à peine plus de trente ans… Il prit l'escargophone. Le soldat put repartir tranquillement monter la garde derrière la porte.

« - Allô ? » dit le Colonel sans aucun entrain.

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez ces enfantillages et que vous preniez votre travail au sérieux ! Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ? » hurla le Capitaine à l'autre bout du fil. Gakô bailla s'affala dans son siège. Il faisait sombre, dans son bureau. Les stores étaient presque tous baissés. « - Ouais, ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ? »

« - Nous avons repérer des membres de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille à Carmilla ! Ils étaient deux, ou trois si on compte ce type louche qui se travestit… Enfin bref, s'ils étaient là, c'est que leur capitaine ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

Gakô s'arrêta. Le chapeau de paille, à Carmilla ? Oh, intéressant.

« - Il nous faut plus de soldat pour organiser les patrouilles. Il faut les retrouver avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite. » continua le Capitaine. Le Colonel se frotta la petite barbe blonde sous son menton, l'air songeur. Luffy était un gars intéressant, mais trop fatiguant à attraper… « - Barricadez le port. » répondit Gakô. « Faites en sortes d'intercepter tous les navires qui partent et encerclez la baie. Nous les coincerons une fois qu'ils seront terrés à l'intérieur. »

« - Très bien. Allez-vous vous montrez aussi, ou bien continuerez-vous de vous reposer tranquillement pendant que vos hommes seront en chasse ? » demanda le Capitaine, avec une pointe de sarcasme. Gakô bailla : « Mmmh… peut-être bien. » Puis il raccrocha. Il s'étira et ouvrit les stores. Il fut aveuglé par la lumière du jour un instant, puis il regarda à l'extérieur. Un ciel dégagé, l'idée d'une traque, les Mugiwara…

Cette journée n'allait peut-être pas être si ennuyante, après tout.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued ~**

* * *

_Je sais pas quoi, je suis à court d'arguments... alors... mmmh... _

_Eh bien... _

_Des avis ? ... d: _


	3. Mugiwara repérés !

**Et voilà ! J'y ai passé toute la journée rien que pour vous... d'ailleurs j'en ai écrit tellement que je me demande comment j'ai fait... Enfin bon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

**Pour répondre à la review de 'La' : Très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas ;) De toute façon c'est l'intrigue principale de cette fanfiction donc vous n'y manquerez pas !**

**Bref bref bref, j'arrête de parler ! Enjoooy ~**

* * *

Chopper et Zoro étaient dissimulés dans une ruelle, cherchant à éviter le regard des soldats de la Marine qui commençaient de plus en plus à s'accumuler. C'était plutôt étrange… quelque chose avait dû se passer, c'est sûr ! « - Comment on va faire ? » demanda le renne, tendu.

« - On est déguisé, y a pas de quoi s'en faire, nan ? » dit Zoro, un peu trop calme au gout de Chopper. Le marimo se mit à bailler. Il attrapa le manche d'un de ses katana nommé Kitetsu et commença à se diriger en direction des patrouilles. « - Dans le pire des cas, j'aurais juste à les découper… » lança-t-il, souriant.

Mais Chopper ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette oreille. Il agrippa Zoro et le ramena dans la ruelle.

« - T'es dingue ! Ils découvriraient le poteau rose ! » hurla le renne. L'Afro-épéiste claqua sa langue en signe de protestation. « - Bon. Alors allons tout de suite au bateau. On a fini ce qu'on avait à faire, de toute façon. » Chopper hocha la tête et se mit à courir jusqu'au bout de la ruelle.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du port, on pouvait le voir à plusieurs centaines de mètres. « - On y est ! » dit le médecin en courant en direction des navires. Ne sentant plus la présence de son partenaire, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour découvrir avec horreur que ce dernier était en train de foncer dans la direction opposée.

« - Zoro ! Pas par là ! » s'empressa de prévenir le renne.

« - Huh ?! »

« - C'est de ce côté ! »

L'épéiste lâcha un juron avant de reprendre sa course auprès du médecin des mugiwara qui avait pris sa forme originale de renne pour aller plus vite. Tout à coup, un autre groupe de personne déboula. Ils reconnurent bien vite Nami et les autres, qui semblaient eux aussi se diriger vers le Sunny. Usopp fut soulagé de les voir sains et saufs.

« - Vous voilà ! » lança Nami. « - Vous avez vu Luffy et son frère ? »

« - Pas du tout. » répondit Chopper.

« - On ferait mieux de les retrouver avant que le pire n'arrive… » suggéra le cuistot.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour laisser l'un d'entre eux y retourner pour prévenir Ace et Luffy, ainsi que pour décider de ne pas y envoyer Zoro. Celui-ci s'énerva :

« - C'est bon ! Je ne me perdrais pas cette fois ! » dit-il en se lançant sur le chemin qu'il avait pris avec Chopper avant d'arriver ici. Sanji lança un « Abruti de marimo ! » avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Les autres soupirèrent, puis se remirent en route vers leur navire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin plus reculé de la ville, Ace et Luffy suivait le vieil homme du restaurant qui allait les mener vers une de ses connaissances qui, selon lui, avait eu quelques affaires avec le dénommé Barbe Noire. Il semblerait qu'il ait commis plusieurs troubles en ville, ce qui avait attiré l'attention des autres clients tout à l'heure, qui s'étaient tus en entendant ce nom.

Luffy marchait avec entrain, le ventre tellement plein qu'il avait pris une forme arrondie. Kris, celui qui les guidait, les menait maintenant vers une sorte d'entrepôt abandonné. C'était au bord de la mer, avec des bâtiments en ruine, il y avait une odeur de poisson mort en train de se décomposer et quelques gars étaient posés là, parlant autour d'un feu dans un baril rouillé ou somnolant à moitié sur le sol.

On ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler ça un port, puisqu'une tonne de vase verte arpentait l'eau jusqu'à plusieurs centaine de mètres aux alentours, et que les navires restants étaient soit en morceaux, soit coincés et alors en train de pourrir.

« - Pouah, ça pue ! » s'exclama Luffy en grimaçant et en se couvrant le nez.

« - Voici la seconde partie de Carmilla. » dit Kris en ouvrant ses bras devant la scène sinistre. « Elle est plus petite, certes, mais la plupart des magouilles se font généralement ici. Plus personne ne vient, à part les mendiants et les malfrats. Même la Marine évite cet endroit. »

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'ils l'évitent. » sortit Ace, donnant le meilleur de lui-même pour ne pas à respirer cet air nauséabond. « Ça grouille de rats et ça pue la merde. » Le vieil homme à la barbe en queue de poisson se mit à rire. « - Allez, venez. Mon ami se trouve par ici. »

Il se dirigea vers l'un des bateaux et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur par un trou béant qu'offrait la coque, complètement moisie. La lumière du jour, malgré quelques trous dans le bois, ne s'infiltrait pas complètement. Une faible lueur due à une lampe à huile posée sur une table en bois, éclairait les alentours. D'autres hommes étaient regroupés. Ils étaient moins nombreux, cependant. L'un d'eux qui regardait un document posé sur la table releva la tête et aperçut Kris.

« - Toi, ici ? C'est plutôt rare. » fit-il d'un air sarcastique.

On ne voyait pas son visage, il portait un chapeau et un col qui lui couvrait tout, sauf les yeux. Mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir. Kris s'avança.

« - Salut, Kuroki. Ces jeunes garçons désirent avoir quelques informations à propos d'un homme que tu connais probablement. »

Le dénommé Kuroki inspecta Ace et Luffy. Il resta pensif un moment Ace crut qu'il était en train de sourire :

« - Oh, c'est donc vous. » fit l'homme face à la lampe à huile. Luffy croisa les bras : « - Oh ? Vous nous connaissez ? »

« - Qui ne vous connait pas… » Tandis que Kuroki se mit à ricaner, Ace resta sur ses gardes. Ce type les avait donc reconnus. C'était bon ou mauvais signe ? Cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour tout de suite. Il devait récolter des informations.

« - Approchez. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions. À condition bien sûr, que vous ayez les poches pleines… » susurra-t-il. Luffy fouilla dans ses poches, bredouille. « - Ah, les miennes sont vides. Je savais que j'aurais dû planquer quelques morceaux de poulet… »

Ace soupira face à la stupidité de son frère et le devança en sortant un petit sac contenant des pièces.

L'homme mystérieux s'appropria l'argent et commença à parler.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« - Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur Barbe Noire. »

Kuroki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était resté silencieux plusieurs secondes. Décidemment, Teach était plutôt populaire, par ici.

« - Cet homme est arrivé ici il y a plus d'une semaine. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait provoqué plusieurs bandits renommés et qu'il les avait décimé rien qu'à lui. »

« - Waouh » s'exclama Luffy. « - Ce type doit être balèze ! »

« - Il est venu me voir peu de temps après, me demandant certaines informations. »

« - Quel genre d'information ?« demanda Ace.

« - Sur Impel Down. »

Ace s'immobilisa. Luffy, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la conversation, était en train d'explorer les alentours de cet endroit. Kris semblait aussi tendu que le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

« - Impel Down ? » répéta celui-ci.

Kuroki hocha la tête. Il ne put répondre quand Ace lui demanda les raisons, ne sachant pas lui-même. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait le regard rempli de mauvaises intentions. Luffy soupira. Il commençait à s'ennuyer.

« - Ace, je vais faire un tour à l'extérieur. » dit-il. « - Rejoins-moi quand t'as fini. »

Il sortit. Et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir respirer l'air frais après être resté dans un endroit confiné sentant la poussière et la moisissure, il avait oublié que l'air de l'extérieur était deux fois pire. Il se recouvrit le nez en rouspétant. Luffy regarda autour de lui. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde restait les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds.

Il alla rejoindre un des gars qui somnolait à moitié.

« - Bonjour ? » lança le jeune garçons, curieux. Mais aucune réponse ne vint de la part du mendiant à terre. Luffy s'accroupit. « - Ça va bien ? »

Les autres plus loin le regardaient faire, étonnés. Que faisait ce gringalet costumé dans un endroit comme celui-là ? Ne voyant toujours aucune réponse de la part du vieil homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, Luffy se releva en soupirant.

« - Il est peut-être endormi. C'est bizarre de dormir dans un endroit comme celui-ci… »

Tout à coup, plusieurs hommes en blancs déboulèrent. Ils portaient des fusils et avaient le symbole de la Marine imprégné sur leur habit. Luffy ne bougea plus. L'un des soldats se couvrit le nez, tout en brandissant une affiche qui avait l'air d'être un avis de recherche.

« - Nous recherchons cet homme qui se trouve actuellement quelque part sur cette île ! Nous voudrions savoir s'il est passé par ici ou non. »

Mais les autres restèrent silencieux. Luffy recula doucement comme un robot jusqu'au bateau où se trouvait Ace. Il était mal. C'était son avis de recherche qu'il tenait. Comment avaient-ils su qu'il était là ? Est-ce que les autres se sont fait repérés ?

Personne n'avait répondu cependant. Ils ne voulaient pas être impliqués dans une histoire comme celle-là, et encore moins pour la Marine.

Alors que Luffy était proche d'atteindre le trou dans la coque du navire de tout à l'heure, un des hommes armé d'un fusil l'arrêta. « - Halte là ! » hurla-t-il. Luffy se mit au garde-à-vous instinctivement. Ils s'approchèrent.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du coin. »

« - Je suis Luff-… euh Lucy, monsieur ! » répondit le garçon, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ! »

« - Je visitais les alentours. »

« - Quoi ? Les alentours ? » répéta le soldat, incrédule. Il commençait à prendre ce type pour un fou.

« - Oui. D'ailleurs, vos restaurant sont excellents ! Même si mon cuisinier est encore meilleur, on a pas à se plaindre ici ! » lança Luffy en rigolant. On dirait qu'il avait à moitié oublié dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Un des soldats s'engouffra dans le trou de la coque, suivit de deux autres. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une mer de flamme ne vienne les expulser en dehors. Tout le monde fut sur ses gardes. Luffy tourna la tête vers la scène et vit Ace sortir du navire, sa chemise en train de brûler. Une fois entièrement consumée, l'énorme tatouage dans son dos fut visible pour tous.

« - Ace ! » s'écria Luffy, content que ce dernier n'ait pas eu d'ennuis.

« - Mais c'est… Ace aux poings ardents ! » s'exclama le Capitaine de la Marine, choqué.

Ace courut vers Luffy pour l'empoigner et l'inciter à courir. Luffy perdit alors sa fausse moustache suivit du nez en plastique qui tombèrent sur le sol. « - Attends ! » lança-t-il à son frère en se retournant pour les récupérer. « - Non, nous n'avons plus le temps ! » dit Ace en l'empoignant par le chapeau. Sauf qu'il avait agrippé le tissu et que ce dernier s'était enlevé, laissant place au chapeau de paille posé sur la tête de Luffy.

« - Ah… » fit-il.

« - Monkey D. Luffy ! » hurla celui qui dirigeait les Marines. Cette fois, c'était crâmé pour tous les deux. Luffy ne se soucia plus de son costume et il finit par courir, suivit de son frère.

« - Pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'arrêtes ?! » l'engueula son frère.

« - Hé ! Je l'aimais, moi, cette moustache ! » protesta Luffy.

D'ailleurs, il avait gardé les fausses lunettes. Elles ne servaient plus à rien, mais il les trouvait cool quand même. Ils filèrent à toute allure, cherchant à rejoindre le bateau. Luffy savait qu'en cas de problème comme celui-ci, c'était au Sunny qu'il fallait retrouver les autres.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'allée qu'ils traversaient, deux ombres dirent irruption devant eux, d'un seul coup. Luffy se mit à sourire en reconnaissant Sanji et Zoro (qui avait jeté sa perruque irritante) qui venaient de les remarquer.

« - Luffy ! » qu'ils dirent en chœur.

« - Les gars, vous allez bien ! » dit celui-ci, soulagé.

« - On est venu vous chercher. Ça se passe comment, de votre côté ? »

« - À propos de ça… » commença Ace.

Puis des voix firent irruption derrière eux. Une troupe de soldats armés se dirigeaient droit sur eux.

« - On a eu quelques ennuis. » finit par dire le jeune pirate de Barbe Blanche. Sanji lâcha un juron, tandis que Zoro prépara ses épées.

« - Non, nous devrions partir tout de suite, ou on risque de se faire encercler ! » dit Ace, le voyant venir. Luffy approuva, et tous les quatre se mirent finalement à fuir.

« - On aurait pu aller vous chercher plus tôt, mais j'ai dû aller retrouver cet abruti d'épéiste qui avait pris le mauvais chemin ! »

« - Je m'étais pas perdu ! » hurla l'intéressé. « J'empruntais un raccourcis. »

« - Un raccourcis qui a fini par nous ramener au port ! Crétin ! »

« - Tu veux te battre ? »

« - Amène-toi ! »

« - Arrêtez-vous ! »

Ce n'était ni Ace, ni Luffy qui avait crié cet ordre. Mais un homme à l'uniforme blanc et bleu devant plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes postés non seulement derrière lui, mais avec d'autres qui déboulaient des autres ruelles. Les citoyens avaient été renvoyés chez eux pour cette mission.

Toute la grande place avait été réquisitionnée.

Ace observa l'une des ruelles qui ne semblait pas avoir été envahie. S'ils faisaient vite, ils pourraient passer par là pour ensuite rejoindre le port !

« - Il n'y a qu'une seule issue. Et c'est probablement un piège. Mais on aura juste à s'occuper des autres et à continuer de courir. » dit Ace à l'attention des trois autres.

« - Ok. » répondit le cuistot. « Partez devant, on va les ralentir un peu. »

Sur ce, les deux frères s'empressèrent d'aller atteindre l'allées située à cent mètres d'eux, tout en envoyant valser les soldats qui essayaient de leur barrer la route. Ils réussirent à s'engouffrer. Lorsque les autres se mirent à leur poursuite, un groupe se fit propulser eu loin par le slash d'un lame, tandis qu'un autre se faisait projeter par le tourbillon de coups de pieds de la part de Sanji.

Les deux apparurent devant l'allée, bloquant tout passage.

« - Si vous voulez leur tête… » lança Sanji après avoir soufflé une légère fumée grise de sa cigarette. Zoro enfourna l'un de ses sabres entre ses dents : « - Va falloir prendre la nôtre avant. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy et Ace avaient, en effet, rencontré d'autres soldats qui voulaient leur tendre une embuscade. Mais ça leur avait fait prendre plusieurs détours, même s'ils s'en étaient occupé rapidement. Les deux garçons aboutirent à un endroit différent. Ils étaient complètement sortis de la ville, mais ils n'étaient pas au port. C'était un lieu plutôt désert, avec une falaise au bout, à cent mètres environs, donnant sur l'océan.

« - On est où ? » demanda Luffy.

« - J'en sais rien. Mais la Marine nous colle au cul, et on dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'issue par ici. »

« - On ferait mieux de retourner leur mettre une raclée, non ? » suggéra le mugiwara.

« - Je ne pense pas. »

Ce n'était pas Ace qui venait de répondre. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers un homme assis un peu plus loin sur un gros cailloux. Comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Il portait une sorte de bob et avait une petit barbichette blonde. Ses habits n'étaient pas du tout ceux de la Marine, pourtant il en portait l'insigne sur l'espèce de kimono dont il était vêtu.

« - T'es qui, toi ? » demanda Luffy, sur ses gardes.

L'homme au bob se mit à bâiller avant de se lever. Il portait un fourreau à côté de lui. Il maniait donc l'épée…

« - Bonjour. Appelez-moi Gakô. »

« - T'es avec la Marine ? » demanda Ace.

Le Colonel parut surpris. « - Ah, c'est vrai que j'en ai pas l'air, fringué comme ça. Mais regarde… » Il pointa son doigt sur le symbole situé sur le côté de sa poitrine. Ace recula un peu. Il avait l'air louche, celui-là.

« - C'est que les uniformes sont tellement chiants. On est mal à l'aise, ça prend trop vite la sueur et puis… les couleurs sont moches, vous trouvez pas ? »

« - Ouais, c'est vrai. » approuvèrent Luffy et Ace, en même temps.

« - Ah, voilà ! Enfin des gens qui pensent comme moi ! »

La situation semblait être trop détendue. Ils parlaient comme ça, tranquillement à un gars du camp opposé.

« - Moi je dis qu'ils auraient dû ajouter un peu de rouge quelque part. Ils disent que ça donne un air trop agressif. C'est ce qu'il faut, justement ! » se plaignit Gakô. « - Les pirates font peur parce qu'ils portent du noir ! Le noir est la solution ! En rouge et noir, ça serait parfait ! »

Luffy était en train d'approuver tout ce qu'il disait d'un hochement de tête. Ace semblait être en train d'imaginer l'effet que la tenue obtiendrait… Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?! Le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche se reprit, énervé :

« - Ah… ! Hé ! N'essaye pas de nous faire changer de sujet ! Pourquoi t'es là, d'abord !? »

Gakô sortit de ses pensées. Luffy également. Le Colonel de la Marine frappa son poing dans sa main :

« - Ah, oui. C'est vrai, pardonnez-moi. » fit-il en réalisant une courbette.

« - Te fous pas de nous ! »

« - Je suis ici pour capturer Monkey D. Luffy. » continua Gakô en se redressant.

Luffy devint un peu plus sérieux, un air de défis passant dans ses yeux.

« - Et maintenant qu'Ace aux poings ardents est ici aussi, je me dois de le rajouter à la liste. »

« - C'est ça, cause toujours. » rétorqua ce dernier en lui envoyant un canon de flamme droit sur lui. Mais Gakô eut l'incroyable réflex de s'écarter juste avant que ça ne le touche. Comme Ace l'avait prévu, cet homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

« - Fiou ! C'est pas passé loin… » fit Gakô en se dépoussiérant. À son tour, il se dirigea à une vitesse inégalable jusqu'à Ace en empoignant son fourreau. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de le voir. Il concentra tout son corps pour que celui-ci ne soit fait uniquement de flamme. Malgré tout, l'impact eut lieu.

Surpris, Ace cracha de l'air et appuya sur son ventre.

« - Ace ! » cria Luffy.

Mais il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente. Juste un bleu. Quand le jeune garçon se tourna vers Gakô, il remarqua alors l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils. « - Une épée en bois !? »

« - En effet. Je n'ai pas vraiment de compétences au corps à corps, ni au maniement de l'épée. Mais bon, venir désarmé serait un peu idiot de ma part, après tout. » dit Gakô en touchant la matière de son épée.

« - Toi… tu utilises le Haki ? » demanda Ace, étonné.

« - Oh, très perspicace. » répondit Gakô. « - C'est vrai. Grâce à ça je serais capable de te toucher, même si tu es de type logia. »

« - Tch. Tu deviens un peu trop chiant. »

Le vrai piège dans tout ça, ce n'était pas le guet-apens stupide des soldats de tout à l'heure. Mais c'était ce type. Il n'avait pas l'air bien futé et pourtant, il était peut-être capable de se battre d'égal à égal contre eux. Même si la différence de force était nette, il suffit d'un peu de ruse pour gagner un combat. Il est clair qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Il avait probablement d'autres cartes en main. Il fallait rester prudent.

« - T'es prêt, Luffy ? » dit Ace à son attention. Celui-ci sourit, l'air déterminé. Il plia les genoux et ses mollets formèrent une sorte de ressort qui draina son sang à une vitesse incroyable. Sa peau se mit à rougir et une fumée l'entoura. « - Évidemment que oui. »

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers le Colonel. Malgré l'attaque 'Jet Pistole' en mode Gear 2nd de Luffy, et les mini boules de feu que lançaient Ace utilisant 'Pyrogun' du bout des doigts, Gakô put esquiver toutes leurs attaques. Il avait une agilité et une rapidité hors du commun. Il ne faisait qu'esquiver. Ace se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait sortir sa carte maitresse, mais le Colonel ne semblait toujours pas vouloir l'utiliser.

À moins qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas ? « Impossible » se dit le jeune garçon aux tâches de rousseur. « Il ne serait pas venu nous attaquer s'il ne pouvait que se défendre. À moins qu'il veuille nous faire perdre du temps ? » Il perdit peu à peu sa concentration, à force de vouloir percer le secret qu'entourait cet homme.

Gakô réussit encore à toucher Luffy qui recula. Vraiment, ils avaient de la chance que son épée soit faite de bois. Ils auraient été dans un sacré pétrin.

« - On dirait qu'il cherche à nous épuiser. » dit Luffy.

« - C'est ce que je me disais. Dans ces cas-là on ferait mieux de le vaincre plus vite et d'aller retrouver les autres. »

« - Au fait, t'as eu les infos que tu cherchais ? »

« - Ouais. Je crois qu'il prépare un plan vraiment dangereux. On a plus le temps. Une fois qu'on se sera remis en route, je partirai devant pour le rattraper une bonne fois pour toute. »

Ils reprirent leur concentration, mais il découvrirent avec surprise que Gakô n'étais plus là.

« - De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? » fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent en préparant leur attaque, mais ce gars était définitivement plus rapide. Il réussit à les frapper tous les deux. Alors qu'Ace s'était remis en garde, Gakô apparut juste devant ses yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et ce fut comme s'il parlait à haute-voix… Sauf que le son atteint directement le cerveau du jeune garçon.

_« Arrête-toi. »_

Ace s'immobilisa un instant, le regard vide.

« - Ace ! » cria le garçon au chapeau de paille.

Celui-ci tressaillit, reprenant ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant autour de lui. Gakô était maintenant plus loin, entre lui et son frère. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'écria le garçon.

« - C'était une présentation de mon pouvoir. » lança le Colonel en haussant les épaules. « - Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, et tu t'es arrêté, c'est tout. »

« - Te fous pas de moi ! » s'énerva Ace.

« - Mais je ne plaisante pas. Ce sont les effets du Fruit de l'Hypnose. Je peux contrôler vos faits et gestes en entrant en contact visuel de plus de deux secondes. »

Ils n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles. Comment ça, les contrôler ? Donc juste en le regardant… ? Ace et Luffy se reculèrent un peu plus. Gakô devina leur pensée et secoua la main :

« - Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne marche qu'à moins de trois mètres.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. C'était des informations très utiles pour eux mais…

« - Hé, Dingô. » dit Luffy.

« - C'est Gakô. »

« - Peu importe. Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? »

Gakô se frotta la barbichette un instant, l'air pensif.

« - Eh bien… J'ai la flemme d'attendre que vous compreniez. J'ai pas envie de m'attarder, j'ai une sieste qui m'attend, moi. »

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent une fois de plus. Ace se tourna vers le Colonel.

« - Tu veux pas nous en dire plus pendant qu'on y est, Dingô ? »

« - C'est Gakô. »

« - Rah, mais on s'en fiche ! »

« - Non. Le reste serait trop chiant à expliquer. Et si je vous dis tout ça prendra encore plus de temps. »

Luffy réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Déjà, il avait bel et bien autre chose que le Haki et cette épée en bois. Ensuite, ce pouvoir avait ses propres restrictions. Il ne marchait pas à plus de trois mètres et à moins de deux secondes. Il suffisait donc de rester éloigné et de ne pas le regarder dans-… !

Gakô était apparu juste en face de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un moment. Luffy recula rapidement grâce au 'Gear 2nd' et put éviter de se faire avoir par ce type. C'est vrai que ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Il était extrêmement rapide. Même Ace ne l'avait pas vu venir tout à l'heure.

Il était clair que pour le vaincre, il allait falloir lancer leurs attaques à distance. Hop, c'était reparti. Toujours fumant, Luffy envoya une rafale de coup de poing qui donna l'impression qu'il possédait une centaine de bras. De son côté, Ace utilisa cette fois-ci les Pyrolucioles. Il s'agissait de plusieurs petites boules de lumières enflammées qui explosaient une fois l'ennemis touché. Mais elles explosèrent dans le vide.

Gakô avait de nouveau évité les dégâts. Les deux frères continuèrent cependant de l'attaquer en donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient. Un moment donné, Luffy réussit à l'attraper.

« - Vas-y, Ace ! »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Ce mec l'énervait trop. Il voulait le frapper au moins une fois. Il prépara son poing enflammé et fonça droit sur Gakô. Celui-ci bâilla et disparut juste avant qu'Ace ne vienne le frapper. Les deux garçons ne comprirent pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Par contre, Ace allait atteindre Luffy d'une seconde à l'autre. Bien que son frère soit en caoutchouc, sa peau n'est pas résistible aux flammes !

Heureusement pour Luffy, ses réflex le sauvèrent. Il s'était propulsé lui-même en arrière pour éviter ce coup de poing qui émit une explosion quand Ace le dirigea contre le sol.

« - C'est pas passé loin… » dit Luffy dans un souffle.

Il était au sol, les bras tendus en arrière pour se soutenir. Sa peau redevint normale et la fumée s'évapora entièrement. Il avait épuisé toute son énergie. Dans un moment pareil, c'était trop risqué. Alors qu'il avait oublié que Gakô était encore dans les parages, celui-ci apparut face à lui. Luffy, à terre, n'avait absolument rien vu venir.

« - Luffy ! » hurla Ace.

Mais le Colonel avait déjà posé ses deux doigts sur son front et Luffy l'avait fixé pendant plus de deux secondes sur le coup de la surprise. Ace se précipita vers eux. Il venait alors de remarquer que depuis le début, son plan était de les séparer tous les deux… Et il avait réussi !

Encore un peu et il les atteindrait… Gakô murmura quelque chose à l'attention de Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard. Et tout à coup, ce dernier s'écroula.

« - LUFFY ! »

Il élança son poing en direction du blondinet au bob. Gakô reçut cette fois la droite que lui donna le garçon aux tâches de rousseur. Il retomba un peu plus loin tandis qu'Ace secoua son frère qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Luffy, réveille-toi ! » s'écriait-il. Mais le garçon inconscient ne semblait pas revenir à lui. Ace se tourna vers Gakô qui s'était redressé, cependant toujours à terre. « - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? » enragea-t-il.

Gakô se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« - Bah, je l'ai endormi. »

« - Réveille-le ! »

« - Mh… Nan. »

« - Quoi ?! »

« - De toute façon comment veux-tu que je lui fasse quoique ce soit s'il est inconscient ? »

Ace fut quand même soulagé d'entendre qu'il était seulement inconscient. N'empêche, le Colonel lui avait dit qu'il pouvait contrôler tous les faits et gestes, mais comment arrivait-il à les faire sombrer dans l'inconscience ? C'était impossible !

« - Comment t'as fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en se relevant.

« - Pour l'endormir ? C'est mon pouvoir qui-… »

« - Tu ne fais pas que contrôler nos gestes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gakô le regarda quelques instants. Il se releva en souriant. « - C'est vrai. » Ace fronça les sourcils. Voilà, ils en venaient à la partie qu'il n'avait pas voulu mentionner quand ils lui demandaient plus de détails sur son pouvoir. Le Colonel remit son épée dans son fourreau.

« - Comment je l'ai déjà dit, je peux contrôler vos gestes. Comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure quand tu t'es arrêté inconsciemment. Mais si j'en viens à toucher le front de la personne, je peux faire bien plus. »

Ace serra le poing. Celui-ci s'enflamma automatiquement. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique. Gakô se rapprocha lentement. « - Je peux contrôler l'esprit des gens. Comme ici, ton ami s'est retrouvé inconscient par ma faute. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a une multitude de chose que ce pouvoir me permet de faire. Modifier leurs souvenirs, leur raison d'être. Je peux leur construire une nouvelle vie. »

Ace serra les dents. Plus il parlait, plus il était énervé. Changer l'esprit des gens ? Les manipuler en contrôlant leur esprit ? C'était quoi, cette merde !?

« - Me fais pas rire ! » cria-t-il en fonçant droit sur lui.

Bien qu'il soit presque déjà hors d'haleine, il enchaina les attaque jusqu'à la limite du possible. Il était tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses coups.

Il agissait sur ses impulsions, comme avant. Tout ça, c'était à cause de ce merdeux indifférent qui avait osé s'en prendre à Luffy. Ce mec qui prétendait changer la vie des gens comme bon lui semblait. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pouvoir faire ça devrait être interdit. Ça devrait être un crime !

Il concentra son pouvoir tout autour de lui par le biais de ses poings. Au départ, ça avait la forme de deux boules de feu, puis au fur et à mesure qu'elles grossissaient, elle ne devenaient qu'un. Ace était entouré d'une gigantesque sphère de flammes rouges qui avait plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre. Ce serait son ultime attaque. Il avait déjà usé trop d'énergie avant ça.

Une fois paré, il concentra ses flammes de toutes ses forces droit sur Gakô qui commençait un peu à sentir le danger venant de ce gars. « - Oh, oh. » qu'il dit en reculant un petit peu. Ace hurla en envoyant sa sphère droit devant lui.

Luffy était allongé à côté de lui. Ace avait fait attention à laisser un espace pour ne pas le toucher.

L'énorme boule de feu fut projetée droit sur Gakô qui siffla d'admiration. Voilà quelque chose de très intéressant…

L'attaque atteint l'endroit où il se tenait et une gigantesque explosion eu lieu à l'instant même où l'impact se fit. Une énorme fumée envahit le périmètre. Ace se tenait debout, à essayer de déceler le moindre mouvement à travers la fumée. Rien ne bougeait pour l'instant. Avec ça, Gakô avait forcément reçut des dommages, non ?

La fumée se dissipa. Il n'y avait plus rien où le Colonel était il y a quelques instant. L'impact avait creusé le sol, laissant une énorme partie du sol arrondi en profondeur. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devrait au moins y avoir quelque chose de carbonisé. Mais là, il n'y avait strictement rien. Était-il parti en cendre ? Ou alors, peut-être que… !

« - Eh beh ! T'as réussi à brûler mon bob… »

Surpris, Ace se retourna face à Gakô qui tenait son misérable chapeau dont il ne restait plus que la moitié. Le jeune garçon lui envoya son poing mais il semblait trop épuisé. Gakô l'attrapa facilement. Ace grimaça, sentant ses forces le quitter. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce moment.

Et puis de toutes façons il avait regardé Gakô plus de deux secondes. Ce dernier toucha son front de ses deux doigts.

« - T'es qu'une pourriture. » lança Ace en grimaçant un sourire.

Gakô regarda ces yeux remplis de détermination. Il avait perdu, mais n'avait pas abandonné pour autant. Il gardait la tête haute. Intéressant. Ces garçons étaient définitivement intéressants.

_« dort. »_

Un seul mot. Un seul, et les yeux d'Ace s'étaient tout de suite alourdis. Ses paupières se fermèrent automatiquement et le garçon sombra dans un monde noir de vide à son tour. Les deux frères gisaient maintenant sur le sol, côtes à côtes, inconscients.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Pfiou. Je sais pas comment, mais cette fin de chapitre me fait moi-même frissonner. M'enfin bonnnn !_

_Merci pour vos impressions :)) _


	4. Piégés

**Chapitre 4 ! Vraiment, j'aurais dû le finir plus tard en prenant mon temps, mais j'avais tellement d'idées pour la suite et certains semblaient tellement impatients de lire ce chapitre que j'ai pas pu me retenir de l'entamer.**

**Au fait, j'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus les chapitres sont longs... **_[ soit dit en passant... ]_

**Merci pour les reviews, tout le monde ! Bonne lecture, comme toujours et ENJOY ~**

* * *

_« Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! »_

Zoro était en train de se maudire depuis un bon moment.

Il avait laissé Luffy et Ace courir pendant que lui et Sanji se chargeaient des autres. Mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que ça prendrait autant de temps. Les soldats s'étaient accumulés de plus en plus.

Sans compter que quelques utilisateurs du Fruit du Démon s'étaient pointés pour aider la Marine… C'était vraiment un timing de merde.

Lorsque tous les soldats avaient été mis K.O., les deux mugiwara s'étaient alors précipités sur le chemin qu'avait pris Luffy et son frère. Sauf qu'une fois arrivés sur le terrain où il y avait encore l'énorme creux en plein milieu, ils découvrirent qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Sanji avait été jusqu'au bord de la falaise, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des rochers et les vagues qui venaient s'y échouer en bas.

Zoro avait vérifié les alentours et s'était dirigé vers un feuillage qui semblait donner également sur du vide. Mais en dégageant les quelques plantes, il avait découvert une sorte de sentier fait de larges marches qui descendait un peu plus bas sur l'île, pour ensuite remonter sur une presque-île située plus en hauteur, où se tenait un énorme bâtiment de pierre blanc, avec le symbole de la Marine. D'autres genre de construction identiques s'étendaient tout autour.

Mais l'entrée avait l'air définitivement bien gardée. Impossible d'y entrer sur un coup de tête, même si Luffy et Ace étaient probablement à l'intérieur.

Il était donc revenu vers Sanji en lui expliquant vite fait la situation. « - Dis, tu trouves ça normal qu'un navire de la Marine mette les voiles dans une telle situation ? » avait répondu Sanji après un long moment de réflexion. Zoro, qui n'avait pas vu où il voulait en venir, avait alors jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la mer, un peu après le quartier général de la Marine.

En effet, un navire de guerre commençait à s'éloigner.

« - S'ils devaient envoyer un message, ils auraient pu le faire par escargophone, tu crois pas ? »

« - Où il va, ce navire ? » demanda l'épéiste.

Le cuistot avait jeté sa cigarette dans le vide et s'était mis à marcher en direction de la ville. « - Ça, on va vite le savoir. »

Et alors que Zoro pensait que le love cook (Sanji) rebroussait simplement chemin, ce dernier avait empoigné un jeune soldat dissimulé dans l'ombre de la ruelle d'où ils venaient. Pris en flag, la jeune recrue s'était mis à paniquer tandis que le blondinet le trainait jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

« - Oï. » avait lancé Zoro. « - Rassure-moi, tu comptes pas le balancer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Tu m'a pris pour un tyran ou quoi ?! » avait protesté Sanji, vexé. Il avait agrippé le col du soldat qui claquait des dents et l'avait mis face à la mer. « - Dis-nous où se dirige ce navire. »

Au début, le jeune garçon hésitait à répondre. Le jetteraient-ils une fois qu'il aura parlé ? Dans ces cas-là, autant ne rien dire du tout ! Après tout, c'était des pirates. Rien ne garantissait sa survie. Mais quand il a vu le regard sombre et insistant des deux personnes, ce fut une autre histoire :

« - Il… Il va vers l'île militaire située entre ici et Marineford ! Au G-12 !

Zoro et Sanji s'étaient regardés, curieux. « - Le G-12 ? » qu'ils avaient dit en chœur.

« - Oui, le G-12 ! Cette base sert principalement à relier les transactions entre les îles des alentours et Marineford. »

« - Et y a quoi, sur ce bateau ? » avait demandé le marimo.

« - Je n'en sais rien. Le Colonel avait seulement demandé à le préparer pour aujourd'hui une fois que la capture du chapeau de paille aurait été assurée ! S'il vous plaît, j'en sais pas plus ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Sanji l'avait relâché. Le jeune soldat s'était très vite mis à fuir en courant. Les deux mugiwara savaient maintenant bel et bien ce qu'il se tramait. Luffy et Ace s'étaient fait capturés et emmenés au G-12. Le cuisinier et l'épéiste s'étaient regardé une fois de plus, sachant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose, puis il s'étaient mis à courir jusqu'au port.

Celui-ci avait bien été réquisitionné par la Marine, mais Franky et Robin avait réussi à leur résister. Une fois sur le navire de nouveau, le Sunny avait mis les voiles pour s'éloigner progressivement de l'ennemis. La mauvaise nouvelle a donné un sacré coup aux membres de l'équipage.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver un plan pour aller récupérer leur capitaine et son frère qui se trouvait dans l'une des bases principales des alentours. Et pendant ce temps, Zoro était dans une pièce du Sunny, à s'entrainer en levant une barre de métal remplie de disques de plomb aussi larges qu'une pastèque et aussi lourd que dix barils de vin pour chacun. Il levait, et baissait, tout simplement comme s'il tenait une bout de bois. Ses muscles le tiraient malgré tout.

Pendant qu'il s'entrainait, il ne cessait de se traiter d'inutile et de crétin fini intérieurement. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent pour sauver son capitaine et son frère. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, certes. Après tout, même le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche s'était fait avoir. Mais au moins il aurait pu tenter quelque chose. Ça aurait pu changer la donne.

Ça faisait trois heures qu'il levait et baissait la barre de métal. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir maintenant. Il méritait plus que cette pauvre douleur aux muscles, mais il savait que culpabiliser autant ne sauverait pas Luffy.

Il sortit prendre l'air un moment, assis sur le banc en bois construit autour d'un des deux mâts. Usopp n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait les évènements. Mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de voir quelqu'un d'encore plus négatif qu'il ne l'était en face de lui.

« - Écoute, Zoro. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu penses que tout ceci est de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Personne n'est à blâmer, à part celui qui a emmené Luffy et Ace ! » dit Usopp pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« - Lâche-moi, tu veux. » rétorqua Zoro. « - Je sais que c'est pas de ma faute. C'est bon. »

« - Je ne suis pas convaincu. Et d'ailleurs, je ne parle pas que pour toi. Chopper ! » Long-pif s'était retourné face au renne adossé contre la coque, l'air complètement abattu. Il avait relevé la tête en entendant son nom.

« - Pourquoi tu montre une tête pareille, hein ? Et toi aussi Sanji ! »

Le blondinet désigné était en train de fumer sur les marches de l'extérieur, l'air ailleurs. Ne pas le voir draguer ni Nami ni Robin rendait les choses encore plus angoissantes. Ça n'allait plus du tout.

Usopp croisa les bras. « - Vous vous avouez vaincu, sans même avoir décidé d'un plan ? Vous acceptez la défaite sans même faire confiance à Luffy et à vous-même ? Alors pourquoi on est là, hein ! »

Bon, au départ, il était censé leur remonter le moral, et voilà qu'il leur FAISAIT la morale. Mais il ne supportait plus de voir ses compagnons se sentir impuissants. Et c'était trop stressant pour lui, qui devrait normalement être à leur place en train de déprimer !

« - Si vous êtes comme ça dans une situation pareille, qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici, sur ce navire tous ensemble, hein ! Bougez-vous, bon sang ! Luffy ne mourra pas si facilement. Mais si on se montre dans cet état c'est sûr qu'il fera pas long-feu ! Arrêtez tous de tirer cette tête ! »

Robin, assise sur la terrasse en train de feuilleter plusieurs avis de recherches, se mit à sourire en écoutant les braillements désespérés du jeune garçon. Nami, qui regardait la carte d'un air inquiet, releva la tête face à Usopp, affichant cette fois une expression plus vive.

« - Regardez qui parle… » lança Sanji en allumant une énième cigarette tout en grimaçant un sourire.

« - Le crétin de service qui se défile tout le temps dans les situations dangereuses est en train de nous sermonner ? J'y crois pas. » Un petit rire lui échappa.

« - Qui a dit qu'on abandonnait ? » fit Zoro en relevant les yeux remplis de défi. Chopper essuya les larmes qui venaient toutes seules, essayant de rester sérieux. « - J'ai déjà dit que je faisais confiance au capitaine ! On… On doit faire quelque chose pour prouver que nous avons fait le bon choix ! »

« - Yeaaaah ! Ça c'est un bon état d'esprit. » fit Franky. Il rejoignit ses bras en l'air en les penchant d'un côté. « - Maintenant je suis SUUUUUUPEEER motivé ! »

« - Les gars… » dit Usopp, incrédule.

« - On a jamais eu l'intention de baisser les bras. » le rassura Nami.

Le garçon aux cheveux frisés eut les yeux humides.

« - Mais c'est vrai que la nouvelle nous a un peu découragés un moment. Alors… merci. » dit-elle pour finir. Usopp essuya ses larmes de soulagement. Ils allaient bien ! Ils allaient vraiment bien, en fin de compte…

« - Bien ! De toute façon, je viens d'avoir une idée ! » lança Nami en se relevant d'un coup, mains posées sur la table. « - On va retourner à Carmilla et nous allons obtenir des infos sur ce G-12. Ça m'a l'air similaire à ce fameux G-8 où nous avions atterris après avoir été sur Skypiea. »

« - Maintenant que tu le dis… » fit Chopper, pensif.

« - Et si la Marine patrouille encore ? » demanda Usopp, dont la peur et l'angoisse étaient finalement revenues.

« - Ils seront moins sur leurs gardes maintenant que Luffy a été arrêté. »

« - Et à qui on va demander des informations ? » lança Franky. « - On connait personne de là-bas. »

« - Pour ça, laissez moi faire. » fit Robin en descendant les marches et tenant un avis de recherche entre les mains. L'image affichait une personne avec un chapeau noir, le visage recouvert d'un voile noir également, ainsi qu'un col d'un manteau de la même couleur. Le nom indiquait un certain Reichii Kuroki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Des bourdonnements. Ils entendait des bourdonnements… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était faible, mais audible. Ah, ça devenait de plus en plus clair. Des mots. C'étaient des mots. Quelqu'un parlait. Qui ? Il faisait si noir. Il entrouvrit une paupière et la referma aussitôt, gêné par la lumière du jour. Il réessaya et peu à peu, il ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Au début tout était flou. Il distingua une forme au dessus de lui. Elle devint de plus en plus nette. Une tête. Des cheveux noirs. Des tâches de rousseur, un collier à perles rouges… Luffy sourit :

« - Oh, Ace… » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupire de soulagement. « - Tu m'as fais peur. » dit-il. Luffy bâilla et se redressa. Il remarqua ses mains menottées. « - Ça fait deux heures que je suis réveillé, et toi tu ne te levais toujours pas. Je commençais à paniquer. » reprit son frère.

Luffy observa l'endroit où il était. Une cage. Une cellule parmi d'autres. Une prison ? Il y en avait deux rangées, avec une allée au milieu. Quelques personnes y étaient enfermées aussi, et les observaient, curieux. D'autres gardaient la tête baissée, inquièts.

« - On est où ? » demanda enfin le jeune pirate.

« - L'endroit exact, j'en sais rien. Mais je sais qu'on est quelque part chez la Marine. »

« - Oh… » fit Luffy. « - Donc on a échoué, hein. » Il ne semblait pas paniqué pour autant. Ni son frère, d'ailleurs. Ace aussi était menotté. Et puisque Luffy ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il sut qu'elles étaient faites en granit marin.

« - Faut qu'on trouve un plan pour se casser de là. » dit le garçon au tatouage dans le dos. Luffy se mit debout. Son ventre se mit à grogner. Et on ne leur avait pas encore donné de repas. Jusqu'à ce que Ace ne bafouille :

« - Euh… Mh… Désolé, Luffy. Ils nous ont donné un repas tout à l'heure… Mais puisque tu dormais, je me suis dit que… »

« - QUOI ?! » hurla le chapeau de paille. « - T'as tout bouffé ?! Et moi alors ! RADIN ! SANS CŒUR ! »

« - J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! »

« - Comment je vais faire pour survivre… » fit Luffy en se laissant glisser en avant le long des barreaux jusqu'à se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol. Ace soupira. « - Relax, y en aura d'autre, ce soir. »

Mais Luffy ne voulait pas attendre le soir. Il avait faim maintenant. Son ventre refit un boucan pas possible. Ace se mit à rire. Il s'était assis contre le mur du fond de la cellule. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient été mis ensemble et non pas séparément.

« - Dis, Ace. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? »

« - J'en sais rien. Quand je me suis réveillé il faisait déjà jour. Ça doit au moins faire plus de seize heures qu'on est en captivité. »

« - Seize heures ! C'est pour ça que j'ai si faim ! » se lamenta le chapeau de paille. Il fit la moue au début, puis son visage devint un peu plus inquiet. « - J'espère au moins que les autres s'en sont sortis. »

Ace regarda son petit frère. Même dans sa situation, il arrivait à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Zoro et Sanji ne les avait toujours pas rejoint quand ils se battaient avec Gakô. Soient ils avaient eu du mal à en venir à bout avec leurs ennemis, soient ils s'étaient aussi fait avoir.

« - T'en fais pas. S'ils s'étaient faits avoir, ne seraient-ils pas avec nous ? » lança Ace, essayant de rassurer son frère.

Luffy réfléchit un moment, puis se mit à sourire. « - C'est vrai. Je m'inquiète surement pour rien ! Ils sont forts après tout. » dit-il, plutôt soulagé.

Ace s'en voulut un peu. Ce n'était pas complètement sûr qu'ils aient réussi à s'en tirer. Après tout, Luffy et lui étaient jugés dangereux, donc les emmener à part serait tout à fait normal. Tout à coup, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir tout au bout. Ils étaient dans une cage plus proche du fond, donc ils ne virent pas la personne qui arrivait.

Un nouveau prisonnier ? Ou encore d'autres personnes emmenées dans cette salle bizarre au fond, et qui ne revenaient jamais ? Luffy essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait. Une porte de cellule grinça un peu plus loin. Un homme semblait protester. Des bruits de chaines résonnaient, ainsi que la fermeture d'une cage qui se claqua d'un coup.

Les pas tapant sur le sol se rapprochaient. Luffy aperçut plusieurs hommes traverser l'allée entre les cellules. Celui tout devant semblait commander aux deux autres qui se tenaient aux côtés du prisonnier qui ne se sentait pas rassurer. Quand ceux-ci passèrent devant eux, un autre homme apparut aussi, la démarche plus lente et l'air plus ennuyé. Quand il tourna la tête vers Luffy, celui-ci tilta :

« - OH ! »

« - Ah ! » répondit Gakô, le visage impassiblement étonné. ( ça donnait ce genre : '-' )

Ace le foudroya du regard. Gakô ignora ses yeux et se tourna complètement face à eux.

« - Yo ! Ça va, vous ? » dit-il, tout détendu.

« - T'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois que ça irait si t'étais enfermé ici sans rien pouvoir faire ? » rétorqua Ace qui ne supportait plus de voir sa tête. Il pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Coexister avec ce gars lui était dorénavant impossible. Rien que le fait de vivre sur la même planète que Gakô le mettait hors de lui.

« - Je vois… » fit le Colonel, toujours en kimono.

« - Et moi j'ai faim ! » se plaignit Luffy, toujours à plat ventre.

« - Je vois… » répéta le blondinet en frottant sa barbichette.

Raaah ! Il était si énervant ! Ace voulait juste le calciner, là, maintenant ! C'était quoi son problème, hein ? Toujours à agir comme un demeuré !

« - Laisse tomber, Luffy. Ce gars est cinglé. » dit-il entre ses dents.

« - Je vous ferais apporter de la nourriture tout à l'heure, si vous voulez. »

« - C'est vrai ? » fit Luffy en se redressant d'un coup.

Gakô hocha la tête.

« - Oh, merci. T'es un brave type ! » dit Luffy, tout sourire.

« - Arrête de faire ami-ami avec ce mec, Luffy ! Tu vois pas que c'est à cause de lui si on est dans ce pétrin !? »

« - La ferme ! Lui au moins il me donne à manger ! » répondit Luffy, la mine boudeuse. Ace lui balança tous les synonymes du mot 'crétin' avant que Luffy ne se mette à répliquer et commencer une bagarre d'insultes puériles.

« - Andouille ! »

« - Macaque ! »

« - Sale chauve ! »

« - Ver de terre ! »

Gakô les regardait faire un moment, amusé par l'ampleur qu'avait prit la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des gars n'ouvre la porte du fond pour l'appeler. Il fallait qu'il aille bosser. Il salua les garçons qui ne l'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps, puis il s'en alla en fermant la porte. C'est à ce moment là que le chapeau de paille arrêta de parler et se dirigea contre les barreaux :

« - Hé ! J'ai pas pu lui commander mes boulettes de viande ! »

Ace soupira. Son frère était un cas désespéré, après tout. Il regarda les autres prisonniers autour de lui. Il y en avait un en face, un autre à leur droite, rien à leur gauche, puis deux côte à côte dans les deux dernières cellules du fond, à l'autre bout.

Le prisonnier en face était en train de les regarder depuis tout à l'heure. Ace ne le connaissait pas, mais lui semblait bien les connaitre. Il affichait une expression satisfaite, comme s'il se moquait d'eux. Mais ça avait l'air différent.

Il semblait vieux. Du genre, près de soixante ans. Son sourire dévoilait les dents en or et les trous un peu partout. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs et une moustache de la même couleur qui se joignait à sa barbe qui descendait une dizaine de centimètres plus bas. Il était grand et avait une carrure assez large.

Luffy ne le remarqua seulement quand il prit la parole :

« - Portgas D. Ace et le Chapeau de Paille… C'est une surprise de vous voir ici.« dit-il, d'un air diaboliquement enjoué. Les interpelés le regardèrent, départagés entre la curiosité et la méfiance.

« - T'es qui ? » fit Luffy.

« - Un simple pirate dont la prime ne dépasse pas plus de 80 millions. Mais parlons plutôt de vous… »

« - J'ai rien à dire. » répondit Ace, les yeux perçants. Mais sa menace n'avait pas découragé le vieux pirate pour autant. Il avait gardé son sourire et n'avait pas cessé de les fixer.

« - Vous avez-vous aussi été battus ? Haha. Le destin est mauvais, pas vrai ? »

« - Toi aussi t'as été capturé par Dingô ? » demanda Luffy, intéressé.

L'autre homme secoua la tête. Il raconta qu'il était malencontreusement tombé sur un vice-amiral du nom de Garp et que d'une minute à l'autre, son équipage et lui avait été décimé. Luffy et Ace s'étaient regardés un court instant, imaginant bien leur grand-père battre ce vieux et ses hommes sur un coup de tête simplement parce qu'ils étaient des pirates. Ils se retinrent de lui dire que Garp et eux se connaissaient…

« - Il a laissé mes hommes tranquilles en me prenant pour exemple, disant que c'était ce qui arriverait s'ils continuaient à être des hors-la-loi.

« - Haha ! Ça m'étonne pas de lui.

« - Ah oui ? Tu le connais ? »

« - Euh… »

« - On a déjà eu affaire à lui. » s'empressa de répondre Ace à la place de son petit frère. Et ce n'étaient pas des mensonges ! Combien de fois ce type les avait pris en chasse, de leur enfance jusqu'à maintenant, pour les persuader de rejoindre la Marine ? Ce fut des moments affreusement douloureux et effrayants.

Peu de temps après, un charriot arriva devant la cellule des deux frères. Quand Luffy s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la bouffe, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Ce Dingô avait vraiment pensé à eux !

« - Fraiment ! Quel b'ave chype ! ( Vraiment ! Quel brave type !) » s'exclama Luffy, la bouche déjà pleine.

Ace avait aussi sa portion. Même s'il avait déjà mangé il y a quelques heures, il dévora sans retenue le repas qu'il avait sous le nez. Après tout, lui et Luffy étaient pareils.

Quelques heures plus tard, rien d'autre ne s'était passé. Luffy commença à désespérer. Il n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Il voulait sortir et prendre l'air.

Il se déplaça jusqu'aux barreaux pour faire face aux vieux pirate qui releva la tête vers lui.

« - Dis, papy. Y a quoi derrière cette porte ? » demanda Luffy en désignant la grosse porte pas loin d'eux. Elle était large et grise, surement faite en métal ou en acier. Impossible à dire d'ici. Le pirate aux cheveux blancs le regarda quelques instants. « - Personne d'ici ne sait. » qu'il répondit.

« - Tout ceux qui ont été emmenés de l'autre côté depuis quelques jours ne sont jamais revenus. On ne sait pas ce qu'il leur arrive. Donc forcément, tout le monde pense qu'ils ont été tués. »

« - C'est vrai ? »

« - Peut-être. »

Luffy réfléchit à cette réponse difficile à décortiquer.

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda la vieux pirate à l'attention de Ace. Ce dernier releva les yeux sur lui. Ce pirate semblait plutôt perspicace. Avait-il aussi deviner que cette histoire était louche ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…

« - Je ne pense pas qu'ils les tuent. »

« - Ah ? » fit Luffy, en fixant son frère.

« - Dans ces cas-là ils l'auraient fait bien avant de les mettre en cellule. Ce serait une perte de temps d'utiliser cette manière. »

« - Exactement… » reprit le pirate en souriant. « - On ne sait pas ce qui leur arrive, mais ils ne sont pas tués. Ou pas tout de suite, du moins. »

Ace regarda la porte une énième fois. C'est vrai. On n'entendait aucun cri, aucune protestation. Peut-être parce que la porte était épaisse ? Ou bien parce que c'est un couloir qui loge derrière, plutôt qu'une pièce ? Rien. Aucun renseignement. Aucune chance de savoir ce qu'il arrivait à ceux qui franchissaient cette foutue porte.

« - Hé, Ace. »

« - Mh ? » répondit celui-ci, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

« - Peut-être qu'on aura un moyen de s'échapper si on franchissait cette porte ? »

Ace regarda son frère. Ce dernier semblait concentré sur cette porte lui aussi. Son idée n'était pas bête. En même temps, c'était la seule occasion de sortir de cette foutue cellule.

« - Ouais, mais s'il n'y a aucun échappatoire ? Comment tu comptes t'en sortir ? Ça a l'air d'être un endroit sacrément bien gardé, je te rappelle. »

« - On peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé. »

« - Rah, toujours à dire ce genre de chose… »

Ace soupira. Ouais, il faudra bien tenter quelque chose pour se sortir de cet endroit. Car il n'avait nullement l'intention de rester là à croupir entre les mains du Gouvernement.

« - Ok. » fit Ace en dessinant un sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nami et Robin étaient en train de traverser les rues étroites et moins empruntées, afin de trouver l'homme qu'elles recherchaient. Elles n'étaient pas déguisées comme la dernière fois, en particulier pour Nami. Mais elle faisait quand même attention aux quelques patrouilles de routine des soldats de la Marine. D'après quelques dires de la part de certains gars des restaurants, Kuroki se trouvait dans la baie abandonnée, au Nord de la ville.

Elles marchaient depuis déjà dix minutes, en jetant plusieurs coups d'œil autour d'elles. Le quotidien avait reprit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier. Pourtant, ça avait l'air d'avoir été une véritable pagaille lors de la poursuite du chapeau de paille.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par arriver au bout d'un recoin qui les menèrent face à un véritable lieu misérable. L'odeur de la moisissure et de l'humidité, mélangées à celle de la crasse des hommes réunis un peu partout ici, leur parvint au nez. Nami ne put se retenir de se couvrir le nez et la bouche, même munie de son Climat-Tact dans les mains.

Cet endroit aussi semblait avoir été touché par la pagaille de la veille. Un bateau était quasiment réduit en cendre et quelques armes fendues gisaient au sol.

« - Ils se sont donc retrouvés ici hier. » lança Robin. Ace voulait des informations… il a probablement été voir l'homme qu'elles recherchaient aussi. Bien, ça ira plus vite. Robin s'avança, tandis que Nami commença à hésiter. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« - T'es sûre qu'on peut le retrouver ici ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« - Oui. »

Elle entra dans le trou béant qui semblait s'être élargit en se consumant par les flammes. Le navire était à moitié réduit en miette, et pourtant des hommes créchaient encore à l'intérieur. Nami regarda partout autour d'elle en grimaçant, vérifiant le moindre recoin où elle mettait les pieds. Les hommes jonchés contre la coque et recroquevillés les observaient en silence, se morfondant dans leurs soucis.

« - Je me doutais que vous viendrez. » lança une voix dans l'ombre de la faible lueur du jour qui avait finalement réussi à passer, traversant les planches réduites en cendre au plafond. Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers l'homme au chapeau noir et vêtu entièrement de noir qui s'avançait.

« - Reichii Kuroki ? » demanda Robin. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il semblait sourire, mais on ne pouvait pas le voir, dissimulé sous ce voile sombre.

« - En personne. »

« - Vous devez surement savoir la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venues. » répondit la jeune femme brune, sans sourciller.

Nami resta bien derrière elle, méfiante et frissonnante. Elle voulait partir tout de suite…

« - Bien sûr. Je doute que deux jeunes femmes telles que vous soient venues dans cet endroit crasseux seulement pour prendre le thé ! » fit-il en ricanant. « - Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas de siège, ici. » continua-t-il en s'asseyant à même le sol.

« - Ça ne fait rien. Nous ne nous attarderons pas. »

« - Parfait. » dit l'homme au chapeau. Il releva les yeux vers les deux Mugiwara et celles-ci purent contempler ses iris de couleur rouges luisantes. Le côté de chaque œil se plissa, laissant savoir qu'il était en train de sourire. « - Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Robin hésita un instant, essayant de décrypter son regard. Pouvait-il réellement être digne de confiance ? Après tout, c'était un informateur. Il pouvait parler de tout à n'importe qui, y compris de leur présence sur cette île. Mais comme tout informateur, il ne disait rien tant qu'on ne le lui avait rien demandé.

Robin s'avança alors jusqu'à lui, finalement décidée. De toute façon, c'était ça ou rien. Elle sortit un sac de pièce d'or qu'elle lança devant Kuroki.

« - Parlez-nous du G-12. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ce fut en entendant le claquement d'une porte en ferraille que Luffy sortit de son demi-sommeil. Il sursauta un peu, regardant autour de lui. Les chaines reliant ses menottes en Kairoseki lui rappelèrent qu'il était enfermé dans une base de la Marine. Ace se tenait à côté de lui, somnolant à moitié aussi. Combien de temps était passé depuis leur captivité ? Cinq heures ? Six heures ?

Les pas se rapprochaient encore. Peut-être que le Colonel passera encore une fois et qu'il pourra lui redemander de la viande ? Ace émergea peu à peu, lui aussi.

« - Il se passe quoi, cette fois ? »

« - Gakô-machin truc va repasser ! » dit le jeune frère, tout excité.

En effet, l'homme au chapeau (un nouveau bob qu'il s'était trouvé) apparut et s'arrêta devant leur cellule, avec trois soldats derrière lui. Ace fronça les sourcils. Il ne trainaient pas de prisonnier avec eux, donc s'ils étaient là, ça voulait dire que…

« - Ça va toujours ? » fit Gakô en s'accroupissant de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« - Toujours ! Dis, dis ! On pourrait ravoir de quoi manger ? J'ai encore faim ! »

« - Désolé, pas tout de suite. » dit Gakô en voyant la mine de Luffy qui s'était décomposée face à cette terrible nouvelle. Un des hommes s'avança pour ouvrir leur cellule. Luffy fut sur ses gardes et recula.

« - Portgas D. Ace, veuillez nous suivre. » fit le Capitaine à côté de Gakô.

Celui-ci se résigna. Ça y est. Ils venaient pour eux cette fois. Son regard croisa celui de Luffy, qui commençait à s'inquiéter. C'était pourtant l'occasion de s'enfuir, mais voir son frère se faire emmener sans lui, il n'aimait pas cette idée.

Ace se leva et passa à côté de lui. Juste avant de sortir, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste fraternel. « - On va définitivement sortir d'ici. Je te le promets. »

Luffy ne dit rien, restant immobile, dos aux autres. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd et les pas recommencèrent à raisonner jusqu'au fond de l'allée. Le rouage mécanique de la porte grisâtre retentit et s'ouvrit. Luffy s'avança contre les barreaux qui séparait sa cellule et celle d'à côté pour regarder son frère partir. Ace tourna aussi la tête à cet instant et leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois avant que le garçon aux tâche de rousseur ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Ace va-t-il réellement réussir à s'enfuir ? Est-ce que ce qui était derrière était dangereux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Toutes les questions qu'aurait dû se poser Luffy bien avant étaient en train de s'accumuler d'un coup dans sa tête. Le départ de son frère l'avait vraiment méningé. Il se mit à genoux, tenant les barreaux entre ses mais, fixant la porte depuis sa cellule en espérant qu'Ace reviendrait d'un seul coup pour le libérer et s'échapper ensemble.

Mais rien. Cinq minutes étaient passées et rien n'était arrivé. Puis dix minutes. Vingt. Trente. Une heure. Toujours pas de signe de son frère. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, et qu'il cherchait maintenant un moyen de secourir Luffy ? Ace savait se débrouiller, alors tout était possible.

Sauf que deux heures après, encore et toujours rien. Même pas une alerte. Juste le silence de la salle et les grommèlements de certains prisonniers. Luffy n'avait pas quitté sa place, toujours à genoux et fixant cette porte qui l'avait séparé de celui qui lui était cher.

Un autre bruit d'ouverture retentit à l'entrée, comme il y a deux heures. Luffy bondit et alla s'accrocher aux barreaux d'en face, cherchant à apercevoir un garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec un chapeau orange et au collier rouge. Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il espérait. C'était le même groupe d'homme que tout à l'heure, toujours avec Gakô.

« - C'est ton tour. » dit ce dernier en ouvrant lui-même la cellule.

« - Où est Ace ? » demanda Luffy en reculant.

« - Tu iras bientôt le rejoindre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Luffy n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais les hommes s'emparèrent de lui pour le sortir de sa prison. Le chapeau de paille jeta un coup d'œil à la cellule d'en face. Le vieux pirate souriait d'un air espiègle.

« - Bonne chance, chapeau de paille. » lui lança-t-il.

Luffy hocha la tête, sans répondre. Puis il fut conduit vers cette porte. Cette fameuse porte qui contenait toutes les réponses à toutes les questions que chacun se posaient. Qu'est-ce qui les attendait derrière ? La mort ? Sinon, quoi d'autre ? S'ils avaient tué son frère, Luffy ne les laissera pas s'en tirer si facilement.

Il serra les poings. Et passa le cadre de l'entrée en métal pour longer un minuscule couloir éclairé par quelques néons dans le coin du plafond…

… Et arriver dans une petite pièce toute blanche meublée seulement d'un bureau et quelques sièges contre les murs. C'était un espace plutôt bien entretenu. Mais Luffy ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été emmené ici.

« - Généralement, on emmène les prisonniers dans cette salle s'ils ont une requête ou une information à nous donner. Ou encore quand nous les interrogeons. Mais depuis peu elle sert à autre chose. » dit Gakô en suivant le regard curieux du garçon.

« - Vous voulez me questionner ? » demanda Luffy.

« - Pas du tout. Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait te demander. » fit le Colonel d'un air évident en haussant les épaules. Le chapeau de paille n'avait toujours pas vu son frère.

« - Où est Ace ? » fit-il, le regard perçant.

« - Soit patient, enfin ! Chaque chose en son temps. » répondit Gakô.

Les deux soldats prirent Luffy par les bras et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Le Colonel était face à lui.

Luffy leva les yeux :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? »

« - Ton frère avait tout de suite deviné, puisque je le lui avais expliqué l'autre fois, quand tu t'étais écroulé grâce à mon pouvoir. »

« - Vous allez m'endormir ? »

« - Mieux que ça. »

Luffy fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet homme voulait dire par-là ? Il ne comprenait rien, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille ! Il commença à se débattre, faisant reculer les deux soldats qui le tenaient. Le Capitaine près d'eux leur ordonna alors de le maintenir fermement. Ce fut compliqué, mais ils réussirent. _« Maudit granit marin ! »_ pensa Luffy, énervé.

« - Je vais te réexpliquer. Mon pouvoir ne me permet pas seulement d'ordonner le mouvement de quelqu'un. Avec, je suis capable de contrôler l'esprit d'une personne pour lui faire oublier certaines choses, le persuader d'une autre, etc. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de moi !? »

« - Quelque chose comme te faire 'revenir dans le droit chemin', je suppose ? » fit Gakô en s'apprêtant à toucher son front de ses deux doigts. Mais Luffy connaissait déjà ses tours. Pas plus de deux secondes pour le regarder. Et comme il avait déjà prévu le coup, il avait fixé ses sourcils pendant tout ce temps, et non ses yeux.

Il put donc détourner la tête et continuer de lutter avec les deux autres hommes qui le maintenaient maintenant au sol. Luffy ne se laisserait pas faire ! Jamais ce gars… attends, il avait dit le ramener dans el droit chemin ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit ça à maintes reprises…

Garp.

Parce qu'il refusait de voir ses petits-fils devenir pirates.

Ils voulaient faire d'eux de vrais soldats dont il pourrait être fier.

Alors il comprit tout. Ce mec voulait lui trafiquer la mémoire pour changer sa vie de pirate contre une nouvelle sous les ordres du Gouvernement ?

« - JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-il, à l'insu de Gakô.

« - Ah ? »

Luffy concentra ses forces restantes pour propulser les deux Marines qui le tenaient. Il n'avait peut-être plus de pouvoir, mais tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à maintenant l'avait rendu plus costaud, aussi. Il se redressa tandis que le Capitaine se jetait sur lui en traitant les deux autres d'incapables. Mais lui non plus ne put rien faire. Luffy lui avait donné un énorme coup de boule qui laissa le pauvre homme à moitié sonné.

Gakô soupira. Il voulait vraiment limiter ses mouvements, en ce moment, trop épuisé par l'énergie qu'il perdait en 'hypnotisant' ses prisonniers. C'était encore pire quand ceux-ci résistaient de toutes leurs forces, comme le dernier avant celui-ci…

Alors que Luffy avait brisé la fenêtre derrière le bureau et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'échapper, Le Colonel s'était rué sur lui à une vitesse incroyable et l'avait projeté en arrière. Son dos claqua sur le sol, lui coupant le souffle pour quelques secondes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que déjà, les trois autres Marines s'étaient empressés de le maintenir à nouveau.

L'homme au bob apparut au-dessus de lui. Malheureusement pour Luffy, il réussit à ordonner à son corps d'arrêter de bouger. Il s'accroupit ensuite vers le garçon dont la tête était maintenue par le Capitaine. Luffy le fixa d'un regard mauvais.

« - Je n'oublierais jamais ma vie de pirate ! Mes amis… sont l'une des choses que je chéris le plus au monde ! »

Gakô le regarda un long moment. Ce jeune garçon semblait prêt à tout pour ne pas succomber.

« - Je n'en doute pas. » répondit Gakô, toujours immobile.

« - Colonel, s'il vous plaît ! Faites vite ! » supplia l'un des soldats.

Gakô posa ses deux doigts sur le front du garçon au chapeau de paille. Ce dernier serra les dents. Il allait le faire. Il allait vraiment lui effacer la mémoire et lui faire vivre une autre vie ? Jamais ! Jamais il réussira à lui faire complètement oublier. Ce qu'il avait vécu était toute sa raison d'être. Il avait pris la mer pour réaliser son rêve : Trouver le One Piece et devenir le roi des pirates !

Rien ni personne pourra l'en empêcher. Et ça, il en était persuadé. Contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire. Une sorte de sourire espiègle qui laissait penser que rien n'était encore terminé. Gakô le fixa un instant, plutôt surpris.

« - Je suis fier d'être un pirate. Et je le serais toujours. »

Dis Luffy avant que le Colonel ne lui murmure quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comme s'il s'accrochait aux souvenirs du garçon pour les sceller quelque part dans son cerveau. Il lui injecta d'autres images, comme celles de la Marine. Mais il ne pouvait pas graver lui-même de faux souvenirs. Il l'inciterait seulement à s'en créer de nouveaux par lui-même.

Le sourire de Luffy s'effaça peu à peu, plonger dans un monde inconnu qui lui repassait toutes les images de sa vie passée en mer, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne se brisent et le laisse dans le noir complet.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Le silence revint d'un coup dans la salle. Les soldats relâchèrent le jeune pirate qui ne bougeait plus. Il était de nouveau inconscient. Gakô s'était relevé, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce personnage intéressant.

Ce gamin avait eu la même réaction que son frère. Tous les deux l'avaient regardé volontairement, en souriant de cette façon comme s'ils n'avaient toujours pas perdu.

Ils étaient décidément trop intéressants pour les laisser se faire tout simplement tuer.

« - Capitaine. » appela Gakô.

« - Oui ? »

« - Envoyez un message de ma part pour Marineford. »

« - Vous pourriez l'envoyer vous-même… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Rien, rien… C'est à quel destinataire ? » demanda le Capitaine en soupirant.

Le Colonel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'adolescent inconscient qui se faisait emmener dans une autre pièce sur un brancard avant de répondre calmement :

« - Sengoku. »

* * *

_J'ai envie de frapper Gakô tout à coup... Pas vous ? _x(_  
_

_Passons ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez des questions ou des avis à donner, n'hésitez surtout pas ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sort..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_Je sais pas quand. Ça dépendra de mon temps libre et de votre patience ! Soyez attentifs ... muahaha ~_

_Ah oui et je vais essayer de fixer des horaires pour les prochains chapitres... Bien sûr il n'y en aura pas tous les jours, mais quand ils seront publiés, ce sera plus aux alentours de 17h pour le moment._

_Voilà voilà ~_


	5. Réveil

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, je sais... Mais j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour éviter de se lasser en ayant trop de lignes à lire, peut-être. Au moins ça m'a permis de pouvoir le publier aujourd'hui, comme certains l'espéraient !**

**Vos reviews m'aident à me motiver, merci énormément ! Ça fait trop trop trop plaisir !**

**Sinon, je crois que j'ai tout dit...**

** ~ EEEENJOOOOOY ~ **

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux d'un coup avant de se redresser. Comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar. Il regarda autour de lui. Blanc. Du blanc partout. Les murs, le sol, les draps, les fenêtres… Il regarda sa tenue classique d'hôpital bleue claire. Le garçon cligna des yeux quelques secondes, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, frappé par un mal de crâne constant. Il mit son bras devant lui, le dos de la main posé sur le côté de sa tête, en regardant le plafond. Une infirmerie ? Pourquoi ?

Il regarda le lit d'à côté. Un autre garçon y était allongé, l'air profondément endormi. En le regardant bien il ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un… Attends, mais c'était…

" - Luffy ? " demanda Ace comme pour lui-même. Bien entendu, l'adolescent à côté ne répondit pas. Ace se redressa encore, voulant s'assurer que c'était bien son frère. Mais le mal de tête lui suggéra de rester au lit. Une ombre se posta à côté de lui.

" - Oh, tu es enfin réveillé ? "

Ace tourna la tête vers un homme d'à peu près la quarantaine, lunettes et moustache grise, affichant une expression chaleureuse. Il semblait être le médecin qui s'occupait de cet endroit. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce visage…

" - Bonjour, je suis le docteur Darwin. Tu peux m'appeler tout simplement par mon nom. "

" - On est où ? " demanda alors le jeune garçon, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans une infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi Luffy était ici aussi ? Une tonne de question surgirent dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus rien. Il connaissait son nom, il connaissait Luffy, mais c'était tout. Il avait l'impression d'oublier le plus essentiel.

Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi. La panique commença à le gagner. Le docteur Darwin posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour tenter de le rassurer.

" - Nous sommes dans l'infirmerie de la base du G-12. Toi et ton ami avez eu un petit accident et vous êtes tombés inconscients pendant plusieurs jours. " expliqua le docteur.

" - Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est mon frère. " rectifia Ace, au moins heureux de se souvenir de Luffy.

Il repoussa les draps et se leva, le mal de tête s'étant allégé.

" - Non, attend ! Tu ne devrais pas…! "

Juste avant qu'il se finisse sa phrase, Ace trébucha en direction du lit de son petit frère. Quand il tomba en plein sur l'adolescent endormi, celui-ci ne tressaillit même pas. Il avait seulement grimacé un peu avant de reprendre son sommeil. Ace avait l'impression d'avoir rebondit à moitié. Ah, c'est vrai. Ce crétin avait mangé le Fruit du caoutchouc !

Il était toujours sur Luffy et le voyait dormir paisiblement quasiment en train de ronfler. Il sourit. Au moins il allait bien. C'était rassurant.

"- Ace, tu vas bien ?" fit le médecin en allant l'aider à se relever. Au moment où le jeune homme s'était redressé, Luffy avait commencé à marmonner quelque chose avant d'ouvrir les yeux peu à peu. Ace se retourna vers lui, surpris. "- Luffy !" s'exclama-t-il.

Mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas pour autant. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, comme s'il était à moitié là. Il recommença à marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible. Son grand frère alla se pencher vers lui pour mieux l'entendre. "- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

« - … Ai… f… » répondit Luffy.

Mais Ace ne comprenait toujours rien. C'est alors qu'un grognement semblable à un dinosaure retentit depuis le ventre de Luffy dans toute la pièce. L'adolescent se redressa d'un coup, hurlant un « **J'AAAIII FAAAAAAAAAIIIM !** » et donnant malencontreusement un coup de boule au jeune garçon devant lui qui tomba en arrière, à moitié sonné.

Silence.

Luffy, maintenant bel et bien réveillé, s'arrêta en regardant autour de lui. Il avait une énorme bosse sur le front mais il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

« - Hein ? Où je suis, là ? » dit-il en tournant la tête de chaque côté.

« - Luffy… »

Quand Luffy entendit une voix l'appeler depuis le sol, il se pencha et découvrit Ace, en train d'agoniser. L'adolescent sourit :

« - Oh ! Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ce dernier se releva vivement et le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

« - Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu peux pas te réveiller comme tout le monde !? » hurla-t-il.

« - Ite ! Ite* ! (*Aïe) » fit Luffy en se frottant le crâne. En relevant les yeux il remarqua le médecin à côté de son frère. Il était inquiet à propos de l'état de ces deux jeunes garçons. Les patients qu'il avait reçu jusque là ayant subis la même expérience qu'eux, avaient mis plusieurs heures avant de s'en remettre. Et voilà que ceux-là étaient en pleine forme en à peine deux minutes.

Ce n'étaient vraiment pas n'importe qui…

« - C'est qui ce type ? Où on est ? » demanda Luffy, curieux.

« - Dis, tu te souviens de quelque chose, Luffy ? » lança Ace à l'attention de son frère. Tiens, ce dernier ne s'était pas encore posé la question. De quoi se souvenait-il ? Il s'appelait Luffy, il se souvenait d'Ace, de leur enfance, de Garp, de la Marine… Et… Hein ? C'est tout ?

« - Hé. » dit l'adolescent au docteur Darwin. « - Tu sais quelque chose, toi ? »

Le médecin se gratta la tête. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper de ce cas-là. Au début il devait juste veiller sur eux jusqu'à leur réveil et jusqu'à leur rétablissement. Mais ils étaient déjà en parfaite santé.

« - Je… Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer comme ça. Vous rencontrerez le Vice-amiral Tsuru tout à l'heure. Elle vous expliquera tout. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. C'était qui, ça ? Bah, peu importe. Luffy haussa les épaules tandis qu'Ace croisa les bras. L'homme sourit :

« - Bien, de toute façon, je suppose que vous devez avoir faim ? » reprit le docteur, qui voulait changer de sujet.

Leurs yeux brillèrent tandis que leur visage affichait une expression impassible : « - En effet. » dirent-ils en chœur. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà en train de se gaver dans leur lit. Ils avaient un charriot rempli de nourriture pour chacun. Ils s'empiffrèrent comme jamais, mangeant la bouche ouverte, dévorant comme des sauvages, rotant comme… des porcs. Aucune limite.

« - C'est quand même bizarre qu'on ait tout oublié, tu trouves pas ? » dit Ace, se curant les dents avec un morceau d'os de viande aiguisé.

Luffy était allongé sur le dos, membres écartés, le ventre tout rond. Il était en mode 'digestion'.

« - J'en sais rien. Mais du moment qu'on a de la bouffe, tout va bien, nan ? »

Ace soupira. Quel abruti celui-là. Mais il n'avait pas tord. « - Ouais, t'as raison. » déclara-t-il en ricanant.

Puis le chapeau de paille, ou plutôt, l'ex-chapeau de paille, puisqu'il n'avait pas son précieux trésor donné par Shanks avec lui, inspira de l'air en se gonflant légèrement, puis il recracha tout en se relâchant. Son ventre avait reprit une forme normale. Il se leva ensuite de son lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Ace le suivit du regard.

Luffy siffla d'admiration. « - Viens voir ça ! » fit-il à son grand frère.

Ace se leva de son lit pour rejoindre Luffy. En regardant par la vitre, il comprit la raison de l'étonnement de son petit frère.

À l'extérieur il y avait une sorte d'immense place avec une fontaine à son centre. Deux autres grands bâtiments rectangulaires étaient de chaque côté de celui où ils étaient. Au fond, au loin, ils virent la grande porte avec l'insigne de la Marine plaquée dessus, entre deux grands mur gris formant un demi cercle en se rejoignant qui avaient l'air de les entourer. Et entre ce mur et la terre ferme se trouvait un immense lit d'eau de la même forme.

Ils devaient se trouver dans le bâtiment principal, pour pouvoir voir tout ça de cet angle. D'ailleurs, en regardant bien, leur bâtiment aussi prenait la forme d'un demi cercle.

« - Eh beh. On est pas n'importe où, on dirait. » fit Ace, mains posées sur les hanches.

On toqua à la porte. Les deux garçons se retournèrent quand deux hommes entrèrent. L'un était un soldat, l'autre… était un type… normal ? Il portait un kimono bizarre et était coiffé d'un chapeau de pêcheur. Il tenait des vêtements dans les mains.

« - Alors, ça va mieux ? » fit Gakô, une sucette dans la bouche.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent. C'était qui, encore, celui-là ? Le Colonel soupira en s'avançant vers l'un des lits pour poser ce qu'il portait. « - Ah, c'est vrai. Vous vous souvenez plus de rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers eux, tirant légèrement sur le devant de son bob.

« - Ne vous en faites pas. On reparlera de tout ça. Pour l'instant, enfilez ces fringues. Vous allez voir le Vice-amiral dans quelques instants. »

« - Ok. » répondirent les deux frères. Puis le Colonel repartit vers la porte, et lança un dernier un coup d'œil sur les garçons avant de quitter l'infirmerie suivit du soldat.

Les deux anciens pirates se regardèrent avant de jeter un regard sur les vêtements posés sur un des lits. Ils se décidèrent ensuite à les enfiler. C'était l'uniforme des soldats de la Marine. Luffy étendit le tee-shirt devant lui, l'air pensif. « - C'est la bonne taille ? »

Il se tourna vers Ace qui avait enlevé sa chemise bleue d'hôpital et Luffy se figea. « - Oh, mince alors ! Ace ! » fit-il, époustouflé. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, interrogé. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna-t-il, voulant savoir ce qui surprenait tant son frère.

« - Ton dos ! Regarde ton dos ! » s'écria Luffy.

Ace chercha à regarder derrière lui, mais il n'y parvint pas. Luffy se déplaça vers une table pour chercher un miroir. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en trouva un qu'il amena tout de suite à l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche. Il le positionna de sorte à ce que l'œil de son frère puisse entrer dans le champs du cadre qui renvoyait le reflet de son dos.

« - Waouh… C'est quoi, ça ?! » s'exclama-t-il, presque admiratif, en suivant les traces violacée.

« - J'en sais rien, mais c'est trop cool ! » répondit Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ace n'avait aucun souvenir concernant cette marque. Quand avait-il fait ça ? Le symbole lui disait vaguement quelque chose. N'empêche, ça gérait quand même.

Ils restèrent ainsi à observer cet étrange tatouage pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finir de se préparer. Une fois l'uniforme enfilé, ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et se retinrent de rire.

« - Ça te va pas… » fit remarquer le garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

« - Tu peux parler… » répondit Luffy, étouffant son rire nerveux.

Quelques instants après, on vint les chercher. L'homme en kimono n'était pas parmi les le duo qui les guidait à travers les couloirs. Les deux garçons ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'eux, essayant de se souvenir de la moindre chose de cette base. Mais rien.

Ils aboutirent enfin à une porte gardée par deux autres gardes. Ils l'ouvrirent en citant le prénoms des frères et ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier mot qui leur vint à l'esprit fut : 'brillant'. Ça brillait de partout. Le sol, les murs, les meubles, le plafond… C'était un petit bureau, mais vachement bien soigné. Voir trop.

Ils mirent du temps à remarquer la petite femme, cheveux gris en chignon, assise derrière le bureau qui les fixait. À ses côtés se tenait Gakô qui affichait toujours cette expression d'indifférence qu'il avait habituellement.

« - Monkey D. Luffy, et Portgas D. Ace, je présume ? » fit la Vice-amiral Tsuru de sa petite voix.

Ace et Luffy se tournèrent en même temps vers elle. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, ils se mirent au garde à vous instinctivement, l'air mal à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux en baissant légèrement la tête, ce qui secoua un peu ses boucles d'oreilles en perle.

« - Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé. » dit-elle calmement. « - Nous ne pensions pas qu'il y aurait de telles conséquences. »

« - Vous voulez dire que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Ace, espérant que la réponse soit positive. Tsuru le regarda un court instant, comme s'il elle cherchait ses mots. Elle soupira et interpela le Colonel debout à côté d'elle.

« - Gakô. » fit-elle.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en guise de réponse et leva les yeux sur les deux garçons. Ils avaient l'air impatient de savoir. C'était toujours à lui d'agir à ces moments-là. Mais il savait que c'était parce que Tsuru n'approuvait pas beaucoup cette méthode.

« - Je vais faire un court résumé… Il y a quelques jours, nous vous avions envoyés en mission dans le but d'arrêter Barbe Blanche qui avait attaqué l'une de nos bases un peu plus loin. Seulement, nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il serait parmi ses flottes et nous avons été pas mal anéantis. D'après les rapports, vous avez essayé, par folie, de vous en prendre directement à lui. Mais vous vous êtes pris une de ses ondes de choc en pleine face et vous avez été propulsé dans la mer. »

« - Quoi, sérieux ?! » fit Ace qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« - Nos hommes ont réussi à vous repêcher, et depuis, vous avez été inconscients jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » termina Gakô en bâillant.

« - J'ai une question. » dit Luffy en levant la main.

« - Moi aussi. » fit Ace, faisant le même geste.

« - C'est qui, Barbe Blanche ? » lancèrent-ils en chœur, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Les soldats dans la pièce ainsi que Gakô s'écroulèrent, face à cette surprise plutôt inattendue. Un long silence s'était répandu, laissant les deux garçons, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Tsuru regarda le Colonel, d'un air calme : « - Dis donc, toi. T'y serais pas allé un peu trop fort, avec ces garçons ? »

« - Je sais pas… » répondit Gakô en prenant appui contre le bureau. « - J'ai fait comme d'habitude, pourtant. »

Tsuru replaça son regard vers Ace et Luffy, qui avaient gardé la même pose que tout à l'heure : bras croisés, tête penchée.

La Vice-amiral croisa ses mains devant elle et prit un air sérieux.

« - Barbe Blanche est l'un des Quatre Empereurs. Il est dangereux et représente une grande menace pour nous, le Gouvernement Mondial. Il nous faudrait plus de dix Amiraux pour venir à bout de lui.

Luffy et Ace déglutirent. Ils avaient donc osé affronter un colosse de ce niveau… Et ils étaient encore en vie ? Le destin leur était peut-être favorable…

« - Bien. » reprit Tsuru. « - Puisque vous avez tout oublié, il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début, je suppose. »

« - Hein ? »

Gakô se gratta le menton. « - Vous étiez des soldats plutôt renommés, vous savez. Il va vous falloir vous réhabituer à votre ancienne vie et reprendre votre entrainement de A à Z. »

« - Ah bon. » fit Luffy, l'air un peu déçu.

« - Pour le moment, vous serez assignés comme nouvelles recrues. Les autres ordres viendront plus tard, si vous vous améliorez. Vous serez sous le commandement du Capitaine Rico. Il vous attend à son bureau. Les soldats vont vous y conduire. »

« - Ok. » dirent-ils pour toute réponse.

« - On dit 'Oui Colonel.' » dit-il, d'un air plutôt tranquille.

« - D'accord. »

Tsuru sourit légèrement, tandis que le Colonel soupirait. « - Laissez tomber. Déguerpissez. » Et les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce, accompagnés des deux soldats qui les avaient emmenés ici. Une fois partis et le silence revenu, Tsuru prit la parole :

« - Dites moi, Gakô. Ces pirates n'étaient pas sur la liste, pas vrai ? »

Le Colonel ne répondit rien. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre derrière elle et regarda à l'extérieur.

« - On ne peut rien vous cacher. »

« - Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait nullement l'air contrariée ou résignée par la méthode utilisée par le Colonel. Elle voulait seulement connaitre ses motivations. Mais le blond ne fit que sourire, sans rien dire. « - Très bien, je n'insisterais pas. » dit la Vice-amiral. « - Au fait, tu as un message de Sengoku. Il veut te voir immédiatement. »

Gakô soupira. Il allait très certainement se faire engueuler, et les deux garçons pourraient bien avoir des problèmes. Mais il savait que l'Amiral en chef ne ferait rien de stupide sur un coup de tête. Il allait certainement les tester.

« - Dis lui d'attendre, je suis trop occupé, là. »

« - Dis le lui toi-même. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sur le Sunny, tout le monde s'était réunis dans la cuisine autour de la table. Nami se tenait debout, avec des plans et des cartes posés sur la table. Sanji et Franky étaient posés un peu plus loin, adossés au mur. Le blond fumait tranquillement sa cigarette tandis que Franky écoutait attentivement, bras croisés. Tous les autres étaient assis à table, concentrés.

« - Voilà. » dit Nami. « - La base est une sorte d'île en demi cercle entouré par un grand mur qui fait tout le tour. De l'autre côté se trouve une immense cuve qui suit ce mur, où vivent des monstres marins très dangereux. »

« - Des… Des monstres marins ?! » trembla Usopp.

« - Quand un navire rentre, deux autres murs se lèvent de l'entrée jusqu'à la baie pour que les soldats puissent passer sans problèmes, sans être attaqués. »

« - Et donc, comment on va faire pour y entrer ? Je les vois mal nous dire bonjour en nous ouvrant la porte et nous lancer des fleurs à notre passage… » fit remarquer Zoro.

« - Nous n'iront pas à bord du Sunny. » répondit Robin.

« - Comment ça ? » fit Chopper.

« - Exact. Il suffira de nous infiltrer parmi les soldats qui iront de Carmilla jusqu'au G-12 ! » déclara la jeune femme rousse. Usopp et Chopper n'apprécièrent pas beaucoup cette réponse. S'infiltrer ? Pour aller dans une des bases les plus surveillées après le G-8 ? Hors-de-question !

« - Franky restera sur le Sunny pour nous repêcher à la sortie du G-12, quand on aura récupérer Luffy et son frère. Sachant que cette base contient quelques personnalités importantes, il va falloir être bienveillants du début à la fin. »

« - Je reste sur le navire ! » se pressa de déclarer le jeune sniper frisé.

« - Il faut le moins de monde possible à l'intérieur, de toute façon. Trop de tête nouvelles créera des soupçons. »

« - Des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit, réfléchissant aux informations qui venaient de leur être données. Nami sourit :

« - Bien. Commençons le plan pour s'infiltrer dans les bâtiments de la Marine de Carmilla ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Les autres autour de la table hochèrent la tête et serrèrent leur poing :

« - Yosh ! »

**To be continued ~**

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Luffy et Ace sont maintenant aux mains de la Marine ! Bwaaaaah ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, la moitié de leur cerveau contenant le nom 'conneries' n'a pas été oubliée, elle... héhé._

_Prochain chapitre je sais pas quand. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, savoir ce que vous en pensez d:_


	6. Nouvelles Recrues

_**Je crois que je vais faire quelque pauses... sinon je vais finir par écrire n'importe quoi. C'est votre faute, à force de me motiver ... je blague, je blague ! J'ai besoin de vous ... Merci de votre soutiens d=**_

_**Bref, ne faites pas attention à cette partie. Concentrons nous plutôt sur celle-ci :**_

* * *

**~ Réponses aux reviews ~**

# Azael-Ruthven : **Le tuer ? Naaah, j'en ai encore besoin :3**

# milie : **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pensé à la même chose y a pas longtemps. Y a pas de soucis, vas-y ! (si tu es assez patiente pour attendre le chapitre 15)**

# Sone Anna : **Mon chapitre ? Le plus beau cadeau ? Eh bien le voilà, je te l'offre. Merci beaucoup et Joyeux Anniversaire ! :D**

**Je vais pas arrêter de le dire mais je peux pas me retenir quand même : Merci à tous pour vos avis, encore une fois, ça me fait énormément plaisir *o* **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Je suis pas d'accord ! »

Ace et Luffy étaient dans un des couloirs du bâtiment C, celui situé du côté Est du bâtiment principal où ils s'étaient réveillés. Les garçons avaient un balais dans les mains. Luffy nettoyait tranquillement en chantonnant, tandis que son frère frottait nerveusement la serpillère au bout du manche en se plaignant.

Quand ils avaient été voir leur Capitaine, celui-ci, trop occupé dans ses paperasses, leur avait à peine donné de l'attention en leur expliquant vite fait la situation et en ordonnant qu'on leur donne un seau et des balais. Ensuite, ils avaient quasiment été mis à la porte, ustensiles de nettoyage dans les mains.

« - 'Les nouvelles recrues se doivent de faciliter le bien-être de leurs aînés' » répéta Ace en imitant l'intonation de leur chef. « - Mon cul oui ! »

Ils venaient à peine de se remettre d'un accident surprenant, et les voilà qu'ils devaient faire le ménage ? Ils n'avaient pas que ça à foutre !

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, dans l'îl-euh- dans l'îl-euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, moi j'ai la tête gelée…_***** » fredonna Luffy, plein d'entrain.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux ? » s'énerva le garçon aux tâches de rousseur en voyant cette tête d'imbécile heureux qu'affichait son frère.

« - Hein ? Oh, rien. J'ai entendu dire que le menu de ce soir c'était de la viande de monstre marin et des boulettes de riz épicées… »

« - Tu penses vraiment qu'à la bouffe, toi. T'es pas croyable… »

Plutôt que de se sentir vexé, Luffy ricana. Ouais, il assumait totalement. Ace soupira et regarda aux alentours un bref instant. Ils avaient deux étages à faire comme ça. S'ils finissaient rapidement ils pourraient se reposer et profiter de leur temps libre. En y réfléchissant, quelque chose le frappa intérieurement.

« - Au fait… Ils nous ont dit de nettoyer, mais ils nous ont pas dit de quelle manière ! » fit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna Luffy, qui s'était sorti de sa concentration passionnée.

« - Ils ne nous ont pas interdit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs… »

Luffy ne comprit toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que pouvait faire Ace, avec le Mera Mera no mi, pour faire le ménage, à part tout calciner sur son passage ? « - Tu veux tout brûler ? » lança l'adolescent.

« - Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Mais toi, tu vas pouvoir nous être utile. » dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

« - Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Ace changea son sourire en un petit rictus espiègle. Il avait trouvé une bonne idée, on dirait…

« - Laisse-moi faire. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gakô avait le combiné de l'escargophone dans sa main, tout en étant avachi sur son siège, tête penchée en arrière. Ce coup de téléphone l'ennuyait. Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que Sengoku était en train de le sermonner en le traitant d'imbécile de toutes les façons possibles. Il s'y attendait. Mais il s'en contre-fichait royalement. Il bâilla pour la énième fois quand Sengoku se reprit :

« - La prochaine fois que tu fais une chose pareille, parle-moi en AVANT ! » cria-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

« - J'y veillerais. » répondit le Colonel, en soupirant.

« - Rah, laisse tomber. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière… »

« - C'est maintenant que vous le remarquez ? »

« - La ferme. Amène-les moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

« - Pas tout de suite. » dit Gakô.

Il ne voulait pas encore les emmener à Marineford. Ils venaient à peine de s'en remettre et ils semblaient toujours indisciplinés. S'il les envoyait comme ça, même en tant que Marines, ils se feraient exécuter parce qu'ils auraient agi comme bon leur semblerait.

Bon, c'est vrai, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait la flemme de bouger, en ce moment.

« - Ne discute pas. »

« - Ils ne s'en sont pas encore remis. » mentit Gakô. « - Ils souffrent et ont du mal à marcher. »

« - Arrête d'en rajouter, tu veux. » s'exaspéra Sengoku.

« - Bon, d'accord. C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent marcher. »

« - Gakô… » menaça l'Amiral en chef.

« - Quoi. »

Sengoku savait très bien que le Colonel racontait n'importe quoi. Après tout, ces deux garçons étaient peu communs. Ils avaient la tête dure, et ce, peu importe les épreuves. Ces fichu 'D' ne pouvaient définitivement pas tenir en place.

« - Ils ont éveillé ton intérêt, je me trompe ? » lança Sengoku. Gakô ne répondit rien, mais l'Amiral en chef avait déjà deviné la situation. Il connaissait bien cet homme au bob qui ne respectait jamais le code vestimentaire de son grade.

Et connaissant de réputation d'Ace et Luffy, le Colonel n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ces deux spécimens sans les trouver intéressants.

Gakô ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Puis il se ravisa, sachant que Sengoku ne l'écouterait pas, peu importe quelle excuse il sortait. Il ouvrit un œil.

« - Un défi. » dit celui-ci, tout simplement.

« - Hein ? » fit Sengoku qui ne comprenait pas, à l'autre bout du fil.

« - C'est un défi. Ils me l'ont bien fait comprendre. Tu sais, avec ce genre de regard, là… »

« - Bon écoute. » soupira l'Amiral en chef qui n'arrivait plus à le suivre. « - Je veux les voir dans moins d'une semaine, tu m'entends ? Et toi tu ferais mieux de retourner travailler. T'as laissé la base de Carmilla sans commandement à cause de tes bêtises. »

« - T'en fais pas. Aidan doit déjà bien s'en occuper, je pense. »

**.**

* * *

_En ce moment même, Aidan était au bureau de Gakô, envahi de paperasse dont le Colonel ne s'était pas occupé depuis des jours et des jours. Il était en train d'écrire son vingtième rapport, les larmes aux yeux, désespéré : « - Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! »_

* * *

**.**

« - Tu finiras par le tuer, à force. » reprit Sengoku.

« - La probabilité de mortalité par surplus de travail est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne bosse jamais. »

« - Si tu continues à me sortir des excuses pareilles, je vais finir par t'envoyer au trou. »

« - Si méchant. »

Sengoku raccrocha sans rien ajouter de plus. S'il le faisait il allait encore se mettre en colère. Ce type était décidemment bien détestable des fois.

Gakô garda le combiné dans sa main qu'il laissa pendouiller au bord de l'accoudoir de son siège. Il lâcha un profond soupire.

« - Un défi… » qu'il se répéta pour lui-même.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - C'est bon comme ça ? »

Luffy avait les bras étirés depuis la poignée d'une des portes située beaucoup plus loin, à l'étage du dessous. Ses bras traversaient tout le couloir où ils étaient censés nettoyer, jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessous, puis jusqu'au fond du dernier couloir dont-ils devaient s'occuper également. Il avait reculé jusqu'ici en tenant la poignée de la porte qui marquait la fin de l'allée.

Ace était ficelé à lui par une corde, dos à dos, et il tenait deux manches à balais aux larges brosses situées au bout, posées sur deux serpillères au sol. La largeur des deux outils faisait quasiment celle des couloirs. Le garçon avait tout prévu !

Luffy retenait son corps de lâcher. Ses membres commencaient à trembler.

« - Pourvu que personne ne passe dans les couloirs. »

« - T'inquiète. Personne n'est passé depuis le début du nettoyage. »

Il vérifia une fois de plus la solidité de la corde autour de lui et de son frère. Tout était bon.

« - T'es prêt ? » demanda Luffy.

« - Quand tu veux. » répondit son frère, le regard brillant.

« - C'est parti ! » cria Luffy en laissant ses bras se rembobiner automatiquement.

Ace n'avait pas cessé d'agripper les deux balais qu'il tenait dans chaque main, même si le départ fracassant avait manqué de peu de le faire lâcher. La vitesse à laquelle ils allaient était phénoménale ! Même l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche avait à maintes reprise failli se prendre le coin des murs dans les virages.

Mais Luffy gérait la situation. Il prenait appui sur ses pieds pour ne pas rentrer dans les murs, avant de continuer de laisser faire ses membres.

« - Yaaaaahouuuuuuuuu ! » hurla Ace qui s'envolait presque.

« - Wozaaaaaaa ! » s'excita Luffy à plein poumons.

L'idée du garçon aux tâches de rousseurs n'étais pas si mal. Le nettoyage se faisait bien, et plus rapidement ! Le sol brillait dès leur passage. À un moment, une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté et un lieutenant manqua de se faire renverser dès qu'il posa le pied à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il avait bondit en arrière, véritablement surpris, en lâchant tous les documents qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent par dizaines en s'envolant.

« - Désolé ! » fit Ace en rigolant.

Puis ils disparurent dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Là, l'ainé des deux frères avait mal prévu son coup. Il perdit une des serpillère qui resta en boule sur les marches.

« - Oups. »

Trop tard pour la récupérer. Ils étaient descendus en moins de deux secondes et se trouvaient maintenant dans le couloir du dessous. Luffy avait ses lèvres étirées qui flottaient devant ses yeux avec la force de l'air qu'il était en train de traverser avec la vitesse d'un canon projeté. Ils allaient bientôt arriver.

Un moment, Luffy loupa son point d'appui et une partie d'un coin de mur vola en miettes.

« - Hé, fais attention ! » dit Ace.

Encore deux virages et c'était bon. Ace était en train d'essayer de rectifier l'erreur d'avoir lâcher l'autre serpillère. Avec la seule qui lui restait, il tenta de la passer le plus vite possible sur les deux côtés de la largeur du couloir. Mais du coup, le seul endroit où ça brillait c'était dans l'espèce de zigzag luisant tracé au milieu.

« - Ralenti ! » lança-t-il à l'intention de Luffy.

« - Impossible ! » hurla celui-ci.

« - Quoi !? »

Il tourna la tête derrière lui. Il vit la porte au fond qui marquait la fin du couloir. Leur vitesse n'avait pas diminuer. Au contraire. Ils allaient beaucoup plus vite. Beaucoup **trop** vite.

Puis l'ex-chapeau de paille se loupa une fois de plus dans sa trajectoire. Il vint cette fois se heurter d'un mur à l'autre sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. D'énormes creux craquelés étaient laissés à son passage.

« - LUFFY ! STOP ! » cria Ace, alarmé.

« - Je peux pas ! »

Il reprit son chemin en ligne droite, et c'est à ce moment qu'il tenta de freiner avec ses pieds. Mais ceux-ci ne firent que s'enfoncer dans le sol, creusant deux immenses fissures qui continuaient le long de sa course.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter… Plus que quelques secondes. Non, plus le temps du tout. Les voilà déjà presque dans la porte.

« - Whoaaaaaaa ! »

Et juste avant l'impact, la porte s'ouvrit et le Capitaine Rico s'apprêtait déjà à mettre un pied au dehors.

« - C'EST QUOI CE BOR—… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les deux garçons foncèrent sur lui d'un seul coup. Impossible à éviter. Tous les trois furent propulsés à l'intérieur de la pièce jusqu'au mur du fond où ils laissèrent des ruines et un trou béant. L'impact résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

Silence.

Puis une tête émergea sous les morceaux de mur.

« - BWAHAHAHAHA ! » s'exclama Luffy, mort de rire. « - C'ÉTAIT DÉMENT ! »

Une autre tête sortit des décombres.

« - Rahh, j'te jure ! On aurait dû penser à un moyen de freiner avant… » sourit Ace en se frottant la tête.

Un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les garçons aperçurent un vieil homme à son bureau, à fine moustache grisâtre qui avait le poing devant sa bouche, comme pour tousser. Ils semblaient avoir interrompu quelque chose, on dirait.

« - Oh, bonjour ! » lança Luffy en se relevant. « - Et désolé. » ajouta-t-il en réalisant une petite courbette par politesse.

« - Pardon pour le dérangement. » fit Ace en imitant son frère.

Une autre ombre sortit aussi des décombres, l'air menaçante.

« - VOUS… ! » hurla le Capitaine Rico en leur lançant un regard noir.

« - Capitaine ? Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Luffy, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

« - C'est à moi de vous poser la question… Vous foutez quoi, au juste !? » lança l'homme, avec une veine de colère apparente sur le côté du front.

« - On faisait le ménage, comme vous nous l'avez demandé ! » répondit tout simplement le garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

« - Le ménage… ? »

Il pointa du doigt le couloir saccagé en hurlant : « - Vous appelez ça faire le ménage !? »

Les deux frères observèrent la pagaille qu'ils avaient malencontreusement causé. Les murs détruis, le sol foutu, des balais cassés en deux, une porte en morceaux… sans compter le mur de la salle du Commodore qui, lui, avait été littéralement explosé.

« - Désolés. » firent les deux garçons en même temps, présentant une autre courbette en un geste synchronisé.

« - Arrêtez avec cette politesse hypocrite et allez tout de suite arranger ce bordel ! Compris !? »

« - Ok… » Ils firent la moue.

« - On dit 'Oui Capitaine' ! »

« - Compris, chef. » lança Luffy sans s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait leur supérieur. Puis il sortit de la pièce, accompagné de son frère ainé qui le suivit en sifflotant.

Le Capitaine devint rouge de colère. Comment ces deux imbéciles osaient se foutrent de lui ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il leur apprendra la discipline comme il se doit ! Même si pour cela il devra les trainer jusqu'en enfer !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Beaucoup plus loin, dans le Nouveau Monde, sur le Moby Dick…_**

La tension était palpable. L'équipage s'était immobilisée face au personnage qui avançait peu à peu, trainant une énorme jarre derrière lui. Quelques membres de l'équipage s'écoulèrent au passage de l'homme aux cheveux rouges et à la cicatrice formant trois profondes griffures sur le coin de son œil gauche.

« - Shanks… » lança Barbe Blanche, assis, des tuyaux à oxygène dans le nez.

« - Désolé, j'ai dû paraitre un peu menaçant, mais c'est un navire ennemi, après tout. » dit Shanks, souriant. Il ramena l'immense jarre devant lui. « - J'ai apporté de quoi s'hydrater le gosier. »

« - Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie ? » reprit l'homme de grande taille, plissant les yeux.

« - En effet. Je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

Mais avant qu'il ne commence à s'expliquer, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vêtu d'une veste violette et tatoué au torse s'avança.

« - Enfoiré, regarde ce que t'as fait ! » dit-il en montrant ses compagnons à terre, totalement dominés par la pression du haki des rois que diffusait constamment l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« - Oh, Marco ! Dis, tu voudrais pas rejoindre mon équipage ? » demanda naturellement Shanks, tout sourire, comme s'il avait l'habitude de lui poser ce genre de question.

« - La ferme, yoi. »

« - Ça suffit. » intervint Barbe Blanche. « - Laissez nous. »

Les hommes reculèrent pour se regrouper un peu plus loin. Shanks s'assit et se procura une coupe dont le diamètre était similaire à la taille d'un homme normal, presque. Il pencha la jarre pour remplir sa coupe avant de la lancer à l'attention de l'homme en face de lui.

Barbe Blanche la réceptionna et l'observa un instant.

« - Du saké de West Blue… T'aurais pu faire un effort, niveau qualité. »

« - Ça vient de chez moi. Bois-le, s'il te plait. » répondit Shanks en souriant.

C'est ce qu'il fit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main : « - M'ouais. Pas mauvais. »

Après quelques échanges à propos de leur passé, ils en vinrent à parler de Barbe Noire. Puis à Ace. La conversation prit un tournant sérieux, cette fois.

« - Arrête Ace, s'il te plait. » fit l'homme aux cheveux rouges. « - Il est fort, et a un immense potentiel, je le reconnais. Mais cette renommée et cette confiance peuvent embrouiller les choses. Ce n'est pas le moment pour Ace et Teach de se battre ! C'est ma seule requête. »

Un silence se propagea un court instant. Et enfin, contre toute attente, Barbe Blanche se mit à rire. Un rire grave et résonnant. Les autres membres, plus loin, étaient surpris.

Puis le capitaine du Moby Dick se reprit :

« - Teach a commis un crime en assassinant un membre de son propre équipage. Il a brisé la règle d'or. Cependant, dès l'instant où il a posé les pieds sur ce navire, il est devenu mon fils. Où va l'âme d'un fils assassiné ?

Puis son expression se fit plus menaçante :

« - Je devais montrer à cet homme que sans morale, on ne peut parcourir le monde ! Je me dois de montrer à Teach sa folie. Tu comprends, merdeux ? T'es né cent ans trop tôt pour me donner des ordres. » finit-il en finissant la gourde de saké qu'il balança droit sur l'homme à la cicatrice qui l'avait esquivée en apparaissant d'un coup sur le côté, dans la même position assise qu'à l'instant, sans avoir fait le moindre mouvement.

Il prit la coupe devant lui remplie d'alcool aussi, et la vida en un instant. Le silence était plus pesant que le précédent. Shanks commença à tirer son épée.

Barbe Blanche s'empara de son Bisento de cinq mètres. Puis les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour venir porter un seul coup, concentrant chacun leur haki. L'impact des deux armes qui s'étaient entrechoquées causa un énorme souffle qui fendit l'air et le grondement d'un tonnerre résonna.

« - Impressionnant… » lâcha Marco en levant la tête. « - Le ciel se coupe en deux ! »

Une fois le silence retombé pour la énième fois, Barbe Blanche se mit à sourire face au visage sérieux qu'avait gardé l'autre Yonko. Il sourit :

« - Mais bon… » commença l'homme au Bisento. « - Tu as surement raison, même si je déteste l'admettre. Ace risque d'être pris dans sa propre rage et cette erreur pourrait lui être fatale. »

Il se retira de l'arme de Shanks. Celui-ci recula aussi.

« - J'hésitais à le faire depuis le début, mais maintenant c'est décidé. Marco ! »

L'interpelé s'approcha.

« - Oui, père ? »

« - J'aimerais que tu ailles chercher ce bon à rien de commandant de la deuxième division. » dit-il sur un ton ironique. « - Ramène le par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. »

Marco afficha un sourire satisfait :

« - Compris, yoi. Soyez sûr que je le ramènerais ! »

Shanks s'était détendu. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour ce garçon. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en ses capacités, mais seulement, si Teach arrivait à ses fins, cela risquerait de mener le monde à sa perte. Il en était certain.

**To be continued ~**

* * *

***** Pour ceux qui ont regardé l'anime, ils ont dû reconnaitre cet air que chantait Luffy dans la forêt de Skypiea ! ;)

* * *

_Heeeeey. Oui, j'ai repris le moment où Shanks demandait à BB d'arrêter Ace comme dans l'anime, avec la fin faite plus à ma sauce ! _

_Parviendront-il à éviter le pire, cette fois...? Je ne dirais rien. **RIEN.** Nothing... muahaha._

_Sinon, première connerie des frères D. ! Je me suis fait rire toute seule en relisant... j'espère que c'était pareil pour vous._

_Prochain chapitre je sais pas quand, je pense pas que ce soit demain, désolée :( Mais dans la semaine, en tout cas !_


	7. Infiltration

**Chapitre 7 ! Déjà...**

**Je sais, j'ai dis que le chapitre 7 ne serait pas disponible aujourd'hui, mais je croyais que je n'aurais pas le temps comme j'étais occupée. Finalement j'ai eu le temps et l'inspiration est venu me faire coucou ! :o**

**Je suis contente que cette fancition plaise à beaucoup. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir à l'avenir... **

**Enjoy ! ~ **

* * *

_**Quelque part, sur l'océan, sur une île venant d'être libérée de l'emprise Pirate…**_

« - Pitié, je ne recommencerai plus ! Laissez au moins partir mes hommes ! » supplia un des leurs, qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Un jeune Marine aux cheveux roses mit les mains sur ses hanches, soupirant. Cette scène là arrivait tout le temps. Ces gens faisaient les durs, et une fois maitrisés, ils imploraient leur pardon.

« - Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler, mais à mon supérieur, le Vice-amiral Garp. »

« - Appelez-le, s'il vous plait ! Dites-lui que je m'excuse, que je— »

« - Taisez-vous. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » dit le jeune garçon avant de s'éloigner. Il partit retrouver son compagnon, un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blond et longs, et aux lunettes… assez futuristes. Elles étaient noires, et faisaient le tour de son visage à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« - Ça va, Coby ? » lança celui-ci.

« - Ouais… ces missions commencent à m'ennuyer. » répondit le jeune Marine

« - Te plains pas, je les trouve plutôt relaxantes. Au moins on est pas confronté à la mort à chaque instant. »

« - Justement. J'ai envie d'augmenter le niveau. Je veux me battre et affronter des types dangereux, pas ces mauviettes qui tremblent en voyant un pauvre soldat de la Marine ! » s'exclama Coby.

Hermep soupira. Il connaissait bien son ami, et savait qu'il aimait affronter le danger. Il tremblait toujours, mais il aimait ces sensations, cette adrénaline qui surgissait pour contrôler son esprit et le motiver à se battre. Il voulait vivre de ça. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas rejoint la Marine pour rien, justement.

« - Où est Garp ? » demanda Coby, sortant de ses pensées.

« - Il est en contact avec Sengoku. »

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi… »

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le Navire avec une tête de chien qui tenait un os dans sa bouche. Puis soudain, un soldat hurla à l'attention de tout le monde :

« - Tout le monde sur le bateau ! On met les voiles dans trois minutes ! »

Tout le monde le regardèrent, interrogés.

« - Hein ? Pourquoi si vite ?! » s'étonna Koby.

Le soldat eu l'air un peu confus. « - Je sais pas, il parlait avec l'Amiral en chef quand il s'est mis à sortir de sa cabine en hurlant à tout le monde de partir sur-le-champ. »

Hermep et Coby se regardèrent, perdus. Sengoku lui avait-il assigné une mission d'urgence très importante ? Koby se mit à sourire inconsciemment. Enfin !

« - Où partons-nous ? » demanda-t-il, le regard brillant.

« - Au G-12. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy tapa encore quelques fois dans le sol avec son marteau, avant de le poser lourdement et de s'allonger sur le dos, soulagé. « - Pfiou ! Enfin fini ! » dit-il, fermant les yeux.

Ace était adossé contre le mur remis en état, deux mètres plus loin. Ils venaient de finir de réparer leurs dégâts dans les couloirs. Ça leur avait pris deux jours. Ils avaient été grondés par le Capitaine Rico et par Gakô.

Enfin… il étaient censés s'être faits grondés par le Colonel, sauf qu'une fois devant lui, qui roupillait à moitié sur son siège, il a juste sorti quelque chose comme _« C'est pas bien. Tenez vous sages, s'il vous plait. [bâille] Maintenant partez. »_

« - Et dire que ce soir on doit éplucher les patates… » grogna Ace, pas du tout satisfait.

Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent et un soldat à lunettes apparut au bout du couloir. Il interpela les deux garçons tranquillement posés à leur aise.

« - Vous voilà ! » dit l'homme aux lunettes.

« - Tu nous cherchais ? » demanda Luffy, tournant la tête vers lui.

« - C'est le Capitaine Rico qui m'envoie. Il veut que vous veniez lui servir le repas dans son bureau une fois que ce sera prêt. À 20h30 précises. »

Ace lâcha un 'tch' menaçant. « - Il nous prend pour des soubrettes ou quoi ? Hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil ! » s'écria-t-il, agacé.

« - Ce sont les ordres direct du Capitaine. Vous risquez beaucoup si vous ne lui obéissez pas… » dit le soldat, mal à l'aise. Puis il s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons méditer sur cette annonce. Ace n'en revenait pas. Luffy croisa les bras, toujours le dos à terre.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il nous a dans le collimateur… » dit-il d'un air songeur.

« - Ouais. Juste parce qu'on a accidentellement détruit une minuscule partie du bâtiment en croyant bien faire. Je trouve ça un peu abusé. » rétorqua le garçon aux tâche de rousseur.

« - On fera plus attention la prochaine fois, nan ? » fit Luffy en souriant.

« - Évidemment que oui. »

_Si seulement…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Sanjiiiii ! Attend moiiiiii ! » hurlait Usopp en essayant de rattraper le blondinet de cuistot.

Ils étaient en train de courir le long d'une place, à travers la foule, pour essayer de rejoindre une patrouille de Marines postée à quelques pas d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient réussi à trouver des uniformes de soldats, ayant un peu forcé les deux anciens propriétaires de ces vêtements qui étaient bâillonnés et ficelés dans un coin discret, en sous-vêtements et à l'abri des regards.

« - Fais moins de bruit, bon sang ! » le gronda Sanji.

« - Mais je le sens pas du tout, ce plan foireux ! On va se faire prendre ! »

« - Si tu la fermais, peut-être que ça marchera ! »

Ils furent rapidement derrière les autres qui semblaient s'éloigner peu à peu de la ville. Ils se dirigeaient surement au quartier général. Une chance pour eux, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été remarqué. Ils imitèrent leur marche et leur geste, arme en main.

Une fois conduits vers l'entrée du quartier de la Marine, Usopp trembla tout ce qu'il pouvait en passant devant deux autres gardes qui ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Sanji essaya de le calmer doucement.

« - Ne dis rien et fais comme moi. » lui dit-il dans un chuchotement discret.

Ils réussirent à pénétrer à l'intérieur toujours sans se faire prendre. Usopp avait pourtant protesté pour faire partie de la mission. Mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup le choix. Lui et le cuisinier étaient les moins reconnaissables d'entre tous les autres.

D'ailleurs, Sanji et Zoro s'étaient encore tapé dessus quand ce dernier lui avait fait une remarque des plus désagréables au sujet de son avis de recherche. Mais bon. Passons.

Au moment où les soldats devant eux tournèrent dans un couloir à leur droite, Sanji alla sur la gauche. Il tira le col de son ami qui s'apprêtait à suivre les autres.

Une fois s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'allée éclairée par plusieurs lampes dans les recoins entre le plafond et les murs, Sanji sortit un petit Den Den Mushi de sa poche. Nami répondit à l'autre bout du fil :

« - Sanji ? »

« - Nami-swan ? Ça y est, on est entré. »

« - Parfait ! Vous êtes où ? »

« - On a tourné au bout du couloir en face de l'entrée. »

Nami marmonna quelque chose. Elle tenait une carte devant ses yeux pour pouvoir les diriger de l'intérieur. Elle dirigea son doigt sur le papier pour tracer un chemin imaginaire.

« - Vous n'y êtes pas encore. Continuez toujours tout droit. Vous arriverez à un croisement. Je vous guiderais une fois là-bas. »

« - Compris, Nami chérie ! » Il raccrocha et fit signe à Usopp d'avancer. Et alors qu'ils marchaient, ils entendirent des pas qui approchaient devant eux. Misère. Se faire voir n'était pas une très bonne idée, dans ces circonstances. Et s'ils faisaient demi-tour, ils n'auraient pas d'endroit où se cacher.

« - Sanji ! On est mal ! » pleura presque le long-pif.

Le cuistot leva les yeux en l'air. Il vit une grille incrustée entre les murs du plafond. Elle menait sans doute dans les conduits d'aération. Bingo !

« - Usopp, fais-moi la courte échelle. »

Rapidement, les deux mugiwara furent recroquevillés dans le conduit, regardant sous eux à travers les carreaux de fer de la grille. Deux soldats passèrent en dessous d'eux, l'air de rien. Puis leur bruit de pas s'éloigna. Usopp souffla de soulagement. Ils avaient eu chaud, même s'ils étaient déguisés en Marine.

« - Nami nous a dit d'aller tout droit. Je ne sais pas où nous conduira ce chemin mais on ferait mieux de ne pas trainer. »

« - Je te suis. »

Ils marchèrent à quatre pattes dans le minuscule tunnel carré métallique et dépourvu de lumière. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient au dessus d'une grille ils ralentissaient l'allure, pour faire moins de bruit.

Une fois que Sanji, à travers l'une d'entre elles, découvrit qu'ils étaient au centre d'un carrefour de couloirs. Il reprit le den den mushi. Ce fut Franky qui répondit cette fois. L'entrain du cuisinier baissa de dix niveaux, au moins.

« - Oh, Franky… » dit-il d'un ton morne.

« - Désolé, Nami est occupée à courir après Zoro. Il a quasiment dépensé la moitié de ce qu'on avait pour faire des achats. Et tu connais Nami…» fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus, pas le moins du monde concerné par cette affaire.

« - Ce bâtard de cactus… Dès que je reviens je lui ferais payer pour mis Nami-san en colère ! »

Usopp lui prit l'escargophone des mains, ne pouvant plus supporter la situation :

« - Franky, dis nous où on doit aller, s'il te plait ! Je commence à étouffer dans ce conduit ! »

« - Oï, Nami ! » cria Franky. « - Par où ils vont après ? »

Ils entendirent une réponse à moitié criée au loin à l'autre bout du fil, suivi d'un 'boum'. La jeune rousse semblait très énervée… Quelques secondes plus tard, Franky reprit le combiné :

« - Elle a dit que le bureau du Colonel était situé tout au fond à gauche du bâtiment. »

Usopp et Sanji se regardèrent, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Ça nous aide pas du tout ! » hurla Usopp.

« - Bah… » commença Franky, se sentant désolé pour ses amis à moitié abandonnés.

« - Ça ne fait rien. » répondit le blondinet. « - On va se débrouiller. Merci. »

Il rangea l'objet dans sa poche et continua le chemin vers la droite. Usopp l'arrêta :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« - On nous a dit que le bureau du Chef se trouvait au fond à gauche. Alors on a qu'à se diriger dans cette direction et on verra où on tombe.

« - Mais si ça se trouve les conduits ne vont même pas jusqu'à là ! »

« - On verra bien. »

L'assurance de Sanji ne rassurait pas beaucoup le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le suivre, de toute façons. Ils marchèrent encore un bon bout de temps avant de que Sanji ne s'arrête. Usopp, qui ne regardait pas devant lui et qui ne cessait de marmonner quelque chose du genre 'j'aurais jamais du venir', se prit le derrière de son ami dans la face.

« - FAIS DONC ATTENTION ! » cria Sanji, embarrassé et énervé à la fois.

« - Préviens moi quand tu t'arrêtes, bon sang ! » répliqua long-pif en se frottant le visage.

« - Bref. De toute façon, je crois qu'on y est. »

Usopp baissa les yeux vers la grille en face de lui. Ça semblait être un bout de couloir. Il ne restait plus qu'une porte. Ils y étaient vraiment parvenus ? Sanji avait peut-être raison, finalement. Celui-ci retira la grille, au moment pile où la porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et en bataille sortit du bureau, une tonne de documents dans les mains.

« - Enfoiré de Gakô ! Sale monstre sournois ! Toujours à me martyriser ! J'en ai marre. Il a intérêt à augmenter ma paye ! Je jure qu'il s'en sortira pas si facilement ! Espèce de macaque au bob ! »

En récitant ses malédictions, il passa furieusement sous le conduit qui n'avait plus de grille, sans le remarquer pour autant. Il était bien trop occupé à maudire son chef en rapportant des documents. Usopp eut presque de la pitié pour lui.

Une fois le couloir de nouveau vide, les deux garçons retombèrent sur le sol. Sanji avec l'agilité d'une gazelle, et Usopp… avec l'agilité d'une crêpe ? Il était encore en mode totem quand le cuistot des chapeaux de paille l'avait relevé par le col.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, en bordel et vide de monde. Ils y étaient vraiment parvenus ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des informations sur Luffy et le moyen d'aller au G-12.

« - On fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Usopp, encore un peu sonné.

« - On fouille à son bureau. »

« - Et si le gars de tout à l'heure revenait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » fit Usopp, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

« - On l'assommera. »

Cette réponse ne plut pas trop à notre ami froussard. Et pourtant Sanji n'avait pas tord.

Bref, ils se mirent à chercher avec entrain, laissant tomber plein de documents qu'Aidan s'était pris la tête à bien classer…

Sanji ouvrit les tiroirs un à un. Aucun document ne concernant son capitaine et les affaires du G-12.

Il commença à s'impatienter jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquer un dernier tiroir, fermé à clé. Et, bien sûr, aucune clé aux alentours. Mais c'était peut-être une bonne nouvelle…

« - Usopp. » appela Sanji. « - Viens voir par ici. »

Et en moins de deux, Usopp réussit à ouvrir le tiroir sans l'enfoncer, comme aurait fait le blondinet si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il a préféré être raisonnable et qu'il avait appelé son compagnon.

Le tiroir contenait beaucoup moins de choses. Seulement un tampon officiel et des enveloppes… Et une feuille étrange. Le cuisinier la sortit et l'observa un instant. Il s'agissait d'une liste. Des centaines de noms étaient marqués sur ce morceau de papier.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Usopp, curieux.

« - J'en sais rien. » répondit calmement Sanji.

Il tourna la feuille. C'était la même chose. Deux autres papiers comme celui-là étaient empilés derrière celui que tenait le cuisinier. Il les observa à la suite, avec déjà plusieurs noms barrés d'un trait.

« - Des noms de pirates. »

« - Des quoi ? »

« - Ce sont des listes de pirates recherchés. Il y a leur primes à côté. »

« - Pourquoi ils feraient des listes comme celles-là ? » fit Usopp, ne comprenant rien.

Sanji tourna le dos de la troisième feuille, et vit deux autres noms rajoutés à la main. Deux noms qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien… Il fronça les sourcils.

« - J'en sais rien, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, si tu veux savoir… » répondit le blond en fixant l'écriture noire qui présentait les noms de Monkey D. Luffy et de Portgas D. Ace, barrés eux aussi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De retour sur le Sunny, après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace, Usopp et Sanji fit leur rapport. À propos des listes, des noms de Luffy et de son frère, de l'histoire des navires…

« - J'ai demandé discrètement à un des soldats en me servant de ma couverture en tant que nouvelle recrue. » déclara le cuistot. « - Il m'a dit que le prochain partirait dans quelque jours pour faire le compte-rendu de ce mois-ci. »

« - Donc, dans quelques jours, il va falloir s'incruster sur le navire… » songea Chopper. « - Et si Luffy n'était plus là-bas ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? » Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« - Nous verrons une fois qu'on sera là-bas. On ne peut pas faire autrement, à part si vous voulez abandonner. »

« - Pas question. » firent-il, tous en chœur.

« - Bien. Sans le Colonel dans les parages, il sera facile de tromper ses hommes et de s'infiltrer parmi eux. » dit Robin, d'un air décidé. « - Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attendra au G-12. Préparons-nous à faire face à de grands adversaires. »

Les mugiwara hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord et motivés. Ils allaient ramener Ace et leur capitaine une bonne fois pour toutes !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy et Ace étaient en train de courir en direction de la cuisine. Ils s'étaient assoupis et s'étaient réveillés bien plus tard qu'il n'auraient dû. Il était 20h10. Et le Capitaine attendait son repas à 20h30.

Ils déboulèrent dans la salle où s'activaient déjà plusieurs cuisiner. Une bonne odeur leur fit frétiller les narines. Ils avaient envie de manger, là, tout de suite…

Mais un des hommes déjà présents les sortit de leur rêverie.

« - C'est vous les nouvelles recrues ? Vous voilà enfin ! Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes pressés ! »

Il conduit les deux frères devant une grande table où étaient posées au moins cent patates. Ace et Luffy déglutirent, déjà fatigués par cette tonne de travail qui les attendait. Ils avaient vingt minutes pour éplucher tout ça et les faire cuir.

« - T'as déjà cuisiné, toi ? » fit Luffy à son frère.

« - Il me semble pas… »

Ils restèrent un moment devant le petit couteau qui leur servirait à éplucher. Luffy essaya sur la première patate qu'il vit. La forme du féculent avait pris une allure bizarre, mais au moins elle était épluchée.

« - C'est simple, en fait ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

Ace regarda son couteau dans une main et sa pomme de terre dans l'autre. Il avait l'air moins convaincu. En effet, dès le premier tour il s'était coupé le doigt. Il en avait déjà marre.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils avaient épluché… cinq patates. Plus que dix minutes encore. Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver.

« - Tu crois qu'on aura des soucis si on livre pas le repas à temps ? » questionna Luffy qui n'avait plus aucune motivation.

« - Je crois, oui… »

Il fallait trouver une idée. Luffy frappa le poing dans sa main. Il l'avait trouvée, son idée.

« - Hé ! En utilisant tes flammes, la peau des pommes de terre fondrait, nan ? » demanda-t-il à l'attention de son grand frère.

Ce dernier porta son menton de son pouce et son index, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il s'illumina :

« - Ça pourrait marcher, en effet ! » qu'il répondit.

Hop. Il prit une patate pour sa première expérience. Il fit apparaitre des flammes autour de sa main qui tenait le féculent et la peau de se dernier se mit à noircir. À la fin, tout était parti en cendre, y comprit la plupart de l'épaisseur du comestible. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi patate, à moitié grillée. Mais épluchée, et en un rien de temps ! Il souffla sur le féculent pour éteindre le minuscule incendie.

« - Ce serait pas un peu du gâchis ? » demanda Luffy, affichant quand même un regard brillant d'admiration.

« - T'inquiète. » lui dit son frère. « - Ils n'y verront… »

Le bout de son doigt s'enflamma.

« - … Que du feu ! »

Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage. Il s'assura que les autres étaient trop concentrés dans leur tâche pour leur accorder de l'attention, puis d'un seul geste il embrasa la table entière contenant les pommes de terres. Celles-ci devinrent comme la première. La peau partit en cendre au bout de dix secondes.

« - Trop cool ! » lança Luffy, poings serrés devant ses hanches.

Ace se tourna vers lui : « - T'as vu ça ! » sourit-il.

« - Au fait. » dit l'ex-chapeau de paille. « - T'as un moyen d'arrêter le feu ? Parce qu'une patate, d'accord, mais pour une centaine, ça risque d'être difficile, non ? »

Ace s'arrêta de sourire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Luffy, le regard paniqué. Paniqué, ET choqué. Parce que Luffy venait de réfléchir à une logique que lui-même n'avait pas été en mesure de penser...

Ce dernier avait compris la situation dès qu'il croisa l'expression terrifiée de son frère.

Au même moment, un des cuisinier vit le désastre qui était en train de se produire.

« - AU FEU ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la scène. Luffy et Ace, ayant perdu tous leurs moyens, s'étaient mis à souffler sur la montagne de flamme pour essayer d'éteindre l'incendie. Sauf que ça fit l'effet contraire. Au contact de leur souffle, le feu grandissait…

Les cuisiniers paniquèrent et la plupart fuirent loin de la cuisine. Les féculents à moitiés fondus tombaient sur le sol, embrasant les placards et tout ce qui était combustible.

Luffy se dirigea au fond de la cuisine, vers un énorme lavabo. Il boucha l'évier et ouvrit à fond le robinet pour le remplir d'eau.

Personne ne prêta attention au gaz qui était ouvert, qu'un cuisinier avait malencontreusement manipulé dans sa panique. L'odeur du crâmé couvrait celle du gaz qui s'échappait.

« - Ace ! Amène les toutes ici ! » cria Luffy en agitant les bras.

Ace ne se fit pas prié deux fois. Il prit une charge de patate enflammée dans ses bras et courut aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la flaque d'huile à deux mètres devant lui. Son pied glissa et toutes les pommes de terres s'envolèrent. Ace tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« - Ace, ça va ? »

Celui-ci se redressa à moitié, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers la gazinière. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec les autres meuble autour d'elle, comme le four ou une table de métal. Et sur cette table, un féculent en flamme, surement tombé par ici quand Ace avait trébuché, était en train de rouler en direction de la gazinière, allumée.

Ace eut un frisson d'horreur. Et au même instant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en trombe sur le Capitaine Rico qui semblait énervé :

« - ACE, LUFFY ! PUIS-JE SAVOIR POURQUOI MON REPAS N'EST— »

Il s'arrêta face au désastre qui s'étendait devant lui. Pile au même moment, la pomme de terre avait atteint la gazinière. Tout se résuma d'un coup dans la tête de l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche.

_Feu. Gaz. Boum._

« - À COUVERT ! »

Mais le Capitaine n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit… Non. Le 'boum' avait retentit juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche avec stupeur. L'explosion l'avait propulsé en dehors de la cuisine.

Un résonnement énorme secoua le bâtiment entier, voire la base entière. Les couverts volèrent, ainsi que les aliments, et les meubles. Le plafond s'était écroulé aussi.

Plus rien.

Il ne restait plus rien en état.

Des décombres partout.

Une patate qui roule devant Ace…

Celui-ci ouvrit un œil et tomba sur le féculent devant lui. Il ne brulait plus. Il était chaud, mais parfaitement bien épluché. Ace sourit en se relevant et en tenant la patate comme un trophée, devant lui :

« - J'ai réussi ! Ça a marché ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

Puis il s'arrêta, réalisant les dégâts partout autour d'eux. Un « oups » sortit de sa bouche avant de courir sortir Luffy des décombres. Il toussait de la fumée grise, mais il allait bien.

« - Il n'y verront que du feu, tu disais ? » fit l'adolescent, relevant la tête.

Puis il se mit à rire. Réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son frère, Ace l'imita.

« - S'il te plait, ne sois plus aussi réaliste entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais… »

Les deux frères étaient en train de se marrer, au milieu du massacre qu'était devenu la cuisine… Des pierres bougèrent à l'entée de la salle. Le Capitaine apparut, affalé parmi les décombre, le regard meurtrier.

« - Vous deux… » dit-il entre ses dents. « - Suivez moi. Tout de suite… »

**To be continued ~**

* * *

_Pauvres Luffy et Ace... Et dire qu'ils essayaient seulement de sauver leur peau. Et sacrifier celle des patates n'a pas l'air d'avoir été une très bonne idée... haha._

_Des avis ? *-*_

_Je sais que vous réclamez des chapitres plus longs comme les précédents mais après ça risque d'être trop long si je coupe pas tout de suite, sorry :( _


	8. Enquête au G-12 !

**Chapitre 8 !**

**Il est assez long celui-ci, ça rattrape les deux derniers un peu trop courts.. héhé. Aussi, dans une note de fin de je ne sais plus quel chapitre, j'avais dit un truc du genre les chapitres vers 17h etc. OUBLIEZ ÇA. En ce moment ça devient de plus en plus aléatoire et je ne gère pas les heures. Alors juste... laissez tomber ce que j'ai dit T-T**

**# **Azael-Ruthven** : Ta review m'a fait rire. Et malheureusement, je ne peux rien te promettre... (muahaha)**

**Et merci beaucoup aux autres pour leur avis aussi ! **

**Cette fanfic' a plus de 700 vues. Je suis impressionnée, c'est grâce à vous. Merci merci merci ! Thaaanks ! Oui, ça me fait tellement plaisir je danse la caramell dansen dans ma tête. **_(vous connaissez pas ? Allez voir sur google !)_

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit pour aujourd'hui. **

**Bonne lecture, et ENJOOOOY ! ~ **

* * *

**.**

**.**

Deux jours étaient passés.

Luffy somnolait à moitié. De même pour Ace. Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient restés debout sans bouger. Le soleil leur tapait sur la tête. La chaleur les vidait de leur énergie. Deux heures. Plus que deux autres heures à tenir. Ace faisait tout pour alléger ses paupières. Il se mordait la langue pour sentir la douleur et rester éveiller constamment.

Quant à Luffy, eh bien… il n'allait pas tarder à dormir debout. Le silence. Aucune bruit depuis le début. Peut-être à part quelques mouettes par-ci par-là, ou encore des criquets un peu plus loin. Le pas des soldats qui allaient et venaient les avait aidé à garder l'œil ouvert. Mais ça, c'était au début. Maintenant ça résonnait comme le son d'un 'tic tac' qui les berçait au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient.

Ils avaient été assignés en tant que gardes. Après avoir croupi sous les cris du Capitaine Rico pendant dix minutes dans son bureau il y a deux jours, il leur avait dit que le seul moyen qu'ils restent tranquilles, c'était de les placer quelque part où ils ne bougeraient pas.

Et donc, au poste de gardes, à l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Là où ils n'étaient ni trop près pour nuire au capitaine, ni trop loin pour échapper à sa surveillance. Et voilà. Certes, ils se tenaient tranquilles, pour une fois. Ils n'avaient pas à avoir d'autres idées loufoques comme les fois précédentes. Mais dans leur état actuel, même si le plus grand pirate venait se présenter en face d'eux, ils seraient trop fatigués pour s'en apercevoir et ils le laisseraient passer sans problème.

Bon, de toutes façon, il n'y avait aucun risque que ce genre de chose n'arrive. La base était extrêmement bien surveillée -si on ne comptait pas les deux garçons qui rêvaient tout debout- et les soldats avaient les armes nécessaires pour repousser une éventuelle attaque. Cette tâche n'était qu'une sorte d'excuse pour ces deux-là pour le moment.

_Résiste…_

Ace se donnait des ordres intérieurement. Jamais il n'était resté immobile autant de temps sans rien faire. Enfin, pas dans ses souvenirs, du moins. Il avait encore de vagues images de la Marine disposées un peu partout dans sa mémoire, mais sinon rien. C'était assez étrange.

Mais bon. Pour le moment, au lieu de réfléchir à ça, il fallait tenir bon.

_Dormir est… pour les faible…_

Et alors qu'il fermait délicatement les yeux, des voix le sortirent de ses rêveries. Des voix inconnues qu'il ne voyait pas. Il sut aussitôt que cela provenait d'en bas des escaliers, qui s'étalaient face à eux. Ace et Luffy étaient en hauteur. Les escaliers séparaient la grande place au centre de l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Ils pouvaient voir ce qui était au bas des marches, mais pas sur ce qu'il y avait sur les côtés, caché par le mur en hauteur sur lequel les deux garçons étaient.

Bien, au moins ça le gardait éveillé. Et puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, autant écouter ce qu'ils avaient à se dire…

« - Ouais, j'ai entendu la nouvelle. À ce qu'il parait ça a tout détruit ? »

« - Tout ! Il ne reste plus rien. L'explosion a tout soufflé. C'est un miracle qu'il y ait pas eu de blessés !

_Oups… _

« - Haha ! Ils sont trop drôles. C'est dingue qu'ils fassent encore partie des nouvelles recrues. Je pensais qu'ils auraient été renvoyés, surtout en ayant saccagé des couloirs et une cuisine presque à la suite ! »

Les deux soldats semblaient en rire. Ace, quant à lui, il déglutit. Oui, ils avaient réussi à tout foiré en même pas une semaine. Juste à cause de leurs idées stupides. Si ça continuaient comme ça, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se faire virer. Et ça, Ace préfèrerait éviter. S'ils ne connaissaient rien à leur passé, où pourraient-ils aller ? Peut-être que la Marine pourra leur donner quelques infos, certes.

Mais leur vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

« - On dirait qu'ils ont la protection du colonel Gakô. J'ai entendu dire qu'il insiste pour ne pas les renvoyer. »

« - Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que dit 'La Grue'***** ? »

« - La Vice-amiral ne dit jamais rien. Mais elle ne semble pas contre l'idée de les garder. »

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont fait partis de l'unité des soldats d'élites, comme les rumeurs le disent ? »

Ace tiqua. C'est vrai qu'on leur en avait parlé, la dernière fois. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient aussi forts qu'ils le pensaient ? Ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont certaines capacités… En même temps, avec son pouvoir plutôt destructeur, c'est vrai qu'Ace devait avoir quelques expériences, quand même. D'ailleurs il le ressentait, en lui. Il savait comment utiliser ses capacités, même s'il n'en avait plus trop les souvenirs…

Et si c'était le cas, ils avaient intérêt à vite les mettre en mission. Parce qu'il n'allait pas supporter ces tâches ridicules plus longtemps…

« - Aucune idée. Pour le moment ils ont l'air normaux, mais mieux vaut s'en méfier, on sait jamais.

Puis ils changèrent de sujet, parlant d'un certain Colonel féminin du nom de Hina et qui serait leur idole favorite. Ace se passa de cette conversation qu'il trouva moins intéressante. Il recommença à piquer du nez, lorsqu'un des deux hommes prit un ton un peu plus méfiant. Comme s'il craignait d'être entendu.

« - Au fait, c'est bien pour ce soir, hein ? »

Le garçon aux tâche de rousseur reprit ses esprits. Ah, il y avait quelque chose, ce soir ?

« - Oui. Prépare-toi pour l'évènement. On l'attendra tous dans son bureau à vingt-deux heures. Il a une réunion, donc ça tombe plutôt bien. »

« - D'accord. »

Ace commença à froncer les sourcils. L'attendre dans son bureau ? À vingt-deux heures ? Qui ?

« - Tokusa se chargera du paquet. Et quand le Capitaine entrera, il ne s'attendra à rien ! »

Quoi ? Comment ça il s'attendra à rien ? Ils comptaient faire quoi ? Quel paquet ?! Et de quel capitaine parlaient-ils ?!

« - Ouais. Espérons que les deux autres ne soient pas dans les parages. Rico-san est déjà assez en colère comme ça… »

Rico ? Ils parlaient donc de leur capitaine ! Ils allaient essayer de l'assassiner, c'était obligé ! Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Ace se secoua pour aller voir par-dessus la rambarde, mais à son plus grand malheur, il n'y avait plus personne. Attend voir… S'ils savaient qu'il avait tout entendu, ils allaient aussi essayé de l'assassiner, lui ! Dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux agir en silence…

Il se tourna vers son frère, déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Une bulle se gonflait et se dégonflait dans son nez quand il inspirait et expirait. C'était comique à voir, mais Ace n'avait pas le temps de rire. Il le secoua comme un prunier.

« - Luffy ! Luffy ! Réveille-toi ! »

« - Mh ? Gnah… Attend Sanji… laisse… ces brochettes… Les miennes… »

Alors qu'il était à moitié réveillé, il se rendormit aussitôt, secouant la bouche comme pour mâcher un aliment imaginaire. Il était en train de rêver de bouffe… Quel crétin pas possible, celui-là !

« - Luffy ! » cria Ace.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursautant. Réveillé d'un coup, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, à l'affût de n'importe quel danger. Voyant qu'il n'y avait que son frère, et que celui-ci avait l'air d'être celui qui l'a empêcher de finir sa viande dans son rêve, il lui répondit en faisant la moue :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'étais si bien… »

« - On a un problème… Eh, attends. C'est qui Sanji ? »

« - Qui ça ? » Luffy bâilla en s'étirant.

« - T'as parlé d'un Sanji dans ton rêve. »

« - Hein ? »

Luffy le regardait comme s'il était demeuré. Ace soupira et laissa tomber. Il revint sur le sujet de la discussion qu'il avait surprise quelques secondes plus tôt. Il raconta tout à son frère. Luffy fit mine de réfléchir.

« - Qui pourrait en vouloir au Capitaine Rico… à part nous ? »

« - Dis pas ça comme ça… »

Et tandis qu'ils devaient normalement faire leur tour de garde, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, à essayer de résoudre le mystère. De plus, cet évènement était excitant. Ils devront espionner et découvrir l'identité des coupables… Une véritable scène d'enquête ! Et qui sait ? Peut-être que le Capitaine pourrait leur donner une promotion et les envoyer en mission en échange ?

Ace sourit inconsciemment en pensant à cette éventualité.

« - Luffy, c'est décidé. On va définitivement trouver les coupables ! »

« - Mh ! » fit Luffy en hochant la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit face à eux et deux hommes marchèrent dans leur direction. L'un trébucha en butant dans les jambes de Luffy, et tomba droit dans les escaliers. Les garçons le regardèrent tomber, non pas inquiets mais compatissants à sa douleur…

« - Ouuuh ! » fit Ace. « - Quinze marches. Ça doit faire mal. »

Ils ne reconnurent pas tout de suite celui qui venait de se casser la figure. Par contre, il reconnurent la voix de celui qui était resté à côté d'eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ils levèrent les yeux sur Gakô, l'air pas inquiet du tout non plus. Il avait son fameux bob, comme toujours, et ses bras étaient croisés.

« - Oh, c'est vous ! » fit Luffy en se levant, droit comme un i.

Ace se releva aussi. Il toisa l'homme d'un regard douteux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait pas du tout, celui-là. Ses airs indifférents paraissaient toujours cacher quelque chose de suspicieux. Et il était souvent dans les parages… bon, peut-être parce que la base n'était pas si grande que ça, mais tout de même.

En plus, s'il se rappelait bien de ce qu'avaient dit les deux soldats de tout à l'heure, il semblerait que ce soit le Colonel qui les protège et qui les prend en charge sans raison particulière. Même s'il le faisait pour leur bien, Ace n'approuvait pas totalement sa présence. Et même si Luffy avait l'air de l'apprécier.

« - Vous ne devriez pas rester devant les portes. » dit-il d'un air calme, presque bienveillant.

« - PAR L'ENFER ! VOUS CHERCHEZ DÉFINITIVEMENT À ME TUER ! » lança une voix au bas des marches.

Les garçons tournèrent leur tête vers le Capitaine Rico. Oh, le revoilà encore, lui… toujours dans les moments où il fallait pas. Il se redressa et les pointa du doigt :

« - Vous voulez vous montrer malins, hein !? Avouez que vous êtes fiers de vos manigances ! » cria-t-il.

« - Mais non, monsieur ! » répliqua Luffy. « - D'ailleurs vous savez quoi ? Il parait que des types essayent de vous— »

Ace vint plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Luffy, qui ne put terminer ce qu'il avait à dire. Le Capitaine croisa les bras, levant un sourcil. L'ainé murmura à l'oreille de l'ex-chapeau de paille :

« - Ne dis rien. Si les coupables venaient à savoir que leur plan a foiré, ils chercheront à nous éliminer et ils s'occuperont du Capitaine en silence ! Il faut agir dans l'ombre, tu comprends ? »

Luffy qui cherchait à tout prix à parler au début, s'était calmé et avait approuvé d'une petite secousse de tête de haut en bas, toujours bâillonné par la main de son frère. Ce dernier le relâcha. Gakô suivait la scène en silence, curieux de savoir ce que cachaient les deux fauteurs de trouble… Mais il n'était pas pressé de savoir tout de suite, en se disant qu'il le saura très bientôt avec eux deux dans les parages.

« - Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser ! » reprit Le Capitaine. « - Comportez vous comme de vrais soldats ! »

« - Oui monsieur. » Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous.

« - 'Capitaine' » rectifia Rico.

« - Capitaine. » répétèrent les deux frères. Pour une fois qu'ils le disaient correctement…

« - Bien. » Il se reporta son attention sur le Colonel. « - Je suis désolé, Colonel. Veuillez me suivre, maintenant. »

« - Mh, oui. J'arrive. »

Il passa devant les deux garçons et commença à gravir les marches. Une fois au milieu, il se retourna vers eux et leur dit, sans expression particulière sur le visage :

« - Restez sages, les enfants. »

Ace tiqua. Ce type lui tapait décidemment sur les nerfs.

« - On est pas des gosses ! »

« - Ace ! » grogna le Capitaine. « - Surveille ton langage devant le Colonel ! »

Ace allait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Ça ne servirait à rien, personne ne l'écouterait. Et puis, c'est vrai que ce gars était censé être leur supérieur… Il pesta intérieurement, sans rien faire. Gakô sourit et reprit sa marche vers l'homme au bas des escaliers.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Ace se tourna vers son frère :

« - Écoute, j'ai un plan. »

« - Tu sais Ace, à chaque fois qu'on a une idée, ça finit toujours mal… »

« - Sois pas si pessimiste, il s'agit de la survie de notre Capitaine ! » le réprimanda son ainé.

Luffy fit la moue un instant, puis il regarda son frère dans les yeux :

« - D'accord, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? »

« - On va travailler séparément, cette fois. »

« - Ah oui ? Explique. »

Ace sourit. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, puis il se tourna vers Luffy pour lui expliquer son plan. Ce soir, ils allaient définitivement sauver la vie de leur supérieur ! Et ils seraient enfin envoyés en mission ! Et laisser ces travaux de bonniche de côté !

**.**

**.**

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy toqua à la porte du Capitaine Rico. Il était dans son bureau à cette heure là, donc impossible de le louper. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'homme assis devant lui ne cacha pas son exaspération face au jeune garçon, souriant.

« - Bonsoir, chef ! » fit l'ex-chapeau de paille en levant sa main plate et ouverte vers l'extérieur, en garde-à-vous.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi… Me dis pas que vous avez refait une connerie, toi et l'autre ? »

« - Pas du tout ! Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour vous, monsieur, c'est tout. »

Le Capitaine haussa un sourcil. Ce genre de comportement était peu commun. Pourquoi ce gars voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, tout à coup ? C'était forcément une ruse.

« - Très bien. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Allez, avoue. C'est quoi, ce que vous préparez encore ? » lança l'homme en soupirant.

« - Mon frère m'a dit que tout pouvait arriver, même à l'intérieur d'une base bien gardée. Alors on veut s'assurer que rien de grave ne se produise. »

« - Tant que vous n'êtes pas dans les parages, rien n'arrivera. Alors maintenant, déguerpis tout de suite. » répliqua le Capitaine, les dents serrées.

Luffy recula jusqu'à la porte, toujours au garde-à-vous, mais il ne sortit pas pour autant. Il resta là, debout, sans rien dire, le sourire aux lèvres. L'homme devint encore plus suspicieux.

Le garçon avait été désigné par Ace pour s'occuper de surveiller les arrière du Capitaine. Au cas où les ennemis auraient trouvé un meilleur moment pour attaquer. Du coup, Luffy devra rester aux côtés de son supérieur toute la soirée. À chaque moment. Pendant qu'il mange, qu'il se déplace, qu'il boit… Tout le temps.

La présence de cet énergumène dérangeait beaucoup l'homme à son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il faisait plein de fautes dans ce qu'il écrivait et il oubliait ses mots. Il releva les yeux. La jeune recrue continuait de le fixer, de ses grands yeux idiots et de cette expression fière. Rien de mieux pour lui pourrir la fin de sa journée.

« - Va me chercher de l'eau. » dit-il à Luffy.

« - Pas de problème ! »

Le garçon ouvrit la porte en la laissant ouverte et courut à travers les couloirs. Le Capitaine soupira. Quand est-ce que ce môme apprendra à lui parler avec politesse ? Et laisser la porte ouverte, comme ça… Rah. Il en pouvait déjà plus.

Il se mit à son courrier en profitant des quelques minutes d'absence de l'autre crétin.

**.**

**.**

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Ace…

Il arpentait les allées d'un des bâtiments. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il se passerait ce soir. Comment se déroulerait cette fameuse attaque. Il fallait qu'il se la joue discret. Il se posta à quelques pas d'un des soldats de garde de la sentinelle, sur le mur.

Ils étaient censés guetter le moindre mouvement à l'horizon. Même si dans la nuit, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Ace fit comme s'il était en train d'observer au loin. Le vent frais s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il frissonna un instant en se demandant pourquoi il est allé dehors plutôt que d'enquêter à l'intérieur.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'homme à côté de lui, qui semblait le fixer bizarrement. Peut-être qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici ? Tant pis.

Ace marcha en crabe jusqu'à lui. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres. Le soldat le regarda d'un œil interrogé, puis se remit à surveiller les alentours. Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur recommença sa démarche désespérément indiscrète, puis il se retrouva juste à côté du Marine. Celui-ci frissonna. Il reconnaissait ce garçon qui était la cause des récentes catastrophes avec son ami.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui, mais il n'aimait pas ça du tout… Peut-être qu'il devrait prévenir le supérieur ?

« - Psst. »

Le soldat sursauta. Ace venait de l'interpeler sans le regarder. Comme s'il voulait se faire discret. Même si c'était raté depuis le début.

« - Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! » dit le Marine, pas rassuré du tout.

Ace regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« - C'est bien ce soir ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs ondulés.

Il voulait savoir si cette phrase était comme un code, ou une sorte de reconnaissance pour savoir qui faisait partie du complot. Le Marine le regarda bizarrement.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je te demande si c'est ce soir. »

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »

Ça y est ? Il avait prévu de créer une nouvelle catastrophe ? Il fallait définitivement prévenir le chef. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop dangereux ici…

« - … Oh, tu n'es pas au courant, alors… bien. C'est mieux comme ça. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé ! »

Puis le jeune homme s'en alla en sifflotant. Cet homme ne pourra malheureusement pas lui donner plus d'informations… Ace leva les yeux sur un autre gars un peu plus loin, qui semblait avoir surpris leur minuscule conversation. Il détourna vivement les yeux quand il croisa son regard. Ace sourit. On dirait qu'il trouverais finalement quelque chose.

Il s'avança un peu plus près et posa ses coudes sur le rebord du mur, dos à la mer. Le soldat le regardait faire du coin de l'œil. On dirait qu'il voulait lui parler… Ace ne dit rien, attendant à ce qu'il parle de lui-même. Et en effet, trente secondes plus tard, le soldat s'était rapproché du jeune garçon furtivement.

« - Tu… T'es au courant ? »

« - Au courant de… ? » demanda innocemment l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche.

« - Pour ce soir… »

_Bingo._

« - Ça se pourrait. » répondit Ace, sourire aux lèvres.

« - Sérieusement ? Je pensais pas qu'ils allaient t'inclure dedans… »

« - … Dis-moi, j'aurais besoin de plus d'informations, je ne l'ai appris que tout récemment, tu vois. »

Le soldat hocha la tête. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les entendait. Il mit sa main sur le côté de sa bouche pour que le son de sa voix atteigne directement l'oreille d'Ace :

« - On va attendre que le Capitaine sorte de sa réunion. Il devrait revenir à son bureau aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. C'est à ce moment que tout se déroulera. Et ce sera Tokusa qui se chargera du paquet ! »

Ace avait déjà entendu cette partie-là. Ce qu'il voulait savoir surtout, c'était…

« - Y a quoi, dans ce paquet ? »

« - Il n'y a que Tokusa et Leo qui le savent. Mais je vais te confier un secret… » Il se rapprocha un peu plus, le sourire fier : « - Une fois je l'ai eu dans les mains, et j'ai entendu une sorte de _tic tac_ à l'intérieur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Ace se figea. Un_ tic tac_ ?

« - Ah… ah bon ? » fit celui-ci, surpris.

Le jeune soldat hocha la tête. Ace venait d'ajouter un morceau du puzzle à cette histoire. Ils voulaient tuer le Capitaine en l'explosant entièrement. Ce paquet contenait une BOMBE ! Il fallait prévenir Luffy pour qu'ils puissent au plus vite déjouer les plans de ces assassins !

« - Merci, vieux ! À plus ! » lança Ace en se dépêchant de se diriger à l'intérieur.

**.**

**.**

Le Capitaine s'arrêta. Luffy s'arrêta également, un mètre derrière. L'homme se retourna vers lui, une veine d'agacement sur sa tempe.

« - Luffy, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'attendre là-bas. » fit celui-ci en essayant de rester calme.

« - Je dois être prêt à vous protéger n'importe où, monsieur ! » lança le garçon d'un air faussement sérieux.

« - Oui, sauf que pour l'instant je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. »

« - Mais je dois rester près de vous… »

« - Ça n'inclut pas le fait que tu doives me suivre jusqu'aux TOILETTES ! » s'énerva le Capitaine en lui montrant la plaque 'W.C.' sur la porte devant lui.

Luffy hocha la tête professionnellement.

« - Ce sont les risques du métier… »

« - HORS DE MA VUE ! » fit le Capitaine en claquant la porte devant le jeune homme.

Luffy se gratta la tête. Il devait vraiment partir, sachant que des types louches en avaient après lui ? Bon, bah, tant pis. Il haussa les épaules et marcha en direction du bureau. Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Il ne reconnaissait plus les couloirs.

Ah, oui. Il avait suivi le Capitaine aveuglément… Mince. Comment faire ? Attendre qu'il sorte des toilettes ?

« - Non, vu comment son ventre grognait, il était parti pour une grosse commission… » se dit Luffy en pensant à haute voix. « - J'ai plus qu'à y aller au pif. »

Il se remit à marcher en chantonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Puis quelqu'un lui rentra dedans d'un seul coup, le faisant tomber à terre.

« - Luffy ? Justement, je te cherchais ! »

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux et vit son frère juste devant lui. Il semblait plutôt alarmé.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« - Écoute, l'heure est grave ! Ils comptent tuer le Capitaine avec une bombe ! » s'écria Ace.

Luffy ouvrit grand les yeux. Une bombe ? Sérieusement ?!

« - Il faut les arrêter ! » dit-il en se relevant d'un coup.

« - Attend ! Ils ont dit qu'elle était dans un paquet. Si on arrive à l'intercepter avant, tout reviendra dans l'ordre ! »

« - Mais comment on compte faire ? »

« - On les prendra sur le fait. Ce soir, on sera là pour les arrêter à temps. »

« - On va se fondre parmi eux ? »

« - Nan. On va se cacher et attendre le moment opportun ! »

Ils étaient bien décidé. Ils avaient beau être martyrisés par le Capitaine (même si on dirait plutôt l'inverse), cet homme était leur supérieur. Ils se devaient de lui montrer une loyauté sans défaut !

Le soir même, après avoir mangé et être restés dans leur chambre en n'ayant plus rien à faire, ils attendaient le bon moment pour passer à l'action.

Ace avait observé le plan du bâtiment où le Capitaine était. Il avait réussi à mémoriser l'essentiel. Ils pourraient se faufiler dans les conduits pour se retrouver en plein dans le bureau de leur chef. Luffy avait plus ou moins écouté le plan donné par son frère. Il n'avait pas tout suivi, mais au moins il connaissait le point essentiel de leur mission.

Vers 21:45, ils sortirent de leur chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà dans les conduits d'aération. Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes maintenant.

**.**

_[ note de moi : décidément, les Mugiwara passent leur temps dans les conduits… ]_

**.**

Un grognement de ventre résonna dans le large passage de métal carré. Ace se retourna :

« - Luffy, calme ton ventre un peu ! On a mangé y a même pas une heure ! »

Le jeune garçon se tint le ventre, l'air résigné.

« - C'est pas ma faute, c'est mon estomac ! J'ai l'habitude de bien manger, et ils nous donnent pas assez à bouffer, ici… »

« - En même temps il y a pu qu'une seule cuisine en attendant que l'autre soit réparée. Donc y a moins de choses à manger. »

Le frère cadet lâcha un petit sifflement entre sifflement entre ses lèvres.

« - Pf. C'est ta faute tout ça. »

Ace se retourna, l'air agacé.

« - Pardon ?! On est en tort tous les deux, d'accord ? »

« - C'est faux. C'est toi qu'a tout fait crâmé. »

« - Hé, tu m'en a pas empêché non plus ! »

« - J'ai essayé de t'arrêter, moi ! »

« - Pas assez vite. »

« - Alors ça, c'est vraiment mesquin ! »

Ils s'engueulèrent encore un petit moment avant qu'Ace ne soupire et qu'il se remette leur mission dans la tête. Il ne fallait pas abandonner tout de suite. Il fit signe à son frère de le suivre et lui conseilla une seconde fois de faire taire son estomac. Luffy rechigna, ne pouvant rien y faire, mais il ne dit rien.

Ils finirent par arriver au-dessus d'un bureau éclairé par une petite lampe à huile. Les soldats étaient déjà là, et ils semblaient se motiver à tout préparer. Luffy et Ace restèrent à les regarder du haut de leur conduit. On dirait qu'ils amenaient quelque chose sur le bureau. La bombe ? Nan, ce serait trop flagrant…

Juste avant qu'ils n'apparaissent en dessous d'eux, la lumière s'éteignit.

« - Attend, on l'a pas encore posée ! »

« - Si, je crois que c'est bon. Il a l'air bien calé. »

« - Quand revient le Capitaine ? »

« - On le saura dans pas longtemps. Où est Tokusa ? »

« - Il a dit qu'il aurait un brin de retard. Rien de grave. Tout est prêt ? »

Luffy et Ace restèrent là à écouter les derniers préparatifs. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, mais ils entendaient les gars se mettre au boulot comme il se doit. C'était un moment assez stressant. Puis plus rien. Encore quelque chuchotements par-ci par-là. Ils attendaient le Capitaine.

_C'est bizarre,_ se dit Ace. _S'ils allaient lui remettre une bombe, ils auraient dû s'en aller le plus loin possible, non ?_

Une sonnerie de den den mushi se fit entendre. Une voix parla dans le haut parleur :

« - Il arrive dans une minute ! »

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Même les deux frères planqués dans le conduit. Il fallait agir vite. Les surprendre, les mettre à terre, et dévoiler la bombe. Mais pour ça ils devront attendre que la lumière reviennent. Ou au pire, il foncera avec les poings enflammés, ça éclairera un peu la pièce.

Une porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Surement le Capitaine. Luffy voulut se pencher un peu plus pour essayer de le voir, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

« - Attend Luffy ! T'appuis pas trop sur la grille… » chuchota son frère.

« - J'y suis presque. »

Il s'appuya un peu plus, et la grille commença à craquer. Alors la lumière survint tout à coup et la pièce fut de nouveau éclairée. Le Capitaine resta figé devant les hommes qui se tenaient à son bureau, avec une immense gâteau posé dessus.

« - Qu'est-ce que… » Le Capitaine s'avança.

Au même instant, la grille où se tenait Luffy céda.

« - JOYEUX ANNIVER— … »

Le 'saire' de la fin du mot n'apparut jamais. Un garçon, non… deux garçons étaient tombés du haut et étaient venus s'effondrer en plein dans la pâtisserie géante, la tête la première pour Luffy. Il y eut des éclaboussures de partout. Le Capitaine fut le principal à s'en prendre plein la face…

Ace, qui était tombé debout sur le dos de son frère, avait tout de suite commencé à mettre à terre tous les soldats présents. Il en restait encore un peu debout, mais ils n'osaient pas bougé, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« - Que plus personne ne bouge ! » hurla-t-il.

Tous le monde resta immobile. Le Capitaine resta de marbre, comme s'il s'était un peu habitué à ce que quelque chose comme ça se produise. Il serra les poings, tentant avec fermeté de contrôlé ses pulsions meurtrières.

« - Luffy… Ace… Puis-je savoir, une fois de plus… ce que vous venez foutre ici ?

Ace, toujours sur le dos de son frère, se mit au garde-à-vous.

« - Chef, ceci est une mutinerie ! »

« - Oh, vous osez donc… ? »

« - Non, pas nous, monsieur ! Eux ! » Ace pointa les autres hommes du doigts, qui ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. « - Ils tentent de vous assassiner ! »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » lança un des soldats, complètement perdu.

« - Ne faites pas les innocents ! Je vous ai entendu ! » s'exclama Ace. « - Luffy, vérifie le gâteau. »

Luffy, qui était déjà en train de s'empiffrer de la bonne pâtisserie délicieuse, se léchait les doigts, la bouche pleine.

« - C'est fait. Assez sucré, arôme vanillé, et crémeux à souhait ! » déclara-t-il, d'un ton fier.

Soudain, un autre homme entra en trombe dans la pièce, un paquet dans la main, essoufflé. Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Désolé, je suis en retard ! J'ai rien lou-… pé ?

Ace remarqua le paquet qu'il tenait sous le bras. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le soldat qu'il plaqua contre le mur et lui prit le paquet.

« - Ah ! Je vous ai démasqué ! » lança-t-il en ouvrant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« - Monsieur, ils tentaient de vous assassiner avec cette bombe ! J'ai été témoin de tout… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet. Rond, plat, avec des flèches dont l'une qui tournait chaque seconde… Il y avait le symbole de la Marine en arrière-fond. Le garçon sortit l'horloge de la boite et l'observa sans comprendre.

« - Hein ? C'est pas une bombe ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit le soldat encore contre le mur. « - On a seulement préparer une fête d'anniversaire pour le Capitaine Rico ! On a jamais eu l'intention de l'assassiner ! »

Ace resta immobile, venant alors de comprendre la situation. Alors ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne ? Il croyait pourtant que…

« - On a remarqué qu'il était plus de mauvaise humeur depuis que son horloge était cassée, alors on a voulu lui en offrir une autre. » dit une autre soldat, se redressant sur le sol.

Luffy ne suivait plus le fil de la conversation, se concentrant à manger l'immense part de gâteau qui s'offrait à lui, bien que la moitié soit tombée au sol quand il était venu s'écrabouiller dessus. Quoique, il avait peut-être pigé la situation principale :

« - Oh ? Alors ch'était seulement une fête d'anniverchaire ? » lança-t-il, mâchant une grosse part de la pâtisserie en même temps. « - Ouf, ch'est rachurant. Au passage, c'est très bien réussi ! Le gâteau est délichieux ! »

« - Une fête réussie ? Vous vous foutez de nous ?! Vous avez tout gâché ! » fit un soldat, complètement hystérique. Pour seule réponse, il reçu un haussement d'épaule de la part du garçon.

« - Vous avez juste à refaire un gâteau. »

« - Taisez-vous tous ! » hurla le Capitaine. Il s'avança dangereusement vers l'ex-chapeau de paille assis sur le bureau cassé en deux sous le choc du poids des deux garçons tombés dessus tout à l'heure. « - Vous… ça fait trois fois. Trois fois que je me sens aussi humilié. Trois fois que vous foutez autant de bordel que cinquante hommes réunis. Trois fois que je me retiens de vous imposer une correction aussi terrible que l'enfer… MAIS MAINTENANT C'EN EST TROP ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR, JE FERAIS DE VOUS DE LA NOURRITURE EN COMPOTE ET JE RÉDUIRAIS VOTRE MISÉRABLE EXSISTENCE EN MI— .. !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, il glissa sur de la crème de gâteau tombée ici par hasard, et il se mangea de plein fouet son bureau déjà en morceau. Luffy avait sauté en arrière pour l'esquiver, par réflex. On entendit un bruit sourd, un gémissement, puis plus rien.

Les soldats se dépêchèrent d'aller voir leur Capitaine qui semblait mal en point. Tandis que Luffy et Ace étaient discrètement en train d'atteindre la sortie pour fuir sans représailles…

On dirait que finalement, ils ne réussiraient jamais à faire quelque chose sans rien détruire, même si ça partait sur de bonnes intentions.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - JE NE VEUX PLUS LES VOIR DEVANT MOI ! FAITES LES DISPARAITRE LE PLUS LOIN POSSIBLE DE CET ENDROIT ! »

Le Capitaine hurlait de désespoir devant le Vice-amiral Tsuru et le Colonel Gakô, qui avait été appelé le lendemain, avec Luffy et Ace. Le Capitaine Rico était penché au-dessus du bureau de la veille femme, les yeux en larmes.

On dirait qu'il en pouvait plus. Gakô regardait la scène sans rien faire, même s'il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Ces deux garçons étaient venus à bout du Capitaine en moins d'une semaine. C'était un incroyable record. Surtout pour cet homme, qui était connu pour être un dur à cuir concernant la discipline.

Ace et Luffy n'étaient pas des pirates pour rien… Enfin. D'anciens pirates.

« - Allons, calmez-vous, Rico. » fit Tsuru d'une voix calme.

« - JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! » répondit-il, frappant du poing. « - CE SONT DES DÉMONS ! DES DÉMONS, JE VOUS DIT ! »

Tout à coup, Tsuru se releva, frappa dans ses mains une fois, et les posa sur les joues du Capitaine dans un claquement. Le corps de celui-ci se mit à briller d'une lumière vive, et l'homme s'était finalement calmé. Ses deux devinrent doux, ses joues rosirent et ses lèvres avaient dessiné un sourire apaisant.

« - Oh, veuillez m'excuser, Vice-amiral ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… »

Le Capitaine Rico était devenu un autre homme. Un homme tendre.

Ace et Luffy restèrent scotchés face à ce pouvoir dont-ils venaient d'être témoins. C'était incroyable !

« - Woaaah ! » cria Luffy. « - Mamy, comment t'as fait ça ?! »

« - C'est son Fruit du Démon. » lança Gakô pour répondre à la place du Vice-amiral. « - Le Woshu Woshu no Mi. Elle peut laver et faire sécher tout ce qu'elle touche, que ce soit une personne ou un objet. Ça permet aussi de rendre les gens doux comme des agneaux. »

« - C'est dingue ! » fit Ace, aussi excité que son frère.

« - Parlons plutôt de vous deux. » les interrompit Tsuru. « - Il semblerait que vous causez pas mal de problèmes, ces derniers temps. »

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

« - C'est que… » commença Luffy.

« - Nous ne sommes pas à notre place, ici. » finit son frère ainé. « - Nettoyer, cuisiner, monter la garde… tout ça, c'est pas fait pour nous. »

« - Pas fait pour vous ? » répété la vieille femme.

Luffy sourit en se grattant la tête.

« - Bah… ouais. Nous on veut se battre ! »

Ace le frappa d'un coup de poing. « - Dis pas ça comme ça, abruti ! »

« - Je crois que je comprends. » fit Gakô en souriant à moitié.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« - C'est vrai, Dingô ? »

Luffy, qui pourtant avait perdu la mémoire, continuait toujours à appeler le Colonel de cette façon inconsciemment. Mais celui-ci l'ignora, sachant que ce serait impossible de lui faire rentrer dans la tête qu'il ne s'appelait définitivement pas comme ça.

« - Après tout, vous aviez l'habitude d'être toujours sur le terrain, avant votre amnésie. Votre corps ressent ce manque de combat et doit surement vous pousser à le combler. »

« - Ouais ! C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« - Moi, je conseillerais de les envoyer s'entrainer dès maintenant. » fit Gakô, lançant un coup d'œil en direction de Tsuru. « - Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Vice-amiral ? »

Le Vice-amiral Tsuru une répondit pas tout de suite.

Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à la situation des deux jeunes frères, un homme robuste, et l'air grave marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du Vice-amiral. Deux autres soldats de la base du G-12 se tenaient derrière lui, une goutte de sueur perlant sur leur front.

« - Eh bien… » commença Tsuru. « - Puisqu'il semble qu'on ne peut rien y faire, je ne vois rien contre le fait de les mettre à l'épreuve. Après tout, ce sont des soldats de qualité. »

Luffy et Ace se fixèrent en commençant à sourire.

« - Mais seulement à une condition… »

L'homme à la barbe grise se rapprochait de plus en plus du bureau. Ses poings étaient serrés. On pourrait croire qu'il était frustré, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. C'était autre chose… quelque chose de plus fort.

« - Vous écouterez tout ce que votre entraineur aura à dire, et vous vous tiendrez tranquilles. Sinon vous serez renvoyés illico au nettoyage, compris ? »

Ace et Luffy se mirent eu garde-à-vous, grand sourire aux lèvres, triomphants :

« - Compris, chef ! »

Tsuru aurait voulu leur faire remarquer qu'ils devraient plutôt dire 'Vice-amiral', mais elle laissa tomber.

L'homme robuste était maintenant devant la porte. Il aurait pu faire comme tout le monde, toquer, attendre une réponse, puis entrer avec une invitation. Mais non.

Il enfonça la porte avec son pied. Les deux battants fusèrent contre le mur de la pièce brillante et soyeuse dans un énorme vacarme.

Tsuru et Gakô levèrent les yeux calmement, tandis que les deux garçons se retournèrent, surpris. Et quand ils firent face à l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, ils blanchirent aussitôt, reculant de plusieurs pas.

L'homme paraissait essoufflé, comme s'il venait de nager sur plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres pour arriver ici. Il releva la tête vers eux. Et il sourit. D'un air à la fois sarcastique et triomphant.

« - Ace… Luffy… » fit-il en les observant des pieds à la tête.

Les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas bougés, bouche-bée devant celui qui leur faisait face. Quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien. Même trop bien. Celui qui les avait presque torturé durant leur enfance, les rouant de coup et les poursuivants comme un ours poursuivait ses proies… Les abandonnant même au in fond de la jungle pour les entrainer à devenir des durs… Leur tuteur responsable de leur éducation avant qu'ils ne soient pris en charge par une bande de bandits des forêts.

Celui qui leur faisait presque faire des cauchemars quand il venait leur rendre visite… Ils ne purent s'empêcher de hurler en même temps :

« - PAPY ?! »

Garp sourit de plus bel. Puis il posa les mains sur ses hanches et se mit à rire d'une voix rauque.

« - Salut bande de crétins ! »

**.**

**.**

**To be continued ~**

* * *

_* La Grue : surnom de Tsuru._

* * *

_Oh Oh. À couvert ! Garp est arrivé... Que va-t-il se passer ? Je me le demande... _

_AU FAIT ! Depuis plusieurs chapitres, j'avais l'impression que Gakô resssemblait étrangement à quelqu'un... Et j'ai trouvé ! En fait il est presque pareil que Kisuke Urahara de Bleach ! Sauf qu'il a une minuscule barbichette. Et des cheveux plus courts dans mon imagination ! Voilà..._

_Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent ou même encore aux anonymes plus discrets. Même si vous vous contentez juste de lire, ça me fait super plaisir._

_Prochain chapitre... euh.. Oh, surement ce weekend. Soyez attentifs ;)_

_À la prochaine ! d:_


	9. Le Vice-amiral Garp

**J'ai quelque chose à dire... Quelque chose d'important...**

**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ME TAPEZ PAS ! PARDON PARDON PARDON ! SORRY ! SUMIMASEN ! **

**Je m'explique brièvement : J'avais qu'une moitié de chapitre de préparée, et j'avais pas d'idée pour l'autre partie. Et je voulais m'accorder un pause, même si ça l'a prolongée jusqu'à aujourd'hui... (il faut dire que je passais quasiment tous les jours sur mes fictions alors au bout d'un moment mon cerveau m'a dit STOP)**

**Alors encore une fois, désolée ! Pardon x1000 ! A**

**Bref. Passons cette partie : Merci à ceux qui me laissent souvent des reviews ! Je suppose que ça veut dire que l'histoire vous plait encore, ça me rassure.**

**BREF (bis) Ne vous attardez pas sur ce que j'ai dis, lisez vite ! :3**

**Enjoy ! ~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tout était calme au G-12. Les mouettes volaient tranquillement dans le ciel, à la recherche d'une proie à attraper dans la mer d'un coup de bec, le vent s'engouffrait doucement entre les arbres et les bâtiments à l'extérieur, les seuls soldats dehors étaient ceux qui montaient la garde sur le mur, et ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, surveillant avec attention.

Ça aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça… Mais non. Un hurlement déchirant s'éleva dans la base. Un hurlement qui semblait appartenir à des gens très effrayés. Comme s'ils avaient vu un monstre. C'en était pas loin.

Ace et Luffy déboulèrent dans un virage et se mirent à tracer de toute leur force pour échapper à ce qui les mettait dans cet état. Un homme. Un homme robuste avec les yeux qui brillaient de férocité. Un homme capable de décimer n'importe quoi avec un simple coup de poing. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter…

« - AMENEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE SALES MÔMES ÉCERVELÉS ! »

Le Vice-amiral Garp. Pourquoi était-il en train de courir après les deux garçons, me demanderez-vous ?

_Je m'explique…_

**.**

**.**

**_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_**

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Tsuru et Garp venait de débouler comme un ours dans la pièce. Après des cris de surprise de la part des deux garçons et la fine présentation du Vice-amiral, la situation s'était un peu éclaircie :

« - Oh, Garp. » fit Gakô d'un air faussement surpris. Il savait qu'il arriverait au G-12, mais il avait oublié de leur dire. Enfin, Tsuru devait aussi être au courant. Après tout, Ace et Luffy étaient les petits-enfants ce cet homme. Et Sengoku allait tôt ou tard tout lui dire.

« - Mes enfants… » fit Garp en s'approchant dangereusement des deux garçons, blancs comme un linge.

Ils avaient commencé à reculer un peu, mais leur grand-père les prit de court. Il ouvrit ses bras et les jeta dans leur direction pour les attraper et les serrer paternellement contre lui. Ace et Luffy furent collés l'un à l'autre, étouffant dans l'étreinte passionnée de Garp qui pleurait de joie à chaudes larmes.

« - Enfin ! Enfinnnn ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Pa… py… » essaya de dire Luffy dans un souffle en tentant de se retirer de ses bras.

« - Mes enfaaaaants ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux ! » continuait de dire le Vice-amiral qui ne desserra pas son étreinte.

Tsuru regardait la scène avec un petit sourire. Elle s'y attendait quelques peu. En même tant, elle connaissait bien Garp. Elle savait la difficulté qu'il avait eu à élever ces garçons pour les faire devenir des soldats de la Marine. Il n'aurait pas pu réagir autrement. C'était surement comme un rêve, pour lui, à ce moment là. Mais un rêve de bien courte durée…

Il relâcha les garçons qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

« - Bien ! » fit-il. « - Je suppose que je dois te remercier, Gakô. »

Le désigné releva un peu la tête, mais sans rien dire.

« - Avant je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup, je l'avoue. Mais pour l'instant, je te dois une fière chandelle ! »

Il se mit à rire, les mains sur ses hanches. Gakô bâilla en guise de réponse. Ace et Luffy essayèrent de se diriger lentement vers la sortie en rampant, mais Garp les prit par le col et les ramena devant lui.

« - Alors ? Comment vont mes petits garçons ? » demanda Garp plein d'entrain.

« - Eh bien… » commença Tsuru. « - On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très sérieux dans leur travail. Sais-tu toutes les dépenses que nous avons dû faire pour réparer toutes leurs bêtises ? »

Ace et Luffy déglutirent. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur grand-père soit au courant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils mourraient trop jeunes… Mais au lieu de les gronder, Garp se remit à rire.

« - HAHA ! Ça c'est eux tout craché ! »

« - S'il te plait, Garp. Prend cette histoire avec un peu plus de considération. Si je le voulais, je te ferais payer sur-le-champ. »

« - Mais tu ne le feras pas ! »

Tsuru soupira. Cet idiot de Vice-amiral était trop heureux pour prendre la situation au sérieux en ce moment. On ne pouvait rien y faire. Gakô prit alors la parole :

« - On était sur le point de leur donner un entrainement intensif, afin de les faire entrer sur le terrain. »

« - C'est vrai ? Bonne idée. »

« - Il ne manque plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour les dresser comme il faut. Le Capitaine Rico a déjà été mis sur la touche. Il nous faut quelqu'un d'autre. »

Garp réfléchit un instant. Il lâcha les garçons qu'il était en train de tenir depuis tout à l'heure, pour venir frapper son poing dans sa main, ayant tout à coup une idée.

« - Mais oui ! Inutile de chercher plus longtemps, vous l'avez, votre entraineur ! » dit-il.

« - Ah oui ? Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Il se désigna d'un revers de pouce. « - Ce sera moi. »

Sous le coup de la nouvelle, Ace et Luffy tressaillirent. Quoi ? Garp ? Les entrainer ? Ils sont fous ?! Être l'élève de cet homme signifiait mourir lentement et douloureusement ! C'était avoir un ticket pour l'enfer gratuitement ! C'était la mort assurée !

« - Tu comptes rester longtemps ? »

« - Pas vraiment. Je devais me rendre à Marineford normalement. Mais j'ai fait un détour par ici. »

Gakô frotta sa petite barbe en réfléchissant. Il devait aussi aller à Marineford, afin d'emmener les deux zigotos à l'Amiral en chef. C'était plutôt un bon timing.

« - Eh bien, j'avais des affaires à régler là-bas, avec ces deux-là et Sengoku. Tu pourras les entrainer une fois à Marineford, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« - NON ! » hurlèrent en chœur Ace et Luffy.

Mais Garp ne firent pas attention à leur remarque. Il se mit à sourire, comme si une idée machiavélique lui était passée derrière la tête.

« - C'est d'accord ! »

« - Je veux pas ! On va mourir ! » cria Luffy.

« - Moi non plus ! » hurla son frère. « - Il va nous tuer ! C'est rien qu'un monstre ! »

Garp tiqua face à cette remarque. Son aura devint sombre. Ace et Luffy frissonnèrent. Ils tournèrent lentement la tête vers leur grand-père, une goutte de sueur glissant sur leur tempe.

« - Vous tuer ? Moi, un monstre, vous dites ? Hoho… je vois que même au G-12, vous n'avez pas appris la politesse envers vos supérieurs…

_Oh que non,_ pensèrent alors Tsuru et Gakô en même temps.

« - On sait très bien ce qui nous attend ! Jamais on ira s'entrainer avec toi, papy ! » lança Luffyen reculant.

« - Ouais ! Je préfère mille fois récurer les W.C. que devoir subir cet enfer que tu nous prépares ! » reprit Ace, en faisant de même.

L'aura meurtrière de Garp s'intensifia. Il fit craquer ses poings d'un geste net. Ace et Luffy déglutirent.

« - Je vois… Dans ces cas-là, il va falloir vous forcer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Plus le temps de réfléchir. Ace agrippa Luffy et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Garp se lança immédiatement sur leurs talons.

« - VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À COURIR VITE, SALES MORVEUX ! » dit-il en s'élançant à leur poursuite.

**.**

**.**

_Et voilà comment les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation._

Ace et Luffy courraient partout autour de la base du G-12 depuis cinq minutes, pour leur survie. Ils n'hésitaient pas à renverser quelques soldats passés par là pour se frayer un chemin.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux s'étaient inexplicablement retrouvés séparés. Luffy ne l'avait remarqué que quand il s'était arrêté derrière un des bâtiments.

« - Ace ? » appela-t-il, alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Zut. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Garp rôdait. Après avoir reprit son souffle, le jeune ex-pirate se dirigea vers la zone d'entrainement, située tout au fond de la base, derrière le bâtiment principal. À pas de loup, il marcha contre le mur d'une sorte de gymnase afin de s'éloigner au maximum du Vice-amiral à leur recherche.

Quand il atteignit le fond du G-12, il se figea. Devant lui se tenait un des arbres situés là. Non, ce n'était pas l'arbre qui l'inquiétait. C'était le fait qu'à l'une de ses larges branches, il y avait une corde qui retenait les pieds d'un jeune garçon, la tête à l'envers, avec deux énormes bosses sur le crâne. Ace.

« - Ace !? » lança Luffy, qui devinait à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était fait avoir… Il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui… R.I.P.

« - Cours… Luffy… » murmura son frère, avec son âme en train de s'envoler progressivement.

Luffy se mit à reculer. Il devait courir… se cacher loin… peut-être qu'au lieu d'endurer la même souffrance il devait sauter dans l'eau qui les entourait. D'après ce qu'on leur a dit elle serait infestée de monstres marins. Oui, se faire bouffer était une mort dix fois plus honorable que de mourir entre les mains de Garp.

Le jeune homme heurta un mur. Enfin, il croyait que c'en était un, vu la dureté de l'amorti. Mais quand il se retourna, il fit face à un ours humain, le regard brillant d'intentions meurtrières.

« - Alors, Luffy ? Tu ne vas au secour de ce morveux ? » fit Garp en souriant d'un air malsain.

Luffy déglutit en reculant. Plus il reculait, plus son grand-père avançait. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir de nouveau, Garp parvint à l'agripper. C'était la fin.

Le vieil homme serra le poing qu'il leva entre lui et son petit-fils.

« - Je vais commencer par t'apprendre les bonnes manières envers ton grand-père… » dit le Vice-amiral avec une aura maléfique.

« - Pa…Papy ! Non… S'il te plait… PAPY ! N-… AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

Luffy… Repose en paix.

**.**

**.**

Deux heures plus tard, lui et Ace étaient en train de courir sur le terrain d'entrainement du G-12. Ils ne s'entrainaient pas, non. Garp ne devait le faire qu'une fois arrivés à Marineford. Non, ici, ils étaient seulement en train de subir leur punition infligée par le vieil homme.

Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient en train de courir, à bout de souffle. Ils devaient attendre encore une heure. Si l'un d'entre eux s'arrêtait, aucun des deux frères n'aura de repas ce soir.

« - C'est vraiment… pas juste ! » se lamentait Ace, épuisé. « - Ce vieux fou cherche juste… à nous tuer, c'est obligé ! »

« - Il a pas le droit… de nous priver de… nourriture ! Monstre ! … Sans cœur ! » ce plaignit Luffy.

Tandis qu'ils couraient, le soleil était en train de se coucher lentement à l'horizon, laissant le ciel et les reflets de la surface de l'eau d'une couleur orangée. Le journée était arrivée à son terme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Un peu plus loin, du côté des Mugiwara.**_

« - Alors ? » demanda Franky, une bouteille de cola dans la main.

Sur le Sunny, il ne restait plus que Nami, Franky et Sanji. Tous les autres étaient retournés à Carmilla.

« - Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient entrés. » répondit Nami, fière de son plan. « - Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le bateau parte. Ils seront à l'intérieur en direction du G-12. Et là, ils pourront sauver Luffy et son frère. Il semblerait que rien ne leur soit encore arrivé, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'eux nulle part.

S'il avait été décidé qu'ils seraient exécutés, on l'aurait vu dans les journaux. Nami tentait de se rassurer en se basant sur ce principe. L'équipage avait décidé de l'imiter aussi, pour ne pas désespérer. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Étaient-il encore prisonnier, attendant leur sentence ? Ou bien peut-être qu'ils subissaient des travaux forcés secrètement ? Tout était possible et imaginable.

« - Quand ils les auront récupérés, ils voleront un navire de la Marine et se dirigeront dans notre direction où on les repêchera sur le Sunny. Et alors on aura plus qu'à mettre les voiles ! » s'exclama la jeune rousse.

Tout le monde avait été d'accord sur ce plan. Mais…

« - Reste à savoir s'ils ne se feront pas capturer à leur tour. » fit Sanji, fumant sa cigarette pendant qu'il préparait du café.

Franky et Nami avaient été silencieux à ce sujet. Bien sûr, c'était risqué. Mais aucun risque n'était inévitable, pour cette mission de sauvetage. De plus, c'était de Luffy qu'on parlait. Ils pourraient tout faire si c'était pour le bien de leur capitaine.

**.**

_**Du côté des autres Mugiwara, à l'intérieur du quartier général de Carmilla…**_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les derniers soldats se hâtaient de rentrer dans leur bâtiment de la Marine. Un petit groupe à l'intérieur était en train de se réunir dans une sorte de minuscule bibliothèque non utilisée à cette heure. Ils étaient éclairés par une lampe à huile posée sur une des tables rondes présentes.

« - Bien. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » dit Robin, l'air sérieux. « - Notre but est de monter sur le navire sans se faire repérer. »

« - Ils ont l'air de laisser passer n'importe qui ici, de toute façon. » fit remarquer Usopp en haussant les épaules.

« - Ne relâchons pas notre garde. Ils sont détendus parce que leur Colonel n'est pas là pour l'instant. Même si c'est une opportunité, rien ne nous dit que l'un d'entre eux ne nous remarquera pas, même déguisés.

« - Robin a raison. » lança Zoro. « - Et si un seul d'entre nous se fait remarqué, ils vont se mettre à fouiller la base. Et le navire prendra peut-être plus de temps pour partir. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Il fallait se la jouer le plus discret possible, ce soir. Chopper s'avança un peu :

« - Mais si ce n'est que ça, on a juste à embarquer au moment où ils mettront les voiles, non ? » dit-il de sa petite voix.

« - C'est trop risqué de partir avec les soldats en même temps. De plus, les personnes qui montent à bord sont contrôlées. Il faut essayer de s'accaparer la liste de ceux qui partent. » déclara Robin d'un ton calme.

« - Tu veux dire qu'on va tricher ? » dit Usopp, peu convaincu.

Robin sourit. Évidemment, elle était assez douée pour ça, de toute évidence. Elle a, en principe, grandit en trichant, même si c'était pour sa survie. Usopp frissonna légèrement.

« - Un peu. » répondit la jeune femme. « - Mais je n'inclurai que moi. Vous, vous resterez cachés vers la baie en attendant le départ. Une fois à bord, je vous cacherais. »

Ils hochèrent une nouvelle fois la tête. Il fallait bouger maintenant.

Quelques temps plus tard, voilà Usopp, Zoro et Chopper planqués derrière de gros caisson en bois, à l'extérieur du quartier général, dans la baie de la Marine. Ils attendait que Robin se montre et aille à bord du bateau. Ils monteraient en toute discrétion dès que celui-ci partira.

« - Pourquoi à chaque fois je suis obligé de participer à ces missions suicides ?! » fit Usopp, de fausses larmes dans les yeux.

Il désespérait, comme à son habitude. Chaque fois, contre son gré, il se tapait les plans dangereux. Bon, il n'avait pas eu trop le choix ici, puisque c'était pour le bien de son capitaine. Mais quand même, c'était trop flippant ! S'il mourrait ici, il ne pourra plus réaliser son rêve d'être un tireur d'élite renommé ! Raaah ! Non, il était hors de question de mourir dans cet endroit ! S'il devait mourir, ce serait en plein combat, contre de grands pirates célèbres et puissants.

_'Usopp alias Sniper King, le valeureux guerrier, qui est mort en toute bravoure sans abandonner. Il restera dans le cœur de chaque pirate vivant sur cette Terre…'_

Ouais. Un titre pas mal du tout, ouais. Il ferait la une des journaux et serait une star reconnue à travers le monde !

Il ricanait depuis tout à l'heure, sous le regard incrédules de Zoro et de Chopper qui le prenaient pour un fou. Soudain, Usopp tressaillit :

« - Ah mais attend ! Ça sert à rien d'être célèbre si je suis MORT ! »

Il se prit la tête en criant des lamentations. Zoro soupira d'exaspération et le menaça de son épée de se taire. Le jeune homme obéit sur le champ, poussant un petit cri aiguë quand la lame est venue se mettre sous sa gorge.

Chopper se tourna pour observer les environs. Le bateau se préparait à partir depuis plusieurs minutes. Les soldats étaient en train de charger les vivres et les armes pour la traversée. On dirait que le voyage allait prendre un peu de temps…

« - Dites, on arrivera dans combien de temps, au G-12 ? » demanda le renne.

Usopp et Zoro s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se tourner vers le médecin.

« - Selon ce qu'a dit Nami, ça prendrait moins d'une journée. » répondit Zoro qui rangeait son sabre.

« - Moins d'une journée ? » fit Usopp.

« - On arrivera là-bas en fin de matinée, à peu près. »

« - C'est beaucoup trop long ! »

« - On y peut rien. » lança Chopper. « - Le navire sera beaucoup chargé, et ce n'est que pour livrer un rapport du mois. Ils ne se presseront pas. »

Usopp croisa les bras.

« - On a qu'à créer une situation d'urgence. Je sais ! Zoro, tu vas les voir et tu vas les menacer avec ton sabre comme tu viens de le faire ! Dis-leur… »

« - Hein ? »

Usopp toussota et prit une voix grave :

« - 'Oï. Si vous vous grouillez pas, je vous transformerais en tranche de salami sur patte. Et prenez garde… J'adore le salami !' »

Le jeune garçon se prit un coup d'épée dans le crâne. Usopp retint un cri de douleur en se prenant la tête, allongé sur le sol.

« - Continue comme ça et c'est toi que je transformerai en salami, imbécile ! »

« - MONSTRE ! » cria Usopp.

« - Les gars ! Voilà Robin ! » fit Chopper qui capta l'attention des deux autres. Zoro et Usopp s'avancèrent pour mieux voir.

En effet, Robin était en train d'avancer, déguisée en nouvelle recrue. Usopp paniquait à l'idée qu'ils puissent la reconnaitre. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et portait des lunettes. Même ainsi elle avait du charme.

« - Oh, oh… on dirait que le Capitaine est en train de l'inspecter. » dit Chopper, un peu tendu.

« - Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Ce plan était foireux depuis le départ ! » lança Usopp, se prenant la tête en arrière.

« - Attendez, regardez. Ils sont en train de parler… » fit remarquer l'épéiste.

« - Robin sourit… »

« - Quoi ? Elle sourit ? » demanda Usopp en se reprenant. « - … Mais oui, c'est ça ! Robin use de ses nombreuses techniques de charme ! »

« - Technique de charme ? » fit Chopper qui ne comprenait pas beaucoup.

« - Regarde, cet abruti de Capitaine se fait complètement berné ! Et il rigole avec elle, qui plus est ! »

Il se mit à rire. On dirait qu'il avait retrouvé son optimisme.

« - Elle est passée ! » s'exclama le renne d'un air triomphant.

« - Eh oui, mes braves. » continua le long-pif en prenant sa pose de conquérant. « - Je vous l'ai toujours dit. Les femmes sont les créatures les plus subtiles qui puissent exister sur cette planète ! Il faut toujours s'en méfier. TOUJOURS ! Muahahaha… »

Zoro et Chopper se regardèrent d'un air las, avant de fixer cet abruti qui leur servait de compagnon.

« - Quand est-ce que tu nous as dis ça, exactement ? »

Bref. Quelques minutes plus tard, avant que le bateau ne parte, les trois Mugiwara qui étaient restés cachés jusque là avaient réussi à monter à bord discrètement. Ils partaient maintenant en direction du G-12. Une fois arrivés là-bas, il faudra se donner à fond. Ils ramèneront Luffy coûte que coûte !

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Au G-12.**_

« - Alors, dites-moi comment s'appelle l'Amiral en chef ? »

Luffy et Ace étaient dans un des bâtiments d'entrainement avec Gakô. C'était une grande salle qu'on pourrait trouver similaire à un gymnase. Les deux frères étaient par terre, sur leurs genoux. Gakô était aussi sur le sol, mais affalé à sa manière. Devant lui se tenaient deux gros plateaux de repas bien chauds tout préparés. Luffy et Ace bavaient devant, hypnotisés par l'odeur.

« - Si vous répondez pas vous aurez pas à manger. » dit calmement le Colonel alors que les garçons sursautèrent.

« - C'est… euh… » commença Luffy.

« - Je le savais y a cinq minutes ! »

« - Sh… Shiroku ? » tenta le plus jeune.

Gakô prit une boulette de viande et s'apprêta à la lancer à Luffy qui, croyant avoir réussi, s'impatienta. Mais Gakô dévia la trajectoire juste avant de la lancer. Il retourna sa main et mangea lui-même l'aliment qu'il tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

« - Raté. » fit celui-ci.

Luffy enragea. « - C'est pas juste ! »

« - C'est Sen… Sengo… » balbutia Ace. « - Sengoka ? »

« - Oh… » fit Gakô en reprenant une boulette.

Ace se mit à sourire d'un air triomphant. Gakô s'apprêta à lancer la viande d'un coup de pouce. Mais plutôt que de voler en direction du garçon aux tâches de rousseur, la boulette voltigea au-dessus du Colonel avant de retomber dans sa bouche.

« - Encore raté. »

« - Vous vous foutez de nous ! » s'écria Ace, énervé. « - Je vois même pas pourquoi on fait ce genre de connerie ! En plus vous nous piquez la bouffe ! »

« - Oh, mais je vous assure que c'est un entrainement. Un entrainement pour vous éviter la sentence de mise à mort. »

Luffy et Ace frissonnèrent.

« - Pourquoi on serait mis à mort ? » questionna Luffy qui avala sa salive avec maladresse.

« - Oh, pour plein de chose. Mais le plus important, c'est que si vous allez là-bas avec votre attitude actuelle, vous pouvez être sûr d'y aller la corde au cou. »

« - Quelle attitude ? » fit Ace. « - On se comporte comme tout le monde. »

« - Oh, vous croyez ? » lança Gakô qui se mit à ricaner. « - Enfin, après tout vous ne pouvez peut-être pas le remarquer. C'est vrai quoi, vous êtes de vrais imbéciles. »

Ace se releva. « - Quoi !? » s'exclama-t-il en serrant le poing.

« - Aussi, » continua le Colonel. « - Je suis en train de réduire vos chances de crever, pendus comme de vieilles chaussettes. »

« - Oui, mais nous pour l'instant, on a faim ! » se plaignit Luffy dont le ventre émit un énorme résonnement dans la salle.

Gakô sourit.

« - C'est pourquoi je m'y prend de cette façon. Sinon vous n'écouteriez même pas le tiers de ce que je vous dis. »

« - D'accord, d'accord ! On va le faire, votre stupide entrainement ! Mais promettez-nous de nous laisser à manger quand on aura fini ! »

« - Bien sûr. » répondit Gakô d'un air évident.

Ace hésita, puis il finit par se rassoir. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, de toute façon.

« - Je reprends donc. L'Amiral en chef s'appelle Sengoku. Retenez bien. »

« - Ouais, ouais. »

« - Passons pour l'instant. Que devez-vous faire, quand vous serez devant lui ? »

Luffy et Ace se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient au moins cette partie. Ils répondirent presque en même temps :

« - Rester droit et la tête haute. »

« - Bravo. »

Gakô leur lança chacun une boulette de viande qu'ils mâchèrent avec plaisir. Mais leur ventre ne cessa pas pour autant. Ils devaient répondre tout juste à toutes ses questions s'ils voulaient pouvoir manger tranquillement. L'homme au bob continua :

« - Quelles sont les choses qui vous est interdites de faire ? »

« - Ne pas entrer dans les cuisines. » commença Luffy. Gakô hocha la tête.

« - Ne pas toucher au matériel sans demander. » continua Ace.

« - Ne pas se servir de nos pouvoirs sans autorisation. »

« - Ne pas se battre… » énonça Ace avec un air de regret.

Une fois toutes les choses listées, et ayant tout bien retenu, Gakô glissa les plateaux dans leur direction, satisfait. Même s'il devra surement leur faire retenir à nouveau ce qu'il leur avait appris à l'instant. Avant que les garçons ne se jettent sur la nourriture, il retient les plats quelques secondes encore :

« - Ah, dernière chose… »

« - Hein ? »

« - Le nom de l'Amiral en chef ? » lança Gakô.

Il continuait tout de même à glisser les plateaux devant les garçons qui tendaient les mains en bavant.

« - Sudoku ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Gakô retira bien vite la nourriture de leur portée. Ace et Luffy levèrent la tête, ahuris.

« - Mais… La bouffe… »

Gakô soupira.

« - Je crois que je vais vous interdire toute nourriture pendant une bonne semaine, pour votre plus grand bien… »

« - HÉÉ ?! FAIS PAS ÇA DINGÔ ! » s'écria Luffy.

« - Voire même deux semaines. » continua le Colonel qui commençait à manger à leur place.

« - Enfoiré ! Rend-nous notre repas ! » hurla Ace.

« - Trois semaines… »

Parmi les cris de protestations, les criquets au dehors faisaient retentir leur petit cri tout en se cachant dans le gazon. Et la lune, quand à elle, toute tranquille là-haut dans le ciel, brillait de tout son plein comme pour veiller paisiblement sur la base endormie.

**.**

**To be continued ~**

* * *

_Pfiou. Voilà. Un chapitre de fini. Il en reste... plein, je pense._

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard ! Ça n'arrivera plus ! Enfin... Il est probableque ça arrive encore de temps en temps... Aussi, je vous prierais de ne pas me taper, si cela venait à recommencer ! T-T_

_Prochain chapitre... je sais pas quand précisément ! (je préfère ne pas me faire tuer la prochaine fois...) _

_Merci pour ceux qui me suivent quand même, vous n'allez pas le regretter ! (j'espère)_

_Tschuss !_


	10. Intrusion-1

**CHAPITRE 10 ! Wuaah ! Pas mal, pas mal. C'est grâce à vous !**

_**Pour fêter ce dixième chapitre (j'en ai un peu bavé pour celui-là en plus) et les 1000 vues dépassées, je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial, je sais pas quoi encore. Je préparerais peut-être des petits chapitres bonus, j'aime bien l'idée. **_

_**Ou si vous avez d'autres idées d'évènement spécial, faites-les moi partager :3**_

_**Voilà. Tout ça pour dire que tant que vous serez là, cette histoire continuera. (en gros, si je veux la finir je devrais vous tuer) ... (ceci était encore une blague, excusez-moi... me frappez pas...)**_

_**BREF. Arrêtez de lire mes bêtises. Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude...**_

_**~ ENJOY ~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Base du G-12.**_

Garp était dans le bureau de la Vice-amiral Tsuru. Celle-ci se tenait debout, face à la fenêtre, à fixer l'extérieur d'un regard vide. Garp était confortablement installé dans un des sièges de la salle toute brillante. À cause de son Fruit du Démon, Tsuru avait des tendances plutôt maniaques, il faut dire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lustrer tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle le faisait parfois inconsciemment. Au début, ça peut faire peur. Mais tout le monde a fini par s'y habituer.

« - Le départ est pour aujourd'hui, si je ne me trompe pas ? » demanda Tsuru, toujours en rêvassant devant la vitre.

« - Ouais. On va savoir ce qu'il adviendra de ces mômes sans cervelle ! » répondit Garp d'un air sarcastique.

Tsuru baissa légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiet concernant ces garçons. »

Le vieil homme ricana.

« - Disons que mon instinct me dit de ne pas m'en faire. »

« - Ton instinct, tu dis… » répéta le vieille femme en mettant ses mains dans son dos.

Elle avait l'air d'une petite mamie soucieuse, à cet instant. Son visage n'évoquait cependant ni reproche, ni inquiétude. Ses yeux vitreux à la lumière du jour qui traversait la fenêtre, faisait qu'elle ne donnait aucune expression particulière. On avait du mal à cerner ses émotions. Mais la façon dont elle se tenait, ainsi que son uniforme de Vice-amiral incitait quiconque à lui accorder du respect et une petite crainte quand même. Et ce, malgré sa petite taille.

« - N'oublie pas que l'on parle de Sengoku. Tu connais son mépris envers les pirates. » continua la vieille femme.

Garp se tut quelques instants. Il lâcha un minuscule soupire avant de croiser les jambes.

« - Certes. On peut dire qu'ils se dirigeront droit dans la gueule du loup. » répondit calmement le Vice-amiral. « - Mais maintenant, eux aussi portent leurs crocs et leurs griffes. »

Tsuru, sans répondre, hocha doucement la tête, comme pour approuver ce que disait son vieil ami. Soudain, des bruits de pas qui couraient retinrent leur attention. Garp leva légèrement la tête en direction de l'entrée. Une tête aux cheveux noirs ondulés apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Garp regarda l'un de ses petits-fils d'un œil, en gardant l'autre fermé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ace ? »

Le garçon déglutit un peu. Il n'aimait pas être en présence de son grand-père. Rien de bon n'arrivait jamais, dans la plupart des cas.

« - Oh, Jiji*****. Je cherche Luffy. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu passer, par hasard ? »

Tsuru était restée face à la fenêtre. Le vieil homme robuste croisa les bras :

« - Non. Pas que je sache, pourquoi ? »

« - Ça m'inquiète quand il est hors de ma vue… » répondit le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur ce point, Garp était parfaitement d'accord. Même si Ace n'était pas un cas à part. Mais au moins il avait l'air un peu plus responsable que son petit frère… Quoique, si on écoutait bien ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, il a lui-même commis de sacré dégât à lui tout seul.

« - Retrouve-le rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous cause des ennuis juste avant de partir. »

« - D'accord. »

« - Soyez prêts d'ici une heure. Sinon je viendrais vous chercher par la peau des fesses. » reprit Garp d'un air menaçant.

Ace soupira de protestation. Il répondit d'un bref 'oui' avant de repartir à la recherche de Luffy. Une fois parti, le calme était revenu. Tsuru se retourna et s'avança vers son bureau.

« - Tu as l'air assez joyeux, ces derniers temps. Non pas que tu ne l'aies jamais été, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus fort que d'habitude. » dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« - Ah oui ? » fit le Vice-amiral d'un air innocent.

« - Je sais que tu es très content que tes deux petits enfants qui étaient, à l'origine, de 'dangereux' pirates recherchés, soient maintenant sous les ordres du Gouvernement Mondial. Mais je dois te prévenir, Garp… »

Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts de ses mains qui vinrent accueillir son menton. Elle fixa le vieil homme avec intensité.

« - N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle ils ont fait ce choix. Ils avaient un but, dans la vie. Tout le monde en a un. Et ce but permets aux hommes d'avancer. »

Garp ne dit rien.

« - Mais sans objectif, on stagne. On ne devient plus rien. Que crois-tu qu'il pourrait arriver si ces garçons venaient à penser que leur existence est vaine ? Ils pourraient vite se sentir enchainés. Ils vont se perdre dans ce chemin artificiel crée de toute pièce. Ils pourraient dépérir à petit feu avant de tout laisser tomber une bonne fois pour toute. »

L'homme assis sur un siège de la pièce n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il gardait seulement la tête baissée, sans bouger. Avait-il compris où Tsuru voulait en venir ? Surement. Oui, il le savait peut-être déjà aussi. Mais de toute évidence, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière pour le moment. La seule façon d'éviter ça, c'était que Luffy t Ace retrouvent leurs souvenirs.

Chose qui pourrait s'avérer être bien difficile. Surtout dans ces circonstances.

Garp se leva calmement. Il décroisa les bras et ceux-ci retombèrent à côté de lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte lentement.

« - Je vais me préparer. » dit-il sans s'arrêter. Puis il disparut dans le couloir.

Tsuru soupira. Garp connaissait surement déjà les conséquences que cela pourrait causer. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, il aurait continué d'espérer en silence, jusqu'à fermer les yeux sur la situation qui aurait pu arriver à cause de toute cette histoire.

« - On peut changer le cours d'une vie, mais pas ce pour quoi on s'est battu. » dit la vieille femme comme pour elle-même.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy était en train de marcher à l'extérieur en bâillant. Il avait mal dormi. Apprendre toutes ces choses hier soir l'avait trop fatigué. Gakô n'était vraiment pas obligé d'aller si loin. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, s'ils ne se souvenaient plus du nom de l'Amiral en chef de toute façon ? Ah oui… ils mourraient probablement…

Luffy soupira, tandis que son ventre se mit à grogner. En plus d'avoir mal dormi, ils ont été privé de repas ce matin parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés comme tout le monde. Mais quoi, ils étaient pas du matin, c'est tout. Et puis c'était quoi ces horaires aussi strictes ? Ah, c'était vraiment chiant…

Le garçon marcha encore quelques instants en trainant des pieds, la main sur son estomac qui criait famine continuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix l'interpelle par son prénom. Lentement, il releva la tête et se tourna en direction de celui qui l'avait appelé. Un autre garçon se tenait accroupi, dos au mur d'un des bâtiment de la base. Il avait une veste blanche, des cheveux roses et des lunettes relevées sur sa tête posées sur un bandeau.

Sa tête ne lui disait rien. Mais alors rien du tout. Surtout le type louche à côté de lui, avec les longs cheveux jaunes et des lunettes bizarres. Luffy fronça un sourcil et en leva l'autre. Il se gratta la tête, essayant de se remémorer le visage, le nom, et tout ça. Mais rien. Quedal. Le trou noir. Blackout.

« - Ne sois pas si méfiant, ce n'est que moi ! Coby ! » sourit le jeune garçon, l'air réjoui. Ils s'étaient déjà vu il y a deux mois environs, à Water Seven. Mais malgré tout, revoir Luffy le rassurait.

Luffy s'approcha.

« - Coby ? » répéta-t-il. « - Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu avant ? »

Le dénommé Coby afficha une petite grimace d'un air triste. Il se souvenait de ce qu'on leur avait dit, à lui et à Hermep. Luffy, ainsi que son frère, avaient eu la mémoire brouillée par un certain Colonel Gakô. Coby n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'une telle affaire concernant les pirates et la Marine. Et savoir que son ami avait été en quelques sortes forcé de tout laisser derrière, ainsi que son rêve, ça l'avait un peu attristé. Même beaucoup. Surtout que maintenant Luffy ne se souvenait plus du tout de lui.

« - Haha. Oui, il y a longtemps. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et tu m'as même sauvé la vie, tu ne te souviens plus ? »

Luffy essaya tant bien que mal de se trifouiller les méninges. Mais toujours rien. Il regarda Coby d'un air un peu coupable.

« - Je suis désolé, mais… » il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Comment dire à quelqu'un à qui on aurait sauvé la vie qu'on en a plus le moindre souvenir ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais quand même, c'était extrêmement dérangeant.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si tu as oublié, je me souviendrais toujours que je te dois énormément. »

Même s'ils étaient, par la suite, censés être ennemis. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un petit détail. Luffy sourit bêtement, toujours en se grattant la tête. Alors comme ça il aurait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un ? C'était plutôt cool ! Un raclement de gorge attirèrent leur attention. C'était l'autre garçon aux longs cheveux blonds. Il se tenait debout à côté de Coby depuis tout à l'heure, mais il semblerait que Luffy n'avait pas du tout fait attention à lui…

« - Tiens, t'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le garçon tiqua et serra le poing d'un air mécontent.

« - Comment ça, 'qu'est-ce que je fais ici' ? Je suis là depuis le début, je te rappelle ! »

« - Oh. Désolé, je t'avais pas vu ! » Et au lieu de prendre un air désolé, il se mit à rire. Ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune soldat qui tapa du pied en criant des plaintes.

« - C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive ! » fit Hermep en grognant.

« - Luffy ! »

L'interpelé se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il lui sourit en secouant son bras en l'air pour lui faire signe.

« - Hé, Ace ! Viens par ici ! »

Coby resta immobile un instant. Il connaissait Luffy, certes. Mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré Ace. Et ces deux là étaient des frères, parait-il. Enfin, il avait entendu dire que Luffy et ce garçon étaient les petits-fils de Garp, alors ça devait être vrai…

« - C'est qui, eux ? » demanda le garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

Les présentations furent très rapides (surtout pour Hermep, qui d'ailleurs, s'était une fois de plus énervé). Finalement, ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans l'herbe tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Coby essayait de faire très attention à ne pas mentionner un de leur sujet passé, même si c'était plus fort que lui. Hermep ne disait quasiment rien, restant à grogner dans son coin, bras croisés.

« - Tu aurais dû voir la tête du Capitaine ! » se marra Ace en racontant leurs 'exploits' au sein de la base.

Coby riait. Il ne savait pas beaucoup à propos du fameux Ace au poing ardent, mais ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment concernant Luffy.

« - Vous jouez avec le feu… » prévint le jeune soldat en essuyant ses larmes.

Le doigt de l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche s'alluma en une minuscule torche de flamme.

« - C'est un peu ça, ouais. »

Ils rigolèrent de plus bel. Une ombre passa derrière eux. Ace et Luffy se figèrent. Ils craignaient que cette ombre appartienne à ce monstre de vieil homme qui hantait leurs cauchemars, Garp. Mais la voix était différente, bien qu'elle leur soit extrêmement familière.

« - C'est donc là que vous étiez ? » fit l'homme blond au bob, croisant les bras.

Coby se releva et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« - Colonel Gakô. » dit-il.

Gakô secoua la main comme pour lui dire de ne pas être aussi formel.

« - Je viens seulement en reconnaissance, on va dire. » fit le Colonel en regardant les deux garçons.

« - En reconnaissance ? » dit Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Oui, je viens m'assurer que vous ne déclenchiez pas une fin du monde au G-12. » déclara l'homme en bâillant. Son attitude ne trahissait jamais sa nature feignante. C'était amusant à voir, des fois.

Ace grogna, mais ne dit rien cependant. Ce mec n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Même s'il détestait se l'avouer.

« - On ne fera plus de bêtises, chef. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. » fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Gakô resta là quelques instants en le fixant. Ah, quel brave jeune homme innocent. Il pourrait lui frotter les cheveux et lui lancer un 'Bon garçon' d'un air très paternel. Il pourrait lui donner quelques bonbons, pour le féliciter de sa bonne conduite, lui faire toute sorte d'éloges, de compliments. Il pourrait même lui offrir plain de cadeaux… Ouais, il pourrait faire tout ça avant que ce garçon au sourire abruti ne se mette à faire exploser la base entière, juste à cause de cette innocence, justement.

« - Si seulement… » fit Gakô à l'attention de Luffy. Mais celui-ci ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.

Ace lâcha un _'tch'_ presque inaudible. Le Colonel s'arrêta sur Coby qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Tiens, pour quelle raison ce jeune soldat se trouverait-il mal à l'aise ? Ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il était face à un Colonel, c'était sûr.

Il regarda les deux garçons, puis revint sur celui aux cheveux roses. Ils étaient en train de parler tranquillement avant qu'il ne vienne les interrompre. Est-ce que par hasard…

« - Vous vous connaissiez avant l'accident ? » demanda l'homme blond en les regardant intensément. Coby tressaillit légèrement. Il détourna le regard, l'air un peu gêné.

_Bingo._

« - Euh… Oui. » répondit Coby, un peu craintif.

« - Je vois. »

En effet, le jeune soldat craignait qu'on ne lui reproche quelque chose s'il trainait avec Luffy alors qu'ils étaient assez proches avant qu'on ne leur efface la mémoire. Même s'il avait oublié, on sait jamais si un souvenir remonterait à la surface. Et si l'ex-chapeau de paille se souvenait de Coby, il y aura de grandes chances qu'il se souvienne de tout.

Coby avait peur qu'on ne lui interdise définitivement de se rapprocher de Luffy alors que c'était son ami. Gakô le comprit juste en voyant son expression. Il sourit discrètement derrière la manche de son kimono.

« - Vous comptez rester nous surveiller toute la journée ? » lança Ace qui ne voulait aucunement de la présence du Colonel. Ce dernier soupira en haussant les épaules.

« - J'ai mieux à faire que de surveiller des gamins insolents. On me paye pour prendre en charge des soldats, pas pour faire du baby-sitting.

« - Fermez-là ! » fit Ace en se relevant. Il détestait être traité de môme. Ce n'était plus un enfant.

« - Ace ! » cria Coby. « - C'est un Colonel ! »

Mais Ace n'en avait rien à faire. On n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de gamin, un point c'est tout !

« - En effet. » dit tout simplement Gakô. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air affecté. Il commença à partir tranquillement. Il se tourna un instant :

« - Oh, au fait. Garp m'a dit que si vous n'étiez pas à l'heure sur le navire, il préparera un bonus dans votre prochaine entrainement. Peut-être devrais-je le prévenir que vous êtes en train de glander à la place de vous préparer ?»

Luffy et Ace se figèrent. Ah, Gakô avait touché un point sensible. Il se mit à rigoler discrètement en s'éloignant.

« - Ce mec… ! » fit Ace en serrant les poings.

« - Les gars, le navire s'en va dans pas longtemps. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer ! » dit Coby, assez inquiet pour Luffy et son frère.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient plus tellement le choix. Luffy se releva et lui et son frère saluèrent vite fait Coby et Hermep qui les regardaient s'éloigner.

Ace et Luffy allaient se diriger dans l'un des bâtiments quand le son d'une cloche retentit dans la base. Ils furent sur leurs gardes. Une attaque ? Un problème ?

« - Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une alerte. » fit remarquer Ace.

Alors les deux jeunes recrues se dirigèrent vers la grande place de la base. Le son provenait de plus loin, vers l'entrée du mur. Plusieurs soldats restaient au bord de la baie, attendant patiemment. Puis un bruit sourd causa de légères secousses sous les pieds d'Ace et Luffy. Ils baissèrent la tête, puis relevèrent les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'eau semblait s'agiter, devant eux. Des ondulations anormales se formaient sur deux rangées.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Luffy qui peinait à voir, à cette distance.

Puis quelque chose émergea de l'eau. Au début ça ressemblait à deux rectangles de pierre. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils remontaient, on pouvait voir que deux grands murs étaient remontés à la surface, traçant un passage pour rejoindre directement la baie. Dans le même temps, l'immense porte en métal qui servait d'entrée était en train de s'ouvrir dans un bruit sourd de cliquetis audibles à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Un navire de la Marine apparut.

« - Un bateau ? »

« - Hé, c'est comme ce qu'on nous a dit ! » s'exclama Ace. « - Ils font monter des murs pour éviter que les monstres marins n'attaquent les soldats ! »

« - Ah, ouais ! » s'écria Luffy tout excité. « - C'est génial ! »

Ils restèrent là à regarder le navire approcher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le frère aîné de tire le vêtement du plus jeune :

« - On ne devrait pas s'attarder. Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir à subir le bonus spécial de Jiji. »

« - Oh, ouais, t'as raison. Allons-y ! »

Ils repartirent en vitesse en direction de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Vous avez vu ça ?! » hurla Usopp qui était en train de regarder à travers le hublot d'une des pièces du navire.

Robin, Zoro, Chopper et Usopp étaient cachés dans la salle de soin. Normalement ils seraient tranquilles dans cet endroit, étant donné que les soldats n'étaient pas partis combattre et qu'il n'y avait pas de médecin pour cette raison. En revanche, si l'un d'eux venait prendre un cachet pour un mal de tête, les Mugiwara seraient dans le pétrin.

« - C'est exactement comme Nami nous a dit ! Il y a vraiment des murs qui se soulèvent ! »

« - Incroyable ! » s'exclama Chopper, tout aussi abasourdi que son ami.

Zoro n'avait pas l'air aussi surpris. Il était adossé contre le mur, bras croisés et tête baissée, attendant seulement le moment où ils devront sortir.

Robin avait toujours son uniforme de nouvelle recrue. Comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs. Sauf Chopper qui n'en avait pas à sa taille. Il aurait pu prendre forme 'humaine', mais il se serait fait assez remarqué.

Chopper se tourna vers Robin.

« - Une fois dans la base, comment ça va se dérouler ? » demanda-t-il

« - On ira chercher partout où on pourra, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Nous ferons semblant de patrouiller un peu partout. »

« - Et si on croise un Colonel ou un Vice-amiral… ? » s'enquit Usopp, tout frissonnant. Ah, l'émerveillement a laissé sa place à la peur, à nouveau.

« - On a pas de plan contre ce genre de personne. Priez juste pour ne pas tomber sur l'un d'eux. »

« - QUOI ?! » cria le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés. « - Tu rigoles, j'espère ? »

« - Pas le moins du monde, désolée. »

Usopp se laissa glisser le long du mur. Foutus. Ils étaient foutus. Cette base était un endroit extrêmement bien gardé en général. Leur chance de revenir était de 30%. De revenir vivants ou sans égratignures, 20%. Et leur chance de revenir, vivants, avec Luffy et Ace était de 10%.

Il faisait tous les décomptes dans sa tête, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tandis que Robin se releva d'un lit sur lequel elle était installée.

« - On dirait que nous nous sommes arrêtés. Dépêchons-nous de sortir et de commencer nos recherches. »

« - On fait quoi une fois qu'on retrouve l'un d'eux ? On le ramène sur le navire ? »

« - Oui. Et quand on aura les deux, on mettra les voiles tout de suite. »

« - C'est encore un plan foireux… » gémit Usopp, définitivement déprimé.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et suivirent les autres soldats qui descendaient du navire. Les deux murs de chaque côté du bateau étaient toujours remontés, et la porte au fond, toujours ouverte.

« - C'est normal, ça ? » fit Zoro en observant le fait.

Robin suivit son regard. « - Je crois qu'on aura un autre dilemme. » dit-elle calmement.

Usopp tiqua.

« - Comment ça, un dilemme ? Explique toi vite, Robin ! »

« - Eh bien, je crois que le bateau repartira dans très peu de temps. C'est seulement un passage de routine, donc ce serait étonnant qu'ils restent toute une journée juste pour un rapport. »

« - Ça veut dire que notre temps est compté ? » fit Chopper qui venait de comprendre.

Robin hocha la tête.

« - SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! On pouvait pas nous le dire plus tôt !? » cria Usopp.

« - La ferme. C'est trop tard de toute façon. Mais plutôt que de se lamenter, on devrait se grouiller. Ça veut dire qu'il nous reste peu de temps. »

« - Hé, regardez. Ce navire me dit quelque chose… » dit Chopper en captant l'attention des trois autres.

Ils observèrent le navire que le renne pointait du doigt (ou du sabot.. Haha..). Une tête de chien avec un os dans la bouche. Usopp se gratta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Zoro qui ne se souvenait plus du tout d'un tel navire, reprit son observation sur la base qui leur faisait face.

« - Il me semble que ce soit celui du Vice-amiral Garp… » déclara Robin, d'un air un peu inquiet.

Si son air était inquiet, à elle, alors celle de Chopper et d'Usopp était… tétanisée. Leurs yeux leur sortaient presque de leur orbite.

« - GAAAARP ?! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Cette fois, l'âme d'Usopp s'envola pour de bon.

« - Dépêchons-nous. » lança Zoro.

« - Tu as raison. Chopper, reste bien près de nous. »

« - Pas de problème ! »

« - Les gars… » gémit Usopp, à terre. « - J'abandonne. Laissez moi mourir ici… Partez, mes braves… Accomplissez votre tâche… Moi, le grand Usopp, doit maintenant vous quitter… »

Mais les autres ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils étaient déjà loin devant. Usopp se redressa rapidement, ahuris :

« - Hein ?! Vous me laissez vraiment derrière !? Attendez ! Je plaisantais ! ATTENDEZ-MOIII ! »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy était en train de remplir un sac de plusieurs paniers repas préparés avec soin par le chef cuisinier. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait que l'une des cuisines soit détruite, mais il a totalement oublié cet incident quand le jeune garçon lui a fait toute sorte d'éloges à propos de ses repas. Ace avait imité Luffy en voyant que cette méthode leur était plutôt bénéfique. Ainsi, ils furent gâtés par le chef cuisinier qui leur donna une grosse quantité de repas pour Marineford.

« - On arrivera quand là-bas ? » demanda Luffy en essayant de fermer son sac qui débordait de bouffe.

« - J'en sais rien. Dans quelques heures, tout au plus. » répondit Ace en s'affalant dans son lit.

« - Oh. D'accord. »

Il réussit enfin à fermer l'énorme sac à dos. Il soupira, mains sur les hanches. Puis il vérifia les poches de son pantalon bleu qu'il avait remonté en short en faisant plusieurs ourlets. Oui, il était plus à l'aise dans des shorts. En plus il aimait pas la texture du tissu.

« - Oh, dis, tu crois qu'il y aurait encore de la place pour mettre de la nourriture dans les poches ? »

« - J'en sais rien. Tu devrais éviter. Si Garp vois ça, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. »

« - T'en fais pas. Il ne verra rien ! »

« - Venant de toi, j'en doute. Toi et la discrétion c'est comme le noir et le blanc. Le Yin et le Yang. Le jour et la nuit. Les pirates et la Marine. »

« - Roh, ça va hein. Puisque je te dis de ne pas t'en faire. »

« - Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas responsable de quoique ce soit, d'accord ? »

« - Parfait. »

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre.

« - Je vais aller voir le chef cuisinier. »

« - Ouais, et ne traine pas. On a plus le temps ! »

« - T'inquiètes. »

Il ferma la porte. Ace soupira. Cette tête de mule était trop sûre de lui. Un jour il finira par mourir de ses idioties. Enfin, Ace sera là pour l'en empêcher, dans le pire des cas. À moins que les deux ne meurent à cause de leur idiotie à tous les deux.

Il se retourna dans son lit, l'air pensif. Ils allaient aller à Marineford. Et rencontrer l'Amiral en chef, qui, selon les rumeurs, se montrait impitoyable envers les pirates. Ace se posait toute sorte de question. Il les torturait ? Les condamnait tous à mort, sans distinction ? Et eux, alors ? On leur a dit de bien se tenir s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir, mais pourquoi les condamner à mort seulement pour mauvaise conduite ?

Sengoku les détestait-ils avant leur accident ? Peut-être qu'il leur portait une rancœur depuis longtemps. Mais dans ces cas-là on le leur aurait expliqué, non ?

Rah. On s'en fiche après tout. Du moment qu'on va se battre, pensa Ace.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Usopp… » dit Chopper d'une petite voix.

Usopp se tenait devant un homme allongé sur le sol, K.O. Il venait de l'assommer. Il venait d'assommer un soldat de la Marine ! Et pire encore, un Capitaine ! Seulement parce qu'il les avait surpris à être dans son bureau. Le jeune homme au long nez avait agit par instinct. Maintenant il tremblait de partout, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !? » hurla-t-il, les mains dans les cheveux.

« - J'en sais rien… On peut pas le laisser là ! » dit Chopper.

« - … Et s'il se réveille, on fait comment ? »

« - J'en sais rien ! Me pose pas la question, c'est toi qui l'a assommé ! »

« - Ma main a bougé toute seule ! » se défendit le jeune homme.

« - Ça change rien au fait que t'as frappé un gars de la Marine ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de crier, se souvenant qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi. Ils avaient fait glisser l'homme sur le sol en fermant la porte pour ne pas qu'on les voit.

« - On… On devrait l'enterrer… » dit Chopper d'une voix angoissée.

« - HÉ ! IL EST PAS MORT, D'ACCORD ?! »

Chopper déglutit. Usopp réfléchissait. Il fallait partir au plus vite. Enfin, il fallait trouver Ace et Luffy avant tout. Il plaça le Capitaine de sorte à ce qu'il soit adossé contre le bureau.

« - On le cache pas ? » demanda Chopper qui s'était reprit un peu.

« - Non. Au moins comme ça on croira qu'il est seulement tombé dans les pommes… non ? »

« - Non, dans ces cas-là, il faut l'allonger entièrement ! »

« - Et pourquoi pas lui mettre des roses dans la mains, comme un cadavre, pendant que t'y es ?! »

« - Mais… le laisser comme ça serait manquer de respect pour le corps… »

« - JE T'AI DIS QU'IL ÉTAIT PAS MORT ! »

Bref. Après plusieurs débats par rapport à la position du corps (en vie) du Capitaine, ils se décidèrent à repartir en espérant croiser Zoro ou Robin.

Ceux-ci s'étaient aussi retrouvé séparés. Enfin, disons plutôt que Zoro s'était retrouvé séparé. Non, bien sûr que non il ne s'était pas perdu ! Pour qui le prenez vous !? …

Il était en train de marcher d'un pas lent. Il râlait à voix basse. Robin n'était plus avec lui. Ils devaient rester par deux, et le voilà qui se retrouve tout seul. Enfin bon, peut-être que ça lui permettra de retrouver plus vite Luffy et son frère.

Lorsqu'il tourna dans un coin, quelqu'un vint le heurter de plein fouet. Zoro ne trébucha pas, mais celui qui l'avait heurté s'était retrouvé au sol. C'était un simple soldat.

« - Oh, pardon ! » fit-il. Mais dès qu'il leva la tête sur le visage de l'épéiste qui affichait une expression meurtrière, il devint blanc.

« - Hein ? » dit Zoro d'un air menaçant alors qu'il se demandait juste ce qu'il se passait.

« - PARDON ! MILLES EXCUSES ! »

Et le soldats s'enfuit en courant, la queue entre les jambes. Zoro le regarda s'éloigner, puis il soupira en se grattant la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ? »

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la question, il ouvrit la porte d'une autre allée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Au moment même la porte s'était refermée, une autre d'en face de celle que l'épéiste venait de prendre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ondulés.

Il portait deux énormes sacs remplis à bloc.

« - Rah. Il va vraiment finir par être en retard, ce gosse ! » s'exclama Ace en prenant le chemin du couloir qui s'offrait à lui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Il est pas là ? »

Luffy était face à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il parlait avec un des cuisiniers qui préparait le repas du midi. Il secoua la tête.

« - Désolé, il n'est pas en service aujourd'hui. Il est surement dans sa chambre, mais je ne sais pas si tu as l'autorisation d'y aller… »

« - Raaawh. » se lamenta Luffy en croisant les bras. « - J'aurais pas le temps de toute façon. Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner dans ma chambre… »

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules, impuissant. Luffy soupira et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Bon, tant pis. Remercier le encore de ma part ! »

« - Oui, sans problème. »

Le garçon se retourna et s'éloigna. Bon, il avait pas mal de chose à manger dans son sac, quand même. Mais il voulait quelques suppléments, au cas où. On sait jamais, la nuit son ventre pourrait se mettre à grogner. Ou encore, et si on leur privait de repas pour n'importe quelle raison ? Non, il n'en était pas question.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il disparut dans les escaliers, une ombre était passée devant les marches, en continuant son chemin. Robin se dépêchait de traverser le couloir, essayant de savoir où pourraient se trouver Ace et Luffy.

Elle finit par tomber dans une cuisine où certains travaillaient avec entrain. Pas de Luffy dans les parages. C'est plutôt rare… pensa Robin sans pouvoir contenir un sourire. Pas de Ace non plus. Pourtant elle n'avait vu personne dans les cellules au sous-sol. Donc ils étaient forcément quelque part dans la base. Même s'il y avait une infime chance qu'ils aient été mis en liberté.

Un des hommes occupé à trancher des tomates se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« - Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda celui-ci.

« - Eh bien en fait… je recherche un jeune garçon. Peut-être même deux jeunes garçon. Deux frères avec des cheveux noirs. L'un d'eux a des tâches de rousseurs et l'autre est aussi fin qu'un brin d'herbe. »

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Je ne sais pas pour l'un des deux, mais il y avait un jeune homme comme le dernier que vous avez décrit. Il cherchait le chef cuisinier il y a même pas deux minutes. »

Robin tilta. _Peut-être que… ?_

« - Vous savez où il est allé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Je crois qu'il a vaguement préciser qu'il allait à son dortoir. »

Robin se mit à sourire. Ils avaient une chance !

« - Où se situent les dortoirs, je vous prie ? »

« - Il y en a pas mal, ici. Mais puisque c'est une nouvelle recrue, il doit surement être à l'étage du dessus. »

« - Merci beaucoup. Désolée de vous avoir interrompu. » sourit Robin.

Le cuisinier se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé par un sourire si éclatant.

« - Haha… ça ne me fait rien, au contraire. Ravi d'avoir pu vous… » il s'arrêta, voyant que plus personne ne se tenait devant lui. Il fit la moue, puis se décida à reprendre là où il en était.

Robin avait remonté le couloir et avait atteint les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'étage du dessus, elle vérifia toutes les chambres. La plupart était fermée à clé. Sauf une. La lumière du jour atteignait le couloir à travers la prote ouverte d'une des chambre un peu plus loin. Robin se précipita à l'intérieur.

Rien. Plus personne. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chambre, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à qui elle appartenait, avec le peu d'affaire qu'il semblait y avoir. Mais son instinct lui souffla qu'elle n'était pas loin de revoir son capitaine. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre et continua de courir.

Puis tout à coup, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit le cuisinier. Elle tiqua en se remémorant les paroles. Il avait bien dit…

« - _Nouvelle recrue_ ? » répéta la jeune femme comme pour elle-même.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy avait été voir dans sa chambre, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ni son frère, ni son sac. Ah ! C'était surement l'heure de partir ! Et Ace s'était chargé de ses affaires, probablement. Bon, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il avait juste à aller le rejoindre sur le bateau.

Il courut dans le couloir pour atteindre l'accès qui permettait de rejoindre plus vite la baie de la base.

Soudain une alarme se mit à sonner. Luffy tressaillit. Non, ce n'était ni une alarme incendie, ni l'alarme qui permettait d'avertir qu'un bateau entrait. Cette fois on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une alerte d'urgence. Tiens, une urgence ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer, comme ça…

Plusieurs soldats arrivaient droit devant lui. Quand ceux-ci passèrent devant lui, Luffy en retint un :

« - Hé, il se passe quoi ? »

« - Il parait qu'on aurait retrouvé le capitaine Rico assommé dans son bureau. »

« - Hein ? Pourquoi on aurait fait ça ? » demanda le jeune garçon, incrédule.

« - Il y a peut-être des intrus dans la base. Nous devons fouiller tous les endroits. »

« - Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas une fête d'anniversaire, plutôt ? »

« - Hein ? » fit le soldats en fronçant les sourcils.

Luffy se mit à sourire en levant les yeux en l'air, l'air coupable.

« - Non rien. » dit-il en continuant son chemin tout en sifflotant. Le soldat haussa les épaules, le prenant pour un demeuré, et il rejoint les autres soldats déjà bien loin devant.

Luffy, qui avait continué son chemin comme si de rien était, se demandait s'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, lui aussi. Ça avait l'air d'être une situation intéressante. Il voulait y participer ! Mais on leur a dit d'aller sur le bateau quoiqu'il arrive. L'ex-chapeau de paille soupira. C'était injuste de ne pas le laisser participer à cet évènement.

Enfin bon, pour le moment il devait simplement rejoindre Garp et Ace le plus vite possible. Il se mit à courir. Il se dit que d'autres situations plus dangereuses que ça les attendraient à Marineford. Il aura tout le loisir de profiter de situations comme celles-ci !

Au moment où il allait tourner, il heurta quelqu'un. Il recula en arrière en trébuchant. L'homme qu'il avait heurté s'était aussi retrouvé au sol.

« - Décidément ! » grogna celui-ci en se frottant le crâne.

« - Désolé. » fit Luffy en relevant les yeux.

Il vit alors l'homme qui se tenait devant lui au sol. De courts cheveux verts, une expression mécontente sur le visage, plutôt grand, avec trois épées sur le côté. Il releva aussi les yeux et découvrit celui qui était en face de lui. Cette tête d'imbécile, cette marque sous l'œil, cette carrure toute fine…

« - Luffy ? »

**.**

**.**

**To be continued ~**

* * *

***** Jiji : Grand-père/papy

* * *

_Zoro rencontre Luffy ! Comment ça va se dérouler ? Nous le saurons tout de suite... après la pub.  
_

_J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'hésistais à le finir aujourd'hui, ce chapitre. MAIS J'AI TENU BON. Parce que je vous aime bien et que je voulais vous faire plaisir. (alala, l'amour fou...)_

_La suite j'essairais de la publier dimanche soir, mais c'est vraiment pas dit (je suis un peu occupée en ce moment) _

_Tshouss ~_


	11. Intrusion-2

_**Helloooo ~ Chapitre 11, les gens. Eh oui !**_

_**Alors j'aimerais d'abord prévenir que normalement j'aurais pas dû le finir aujourd'hui... Parce que j'étais pas chez moi la moitié de la journée et qu'hier, en plus d'avoir fait un peu la fête (hum) et de manquer cruellement de sommeil, j'ai très peu dormi... (ne suivez pas mon exemple) **_

_**Donc s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude et si par hasard, certains passages sont incohérents... je m'excuse d'avance. T3T**_

_**Sinon, pour répondre à la review de** **laura**_ : _Je sais que parfois ça a l'air long, et moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller vite... mais si je le fais j'ai peur de bâcler les chapitres et de gâcher l'histoire... :/_

_**Et Azael-Ruthven :** Ton image est juste GÉNIALE ! On voyait pas luffy comme ça a été mis en petite taille... (snif) Mais je devais la mettre quand même parce qu'elle est parfaite. Merci ! :D_

[Message post-publication du 04/10/14 \- j'écris ce message 2 semaines après... hum : le chapitre 12 est en cours de préparation. Mais comme en ce moment je suis un ch'ti peu occupée, il sera prêt dans quelques jours. Bwaaaah.]

**Encore bonne lecture et ENJOOOY ~ ! **

* * *

_Au moment où il allait tourner, il heurta quelqu'un. Il recula en arrière en trébuchant. L'homme qu'il avait heurté s'était aussi retrouvé au sol._

_« - Décidément ! » grogna celui-ci en se frottant le crâne._

_« - Désolé. » fit Luffy en relevant les yeux._

_Il vit alors l'homme qui se tenait devant lui au sol. De courts cheveux verts, une expression mécontente sur le visage, plutôt grand, avec trois épées sur le côté. Il releva aussi les yeux et découvrit celui qui était en face de lui. Cette tête d'imbécile, cette marque sous l'œil, cette carrure toute fine…_

_« - Luffy ? »_

* * *

**.**

Luffy le fixa quelques instants, l'air perdu. Zoro était resté coulé sur place, ne s'attendant pas à le voir d'un coup comme ça, en train de déambuler tranquillement dans les couloirs… habillé en Marine, qui plus est. Mais peu importe. Il venait de retrouver leur capitaine.

« - Luffy ! » répéta l'épéiste, cette fois sur un ton plus joyeux.

« - Oui ? » fit le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas.

Zoro se releva d'un bon et le prit par les épaules.

« - C'est bien toi ! Tu vas bien ? »

Luffy ne savait pas quoi faire. Cet homme était définitivement bizarre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et il faisait comme s'il se connaissait. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'air d'être un Marine malgré la tenue. Une connaissance de quelqu'un, peut-être ? Zoro n'attendit pas sa réponse plus longtemps et il commença à lui agripper le bras pour l'entrainer dans sa course.

« - Viens. On récupèrera ton frère tout à l'heure ! »

Son frère ? Il connaissait Ace ?

« - Mais, euh… » commença le jeune homme complètement paumé.

Il fallait qu'il aille sur le navire de Garp le plus rapidement possible. Et Ace l'attendait surement là-bas aussi. Il s'arrêta, obligeant Zoro à faire de même. Ce dernier se tourna vers son capitaine, interrogé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Désolé, je ne sais pas qui t'es mais il faut que j'y aille maintenant. » dit Luffy en pointant du pouce le chemin dans son dos.

L'épéiste resta immobile quelques temps. Lui et l'ex-chapeau de paille s'étaient fixés un instant. Et pendant ce temps, rien ne se passait. Seulement l'alarme qui continuait de sonner, et le claquement des bottes des soldats de la Marine au loin. Puis, quand Luffy s'était résolu à partir en laissant tomber ce type étrange, Zoro agrippa son poignet pour continuer à courir dans la direction opposée.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries, imbécile ! » s'exclama l'épéiste.

« - Mais… ! Hé ! Lâche-moi ! Puisque j'te dis que je dois m'en aller ! »

Zoro ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Luffy agissait bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, bon sang ? Dans cette situation, il fallait pourtant s'enfuir, non ? Alors pourquoi… ?

« - Ace et le vieux m'attendent ! » cria Luffy en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Zoro s'arrêta et se retourna. Luffy serrait les poings, les sourcils froncés.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lança Zoro. « - Il faut vite partir d'ici. Les autres sont venus te chercher aussi. On est en danger ! »

« - C'est à cause de vous tout ce vacarme ? »

« - On dirait bien. Et c'est pas bon signe alors grouille-toi ! »

« - Mais qui t'es !? »

Zoro se figea une fois encore. Il avait posé la même question tout à l'heure. Il croyait qu'il plaisantait, mais ça a l'air d'être plus sérieux que ça. Le regard que lançait son capitaine n'était pas normal. Il était… méfiant. Depuis quand il était devenu méfiant envers lui ?

« - Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ? »

« - De quoi tu parles ? Réponds-moi, t'es qui ? » reprit Luffy.

« - Luffy, je te jure que c'est vraiment pas drôle ! » s'énerva Zoro.

Pourtant, le jeune garçon n'avait pas abandonné son air s&amp;rieux et sa méfiance. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, selon l'épéiste.

« - Désolé, mais faut vraiment que j'aille rejoindre le navire. » dit Luffy en se retournant calmement.

« - Luffy, attends ! »

« - Laisse moi ! Si je rejoins pas le bateau à temps je vais me faire tuer ! » s'écria le jeune garçon en se mettant à courir.

Mais Zoro ne pouvait pas laisser une opportunité pareille lui filer sous la main. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils essayaient de sauver leur capitaine ! Il le tira par le col, tentant de l'arrêter. Au même moment, deux autres soldats apparurent devant eux. Il coururent dans leur direction, armes pointées devant eux.

« - Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

« - Merde… » fit Zoro entre ses dents. Il voulait continuer de courir, mais Luffy ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire, cette fois.

Les deux autres arrivèrent près d'eux.

« - Toi, là ! Avec les sabres ! Qui es-tu ? » lança un des soldats.

« - Hein ? »

« - On nous a demandé d'interroger ceux dont les visages nous sont inconnus. Veuillez nous donner votre grade et votre identité ! » déclara l'autre, fusil pointé sur Zoro.

Celui-ci, assez agacé par la tournure qu'a pris les évènements, prit l'un de ses sabres et s'élança entre les deux soldats. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils s'étaient juste figés, puis ils s'étaient écroulés sur le sol. Luffy, surpris, recula d'un pas.

« - Waouh !. C'était quoi, ça ? » fit-il, à moitié méfiant et à moitié admiratif.

« - Tu le sais très bien. Maintenant dépêche-toi de… »

« - Hors de question. T'es un intrus, c'est ça ? »

« - Oui, et alors ?! »

« - Alors je dois t'arrêter. »

Zoro le scruta. L'arrêter ? De quoi il parlait ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? »

« - En tant que Marine, je dois le faire, désolé. »

Le sabreur ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était quoi, toutes ces conneries que Luffy lui sortait depuis tout à l'heure ? Déjà il prétendait ne plus le connaitre, ensuite il lui déclarait qu'il devait l'arrêter… On dirait qu'il était devenu un véritable Marine ! Mais pourquoi… ?

« - Luffy, tu…- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à dire, l'ex-chapeau de paille élança son poing dans sa direction en étendant son bras. Zoro l'esquiva de justesse et le poing de Luffy heurta le mur du couloir qui s'émietta, laissant un creux. Il était vraiment sérieux… Luffy s'apprêtait à recommencer. L'homme aux sabres se prépara contre la prochaine attaque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Robin n'était pas parvenue à retrouver Luffy. Ace n'était pas dans les parages non plus. C'était vraiment étrange. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient cachés quelque part, sous les ordres d'un supérieur ? Pourquoi auraient-ils obéi, si c'était le cas ? Non, ils n'étaient surement pas cachés. Il suffisait juste d'attendre encore un peu.

Elle avait croisé Usopp et Chopper tout à l'heure, paniqués. Ils s'étaient excusés une centaine de fois, presque en larmes. Selon eux, c'est de leur faute si l'alerte avait été donnée. Elle avait soupiré, mais elle s'y attendait. Ils ne pourraient pas rester dans cette base plus de dix minutes sans se faire repérer. Si ça n'avait pas été par le biais d'une bêtise du renne et de Usopp, quelque chose d'autre aurait forcément alerté leur présence.

Elle avait donc envoyé les deux acolytes vers la baie, leur demandant de surveiller si Ace et Luffy arriveraient ou pas. Normalement ils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes. Mais bon, avec eux deux, il fallait plutôt s'attendre à tout.

Elle s'approcha d'une porte entre-ouverte. Les deux frères ne semblaient pas y être. Pourtant, une voix attira son attention. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas, mais elle semblait parler avec quelqu'un à travers un den den mushi.

« - Oui, le navire partira dans quelques minutes. »

La jeune femme se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Peut-être que cette personne donnera des renseignements sur la localisation de Luffy et de son frère ?

« - Quel bruit ? … Ah, l'alerte ? Oh, rien. Une simple alerte de routine. »

Une alerte de routine ? Ce n'en était définitivement pas un. Tout le monde le savait ! Pourquoi cet homme disait-il une chose pareille dans une telle situation ? Curieux… Robin essaya de glisser un œil à travers la petite ouverture de la porte. L'homme assis devant son bureau _(affalé, plutôt)_ avait la tête penchée en arrière, jambes croisées sur le bureau, avec un bob sur la tête.

« - Tout va bien. Ils doivent déjà être sur le navire, à l'heure qu'il est. Mh. Oui, oui, pas de soucis. Tu les verra tout à l'heure à Marineford. »

Avec qui était-il en train de parler ? C'était plutôt étrange…

« - D'ailleurs si je ne me grouille pas, ils partiront sans moi. Garp serait capable de me laisser moisir ici s'il le voulait, tu sais. »

Garp ? Cet homme parlait de Garp ? Le Vice-amiral était ici, au G-12 ? Comment ça se fait ?!

« - Évidemment. La sureté de ses petits-fils avant tout. » Gakô marqua une pause, le temps d'écouter ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. « - Carmilla ? Oui, tout va bien. Enfin, je suppose puisque je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Mais bon, pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Cette petite blague fit couper brusquement la communication de la part de l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Malpoli. » lança calmement Gakô en bâillant. Puis il soupira en posant l'escargophone sur son bureau.

Quant à Robin, elle était en train de se poser une multitude de questions par rapport à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Garp était ici. Et cet homme avait parlé de ses 'petits-enfants'. C'étaient forcément eux. Donc ils étaient bel et bien dans cette endroit. Sauf que Gakô avait aussi parlé d'un navire qui allait partir.

_« Ils vont les emmener à Marineford »_ pensa la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, d'un air inquiet.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? » lança la voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Robin sursauta. Quand elle releva les yeux à travers l'ouverture, elle tomba sur le Colonel, devant elle, en train de l'observer. Comment avait-il fait pour bouger aussi rapidement… ?!

Il ouvrit entièrement la porte. Robin recula, un peu méfiante.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Ils vont bien. Très bien, même. » dit Gakô en soupirant, repensant à tout ce que ces garnements avaient causés.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Gakô la scruta un instant. « - Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Nico Robin. » répondit l'homme sans la quitter des yeux.

Robin recula un peu plus. Il était définitivement dangereux. Elle tenta cependant de continuer à lui faire face.

« - Il semblerait que vous me connaissiez déjà. » dit-elle, se forçant à sourire.

« - Évidemment. Les autres sont peut-être de pauvres imbéciles aveugles, mais je ne suis pas dupe. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« - Moi ? Rien du tout. »

D'un seul coup, il se retrouva derrière Robin. Celle-ci se figea, surprise. Elle se retourna, mais l'homme était de dos. S'il avait voulu la piéger et lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, on dirait. Mais ici, il lui tournait simplement le dos en s'apprêtant à s'éloigner calmement.

« - Je vous conseille d'abandonner. » lança Gakô sans se retourner. « - Ils ne sont plus tout à fait comme avant, vous voyez…»

Robin fronça les sourcils.

« - Que voulez-vous dire, par là ? »

Gakô tourna légèrement la tête sans se retourner entièrement.

« - Vous verrez si vous persistez à ne pas m'écouter. » répondit le Colonel en haussant les épaules. Puis il s'éloigna pour de bon, laissant la jeune femme méditer sur ces dernière paroles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et on dirait que le sauvetage sera plus compliqué que prévu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usopp et Chopper étaient cachés dans des barils vides à une centaine de mètres des bateaux. Ils avaient remarqué que celui de Garp avait l'air d'être prêt à partir. Depuis quelques minutes, ils étaient en train de surveiller tous les soldats qui passaient. Avec un peu de chance, Luffy ou Ace pourraient se montrer d'un instant à l'autre.

« - Toujours rien de ton côté ? » demanda le renne, l'air stressé.

« - R.A.S. » répondit Usopp.

Ce dernier laissait passer son long nez entre le couvercle et le baril. Ce qui n'était pas beaucoup discret, on va dire…

« - Combien de temps on va rester comme ça ? »

« - J'en sais rien. Attendons au moins que Robin et Zoro reviennent.

« - D'accord. » répondit le renne. Il tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un approcher. « - Dinde ! » s'écria Chopper.

Et les deux acolytes se cachèrent entièrement dans leur baril en fermant le couvercle. Le soldat passa devant eux sans avoir rien remarqué. Une fois qu'il s'était éloigné, Usopp souleva le couvercle avec sa tête.

« - Chopper. Je t'ai dis que le mot d'alerte n'était pas 'dinde' mais 'autruche' ! »

Le couvercle du baril d'à côté se souleva aussi pour laisser passer une petite tête à la peau marron clair.

« - Désolé, ma langue a fourché sur le coup du moment. Mais, pourquoi avoir choisi un nom d'animal ? » questionna le renne à son ami.

« - Tu n'as jamais appris ça ? Quand les autruches sont en danger, elles plantent leur tête dans le sol ! » s'exclama Usopp, fier de se montrer cultivé.

« - Quoi, c'est vrai ? Quelles créatures étranges… »

« - N'est-ce pas ? »

« - Mais c'est un nom de code assez débile, je trouve.

Usopp parut piqué :

« - Quoi ? N'insulte pas mon nom de code ! C'est le génie qui est en moi qui me l'a murmuré ! C'est un code simple et court, donc un code parfait, tu vois. »

Chopper soupira :

« - Est-ce que le génie qui est en toi peut aussi te donner des noms de code un peu plus cool ? Parce que autruche… c'est un peu… »

« - Je sais que tu es juste envieux de ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant moi. » déclara Usopp, d'un air narcissique.

Chopper se désintéressa de la conversation. Ça y est. Usopp était parti dans ses délires…

« - Un jour, peut-être que tu auras l'occasion d'en voir une. C'est assez impressionnant, il faut dire. Tu savais qu'un jour, alors que je naviguais dignement sur les mers… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter un de ses récits imaginaires sur lui-même, Chopper le coupa en pointant le navire de Garp du doigt _(du sabot)_.

« - Regarde. Y a quelqu'un qui transporte un énorme sac avec lui. C'est bizarre. »

« - Hein ? » Usopp sortit de ses pensées pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction que lui indiquait Chopper.

En effet, un jeune homme était en train de porter un sac deux fois plus gros que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir à l'intérieur ? Des armes ? Des couvertures ? En plus de porter cet énorme truc, le garçon tenait un autre gros sac dans la main. Il était plus petit, certes. Mais il avait l'air plutôt chargé aussi…

« - Tiens, c'est bizarre. Ce soldat me fait penser à quelqu'un… » dit Usopp en ajustant ses lunettes pour les mettre en mode 'jumelles'.

Des cheveux ondulés, des tâches de rousseurs…

« - On dirait… » commença Usopp. « - On dirait Ace. »

Chopper lâcha un petit « huh ? » avant que le garçon aux cheveux frisés ne se tourne vers lui. Les deux restèrent là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux un moment, tout en restant silencieux. Puis tout à coup, ils se mirent à rire en même temps.

« - Ace ? Avec la Marine ? »

« - Comment ça peut être possible ? » fit Chopper sans cesser de rigoler.

« - Allez. » lança Usopp en essuyant ses larmes. « - Ne lâchons pas notre vigilance. »

Le petit renne hocha la tête, puis tous les deux reprirent leur observation tranquillement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro se jeta sur le côté au dernier moment. Il l'avait encore échappé bel. Luffy n'avait pas cessé d'enchainer les attaques depuis tout à l'heure. Zoro était en mauvaise posture. Déjà, il n'avait aucune raison d'attaquer Luffy. Même si celui-ci était en train de se confronter à lui, Zoro était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ensuite, le couloir étroit l'empêchait de faire tous les mouvements qu'il voulait.

Il pourrait blesser son capitaine sans le vouloir. Les gardes de tout à l'heure étaient du menu fretin, donc ça avait été facile. Mais Luffy, c'était autre chose.

« - Luffy, arrête-toi ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » cria Zoro à l'attention du jeune garçon.

« - J'ai pas envie. Il faut vite que je me dépêche d'en finir pour que je puisse ensuite monter sur le navire ! » répondit celui-ci.

« - Luffy écoute-moi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu sois comme ça ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Tu ne me reconnais même pas ! »

Luffy se précipita droit sur lui, la peau rougie et fumante. Il avait activé son Gear 2nd. Heureusement, Zoro était assez vif. Même s'il prenait quand même quelques égratignures.

« - En effet, je ne te reconnais pas. Qui t'es ? » demanda Luffy pour la énième fois.

Luffy allait lui donner énergique un coup de pied, mais Zoro encaissa son attaque par sa lame. C'était comme si le jeune garçon se tenait debout un moment sur l'arme de l'épéiste.

« - Je suis… » commença Zoro en serrant les dents.

Il tira Luffy par le col et le colla brusquement son front contre celui de son capitaine, l'air déterminé et agacé à la fois :

« - Ton NAKAMA ! »

Luffy le fixa un long moment, surpris par la réponse que lui avait donné cet homme aux épées. Son nakama ? Comment ça ? Il avait vaguement déjà entendu parler de ce mot. Seulement, sa mémoire bouleversée ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir clairement d'où ça venait.

Voyant une ouverture de la part de l'ex-chapeau de paille, Zoro se débrouilla pour le frapper de son sabre sans utiliser la partie tranchante. Luffy s'effondra en arrière, pris par surprise. Il se redressa à moitié. On dirait que les mots de Zoro l'avaient touchés quelques peu. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune garçon ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devrait attaquer maintenant, mais il semblerait qu'il n'arrive pas à porter une énième attaque contre l'homme en face de lui. Pourquoi son corps ne semblait pas réagir par sa volonté ? Qui était réellement cet homme ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça, tout à coup ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus longtemps. Plusieurs autres soldats étaient en train de courir dans leur direction. Zoro ne bougea pas pour autant. Luffy se tourna vers les soldats qui approchaient à grands pas, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme aux épées.

« - Tu… Tu devrais partir, non ? » dit-il, un peu hésitant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tout à coup en train de lui donner ce conseil aussi stupide. Cependant, l'homme restait là, à le regarder de ces yeux sombrement persistants. Une partie de la tête de l'ex-chapeau de paille ne voulait pas qu'il combatte cet homme. Luffy restait à terre, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il devrait faire en ce moment même.

Les soldats étaient maintenant arrivés. Mais en moins de dix secondes, Zoro les avait mis à terre. Il continua un moment d'observer Luffy qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus, puis il sourit. Une sorte de petit sourire triomphant, comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose. C'était mélangé avec de la défiance et de la satisfaction.

« - T'as intérêt à te souvenir très vite. Sinon je te découperai en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. » lança l'homme aux cheveux verts avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir.

Luffy l'avait regardé s'éloigner, étant resté par terre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment là. Mais on aurait dit que ce gars le connaissait bel et bien…

Une autre pensée lui revint en tête, oubliant l'incident du moment.

_Garp._

Il fallait qu'il parte. Où il se ferait assassiner par son grand-père.

Luffy se releva d'un coup et il commença à courir dans la direction qu'il avait prise quelques minutes auparavant.

Zoro était retourné à son point de départ de tout à l'heure. Il ne s'était pas perdu, cette fois. Et il avait même rencontré Robin en chemin. Zoro ne lui avait rien dit concernant Luffy. Mais Robin semblait avoir deviné que quelque chose s'était passé avec lui. Il avait une expression sérieuse depuis tout à l'heure et il avait insisté pour repartir tout de suite, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Ace et Luffy.

_Aucun doute_, pensa Robin.

Les paroles de Gakô défilèrent une nouvelle fois à travers ses pensées.

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Ça devient de plus en plus agité, on dirait. » fit Usopp, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

Lui et Chopper n'avaient pas quitté leur position initiale. Ils étaient toujours dans leur baril. Ils n'avaient toujours pas aperçu Ace et leur capitaine. Ça devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Le navire d'à côté allait bientôt partir, même si l'alerte avait été donnée, il semblerait.

« - Pourvu que rien ne leur soit arrivé… » gémit Chopper, inquiet.

« - Tu connais Robin et Zoro. Rien ne pourrait leur arriver, enfin ! S'exclama Usopp.

« - Peut-être. » dit le renne, peu convaincu. Ils étaient dans la gueule du loup, à vrai dire.

Usopp observa encore un moment les soldats sur le navire à tête de chien. Une autre nouvelle recrue se dirigeait vers la grande planche qui permettait d'accéder sur le pont du bateau. En ajustant ses jumelles, le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés essaya de le voir de plus près.

« - Y a un type étrange… » dit-il à l'attention de Chopper.

Le renne se tourna vers lui et essaya aussi de voir au loin de qui Usopp parlait. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux noirs, un air idiot…

« - On dirait… On dirait Luffy ! »

Chopper s'arrêta. Usopp regardait encore dans la direction du navire avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Les deux se regardèrent un long moment… avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

« - Luffy, dans la Marine ? » s'exclama Chopper.

« - Autant envoyer des mouches dans une ruche d'abeille ! » fit Usopp sans se retenir de rigoler.

Soudain, alors que Chopper était en train d'essayer de sécher ses larmes, il entendit Usopp hurler son fameux 'autruche !' qui signifiait qu'un danger approchait et qu'il fallait qu'ils se cachent.

Le renne se dépêcha de regagner l'intérieur de son baril. Les bruits de pas s'étaient rapprochés. Mais au lieu de continuer son chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant eux. Quoi, ils avaient été repérés ?!

« - Oï, sortez de là-dedans. Vous êtes aussi invisibles que des poules parmi des cochons. »

« - Zoro ? »

Usopp releva le couvercle avec sa tête. Zoro et Robin étaient face à eux. Lui et Chopper furent soulagés que rien ne leur soit arrivé. Le seul problème, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient avoir retrouvé Luffy et Ace.

« - On a pas réussi, alors ? » fit Usopp, un air de panique sur son visage.

« - C'est pas vraiment le problème… » commença Robin.

Et en voyant leur mine plutôt sérieuse, les deux acolytes dissimulés dans leur baril comprirent qu'il y avait un problème… Usopp voulut détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue. Il pointa le navire à tête de chien du doigt en se forçant à rire :

« - Hé, vous savez quoi ? On a vu un soldat qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Ace ! »

Chopper, qui comprit ce que voulait faire Usopp, l'imita l'instant d'après :

« - Oui, c'est vrai ! Et selon Usopp, il y en avait un autre qui avait le même visage que Luffy ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire encore une fois, en blaguant sur le genre de situation qui cela pourrait être si Luffy et Ace étaient vraiment avec la Marine. Mais face au silence de Robin et Zoro, ils se turent bien vite. Ces deux derniers se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de revenir sur Usopp et Chopper…

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Chopper, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Zoro les regarda.

« - Vous n'allez surement pas me croire... »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cependant, sur le navire de Garp…_**

Ace était accoudé sur le rebord du bateau. Il regardait la base s'éloigner petit à petit. Ils étaient encore entre les deux grands murs qui empêchaient une éventuelle attaque des monstres marins qui arpentaient les alentours de la base.

Luffy vint le rejoindre aussitôt. Les deux restèrent là sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le garçon aux cheveux ondulés ne brise le silence :

« - T'es en retard. »

Luffy sourit d'un air idiot. « - Ouais. T'as deviné à cause de ça ? » il montra la bosse sur le haut de son crâne, causée un peu plus tôt par Garp qui l'avait attendu de pieds fermes.

« - Imbécile. » fit Ace en rigolant un peu.

Luffy soupira et s'affala sur le rebord du navire, le menton dans ses bras croisés.

« - J'ai fait une drôle de rencontre. » dit-il, l'air pensif.

« - Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que j'ai dû transporter ton sac à ta place et t'attendre aussi longtemps ? »

« - À peu près. » fit Luffy en souriant. Il repensa à cet homme aux cheveux verts. Il semblait familier, mais il se savait rien de lui. Même si au contraire, l'homme semblait tout savoir sur Luffy. C'était assez frustrant.

« - Mh. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'air de dégager quelque chose de… nostalgique. »

Ace jeta un regard vers son frère. Luffy avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. C'était rare de le voir comme ça, lui qui, d'habitude, ne faisait que rire bêtement, bouder, dormir et manger. Les seules fois où Luffy affichait cette mine triste et pensive, c'était quand il pensait à Sabo. Ace l'avait remarqué au temps où ils étaient encore tous les deux sur l'île de leur enfance.

Et le voir comme ça le déprimait lui aussi. Comme s'il partageait ce qu'il ressentait. Comme s'ils étaient liés par un fil invisible qui faisait ressentir chaque sentiment de l'autre. Joie, colère, tristesse, inquiétude. Comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Ace soupira.

« - Retournons à l'intérieur. Il commence à faire frais. »

Luffy hocha la tête, puis il suivit son frère à travers le navire pour aller au chaud. Le voyage allait durer plusieurs heures. Ils avaient encore le temps de roupiller un peu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Un peu plus tard, du côté des Mugiwara._**

Le petit groupe qui était parti s'infiltrer dans la base du G-12 avait réussi à s'emparer d'un des navires de la Marine. Même s'il s'était fait bombardé et qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois failli couler, ils avaient réussi à passer l'immense porte qui avait commencé à se refermer quelques minutes après le passage du navire précédent.

Ils étaient passé de justesse. Un peu plus et l'arrière de leur navire se faisait broyer par les deux lourdes portes en métal.

Les bombardements n'avaient pas cessé pour autant. Les canons à l'extérieur étaient tous pointés droit sur eux. Zoro avait réussi à trancher quelques boulets avant qu'ils ne viennent exploser sur le navire. Robin aussi a réussi à les sauver à plusieurs reprises en utilisant le déploiement de ses membres par centaine qui repoussaient les boulets.

Malgré tout, l'un des tirs avaient réussi à endommager la coque. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à couler, si ça continuait plus longtemps. Et tandis que Chopper et Usopp priaient pour leur vie, c'est là que Franky entrait en jeu.

Avec le Sunny qu'il avait fait naviguer à proximité de la base, il était venu les récupérer. C'était leur plan depuis le début. Ils devaient substituer un navire de la Marine, et quand ils auraient rejoint l'extérieur, ils remonteraient sur le Sunny avec Luffy et Ace, de préférence. Sauf que cette préférence ne semblait même pas avoir été mise en option, ici.

Ils étaient revenus bredouilles. Au plus grand désespoir des autres Mugiwara. Et encore, ça, c'était avant qu'ils n'apprennent la nouvelle que leur avait donné leurs camarades qui revenaient de la base. Zoro leur avait raconté sa rencontre avec Luffy. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu et il avait même essayé de le combattre, disant que c'était un ennemi. Plus rien n'avait eu de sens.

Robin, quant à elle, avait parlé de ce que le Colonel lui avait dit.

_« Je vous conseille d'abandonner. Ils ne sont plus tout à fait comme avant, vous voyez… »_

Sanji avait tapé son pied contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé jusque là. Les autres n'arrivaient pas à en croire leur oreilles. Luffy avait perdu la mémoire… Comment ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, même si Robin soupçonnait fortement cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt.

« - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? » fit Nami, serrant les poings.

« - Au moins, on sait qu'ils vont à Marineford. » répondit Robin, gardant son calme. « - On peut réfléchir tranquillement à une idée pour les récupérer là-bas. »

« - Sauf que Marineford est bourré de gars super dangereux. Si on y va, on est mort. » lança Franky, bras croisés.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence. Rien de plus dangereux que de se rendre à Marineford comme de simples touristes. Leurs visages devaient surement être connus là-bas, maintenant. Avec les histoires que l'équipage avaient causé le mois dernier, impossible qu'ils puissent passer inaperçus.

« - En plus, si Luffy et Ace ne se souviennent plus de nous et qu'ils nous attaquent, persuadés qu'ils font partis de la Marine, c'est pas la peine… » dit le Chopper d'une petite voix tremblante.

Les autres ne dirent rien. La nouvelle du fait que Luffy ne les reconnaissait pas n'avait pas encore été digérée. C'était assez dur à croire, à vrai-dire.

« - Peut-être qu'Ace n'a pas oublié ! » s'exclama Usopp, avec une petite lueur d'espoir. « - Après tout, on ne l'a pas croisé. »

« - Usopp… » commença Nami.

« - C'est peut-être vrai. » confirma Franky. « - Ace est quelqu'un de fort , aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il a surement su échapper à cette sorte de lavage de cerveau qu'a subi Luffy. »

« - Luffy est pareil. Et pourtant regarde ce qu'il s'est passé... » fit remarquer Sanji. « - Il n'est pas impossible que son frère ait été piégé lui aussi. »

L'équipage n'arrivaient plus à se décider. C'était un coup dur, en ce moment. Ils n'avaient aucun plan, aucun indice ni aucun moyen de ramener leur capitaine et son frère.

Zoro serra les poings. Une fois encore, il n'avait rien pu faire, alors même que Luffy était devant lui. Devant ses propres yeux. Cependant, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir. Après tout, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Comme s'il n'avait pas totalement oublié. Comme si son esprit cherchait désespérément à faire revenir quelque chose à la surface.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait seulement eu une illusion ? Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Et c'est quand tout le monde commençait à réfléchir désespérément qu'une voix inconnue les sortit de leurs pensées.

« - Je vois qu'on parle de cet idiot d'Ace, par ici. »

Ils levèrent la tête vers le toit d'un d'une des pièce du navire. Un homme était accroupi, coudes sur les genoux, vêtu d'une veste mauve. Il était blond et coiffé d'une étrange coupe ressemblant aux feuilles d'un ananas. Mais la chose qui frappait le plus l'équipage au chapeau de paille était le fait que d'immenses ailes de feu bleues apparaissaient dans son dos.

D'un air endormi, il contempla tous les membres du navire, puis il sauta pour venir atterrir devant eux. Il releva la tête et afficha un petit sourire malin.

« - Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus, yoi ?

_**To be continued ~**_

* * *

_Voilààààà ! Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Eh bien revenez au prochain chapitre qui viendra... je sais pas quand. Je pense faire une petite pause pour Blackout, histoire de souffler un tout petit peu et de continuer les autres fictions ! :)_

_Merci pour ceux qui me lisent encore jusqu'ici ! Je vous aime :3_

_À la prochaine ~ Tchouss_


	12. Marineford

**Bwaaaah !**

Hello ! Vous avez pas trop attendu longtemps ? 2,5 semaines c'est pas si long, si ? (T3T)

En fait j'ai gratté quelques jours pour réfléchir au chapitre. Et aux évènements à venir plus tard. Et j'étais occupée à traduire des mangas.. Et je voulais lire la suite de Magician... Et je voulais regarder Zankyou no terror (qui est tout simplement génial) ... Et à m'occuper d'une nouvelle fiction sur fictionPress et-... **TA GUEULE MEIKOOW !**

Oui madame.

_(oui, je suis plusieurs dans ma tête..)_

BREF. Chapitre 12, que je viens de finir à 4 heures du matin. Pour votre plaisir ! (et le mien). Raaah. On s'en fiche. Juste lisez et comme d'habitude : **ENJOY ! **

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Petit résumé du chapitre précédent :_**

_Ace et son frère s'étaient préparés pour embarquer sur le navire de Garp et se diriger vers Marineford. Quand Luffy était parti se procurer un peu plus de bouffe, de peur d'être 'en panne' durant leur voyage, il heurta Zoro qui vagabondait dans les couloirs. Puisqu'il ne le reconnaissait pas et qu'il était l'intrus pour qui l'alerte avait été donnée, il l'a donc attaqué._

_Plus tard, Zoro réussit à s'en tirer sans problème, mais Luffy avait embarqué sur le navire qui partit en direction de Marineford peu de temps après, avec Ace à son bord également. _

_L'équipage du chapeau de paille n'a rien pu faire… _

**.**

**.**

Le navire du vice-Amiral de la Marine avait accosté il y a quelques instants. Les soldats descendaient le reste des vivres sur le ponton. Les deux garçons étaient déjà descendus et observaient le lieu dans lequel ils allaient passer la plupart de leur temps. Le premier mot qui leur vint à l'esprit : grand.

C'était gigantesque. De grands murs, une grande place, une multitude de Marines… Tout avait l'air dynamique, ici, contrairement au G-12. Ace émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

« - Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici. »

Luffy approuva d'un hochement de tête, l'air perplexe. On les interpela derrière eux :

« - Hé, les mioches ! » hurla Garp. « - Suivez-moi. »

Ils boudèrent un peu en étant ainsi coupés dans leur observation, mais il obéirent quand même. Ils suivirent leur grand-père qui s'engouffra sur le chemin qui semblait mener au bâtiment général droit devant eux. Plusieurs soldats suivirent aussi le mouvement pour se diriger vers les autres habitations.

Coby et Hermep étaient aussi aux côtés du Vice-amiral. Le garçon aux cheveux roses lançait parfois quelques regards aux deux autres. Ils ne semblaient pas tellement préoccupés par ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Enfin, c'était peut-être bon signe ?

Ils finirent par arriver à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui semblait joindre la partie principale de Marineford. Le petit groupe était resté silencieux tout le long des allées. Les quelques soldats qui passaient s'arrêtaient pour saluer correctement le Vice-Amiral qui menait la marche. Un moment, Luffy soupira et croisa ses mains derrière la tête en continuant d'avancer.

« - Où on va ? » demanda-t-il, lassé par tout ce calme.

Garp tourna légèrement la tête vers eux.

« - Nous allons voir quelqu'un de très important. Alors comportez-vous correctement. »

Luffy fit la moue. Le silence revint parmi le petit groupe qui traversait le couloir. D'autres soldats s'arrêtaient pour se mettre au garde-à-vous devant le vieil homme. L'ex-chapeau de paille se pencha vers son frère à côté :

« - Tu crois qu'ils nous emmènent voir l'Amiral en chef, ou un truc du genre ? »

Ace croisa les bras en soupirant.

« - J'en sais rien. » répondit-il, un peu dépassé, lui aussi. « - Sûrement. »

« - Oh mince. Je crois que j'ai oublié son nom, en plus… »

« - M'en parle pas. Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de m'en souvenir. » lança Ace, l'air un peu angoissé.

Luffy regarda autour de lui.

« - Et Gakô n'est pas là pour nous aider à nous rappeler. »

« - Tch. Il est jamais là quand il le faut, lui ! »

« - Silence, là-bas ! »

La voix de Garp ramena aussitôt le silence complet. Ace grogna tandis que Luffy se remit à afficher une expression boudeuse. Coby leur lança un petit sourire de compassion.

Puis au bout d'un moment, d'autres pas se firent entendre droit devant eux. Un autre homme était en train d'avancer à pas tranquille dans leur direction. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un soldat comme les autres. Celui-ci était d'une grande taille, habillé tout en jaune et muni d'une paire de lunette de soleil virant un peu sur le orange.

Garp fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il continua d'avancer. L'homme en jaune était passé à côté de lui et s'était arrêté devant les deux ex-pirates. Il parla prit la parole à haute voix, en s'adressant à moitié au Vice-amiral par la même occasion :

« - Alors c'est donc vrai. » lança Kizaru. « - Je pensais que c'était de simples rumeurs… »

Garp s'arrêta. Les autres firent de même. Ace jeta un coup d'œil à l'Amiral qu'il avait en face de lui. Luffy, qui était en train de réfléchir au nom de l'Amiral en chef et qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour, fonça droit dans Hermep qui s'énerva.

L'ancien pirate de Barbe Blanche s'était mis à observer attentivement l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Il avait l'air assez spécial, vu comme ça. Un regard un peu endormi, une expression blasée… Un peu comme le genre de Gakô mais en plus flagrant, encore. Était-ce quelqu'un de haut gradé ? Il avait quand même l'air louche. Il ferait mieux de ne pas l'approcher de trop.

« - Qui c'est ? » demanda Luffy, frottant son nez un peu engourdi suite au léger choc d'il y a quelques instants.

Le blond à côté de Coby avait tressaillit en l'entendant poser cette question. Il lui prit le col et le tira vers lui, l'air paniqué.

« - Ne sois pas aussi grossier ! » chuchota Hermep. « - Tu ne le reconnais donc pas !? »

« - Hein ? Non, pas vraiment. »

« - Il s'agit de l'un des Amiraux de la Marine directement sous les ordres de Sengoku ! L'Amiral Kizaru ! » hurla presque le jeune garçon, tout en essayant de rester le plus discret possible.

Luffy se gratta la tête un instant.

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui, vraiment. Et arrête d'être aussi décontracté ! »

Coby regarda la scène, un peu tendu. Garp lâcha un soupir en croisant les bras, sans regarder une seule fois dans la direction de l'Amiral.

« - Nous sommes assez pressé, Kizaru. Ne nous embête pas. »

L'homme au costard jaune à rayures se redressa et tourna la tête vers le Vice-amiral.

« - Oh, je ne faisais que passer. Ne faites pas attention à moi. »

_Facile à dire,_ pensa alors Ace un peu dépité. C'est vrai que ce gars ne passait déjà pas beaucoup inaperçu, mais quand il se mettait à fixer quelqu'un, ça devenait assez troublant. Kizaru lança un dernier regard à Luffy. Ce dernier l'observait les yeux grands ouverts, sans expression particulière mise à part de la curiosité.

L'Amiral dessina un faible sourire de satisfaction sur son visage avant de se redresser entièrement et de commencer à repartir, mains dans les poches.

« - Voilà quelque chose que jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais imaginé… » dit-il, avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Le Vice-amiral Garp reprit la marche et le groupe continua d'avancer. Ace commença à se poser des questions. Cet homme était étrange. Peut-être que c'était normal, après tout. Mais il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose clochait. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi.

Enfin bref. Luffy le sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant discrètement :

« - Hé, Ace ! Grâce à Hermep, je me souviens du prénom de l'Amiral en chef. C'est Sengoku ! »

Ace s'émerveilla un moment.

« - Sérieux ? Génial. Retiens-le bien ! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il tapota son crâne du doigt :

« - Tout est noté là-dedans ! » dit Luffy en souriant.

« - La ferme, bande de morveux ! On est arrivé. »

Les deux garçons cessèrent de marcher et en tournant la tête droit devant eux, ils firent face à une porte plutôt imposante, faite de bois solide. Garp toqua et une voix grave et étouffée de l'autre côté leur dit d'entrer. Garp ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les quelque soldats qui les escortaient allèrent se positionner contre le mur du couloir. Coby et Hermep s'étaient aussi postés à côté de l'entrée sans un mot. Il ne restait plus qu'Ace et Luffy, un peu hésitants.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses leur sourit pour leur donner un peu de courage.

« - Ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il leva le pouce en l'air pour mieux les encourager. De toute façon, il fallait qu'ils entrent un moment ou un autre, alors…

Les deux frères déglutirent. Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Mais aucun mouvement de venait des deux côtés. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la grosse voix de Garp les fit sursauter.

« - Bon, vous comptez ouvrir un salon de thé devant la porte ou quoi ? Dépêchez-vous de ramener vos fesses si vous voulez pas me servir de punching ball prochainement ! »

D'un seul coup, Ace et Luffy s'étaient rué dans la pièce sans attendre que leur grand-père mette sa menace à exécution. C'est qu'il était plutôt effrayant, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Je dis bien **"au cas où"**.

La salle était vaste et très spacieuse. Mis à part quelques étagères par-ci par-là, l'endroit n'était rempli que de deux fauteuils et d'un bureau situé en face d'eux. La luminosité, un peu faible, amenait une sorte de teint bleuté très léger dans la pièce. C'était à la fois confortable et imposant. Un endroit plutôt digne d'un dirigeant important. Et en parlant de dirigeant… Les deux garçons purent enfin découvrir qui était véritablement ce Sengoku dont tout le monde parlait.

L'homme assis derrière le bureau était coiffé d'une casquette avec une mouette grandeur nature dessus. (c'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'avaient remarqué Ace et Luffy. Cependant, ils ne parvenaient pas à rire. L'ambiance était bien trop tendue pour ça…) Il avait l'air d'avoir une coupe afro et portait des lunettes et une longue barbe noire tressée. On ne le voyait pas entièrement puisqu'il était assis, mais le haut de son uniforme d'Amiral était orné de médailles.

Il leva ses yeux vers les deux protagonistes. Son regard méfiant et perçant les fit frissonner l'espace d'un instant. Rien qu'en l'observant, on pouvait deviner que c'était un homme dangereux. Luffy déglutit tandis que son corps s'était automatiquement mis à se tenir droit comme un i. Pareil pour Ace. C'était réellement différent du G-12. On avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas, ils se feraient bouffer tout crus.

« - Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy, je présume ? » dit Sengoku d'une voix lente et grave.

Les deux interpelés tressaillirent en entendant leur nom. Ils hochèrent timidement la tête, se mordillant les lèvres. Garp les regardait faire en silence, bras croisés, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« - On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

« - Vous êtes restés inconscients un long moment après l'attaque de Barbe Blanche, et votre mémoire a été durement affectée. » reprit Sengoku.

Les deux jeunes garçons continuaient de hocher la tête. Ils n'osaient même plus prononcer un mot. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient sérieux…

« - Vous n'avez même pas un seul petit souvenir qui remonte à quelques mois ? » demanda l'Amiral en chef, suspicieux.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent. Encore une fois, c'était un combat mental pour savoir qui allait prendre la parole en premier. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées déjà, et la tension augmentait de plus en plus. Garp se mit à toussoter d'un air agacé. Ace commença alors à parler, par réflexe :

« - À vrai-dire… Nous ne… nous souvenons que de notre enfance et de quelques noms. »

Il détourna le regard, de peur de croiser celui de Sengoku. Ce dernier croisa ses mains devant lui en posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

« - Et vous n'avez pas essayé de forcer votre mémoire ? Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous vient à l'esprit ? »

Le ton de l'Amiral en chef avait l'air plus insistant. Comme si les deux anciens pirates avaient forcément quelque chose à se reprocher. Garp savait bien que c'était effectivement le cas. Ces deux gamins étaient des pirates recherchés à travers le monde qui ne causaient que des soucis partout où ils allaient. Alors c'est sûr qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher, en particulier Luffy qui avait ouvertement provoqué le gouvernement mondial lors de son attaque à Enies Lobby. Alors c'était plutôt soulageant qu'ils ne se souviennent pas !

« - Nous avons beau essayé, mais à chaque fois on finit bredouille avec un énorme mal de tête. » répondit Ace en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, troublé.

Sengoku resta silencieux un instant en les toisant longuement. Ce qui leur mis plus de pression qu'avant. Ils voulaient en finir au plus vite et retourner se reposer un peu. Malheureusement, ils devront attendre encore un petit moment.

« - Je vois. » fit Sengoku en plissant les yeux.

Il passait vraiment les deux garçons au peigne fin. Ça ne les aurait même pas surpris si ses yeux possédaient des rayons x.

« - Bien, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. »

Ace et son frère parurent un peu plus soulagés. Au moins le stress et la tension au sujet de leur amnésie avait l'air d'être clos pour cette fois. Pour le moment, tout allait bien jusque là. Ils se détendirent un petit peu, évacuant le quart d'angoisse qui les tenait.

« - La question maintenant est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de vous deux. »

Là encore, ils tressaillirent. Il est vrai que Gakô les avait prévenus à ce sujet. Enfin, ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir été insolents et grossiers envers cet homme. Ou peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Peut-être qu'en fait, ils avaient eu des comptes à régler avec Sengoku avant qu'ils ne perdent la mémoire… ? Pourtant on ne leur avait rien dit…

Quoique, Gakô était celui qui devait se charger de leur donner cette information, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas été mis au courant.

Cette fois, ce fut Garp qui prit la parole. Il s'avança vers ses deux petits-fils.

« - Je pense qu'il serait mieux de procéder à la solution la plus simple. Il suffit de les laisser revenir à leur poste comme avant, en tant que soldats de la Marine officiels. »

L'homme à son bureau observa le Vice-amiral quelques secondes. Il soupira légèrement.

« - Comment peut-on être sûr que tout se passera bien ? Ils ne se souviennent de rien, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient des catastrophes ambulantes, et pour finir, peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus comme 'avant'. »

Luffy et son frère sursautèrent un peu en entendant le terme de 'catastrophes ambulantes'. Quoi, leurs conneries avaient déjà atteint les oreilles de l'Amiral en chef ? Le regard des deux garçons se croisèrent et leurs pensées semblaient être tout à fait partagée : c'était mauvais signe.

« - Leur amnésie n'est pas le plus important, ici. Pour ce qui est de leurs bêtises, ils savent ce qui les attend s'ils recommencent, cette fois. »

Ils déglutirent.

« - Et enfin, je suis certain que leurs compétences nous seront d'une grande utilité. Même s'ils ont perdu la mémoire, ils ont gardé leurs instincts de combat. Après une bonne période d'entrainement, ils seront aussi chauds que des braises. » finit Garp en souriant.

Sengoku se mit à réfléchir.

« - De toute façon, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix. » reprit le Vice-amiral d'un air satisfait.

Cet homme aimait bien provoquer un peu l'Amiral en chef. Ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, alors il se le permettait quand l'occasion s'offrait à lui. Même si pour le moment, Sengoku était sérieux. Enfin, il l'était toujours quand Garp le taquinait. Mais bon.

Passons. L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa les deux adolescents d'un air sévère.

« - Bien. Je suppose que quoi que je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'opinion. »

« - Tu as tout compris. »

« - D'accord. Alors je propose de tester ces garçons. »

Garp se tourna vers ses deux petits-fils. Ceux-ci le regardaient également, les yeux pleins de questions. Le Colonel leur en avait parlé, de ça aussi. Ils seraient probablement testé. Mais il ne savait pas comment Sengoku allait procéder. Ils devront seulement faire de leur mieux.

« - Je m'en doutais. » soupira Garp. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ? »

« - C'est simple. Nous procèderons en deux temps. Je veux d'abord tester leurs compétences, voir de quoi ils sont capables. Même si leur prime…- »

Il s'arrêta un instant et se reprit rapidement.

« - ...Même si par le passé c'était des durs à cuir, il faut être sûr que leur force soit restée

identique. »

« - Pas de problème. » répondit Garp, sûr de lui.

Luffy et Ace sourirent inconsciemment. Ça voulait dire qu'ils vont pouvoir se battre ? Vraiment ? Sengoku ferma les yeux en hochant doucement la tête. Puis il continua :

« - Et dans un deuxième temps… »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer les deux garçons d'un autre regard froid et perçant.

« - J'aimerais tester leur loyauté. »

Là, le vieil homme perdit un peu plus son sourire. Quant aux deux frères, ils s'étaient regardé, interrogés. Tester leur loyauté ? Pour quoi faire ? De quoi avaient-ils peur ? Peut-être qu'ils craignaient que leur amnésie ne les amène à… à quoi, d'ailleurs ? À s'échapper pour aller vivre ailleurs en essayant de retrouver leur mémoire ? À quoi bon, puisque de toute façon ils n'auraient nulle part où aller, et qu'ils étaient censés être des soldats de la Marine depuis un moment déjà, selon ce qu'on leur avait dit. Et puis de toute façon, Garp était là, donc tout allait bien.

Ah, si seulement ils savaient…

« - Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » demanda Garp, sur ses gardes.

Ce fut au tour de Sengoku se sourire.

« - Nous verrons le moment venu. »

Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi l'ambiance était aussi tendue. Mais le simple fait de savoir qu'ils étaient les principaux concernés ne les mettait pas du tout à l'aise.

Garp finit ensuite par soupirer en décroisant les bras.

« - Très bien. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « - Quand est-ce qu'ils commencent ? »

« - Envoyez-les au dortoir pour le moment. Leur test se déroulera demain matin. »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers les deux garçons et appela Coby. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses apparut à l'entrée, la main plate et ouverte dirigée vers son front.

« - Emmène ces morveux à leur chambre, tu veux. »

« - À vos ordres. »

Il fit un petit signe de tête amical aux deux garçons pour leur dire de le suivre. Ace et Luffy jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au Vice-amiral Garp, puis à Sengoku, avant de se diriger vers la sortie en suivant Coby. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement dès qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans le couloir. Ils avaient tellement eu la pression là-bas qu'ils avaient la chair de poule. Ils s'en allèrent très vite, avec Hermep qui les avait rejoint.

Pendant ce temps, Garp était resté avec Sengoku encore quelques instants. Une fois les garçons partis, il s'était tourné vers son supérieur d'un air agacé.

« - Tu sais très bien ce que ça va impliquer si tu testes leur 'loyauté'. » lui lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils au milieu de la pièce.

« - Oui, je le sais. Ils se frotteront aux pirates et ils pourraient éventuellement récupérer quelques souvenirs, ce qui mènera peut-être à les voir nous trahir. »

Garp soupira. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à convaincre cet homme, mais de là à exposer Ace et Luffy à une telle évidence…

« - Avoue que tu veux seulement les piéger pour les capturer et en finir avec eux. »

Sengoku se leva de son siège.

« - C'est en effet ce que je veux. »

« - Tu es borné. »

« - Garp. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je ressentais envers les pirates. Et ce projet Blackout est encore moins à mon gout. Il permet aux criminels d'échapper à la justice et de vivre confortablement pendant que d'autres souffrent de leurs crimes. C'est tout simplement lamentable.»

« - Ace et Luffy ne sont pas des criminels. »

Sengoku, qui déambulait autour de son bureau pour se dégourdir les jambes, s'étai tourné d'un coup vers le Vice-amiral.

« - Ça, j'en doute ! Tu sais tout le bordel qu'ils ont causé depuis qu'ils sont sur les mers ? Qu'est-ce que je dis… bien sûr que tu le sais. À chacune de leurs bêtises tu étais en train de rire comme un imbécile au lieu de chercher à les arrêter ! »

« - Hé ! » protesta Garp. « - J'étais seulement heureux d'avoir de leur nouvelle, c'est tout. »

« - C'est ça. Vraiment, quel abruti. » pesta Sengoku en soupirant.

Il revint devant son siège.

« - En tout cas, sache que je ne les accepterai pas si facilement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sûr que les effets du travail de Gakô soient efficaces.

« - M'ouais. » fit Garp en bougonnant.

Sengoku tourna sa chaise et se rassit tranquillement. Il resta tourné sur le côté, croisant les jambes et mettant un coude sur le bord du bureau.

« - D'ailleurs, il était pas censé être avec toi, lui ? » demanda-t-il à Garp.

« - Au dernier moment, il m'a dit qu'il devait contacter le poste de Carmilla. »

L'amiral en chef soupira.

« - C'est ça. Toujours en train d'éviter les ennuis, à ce que je vois. »

« - Il se doutait certainement que tu lui ferais la morale au moment même où il serait entré dans la pièce. »

« - Bien sûr que oui ! Ces pirates n'étaient même pas censés être sur la liste ! Ça va brouiller tous nos plans ! »

Garp se gratta l'oreille en grimaçant.

« - Tant que ça ? »

« - Garp. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« - Hm ? »

L'Amiral en chef soupira à nouveau.

« - Ace fais parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Tu crois vraiment que cet homme va rester assis sans rien faire, s'il venait à savoir que ce gamin a perdu la mémoire et est devenu un toutou sous les ordres du Gouvernement ? »

Garp ne dit rien se contentant de fixer la vitre un peu plus loin devant lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à cette situation. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, pour le moment ? De plus, ce garçon ne se souvenait même plus de l'homme pour lequel il se battait quelques jours avant. Ça n'aurait aucun sens s'il le renvoyait dans la nature en lui disant de le retrouver et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il était amnésique !

D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, son équipage était déjà au courant et Barbe Blanche était peut-être

en train de préparer un plan… ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Quelque part sur l'océan, à une centaine de kilomètres plus loin du G-12, un rire déchirait le calme qu'offrait les vagues qui se dandinaient en douceur. Non, en fait, pas qu'un seul rire. Une dizaine de rire. Une vingtaine. Presque tout un équipage était en train de s'étouffer, plié en deux. Vous me croirez si je vous disais qu'il s'agissait des pirates et des alliées de Barbe Blanche ? Non ? Et bien pourtant…

« - J'y crois toujours pas-yoi ! » s'exclama Marco en tapant contre le bord du navire.

Et pendant que les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche en étaient à leur dixième fou rire, les mugiwara, postés dans un coin du bateau où ils se trouvaient, soupirèrent d'exaspération.

Quand Marco était apparu sur leur navire quelques heures auparavant, ils leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Au début il s'était figé plusieurs secondes, puis il s'était tout à coup mis à rire comme un fou. Puis il était reparti sur le navire des alliés de Barbe Blanche qui était situé à côté du Sunny sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent, et c'était l'équipage entier qui s'était mis à rigoler sans s'arrêter. Ça avait durer plusieurs minutes le temps qu'ils se calment.

Mais au moindre fait de penser à Ace en uniforme de Marine et au garde-à-vous, ça les mettait dans un état hilarant. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils se roulaient par terre en se tenant les côtes douloureuses.

Et voilà, c'était la dixième fois, maintenant. Les mugiwara ne savaient plus quoi faire, à part attendre une fois de plus qu'ils se calment par eux-même.

« - Désolé, yoi. » dit Marco entre deux rires. « - C'est plus fort que nous… »

« - Prenez votre temps. » répondit Nami, légèrement agacée.

Ils avaient été plutôt surpris de voir un homme tel que lui, aussi important, apparaitre devant eux d'un seul coup. Il leur avait raconté qu'il était parti sur une sorte de waver, une minuscule embarcation semblable à celle de Nami, quelques jours plus tôt. Il était accompagné d'un certain Speed Jiru, le commandant de la quatorzième Division, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent la route de l'équipage des frères Decalvan. Il s'agissait de deux jumeaux portant des gants avec des griffes à leur bout. Ils étaient des alliés de Barbe Blanche, et connaissaient bien le jeune blond à la coupe en ananas ainsi que son compagnon au nez remonté, le faisant légèrement ressembler à un cochon.

Marco leur avait expliqué qu'il était parti retrouver Ace pour le ramener, sous l'ordre de Barbe Blanche. Mais apparemment, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu…

Il se reprit et tenta de respirer calmement. Il toussota, essayant de rester un minimum sérieux. Bien que la situation était critique, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré en imaginant Ace en Marine. Non, vraiment, c'était impossible.

« - Je disais donc… »

Les autres aussi avaient réussi à se reprendre, peu à peu.

« - Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. » dit Marco en se frottant la tête.

« - Sans blague ? » sortit Sanji en allumant nerveusement une énième cigarette. « - Ça fait dix fois qu'on est resté sur le même sujet ! »

« - C'est vrai, yoi. Il est temps de trouver une solution. »

Il était devenu vraiment sérieux, cette fois. Il croisa les bras en frottant son menton de son index.

« - Déjà, essayons de faire en sorte que Père n'apprenne pas la situation. »

Usopp, resté derrière Robin depuis le tout départ, angoissant à cause du fait que des membres et des alliés de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se trouvaient juste devant eux, prit la parole :

« - Vous… vous voulez cacher ça à Barbe Blanche ? Ce ne serait pas mieux d'aller lui dire ? Au moins on aura plus de chance de récupérer Luffy et son frère… »

« - Si Barbe Blanche le découvre, on peut être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il va tout faire pour reprendre Ace des mains de la Marine. Même si ça doit impliquer une énorme bataille. »

« - Sérieux ?! » s'exclama Chopper, caché derrière Zoro.

« - Mais comment on va faire, alors, pour récupérer Ace et Luffy sans encombre ? » s'enquit Franky.

Marco hocha la tête, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Écoutez, yoi. On a ici deux dilemmes. Le premier, c'est que Ace et son petit frère se trouvent à Marineford, une place où des personnalités importantes et dangereuses siègent. Si on devait y aller par nous-mêmes comme ça, autant s'offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Même si on parvient à entrer, nous seront certainement incapables d'en ressortir. Alors abandonnons déjà l'idée de s'infiltrer, ou une autre connerie du genre. »

Les mugiwara et les autres membres liés à Barbe Blanche approuvèrent en silence. C'est vrai que Marineford était une place assez dangereuse, pour les pirates. Les Amiraux et la plupart des Vice-amiraux étaient presque constamment sur les lieux. Leur faire face dans un endroit qui était le leur serait une mission suicide.

Marco continua :

« - Le second dilemme, c'est cette histoire de perte de mémoire des deux frères, selon ce que vous m'avez dit. On ne sait pas d'où elle vient, elle a très probablement été causée par la Marine, mais les détails ne sont pas importants pour l'instant, yoi. Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir comment parvenir à convaincre Luffy et Ace de revenir, sachant qu'ils doivent penser qu'ils sont des soldats de la Marine, maintenant. »

Les pirates se mirent à réfléchir un moment, l'air embêtés. Il est vrai que c'était un énorme problème de devoir sauver des personnes qui les prendront sûrement pour des ennemis. Certains des pirates de Barbe Blanche serrèrent les poings, agacés en pensant au fait que la Marine ait pu jouer un tel tour à leur camarade… !

« - Voilà ce que je propose pour l'instant, yoi. »

Ils restèrent tous attentif au plan qui allait suivre.

« - Restons en retrait pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une opportunité pour attaquer. »

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux :

« - Tu veux qu'on reste planqué pendant que notre capitaine se fait en ce moment même manipuler par le Gouvernement ? »

« - On ne peut rien faire d'autre actuellement. »

« - On peut pas laisser Luffy là-bas plus longtemps ! » s'écria Chopper en serrant les dents.

Marco soupira.

« - Votre capitaine n'a rien à craindre pour le moment. Et nous devons justement profiter de cette occasion pour préparer notre opération. »

« - Comment ça ? » questionna Robin.

« - Ce dont nous avons besoin pour avoir un minimum de chance de sauver Ace et Luffy, c'est d'éloigner le plus possible les plus dangereux de Marineford. »

« - Tu veux dire… » commença Nami, « - Les Amiraux ? »

Marco hocha la tête. Usopp se mit à frissonner. Les Amiraux étaient connus et redoutés pour avoir une force monstrueuse. D'ailleurs, ils en avaient déjà eu un arrière-gout en rencontrant Aokiji, quelques mois auparavant. Ce gars était incroyablement fort, alors si d'autres comme lui se pointaient, ils risquaient gros. Très très gros.

« - Pour ça, je crois avoir un plan. Mais avant toute chose, il nous faudra plus de main d'œuvre. »

Il se tourna vers les frères Decalvan :

« - Je peux compter sur vous pour réunir les autres en toute discrétion, si possible ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de leur unique œil ouvert, puis ils se mirent à ricaner.

« - On s'en charge. Dans moins de deux semaines, ils seront tous déjà là. »

« - Bien. Deux semaine, ça nous laissera largement le temps de nous préparer. »

« - Deux semaines ? » répéta Usopp. « - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, pendant deux semaines ?! »

« - Se préparer, comme j'ai dit, yoi. »

Usopp soupira. On dirait qu'il n'allait pas en savoir plus, sur ce coup-ci. Mais au moins les choses étaient fixées. Ils avaient peut-être un moyen pour récupérer leur capitaine et son frère. Même si ceux-là les prenaient pour leurs ennemis, il était certain qu'ils parviendront à se rappeler et à revenir parmi eux. Après tout, une aventure pareille ne peut pas s'oublier, pas vrai… ?

Pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait à tout ça dans leur coin, Speed Jiru, l'homme ressemblant à un cochon, pensa à haute voix :

« - Je me demande comment on va faire pour aider Ace à retrouver la mémoire. »

Les autres le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent ensuite, méditant sur ce que venait de dire l'homme en costume médiéval. Marco, qui avait l'air d'y penser sérieusement, se frotta le menton un instant.

« - On pensera à ça plus tard, yoi. Allons nous préparer pour commencer à réunir les autres. » dit-il sérieusement.

Speed Jiru approuva d'un hochement de tête. Le silence était revenu pendant quelques secondes. Nami crut que l'ambiance était définitivement retombée, jusqu'à ce que le Phénix n'émette un bruit étrange. Il avait le dos retourné, tout tremblant, une main sur son visage. Tout le monde reporta son attention sur lui, un peu inquiet.

« - Marco ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Ce dernier se retourna. Il avait les joues rouges et gonflées, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« - Les gars… vous imaginez… Ace… en tant que nouvelle recrue… avec un balais ?

Il n'en pouvait plus, il éclata de rire d'un seul coup. Pour la onzième fois. Il fut rapidement suivi des autres qui se plièrent en deux, à cause de leur ventre qui leur faisait déjà mal depuis quelques minutes. Ils avaient aussi du mal à imaginer leur camarade en train de faire le ménage tranquillement.

_S'ils savaient…_

**_._**

**_To be continued ~_**

* * *

_Oui, je sais, j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux dans les situations sérieuses... Mais j'aime bien, ça détend, nan ? :3_

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire... Juste, Merci ! I love you all. _

_Et juste pour vous, je vais vous confier un secret... En fait... Je..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_... Suis un extra-terrestre._


	13. La veille des épreuves

**Bwah ! **

**Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ? Je suis désolée. **

**J'avais plus trop d'inspiration et... j'avais la tête ailleurs. Mais je suis toujours là ! J'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout donc j'espère ne pas abandonner ! Je compte sur votre soutien :D**

**Allez, merci pour ceux qui me suivent toujours. Et encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps :3**

**Enjooooy ! ~ **

* * *

_._

_._

_L'équipage des Mugiwara avait rencontré Marco et ses alliés juste après avoir tenté de récupérer leur capitaine. Ceux-ci ont décidé d'élaborer un plan pour tenir les Amiraux à l'écart et devront attendre le moment opportun pour reprendre les deux ex-pirates. _

_Pendant ce temps, Ace et Luffy s'étaient rendus devant l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku pour parler de ce qui leur arriverait. Celui-ci a décidé de les tester pour avoir des preuves de leur éventuelle utilité pendant qu'ils sont encore amnésiques. Vont-ils enfin réussir à intégrer parfaitement l'Organisation Mondiale de la Marine ?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

« - Tenez, c'est ici que sera votre chambre. » dit Coby en leur présentant l'une des portes du couloir du dortoir où ils avaient été conduits.

Ace et Luffy avaient repris leur affaires avant de s'y diriger. Ils déposèrent leurs bagages à côté d'eux en observant la porte derrière laquelle ils allaient passer la plupart de leur temps quand ils ne seront pas sur le terrain. Luffy s'imaginait déjà bien installé dans son lit, à dévorer toute la viande qu'il avait rapporté depuis le G-12.

« - Vous partagerez ce dortoir avec un autre soldat, puisqu'il s'agit d'une chambre de trois. » continua le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« - Hein ? On est pas tous seuls ? »

« - Non. Mais ne vous en fait pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, pas vraiment convaincus. Coby toqua à la porte et une petite voix leur répondit derrière la porte. Le jeune soldat ouvrit et les deux adolescents purent découvrir la pièce dans laquelle ils allaient vivre pour un certain temps. C'était un espace ni trop petit, ni trop grand, avec d'un côté un lit superposé, et d'un autre un lit simple.

Tout au fond de la pièce il y avait une fenêtre et devant elle se tenaient deux bureaux. Dont l'un étant actuellement occupé par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout bouclés qui semblait très concentré dans ce qu'il faisait. Coby toussota un instant.

« - Bonjour ? »

Le blondinet se retourna. Ace et Luffy s'aperçurent qu'il n'était en fait qu'un jeune garçon, comparé à tous les autres soldats qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut Coby, il se mit à tressaillir et s'empressa de se mettre au garde-à-vous en balbutiant :

« - Ca-Capitaine Coby ? Je ne savais pas que c'était vous… veuillez m'excuser ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se mit à rire, un peu embarrassé d'être pris si sérieusement. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait l'habitude.

« - Du calme, Erwan. Ce n'est rien. Je suis venu te présenter tes nouveaux colocataires. »

D'un seul coup, les yeux du jeune blond s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise.

« - Des colocataires ? »

Il observa alors les deux autres adolescents derrière le Capitaine avec un air à la fois curieux et plaintif. Celui à l'air niais qui le fixait sans expression particulière, mais qui semblait totalement inoffensif ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup. Mais l'autre d'à côté avait l'air plus grand et plus robuste, et il le scrutait avec des yeux perçants et sérieux. Un long frisson parcourut son dos.

En réalité, Ace ne pensait à rien. Il le regardait normalement mais le jeune soldat était quelqu'un de naturellement craintif, alors le moindre truc qui le dérangeait l'effrayait. Surtout avec Ace… Puis, Luffy leva la main d'un coup :

« - Yo ! Moi c'est Luffy. »

« - Euh… Sa- Salut, je suis… Erwan. »

Ace se pointa lui-même du doigt et se présenta à son tour :

« - Moi c'est Ace. Enchanté ! » dit-il avec un sourire.

Ça rassura un peu le jeune blondinet tout tremblant. Coby semblait soulagé que tout avait l'air de bien se passer pour l'instant. Hermep était sagement resté en retrait, se fichant complètement de la situation. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup se mêler aux présentations. Surtout qu'avec Luffy qui l'oubliait toujours et Ace qui ne faisait jamais attention à lui, il avait également décidé de ne plus s'en occuper à partir de maintenant.

« - Bien. » dit Coby. « Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Vous devez être fatigué après tout ça. »

« - Et comment ! » fit Luffy en entrant soudainement dans la chambre avec son énorme sac.

« - J'espère que les lits sont confortables » continua Ace en faisant de même.

Coby ricana. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas changé. Enfin, surtout pour Luffy, puisqu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Ace en personne avant leur rencontre au G-12.

« - Bon, alors je vous laisse. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à aller voir le Supérieur. Sa chambre se trouve à l'étage au-dessus, comme tous les autres. »

« - Pas de soucis » dit Ace.

Puis le Capitaine ferma la porte et s'éloigna avec Hermep. Celui-ci, resté en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole :

« - Dis, tu penses que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de les laisser comme ça sans surveillance ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Tu as déjà oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé à cause d'eux au G-12, et le fait que ce soient d'anciens pirates ? S'ils venaient à se rappeler, ils risquent d'être sacrément en colère, non ? »

Coby resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre :

« - Je suis sûr que Garp-san et L'Amiral en Chef ont déjà pensé à ces éventualités. Pour ce qui est de leur comportement, je pense qu'ils se calmeront. Quant à leurs souvenirs du passé… eh bien. Je ne sais pas. Voyons voir comment les choses se dérouleront ? »

Le jeune blond fit une petite grimace, peu convaincu.

« - Tu m'as l'air bien optimiste. »

« - Disons que je suis seulement un peu curieux, » répondit Coby en souriant.

**.**

Pendant ce temps, du coté des trois jeunes soldats…

Luffy et Ace étaient restés debout à regarder tout autour d'eux pour se familiariser un peu avec l'endroit. Erwan se tenait en face d'eux, un peu hésitant.

« - Euh, hm… vous… avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Luffy mit ses mains sur ses hanches :

« - Dis, pourquoi y a que deux bureaux ? »

« - Oh, c'est qu'en temps normal, c'était une chambre de deux. Mais il y avait tellement de recrues qu'ils ont fini par rajouter des lits un peu partout. »

« - Et pourquoi t'es tout seul ? » demanda Ace.

« - Parce-que… on m'a changé de chambre et par chance, je suis tombé sur une qui n'avait pas encore de résident. » répondit Erwan en souriant timidement et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Luffy s'avança vers le jeune homme et se pencha pour l'observer de plus près. Erwan, surpris, sursauta en rentrant sa tête dans les épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« - T'as quel âge ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - T'as l'air vachement jeune ! »

Erwan fronça les sourcils, mécontent :

« - Si- Si tu parles de ma taille, sache que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon âge ! J'ai dix-sept ans, je te signale ! »

« - Dix-sept ?! » firent les deux frères, carrément surpris.

Erwan grogna, un peu vexé de leur étonnement.

« - Tu as un visage de fille, je trouve » continua Ace sans cesser de l'observer.

« - Que… !? »

« - Et t'as les cheveux hyper bouclés ! C'est trop bizarre ! » dit Luffy en rigolant.

Le jeune garçon, qui ne supportait pas qu'on parle de son apparence, se mit à s'énerver :

« - Ça suffit ! Si vous avez un problème avec moi, vous pouvez toujours changer de chambre ! » dit-il, gêné et agacé en même temps.

Ace ricana. Ce garçon avait beau s'énerver, il ne faisait pas grande impression. Ça donnait presque envie de l'embêter encore un peu, mais il se ravisa en se frottant les cheveux.

« - D'accord, d'accord. Désolé. » dit l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche. « On dort sur le lit superposé ? »

Erwan se calma aussitôt.

« - Hein ? Ah, oui. J'ai pris le lit simple. »

« - Cool ! » fit Luffy en grimpant d'un coup sur le lit tout en haut à l'aide de ses bras étirés.

Le jeune soldat ouvrit grand sa bouche, ahuri. Luffy, ne faisant pas attention au choc qu'il venait de faire à Erwan, se mit à rebondir quelques secondes sur le matelas avant de glisser sa main à nouveau rallongée dans le sac qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Il en sortit un énorme morceau de viande qu'il porta à la bouche, allongé confortablement.

Ace soupira en se posant aussi dans son lit en-dessous.

« - Tu pourrais au moins attendre que le dîner soit servi. » dit-il, alors qu'il prenait lui aussi les restes de nourriture qu'il avait volé dans le bateau en arrivant à Marineford.

« - Hé ! Toi aussi t'es en train de manger ! »

« - Tais-toi, mon estomac est plus gros que le tien. »

« - Cha, cha m'étonnerait ! » répliqua Luffy, la bouche pleine.

Ace porta un morceau de viande à ses lèvres, et fit une grimace en rouspétant :

« - Évidemment, ça a refroidi… »

Il soupira. Et d'un seul coup, il se mit à faire surgir des flammes de nul part qui vinrent entourer sa nourriture qui se réchauffa rapidement. La mâchoire d'Erwan tomba sur le sol, véritablement incrédule.

« - HEIINNNNN ?! »

Ace éteignit ses flammes avant que sa viande ne crame, et avant de la porter à sa bouche, il se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui les regardait d'un air choqué depuis tout à l'heure.

« - … Bah quoi ? »

Le blondinet les pointa du doigt, le bras tremblant :

« - D-Des-des Fruits du Démon ?! »

Luffy se tourna à son tour.

« - Ah ? C'est la première fois que tu vois ça ? »

Le jeune soldat recula d'un seul coup, trébuchant sur son lit situé juste derrière.

« - N-Non mais… je- j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à m'y faire… »

Les deux frères haussèrent les épaules tout en continuant de manger comme des voraces. Alors que c'étaient des provisions censées tenir au moins une semaine, ils les avaient englouties en une heure. Même Erwan n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il se demanda quel genre de personnes étaient ses nouveaux camarades de chambre. Qui étaient ces gens qui avaient des pouvoirs surprenants et qui pouvaient avaler cinquante kilos de bouffe en moins d'une heure ?! Étaient-ils seulement humains ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient le bouffer, lui aussi, s'ils venaient à avoir un petit creux au milieu de la nuit ?! Ace, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui lança :

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Il a l'air d'un morfale, comme ça, mais il ne mord pas. »

Erwan parut un peu soulagé.

« - Enfin, si tu ne lui vole pas sa nourriture, il peut encore se contrôler… »

Le blondinet lâcha un minuscule cri aiguë en agrippant son oreiller devant lui, craintif. Ace se mit à rire. Ce jeune homme était vraiment trop facile à embêter. Comment un garçon aussi peureux et naïf pouvait être un soldat de la Marine ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'y avait forcé ? Est-ce que lui aussi, il avait un grand-père aussi dangereux et déterminé que Garp ? Si c'était le cas, Ace compatissait de tout cœur.

Bref. Un peu plus tard, ils suivirent le jeune soldat au réfectoire où ils mangèrent à nouveau, entourés de centaine d'autres hommes sous les ordres du Gouvernement. Erwan se demanda alors si leur estomac n'était pas un trou noir… Son visage palissait au fur et à mesure qu'il les voyait engloutir une assiette entière et les restes de ceux qui n'avaient plus faim. Puis au bout d'un moment, les trois recrues se couchèrent. Le blondinet s'était vite endormi. Mais les deux autres garçons, qui d'habitude s'endormaient en deux secondes, avaient encore les yeux ouverts.

« - Ace, tu dors ? »

« - Nan. »

« - Toi aussi tu penses aux tests ? »

« - … »

Il n'avait pas répondu. Oui, il pensait aux épreuves de demain. Mais ce n'était pas les épreuves, qu'il craignait. C'était plutôt les conséquences de s'ils ne les complétaient pas correctement. Est-ce qu'ils se feraient jeter ? Est-ce qu'on les abandonnera au milieu de nul part, sans qu'il puisse se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ?

« - En tout cas » continua Luffy, « Je suis sûr qu'on va gérer. »

L'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche sourit un peu. C'est vrai que presque rien ne leur était impossible, s'ils étaient ensemble. Ils vont forcément y arriver. Mais on ne sait jamais. Une petite erreur pouvait tout faire basculer.

… Roh, et depuis quand il se faisait du soucis, d'abord ? Le Ace de d'habitude ne s'inquiétait jamais, non ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est d'avoir confiance en lui-même et d'attendre les obstacles, prêt à se battre. Luffy était peut-être meilleur que lui, dans ce domaine.

« - Tu as raison. On va gérer. » dit-il en dessinant un rictus.

Il entendit un ronflement pour seule réponse. Il décala sa tête dans le vide pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de lui et vit le bras de son frère pendouiller en dehors du matelas. Cet imbécile s'était endormi… ! Il soupira et le traita doucement d'idiot avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever et que les oiseaux s'éveillaient lentement, Luffy et son frère dormaient encore paisiblement, positionnés un peu n'importe comment et ronflant profondément. Erwan aussi était confortablement endormi dans son lit. Tandis que Luffy bavait dans son sommeil, Ace cauchemardait en rêvant d'un des pires moments de son enfance…

« - Mmh… Attention Sabo… Garp arrive… Non ! Mmh… Pas par là… »

« - Ce gigot est à moi… lâche-le… »

Au début tout était calme. Leur rêve n'était pas beaucoup agité et tout allait bien. Jusqu'à que ça devienne un peu plus brusque petit à petit. Ils commencèrent à s'énerver et à paniquer :

« - J'ai dit… Lâche cette viande… enfoiré ! »

« - Il est juste derrière… Fuyez… »

Leur sommeil s'agita. Leur rêve s'annonça plus violent… Ils n'entendaient pas les gros bruits de pas résonnant dans le couloir qui s'approchait peu à peu de leur chambre. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant leur porte. On entendit toussoter et des doigts craquer avant que la porte ne vienne s'ouvrir dans un fracas épouvantable. Elle avait même failli exploser contre le mur mais elle s'en sortit avec seulement un côté bien enfoncé.

« - DEBOUT BANDE DE SALES MORVEUX ATTARDÉS ! » hurla Garp à plein poumons.

Il avait hurlé tellement fort que même les soldats des chambres d'à côté avaient dû tressaillir en l'entendant. Erwan s'était levé en sursaut d'un seul coup alors que les deux frères avaient seulement un peu tiqué dans leur sommeil avant de continuer leurs ronflements.

Le Vice-Amiral les observa dormir un instant. Il se décida donc à s'avancer vers le lit superposé et leur fit face, dos au jeune blondinet qui se demandait encore ce qu'il se passait.

« - Monsieur Garp ?! »

Il ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer ses petits-fils endormis, sans se soucier de ce qui venait de se produire.

« - Regardez-moi ces incapables… Ces crétins ne changeront donc jamais. » dit-il en marmonnant pour lui-même. « LEVEZ-VOUS ! OU VOUS SEREZ PRIVÉS DE REPAS PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ! »

Ace et Luffy étaient maintenant bien agités dans leur sommeil. Et tout à coup, alors que le Vice-Amiral s'apprêtait à hurler de nouveau, Luffy se mit debout, somnambule, et sauta de sur son lit en criant, à l'assaut :

« - JE T'AI DIS DE LÂCHER CETTE VIANDE, ENFOIRÉ ! »

Sur ce, il retomba directement sur la tête de son grand-père qui eut tout juste le temps de sortir un « hein ? » avant de s'écrouler au sol, sous le poids de Luffy. Il y eut un énorme silence avant que Ace se redresse d'un seul coup, angoissé :

« - CACHEZ-VOUS ! CE VIEIL OGRE DE GARP EST À NOS TROUSSES ! »

Encore un autre silence. Erwan était devenu complètement livide. Luffy se réveilla soudainement, les paupières encore lourdes. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de regarder autour de lui.

« - Hein ? Où je suis, là ? » dit-il sans remarquer qu'il était assis sur quelqu'un.

Ace, réveillé également, tourna la tête vers son frère.

« - Luffy ? »

« - Quoi ? »

Il semblait soulagé de n'être que dans un rêve, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il soupira de soulagement. Tout allait bien… Tout n'était qu'un rêve…

« - J'ai fait un sacré cauchemar… Un monstre qui ressemblait à Garp était en train de nous courser et… »

Il s'arrêta, remarquant quelque chose sous les fesses de Luffy. Ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué. Ace fronça les sourcils :

« - Luffy, sur qui es-tu assis ? »

Le jeune brun lâcha un « Quoi ? » avant de baisser la tête pour remarquer qu'en effet, il était bien sur quelqu'un. Et d'un seul coup, ce quelqu'un se leva en faisant trébucher Luffy sur le côté qui retomba sur les fesses.

« - Vous êtes vraiment de sales morveux, vous savez ? » lança Garp, une aura noire tout autour de lui.

Erwan se cacha sous sa couette, tandis qu'Ace et Luffy devinrent livides.

« - Pa-Papy ?! » s'écria le jeune garçon tombé au sol. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« - Oh, j'étais seulement venu vous réveiller en douceur, mais je crois que finalement vous avez besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières dès le matin… »

Garp agrippa le col de Luffy en étirant ses bras pour s'apprêter à le frapper. Ace se leva d'un seul coup de son lit pour venir l'arrêter. Il retint son poing.

« - Attend ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« - Dégage, imbécile ! Vous me tapez sur les nerfs ! Je vais définitivement vous remettre les idées en place, vous verrez ! »

« - Papy ! Je recommencerai plus, promis juré ! Laisse-moi partir je t'en supplie ! »

« - Quoi, tu me supplies, maintenant ? Hahaha ! Sache que- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, ou qu'il était à court de mots, mais non. En fait… Il était simplement endormi, une bulle se gonflant et se dégonflant en même temps qu'il respirait. Le jeune blondinet, qui avait sorti sa tête de sa couette pour observer la scène de loin, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« - QUOI ?! »

Il pensait alors que les deux autres garçons auraient profité pour s'enfuir loin de ce monstre, mais…

« - Ronnnn… Pishhhh… »

Ace et Luffy s'étaient également endormis, à nouveau.

« - C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! » s'écria-t-il, les yeux sortant de leur orbite.

Ce moment dura encore plusieurs secondes comme ça, sans qu'Erwan ne sache quoi faire. Devait-il les réveiller ? Ou juste se rendormir, comme si de rien était ? Non, impossible de faire ça. Peut-être devait-il alors s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ces tarés ? Cependant, il était encore trop ahuri pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ces gars n'étaient décidément pas humains…

Soudain, la bulle dans le nez du Vice-Amiral éclata et ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut.

« - Hein ? Quoi ? »

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour se remémorer les événements. Depuis quand il s'était endormi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici ? Il vit qu'il était en train de tenir Luffy et que Ace lui maintenait le bras qu'il avait étirer. Et les deux étaient tranquillement en train de dormir, une bulle dans le nez. Garp devint sombre à nouveau.

« - Oh oh. Vous osez vous endormir pendant que je vous donne des leçons ? Vous voulez donc mourir à ce point… ? Très bien. Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le plus douloureux possible pour des garnements tels que vous. »

_« Vous vous êtes endormi le premier ! » _s'exclama Erwan dans sa tête. Cependant aucune voix ne sortit de sa bouche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux frangins marchaient dans le couloir, marchant comme des zombies, plusieurs bosses sur la tête et chacun la joue rouge et gonflée. Ils marchaient derrière Garp qui les conduisait à leur lieu de test.

« - T'abuses, grand-père. » grogna Ace. « Il est que six heures du matin ! »

« - On a même pas mangé. » se plaignit Luffy en se frottant le bide qui grondait à chaque secondes.

« - La ferme. Contentez-vous juste de marcher, c'est compris ? »

« - … Compris. » répondirent les deux garçons en marmonnant.

Et un peu plus tard, les voilà dans une sorte d'immense salle d'entraînement. Ça ressemblait en quelques sortes à un grand gymnase. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois et quatre autres gars installés dans des sortes de gradins. Ils ne parlaient ni ne bougeaient pas, assis bien droits. Sauf un. Un qui se démarquait bien des autres, avec son kimono étrange et son bob, toujours à sa place sur sa tête. En le voyant, Ace s'écria :

« - Gakô ?! »

Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et regarda un peu plus bas vers le Vice-Amiral et les deux jeunes garçons.

« - Oh, vous voilà. »

« - Gakô » lança Garp, « Tu pourrais pas être sérieux pour une fois dans ta vie ? »

« - Quoi. Je le suis, non ? »

« - Tu étais en train de dormir, jusqu'à maintenant, imbécile. »

« - Mais non, pas du tout. » répondit le Colonel en agitant sa main. « Je reposais mes yeux. Tu sais combien il est très fatiguant de les garder ouverts toute une journée. »

« - Sauf que nous sommes en début de matinée. »

Pendant qu'ils conversaient tous les deux, Luffy tenta de lancer un petit « salut ! » aux trois autres hommes en levant la main. Non seulement ils ne lui répondirent pas, mais en plus de ça il se prit une tape derrière la tête de la part de son grand-père.

« - N'agit pas comme si c'étaient tes copains, triple andouille ! Ce sont vos juges. Ils seront là pour vous observer durant vos épreuves, alors soyez attentifs. »

« - Quoi, nos juges ? » s'exclama Ace.

« - Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour savoir si vous faisiez le poids. Et ce bâtard de Sengoku n'a pas voulu que j'en fasse partie. Il dit que je serais trop indulgent avec vous. Vous y croyez, vous ? »

« - Pas du tout. » répondirent du tac au tac les deux frères en chœur, sachant pertinemment que Garp n'était pas du tout le genre de personne à y aller mollo avec eux.

Ce dernier leur jeta un coup d'œil, suspicieux :

« - Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Ace et Luffy déglutirent. Mais Garp ne posa pas la main sur eux. Il soupira et croisa les bras :

« - Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Pour votre première épreuve, vous aurez à montrer vos compétences au combat. » dit Garp. « Il s'agira de- »

« - On va se battre ? » fit Ace, tout à coup excité.

« - Laisse-moi finir. » grogna le Vice-Amiral. « Hum, je disais donc, il s'agira d'engager un combat contre quelques soldats de la Marine. Vous aurez seulement à rester debout le maximum de temps possible, sans utiliser vos pouvoirs du Fruit du Démon. Est-ce que c'est clair, ou vous avez des questions ? »

« - Où sont ceux que nous devons combattre ? » demanda Luffy en regardant tout autour de lui.

« - Ne soyez pas si impatients. »

Tout à coup, les portes à l'intérieur s'ouvrirent et des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats affluèrent au centre du gymnase en entourant les trois personnages. En un rien de temps, Ace et Luffy étaient cernés de partout. Il y avait au moins cinquante hommes regroupés. Ace se mit à sourire.

« - C'est tout ce qu'on a à faire ? Haha. Trop facile. »

Garp sourit à son tour.

« - Tu penses que ça va être aussi simple ? »

« - Hein ? »

« - La plupart de ces hommes sont des personnes extrêmement douées et peuvent utiliser le haki. Alors vous feriez mieux de rester sur vos gardes. »

Sur ce, il traversa une masse de soldats qui les entouraient et se retrouva vers la sortie.

« - Veille bien sur eux, Gakô. »

Le Colonel leva ses doigts en V, l'air totalement impassible.

« - Je gère. »

Garp s'agaça un peu face à son air décontracté, puis soupira avant de disparaître à l'extérieur. Ace leva la tête vers l'homme au bob :

« - Toi aussi, t'es dans le jury ? »

Gakô se pencha en arrière en croisant les jambes et en sortant un éventail de son kimono.

« - Plus ou moins, oui. »

« - Putain. » lâcha l'ex-pirate aux tâches de rousseur. « C'est pas gagné. »

« - Mais si, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis très indulgent. »

« - Dis, j'ai une question, Dingô. » fit Luffy en levant la main.

« - Oui ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si on ne réussit pas les tests ? »

Ace regarda en direction de son frère avant de lever la tête vers le Colonel. C'est vrai, lui aussi voulait savoir. Ça le dérangeait qu'on ne leur ait pas dit ce qu'il adviendrait dans le cas où ils ne rempliraient pas les conditions nécessaires. Gakô se cura le nez un instant avant de répondre en haussant les épaules :

« - Qui sait. »

Luffy fit la moue tandis qu'Ace grogna.

« - C'est vraiment pas gagné. » répéta-t-il en rouspétant.

« - Au fait, » reprit le Colonel, « ça commence quand vous voulez. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Ils dessinèrent un rictus sur leur visage avant de se retourner vers leurs opposants. Ceux-ci continuaient de les regarder avec un air de défi dans les yeux, et le visage sérieux. Ils étaient aux aguets. Ils attendaient que les deux garçons fassent le premier pas. Ace parla à l'attention de Luffy :

« - On se fait un petit match ? »

« - Ouais. Celui qui en bat le plus gagnera le dessert du perdant. »

« - Ça marche pour moi. »

« - Marché conclu. »

« - Ne te fais pas écraser. »

« - Parle pour toi ! »

Sur ce, ils foncèrent droit sur leurs adversaires. Gakô regarda le début de la scène avec intérêt, puis il rangea son éventail et se mit à bâiller en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Il était inutile pour lui de suivre le combat entièrement. Il connaissait déjà l'issue de ce test. Il afficha un petit sourire avant de soupirer et de baisser son bob au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux se reposer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued ~**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Vous avez intérêt, parce que je viens de finir à 4h du matin ! Muahaha... __Je plaisante. _

_Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas... j'y peux rien TwT_

_Et il y a même un petit OC, pour ceux qui se posaient la question ;) J'ai pensé que c'était pas une mauvaise idée, alors voilà. _

_Tchuuuss ! _

_._

_._

_._

**_au fait, petit avis de recherche:_**

_je recherche désespérément une fiction que j'ai lu sur un blog il y a un an ou deux la dernière fois je crois, et que je ne retrouve plus. Je ne sais pas si l'auteur l'a supprimé ou autre, mais j'aimerais vraiment la revoir parce qu'elle était juste géniale._

_Ça parlait d'une fille qui rencontre un jeune garçon mystérieux. Il était en réalité un tueur et la fille vient à savoir la vérité y compris qu'il fait ça pour se venger etc. Le gars avait l'habitude d'avoir des sucettes rouges en forme de coeur et avait les yeux vairons (si mes souvenirs sont exacts) et la fille avait des cheveux blancs et n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des remarques là-dessus._

_À un moment de l'histoire, ils vont même à un bal costumé à Paris... _

_Si vous connaissez l'auteur ou l'histoire, ou que vous avez des nouvelles (on sait jamais... je suis désespérée, je vous dis ...), prévenez moi T-T. _

_Bref, salut ! :3_


	14. Début des épreuves

**Hey ! Chapitre 14 ! **

**Ça y est, l'inspiration revient petit à petit. Bon, je ne promet pas que ça va se rebooster d'un seul coup et que j'enfilerais les chapitres chaque jours ou chaque semaines non plus, hein... **

**#Anonyme masqué : **Héhé, justement, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre !

**# Azael-Ruthven : **Oui, c'était pour éviter ma mise à mort éventuelle, j'espère que j'ai réussi ? :D

**Merci aux autres pour leur reviews aussi, qu'elles soient récentes ou anciennes ^^ Et aussi à ceux qui me suivent. Merci du soutien de tout le monde !**

**Enjoy ! **

.

.

* * *

.

.

Erwan était en train de marcher dans le couloir d'un des bâtiments principaux. Ce matin il aurait dû aller nettoyer le bâtiment des officiers, mais aujourd'hui on l'avait convoqué dans une des salles de réunion pour rencontrer son supérieur, le Vice-Amiral Stainless. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait convoqué, encore ? Sûrement encore une tâche pénible. C'était toujours lui qu'on appelait pour ce genre de chose.

Il se plaignait mais il finissait toujours par le faire. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais surtout qu'il avait entendu parler de l'histoire de Coby, quand celui-ci l'avait connu quelques mois plus tôt. Il lui avait raconté qu'au tout début, il s'occupait des mêmes tâches que lui et que ses journées avaient été très pénibles.

En particulier avec Garp comme instructeur… Cependant il avait tout de même décidé de persévérer pour réussir jusqu'au bout. Et maintenant, le voilà déjà devenu un Capitaine ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Peut-être que lui aussi, il deviendrait comme lui, un jour… Enfin, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été touché par son histoire qu'il allait forcément avoir la même persévérance que lui et gagner des grades en à peine un an…

Il soupira longuement et arriva devant la porte. Il toqua et entra une seconde après. C'était une petite salle bien éclairée, mais ici les volets étaient à moitié abaissés pour ne pas recevoir les rayons du soleil dans les yeux. Il y avait quelques hommes présents, notamment des Lieutenants-Colonels et des Commandants. Stainless était le seul à avoir le grade le plus élevé, ici.

C'était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs avec une moustache allongée sur les côtés. Il portait un uniforme jaune très pâle, presque beige avec des rayures. Il avait laissé son lourd manteau de Vice-Amiral sur le dossier de sa chaise et se tenait debout devant tout le monde.

Erwan s'avança un peu, intimidé par tous ces personnages. Il s'arrêta quand il s'était approché de la table ovale remplie de paperasse et formant une sorte de U où il était possible de s'avancer au centre en passant par l'espace du côté du garçon, qui se mit au garde-à-vous.

« - Vous m'avez appelé, Vice-Amiral Stainless ? »

« - C'est exact. Je voulais te parler d'une mission que l'on m'a chargé de te confier. »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Qu'est-ce que ce sera, cette fois ? Aller nourrir des criminels fous alliés au fin fond des cellules souterraines ? Nettoyer des toilettes bouchées ? Qu'ils lui donnent enfin une vraie mission, bon sang ! Il n'était pas venu ici pour devenir leur bonniche ! Bon, d'accord, en tant que nouvelle recrue c'était son devoir. Mais ça faisait presque un an, maintenant. Ça commençait à bien faire.

« - Tu dois t'être un peu familiarisé avec tes deux nouveaux colocataires, maintenant, non ? » demanda le Vice-Amiral, debout face au tableau en liège du fond de la salle où une multitude d'affiches de toutes sortes y étaient accrochées.

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient à voir là-dedans ?

« - Euh, un peu, oui, mais… »

« - Comment sont-ils ? »

« - Pour… Pour tout avouer, je les trouve… Vraiment bizarres. »

« - Bizarres ? » fit Stainless en haussant un sourcil.

« - Ils sont… comment dire… J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne prennent rien au sérieux. Ils sont totalement insouciants et agissent comme des enfants gâtés… »

Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas parler d'eux ainsi, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il devrait lui dire que ce sont des soldats modèles et irréprochables ? Ce serait un mensonge aussi gros qu'une maison ! Ils n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, mais pour l'exemple à donner, ce n'étaient pas les mieux placés…

« - Oui, sur ce point tout le monde est d'accord. » fit Stainless en soupirant. « Rien d'autre ? »

« - Non, pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux un instant.

« - À voir par la façon dont tu agis, je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant. »

Le jeune blondinet afficha une expression interrogée. Les autres hommes assis autour de la table ovale sourirent un petit peu, non pas par moquerie, mais par le fait qu'Erwan ne s'attendait pas encore à ce qui allait venir.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? »

« - Ces garçons sont assez spéciaux. Il y a une semaine, ils étaient encore nos ennemis jurés…»

Erwan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, silencieux.

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Tu ne les as vraiment pas reconnus ? Enfin, je suppose que tu n'es pas encore accoutumé à bien observer les gens. Tu devrais faire attention, l'observation est l'une des choses les plus importantes sur laquelle un soldat devrait principalement se concentrer. »

Le jeune garçon ronchonna un petit peu. Pourquoi on lui parlait d'observation alors que la seule chose qu'il faisait depuis son arrivée c'était le ménage ? Qu'y avait-il a observer, hein ? La façon dont la serpillère frottait le sol ? Les saletés de poussières qui restaient logées sous les meubles parce que le manche était trop grand pour y passer ? Il aurait bien voulu protester, mais se plaindre devant un Vice-Amiral n'était pas très bien vu…

Stainless se décala, laissant découvrir plusieurs autres affiches sur le tableau de liège derrière lui. Il pointa l'une des affiches du doigt. Il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche. Un peu trop éloigné pour en distinguer l'image, Erwan s'avança au milieu entre les deux rangée de la table en forme de U. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour mieux voir, il put observer l'avis de recherche d'un certain Monkey D. Luffy.

« - Monkey D. Luffy ? Oh, c'est donc lui ? J'en avais seulement entendu parler de nom. Il a l'air vachement jeune pour un pirate dit dangereux… »

« - Tu ne le reconnais toujours pas, là ? »

« - Hein ? »

Stainless soupira. Erwan se mit à mieux observer l'affiche. Il se dit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce visage, cette cicatrice, ce sourire d'imbécile heureux… Il les avait déjà vu quelque part… Il fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'en effet, il ressemblait fortement à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il avait vu il y a quelques heures à peine…

« - Monkey D. Luffy… » répété Erwan pour lui-même. « Monkey D… Luffy… … Luffy ?! »

_"Yo ! Moi c'est Luffy."_

« - Lu- LUFFYYYY ?! » s'écria le jeune garçon en ouvrant grand la bouche.

« - Ça y est ? »

« - C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Ce qui est impossible, c'est plutôt le fait que tu n'aies toujours pas remarqué. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me dit que tu n'es pas assez attentif… »

Le blondinet était encore statufié devant l'avis de recherche en face de lui. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne s'en était pas encore aperçu ?! Était-ce parce que ce garçon était aussi idiot et aussi normal que n'importe qui d'autre ?! Stainless reprit :

« - Et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas non plus remarqué qui était son compagnon qui partage également la même chambre que toi… »

Il prit une autre affiche posée sur la table et la montra au jeune homme qui y jeta un coup d'œil. Portgas D. Ace y était inscrit. Et cette fois, il mit moins d'une fraction de seconde à remarquer qu'il s'agissait du garçon avec qui Luffy était arrivé. Il aurait dû y penser, bon sang ! Ace aux poings ardents ! Il aurait pu le remarquer dès que celui-ci avait enflammé son morceau de viande hier soir !

Mais Erwan avait été trop stupéfié pour remarquer leur visage… Et maintenant qu'il venait de réaliser que deux grands pirates reconnus dans le monde entier étaient devenus ses camarades de chambre et des MARINES qui plus est… Il faillit partir en poussière.

« - Erwan ? » fit le Vice-Amiral en secouant sa main devant lui. « Allô ? »

Il revint à la réalité et se mit à pâlir. Il recula d'un seul coup, sous le choc :

« - POURQUOI SONT-ILS ICI ?! QU'EST-CE QU'ILS SONT VENUS FAIRE À MARINEFORD ? POURQUOI SONT-ILS DÉGUISÉS EN MARINE ?! »

Stainless lâcha un léger soupir.

« - Calme-toi, calme-toi. »

« - Que je me calme ? Mais ce sont DES PIRATES ! DE DANGEREUX CRIMINELS EN PLEIN CŒUR DU QG DE LA MARINE ! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE DIT RIEN ?! »

« - Doucement, je vais t'expliquer. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'expression d'Erwan était devenue différente. Il n'était plus en état de choc, mais était maintenant incrédule, avec une expression de stupéfaction. S'il avait eu une chaise derrière lui, il se serait affalé d'un seul coup. Le Vice-Amiral lui avait tout raconté. Leur "amnésie", leur affiliation dans la Marine, et le fait que toute cette histoire devait rester secrète.

« - Les marines sont déjà au courant. Nous leur avons demander de faire comme si de rien était et de ne rien dévoiler. » dit Stainless. « Enfin, bon. La plupart sont comme toi et ne feront même pas attention, de toute façon. Mais on ne sait jamais. »

« - Ils sont amnésiques… » répéta Erwan, encore un peu chamboulé. « Mais, et si leur mémoire… »

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous nous occupons de cette éventualité. Pour le moment, je t'ai convoqué ici pour te demander une simple tâche que toi seul pourra accomplir. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Je voudrais que tu me surveilles ces deux garçons. »

Le jeune blond tressaillit.

« - Les surveiller ?! Mais monsieur… ! »

« - Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est me rapporter la moindre petite chose qui pourrait les rendre suspicieux. Juste au cas où leurs souvenirs reviendraient, par exemple. »

« - Ou encore, s'ils préparent une catastrophe ou d'autre bêtises qu'ils seraient susceptibles de faire, encore une fois. » rajouta l'un des lieutenants qui, jusque-là, n'avaient pas dit un mot.

« - Mais… Et si les choses tournaient mal ?! »

« - Je te le répète, tout va bien se passer. Il suffit seulement de faire comme si de rien était, tu comprends ? »

Erwan se mordit les lèvres, puis hocha lentement la tête, pas du tout convaincu. Lui qui voulait une vraie mission, il devrait être comblé, maintenant, non ? Peut-être que finalement, il aurait bien voulu récurer des toilettes bouchées ou s'occuper d'aller donner le repas aux criminels dangereux dans la prison souterraine… Ça paraissait largement moins angoissant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gakô était toujours affalé dans les gradins, la tête en arrière, en train de rêvasser à moitié. Quand il

sera de retour à Carmilla, Aidan va encore faire des siennes en l'accusant de lui avoir refilé tout le boulot dont il aurait lui-même dû s'occuper. Mais les papiers à signer, à trier, les appels à passer et toutes ces tâches administratives n'étaient qu'une perte de temps pour le Colonel. Ça l'ennuyait. Il voulait seulement profiter pleinement de ses journées pour se reposer, c'est tout.

Enfin, en ce moment ses journées avaient été assez mouvementées. Après que les deux jeunes pirates de renommée mondiale fut contraints de rejoindre le mouvement de la Marine -par sa faute-, et que le risque qu'un soulèvement d'autres grands pirates contre le Gouvernement surgisse à tout moment -par sa faute-, ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Déjà, il avait eu à supporter les plaintes de tout le monde au G-12 à cause de leurs bêtises, et cette fois presque à chaque fois que des soldats croisaient l'un d'eux, ils accouraient voir Gakô pour lui demander s'ils n'allaient pas les attaquer à tout moment…

« - Je te dérange, peut-être ? » fit une voix grave et calme, bien que remplie de sarcasmes.

Le Colonel ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage large et barbu de Garp qui le regardait d'un air un peu agacé. Gakô lâcha un « oh ! » et se redressa lentement. Le Vice-Amiral descendit de deux marches pour venir se tenir aux côtés du blond au chapeau. Il croisa les bras, toujours en le fixant sérieusement.

« - On se demande comment un fainéant comme toi a pu devenir Colonel aussi rapidement. »

« - Il parait qu'ils manquaient de membres et qu'ils ont dû décider en urgence sur le moment. »

« - Ouais, je me disais bien que tes compétences n'étaient pas suffisantes pour que t'aies réussi à monter en grade. »

« - Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes paroles sont pleines de sarcasmes, Garp ? »

« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Le Colonel soupira.

« - Enfin bon, la situation s'était vite calmée et ils n'ont pas eu vraiment besoin de moi après ça, alors ils m'ont mis dans un secteur plutôt calme et en retrait. »

« - Je parie que ça t'a plutôt arrangé ? »

« - Bien sûr que oui. Enfin, ça aurait pu continuer ainsi si ces deux zigotos ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans ma zone au moment même où le projet Blackout venait de se mettre en place. »

Garp sourit d'un air sarcastique.

« - Quoi, tu regrettes ? »

« - Pas du tout, pas du tout. J'étais seulement un peu curieux, voilà tout. Et il faut dire que ça en valait le coup d'œil, tu trouves pas ? »

« - Ne viens pas te plaindre si toute la faute retombe sur toi, d'accord ? »

« - Aucun problème. » répondit Gakô en étirant un minuscule sourire encore un peu endormi.

Le Vice-Amiral regarda à côté de l'homme au bob. Les places où se trouvaient les trois autres jury étaient vides. Gakô se mit à bâiller.

« - Où sont les autres ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« - Ils sont partis aussitôt que ça s'est terminé. »

« - Et ? Comment c'était ? Ils ont réussi ? »

Le Colonel sortit à nouveau son éventail et le secoua doucement devant lui. Il répondit, d'un air évident :

« - Il suffit de regarder, non ? »

Garp détacha alors son regard du Colonel pour venir le poser sur le terrain du gymnase. Une multitude d'hommes était à terre, désarmés, inconscients, d'autres seulement essoufflés, ou encore essayant de se relever. Et au milieu de ce cercle d'adversaires vaincus se trouvaient deux garçons assis au sol, dos à dos, aussi essoufflés que ceux contre qui ils s'étaient battus pendant un bon bout de temps. Le vieil homme sourit d'un air satisfait. Il savait bien qu'ils réussiraient. Il savait de quoi ces idiots étaient capables.

« - Alors ? » fit Ace, la respiration difficile.

Luffy attendit d'avoir du souffle pour répondre :

« - Trente-quatre. »

« - Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux… »

« - Combien, toi ? »

Ace reprit un peu de souffle également.

« - Trente-quatre aussi. »

L'ex-pirate au chapeau de paille émit un petit ricanement. On dirait bien que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de vainqueur. Luffy releva un peu la tête en arrière, enlevant un peu de sang sur le côté de sa lèvre d'un revers de la main.

« - Zut. Et moi qui croyait… pouvoir manger ton dessert… »

« - Haha… Même pas en rêve… » répondit son frère en étirant son bras en arrière afin de lui donner un petit coup sur le crâne.

« - Relevez-vous, les mioches ! » fit soudain Garp, mains posées dans le creux de ses hanches.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur grand-père, un peu plus loin dans les gradins aux côtés du Colonel Gakô. Le Vice-Amiral esquissa un sourire :

« - Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous débarbouiller. Vous n'allez tout de même pas aller manger dans cette tenue ? »

Ace et Luffy restèrent immobiles un instant avant de se jeter un coup d'œil, puis de se retourner vers le Vice-Amiral :

« - On va manger ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se relevèrent d'un seul coup, comme si le mot « manger » était une sorte de formule magique ayant le pouvoir de les remettre sur pied en un claquement de doigt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Une heure plus tard, les voilà au réfectoire, encore une fois de plus entourés des autres soldats qui essayaient de ne pas faire très attention à eux. Enfin, c'était assez difficile, vu comment ils ingurgitaient des assiettes et des assiettes remplies de nourriture juste en une dizaine de secondes. En tant normal, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion d'en redemander. Mais Garp, trouvant qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux ce matin, avait dit au chef cuisiner qu'ils pourraient manger comme bon leur semblerait.

Ce n'était pas souvent que leur grand-père leur faisait des faveurs. Ça devait arriver… quoi, une fois par siècle, peut-être ? Alors pas question de louper cette occasion. Autant profiter ! Tout le monde les observait manger comme des voraces. Le sujet de conversation principal était le fait qu'ils aient réussi à vaincre une cinquantaine, voire une soixantaine de soldats expérimentés à eux tous seuls sans flancher une seule fois.

Ils auraient bien aimé les aborder, mais le fait qu'ils soient d'anciens dangereux pirates les empêchaient d'oser faire le premier pas. On leur avait pourtant expliqué des centaines de fois qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, mais c'était pas aussi facile quand on avait des criminels juste sous les yeux, en chaire et en os.

Alors que tout le monde les regardait sans rien faire, et que les deux frères dévoraient leur quinzième assiette sans se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux, une petite voix leur fit relever les yeux. (sans s'arrêter de manger, cependant…)

« - Euh, hm… » fit un jeune marine avec un plateau dans la main, un peu frissonnant.

« - Hein ? »

Le regard d'Ace, bien que celui-ci n'avait aucune intention particulière, fit tressaillir le pauvre soldat qui faillit renverser son assiette.

« - Est-ce que je… je peux… je peux m'assoir ici ? »

Luffy aspira une énorme quantité de nouille et répondit sans s'arrêter de mâcher :

« - Bien chûr ! Achied-toi ! »

Légèrement plus rassuré, il posa son plateau sur la table et se mit face à Luffy. Les autres hommes admirèrent en silence le courage de ce jeune homme qui était venu leur parler directement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ancien pirate de Barbe Blanche mais le dévia aussitôt quand il revit son regard assassin. Pourtant, Ace ne pensait qu'à bouffer, en ce moment même. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il effrayait l'autre marine.

Celui-ci continua, essayant de ne pas flancher :

« - C-C'est vrai que… vous avez gagné contre de nombreux combattants expérimentés ? »

« - Comment tu chais ? » s'exclama Luffy.

« - Eh bien, on ne parle que de ça en ce moment… haha… »

Luffy avala une énorme gorgée d'eau avant de lâcher un long soupire de soulagement. Il faut dire qu'il mangeait tellement vite que les aliments n'avaient pas toujours le temps de descendre correctement dans son estomac...

« - Ouais, Ace et moi on a réussi à les vaincre à nous seuls ! Pas vrai, Ace ? Hahaha ! »

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs sourit :

« - C'est vrai. Mais si leur nombre avait été impaire, j'aurais gagné ce match à coup sûr. »

« - Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! S'il y en avait eu un de plus, tu aurais été le seul perdant ! En ce moment même, tu serais en train de pleurer parce que je serais en train de dévorer ton dessert ! »

Ace ouvrit grands les yeux :

« - Aaaah ?! Moi ? Pleurer ? T'inverserais pas un peu les rôles, par hasard ?! »

« - Pas du tout ! »

« - Même à l'époque, c'était toi le pleurnichard de service qui chialait toujours pour un rien ! »

« - C'est même pas vrai ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai changé, je te signal. »

Le jeune soldat qui était venu s'installer à leur table passait de Luffy à Ace, immobile, les regardant se chamailler sans savoir quoi faire à part observer. Pourquoi ils se battaient, d'abord ? Cette histoire était complètement ridicule…

« - Oh, vraiment ? »

« - Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort ! »

« - Voyez-vous ça. » lança Ace en souriant d'un air moqueur. « Et on peut savoir où va t'amener cette soi-disant force, hm ? »

« - Tu verras ! Quand je serais devenu encore plus fort, je deviendrais enfin le Roi des… ! »

Il s'arrêta. Ace le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

« - … Oui ? Le Roi de quoi ? »

L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire. Pourquoi avait-il sorti cette phrase ? Puisqu'il avait crié comme un fou, toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers lui, devant ainsi le centre d'attention de toute la salle, tout à coup silencieuse. (bien que c'était déjà le cas depuis le début.)

« - Je sais plus. J'ai oublié. Hahahahaha ! » dit-il en rigolant comme si de rien était.

Les autres, qui attendaient ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, s'effondrèrent sous le coup de la surprise et de la débilité du jeune garçon qui riait comme un imbécile heureux. Ace esquissa un petit sourire.

« - T'es vraiment bizarre, toi. »

« - Tu crois ? Hahahahaha ! »

Le jeune soldat resta encore incrédule un moment, jusqu'à qu'un autre plateau ne vienne se poser à côté de lui. Il releva la tête, un peu surpris. C'était un autre marine qui était venu s'installer avec eux.

« - Alors les rumeurs étaient bien vraies, vous les avez vraiment battus ? Même à dix, on a du mal à les toucher une seule fois, en tant normal ! » dit l'homme, plus étonné qu'effrayé par les deux anciens pirates.

« - Hein ? » fit Luffy. « C'est vrai, mais ils étaient quand même forts je trouve. »

« - L'un d'eux est mon mentor actuel ! » s'exclama un autre soldat en venant se rajouter à la conversation.

« - Vraiment ? » demanda Ace en reprenant ses coups de fourchettes dans son assiette.

Puis, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que la conversation ne prenne un peu plus d'ampleur, les hommes s'étaient rajoutés autour d'eux et ils furent bientôt presque totalement entourés par les soldats qui leur posaient tout plein de question. Ils s'étaient bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait au final, pas de quoi s'inquiéter avec ces deux-là. Même s'ils pouvaient paraitre intimidants la première fois, ils étaient vraiment des gens normaux -si on ne comptait pas leur façon de s'empiffrer et leur force qui semblait incroyable.

Erwan entra à ce moment-là. En voyant l'attroupement dans le réfectoire, il s'approcha également pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et en voyant les deux adolescents qui parlaient comme si de rien était avec tous les autres, son visage se décomposa.

« - HEIN ?! »

Luffy remarqua rapidement la présence d'Erwan. Il sourit en agitant sa main :

« - Hé ! Boucle d'Or ! Viens par-là ! »

« - Boucle d'… ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « JE M'APPELLE PAS BOUCLE D'OR ! JE M'APPELLE ERWAN ! »

« - Tu veux une place ? »

Erwan repensa au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'anciens pirates recherchés avec une prime élevée à plus de cent million de Berry chacun. Ils pouvaient peut-être se montrer tout gentils et tout mignons en ce moment mais… Qui leur disait qu'ils ne cachaient pas un dangereux pouvoir destructeur, qui pourrait réduire Marineford en ruine comme ce qu'il s'était passé à Enies Lobby quelques mois auparavant ?!

Ils n'étaient peut-être plus des pirates actuellement. Cependant, ils restaient des êtres dangereux, non ?! Le jeune blondinet déglutit et essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur.

« - Non. J-Je vais aller ailleurs ! »

« - Oh ? D'accord, comme tu voudras ! »

Il se dépêcha de gagner une table beaucoup plus éloignée de la leur. Comment se faisait-il que tout le monde leur parlait comme si de rien était, et sans être effrayé une seule seconde ?! Où qu'ils passent, ils attiraient toujours l'attention des gens, de toute façon…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'Amiral en Chef…

Sengoku était à l'escargophone (j'aurais bien aimé dire "au téléphone", mais voilà, quoi...) tandis que les Amiraux Kizaru et Aokiji étaient tranquillement installés sur le fauteuil du fond de la pièce, silencieux. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et avaient chacun les yeux fermés. Ils avaient été convoqués il y a quelques minutes par Sengoku.

En attendant que l'Amiral en Chef termine son appel avec un des Vice-Amiraux à l'autre bout du fil, Kizaru releva un peu la tête et regarda en direction de l'autre homme aux cheveux frisés et l'air totalement calme.

« - J'ai entendu dire que les deux anciens pirates avaient réussi le premier test, mmh ? »

Aokiji ne répondit pas, restant silencieux et les yeux fermés. Mais l'autre Amiral aux lunettes oranges ne s'arrêta pas là. Il avait l'habitude que ce dernier l'ignore à moitié. Il connaissait assez bien cet homme au pouvoir de la glace qui ne se mêlait presque jamais avec les deux autres Amiraux.

« - Tu penses qu'ils auront une chance d'intégrer la marine ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« - Ces gaillards sont capables de tout. » reprit Kizaru. « Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça pourrait être intéressant de les voir intégrer un équipage du Gouvernement pour les voir se battre contre leurs confrères ? »

Aokiji, jusque-là silencieux, prit enfin la parole :

« - Je suis de l'avis de Sengoku. Ils ont beau avoir eu la mémoire effacée, des pirates restent des pirates. Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer. S'ils sont autorisés à se mettre au service de la Marine afin de devenir les outils du Gouvernement, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« - Hmm. » fit Kizaru en croisant la jambe sur le bout de son genou.

Sengoku raccrocha. Il releva la tête vers les deux autres hommes au fond de la pièce.

« - Nous n'avons pas encore décelé le moindre mouvement du côté de Barbe Blanche. Ce qui signifie que nous avons encore un peu de temps avant qu'une éventuelle révolte se dresse contre nous. »

« - Pas de mouvement chez Barbe Blanche ? » dit Kizaru, surpris. « C'est plutôt étonnant. »

« - Il n'est sûrement pas encore au courant » lança Aokiji en rouvrant les yeux. « Dans le cas contraire, il doit déjà préparer un plan pour venir récupérer Ace, et dans ce cas, nous devrions nous méfier. »

« - C'est juste. » répondit Sengoku. « Espérons pour l'instant que ce soit la première hypothèse. »

Aokiji et Kizaru approuvèrent en silence. Il est vrai que si Barbe Blanche venait à être au courant, il rappliquerait à Marineford d'une seconde à l'autre. Et pour le moment, la Marine n'était pas prête à engager un combat. Ils venaient de subir de lourdes pertes lors d'une attaque contre certains pirates coriaces il y a quelques semaines. Il leur faudra donc un peu de temps avant d'être à nouveau prêt pour une bataille.

« - Mais je ne vous ai pas appelé pour cette raison. »

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et croisa les mains, coudes posés sur la table :

« - Akainu est en route pour Marineford. » dit Sengoku, l'air grave.

Kizaru se mit à esquisser un petit sourire. Quant à Aokiji, il ne dit rien mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Ils s'en étaient doutés dès que Sengoku les avait fait appelé dans son bureau.

« - Vous connaissez Sakazuki. Vous savez combien cet homme éprouve une haine importante envers les pirates, à tel point qu'il n'hésiterait pas à partir avec toute une flotte d'élites pour aller se confronter aux Quatre Empereurs, s'il en avait les moyens et la force. »

« - En effet. » fit l'Amiral aux lunettes de soleil.

« - Il a bien été clair sur ce sujet : même si le projet Blackout venait à être mis en place, il refusera strictement de se plier aux règles et de montrer la moindre indulgence face aux anciens criminels. Et cela vaudra particulièrement pour Portgas D. Ace et Monkey D. Luffy, qui ont causé la pagaille un peu partout. »

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup avant de les rouvrir :

« - Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir protéger les deux garçons si la situation devenait délicate au retour d'Akainu. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued ~**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Akainu en vue ! ... Je le hais. Je le hais JE LE HAIS. _

_Hum. Pardon. _

_Je disais donc, l'histoire peut avoir l'air d'avancer tout doucement mais c'est que dans ma tête j'ai prévu plein de choses donc je voudrais pas me précipiter la tête baissée... :3_

_Bref. Sinon... Merci encore de votre soutien ! et JOYEUX NOEL EN RETARD ! ET BONNE ANNÉE EN AVANCE ! ... Ouais je suis complètement déréglée, là xD_

_Tchouuuss_


	15. Prise d'otages

**_WOZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_**

_Me revoilà. Pour un chapitre 15. Un vrai cette fois. Oui. Ce n'est pas un rêve. ... Quoi que, en fait si. Tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Vous rêvez. Ce n'est pas réel. Vous allez voir. Vous allez cligner des yeux et tout redeviendra comme av- **SBWAF !**_

_Hum. Excusez cette intro pourrie après... quoi, 1 an d'absence ? (sans compter la petite note spéciale d'il y a quelques mois) MAIS VOILA ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 15 ! Pfiouu~ _

_Alors je m'excuse parce qu'il est un peu court, mais si je l'avais continué il aurait été trop long alors voilà. J'espère pouvoir continuer la suite pour janvier ! _

_Bref, ne tardez plus, lisez ! Bonne lecture et ENJOY ~~~~~ _

* * *

_Petit résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Ace et Luffy, mis sous amnésie forcée, ont été enrôlés en tant que Marines. Mais Sengoku doute encore de leur loyauté et de leurs capacités (mis à part celles de foutre le bordel partout où ils passent) et décide de les tester. Ils ont d'abord dû combattre des professeurs de combat super entraînés, qu'ils ont réussi à vaincre. Maintenant, ils devront passer leur seconde et dernière épreuve bien particulière supervisée par Garp... sans oublier de mentionner qu'un certain homme au magma est en chemin pour Marineford... !_

* * *

_**BLACKOUT : Chapitre 15**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Marineford se réveillait paisiblement en ce matin ensoleillé. Les relèves remplaçaient ceux qui étaient restés debout toute la nuit et les autres soldats commençaient eux aussi à se sortir de leur sommeil. Tous, sauf deux nouvelles recrues qui, malgré l'effort de leur colocataire, n'avaient pas réussi à s'extirper de leurs jolis rêves remplis de combats et de nourriture. Ce fut le Vice-Amiral Garp qui dut venir les chercher par la peau des fesses afin de les forcer à ouvrir l'œil et de les dépêcher à se préparer.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour eux. Une bonne nouvelle s'annonçait. Garp sourit, croisant les bras sur son torse bombé tout en fixant les deux garçons de toute sa hauteur.

« - Vous savez tous les deux que ce vieux bouc de Sengoku voulait faire passer votre test en deux temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête sans faire attention à la manière dont leur grand-père parlait de l'Amiral en Chef.

« - Eh bien vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux aujourd'hui. Car vous allez pouvoir montrer vos aptitudes à l'extérieur ! »

« - Huh ?! »

Ils se regardèrent en même temps, ahuris. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ? À l'extérieur ? En dehors des murs de Marineford ? Un sourire vint éclairer leurs visages maintenant bien réveillés face à cette nouvelle plus que merveilleuse. Cependant, Garp refusa de leur donner plus de détail que ça pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait changer leur bonne humeur d'aujourd'hui !

« - Où est-ce que tu nous amènes Papy ? »

« - La ferme et suivez-moi. Je vais vous entraîner un peu au cas où vous vous seriez ramollis entre-temps. »

« - Quoi ?! Mais on a pourtant réussi à vaincre tous ces gars hier pour le premier test, à quoi ça sert de s'entraîner maintenant !? »

« - On a même pas encore mangé ! »

« - Je n'ai plus le droit de passer ma matinée avec mes petits-fils adorés ? Bande d'ingrats, vous devriez plus profiter de ces moments en famille pendant que vous en avez encore le temps ! »

À part qu'ici, c'était tout sauf un bon moment en famille comme tout le monde aurait espéré. Ici, il s'agissait uniquement d'un champ de bataille acharné où les deux pauvres adolescents se voyaient obligés de faire face à un monstre inhumain à la force colossale et imbattable censé être leur grand-père. Mais ça, ils évitèrent d'en faire part ouvertement alors qu'ils avaient encore la chance d'être en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent de bon matin en direction des bâtiments d'entraînements semblables à de grands gymnases, mais version… Marine. Ils y passèrent au moins deux heures à essayer d'atteindre Garp en vain durant leur long acharnement. Celui-ci ne faisait que les esquiver en se riant d'eux, les énervant encore plus. Il faut dire que passer plusieurs heures à essayer de frapper son ennemi qui ne faisait que se foutre de la tête de ses opposants sans qu'ils puissent l'atteindre, ça devait être assez rageant, en effet.

Durant qu'ils s'entraînaient, ils ne firent pas attention à la petite paire d'yeux qui les observait en silence à travers la porte entre-ouverte. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés avait dû aller chercher un balais dans la remise du gymnase étant donné que les autres dans son bâtiment n'étaient quasiment plus utilisables. Il était tombé par hasard sur les deux recrues et le Vice-Amiral en passant devant la porte.

Au départ il avait pensé s'enfuir en courant sans y prêter attention, mais le combat qu'ils faisaient à ce moment l'avait plutôt intrigué. Déjà, il n'avait jamais vu un Vice-Amiral se confronter volontairement à de pauvres bleus ''sans expérience'', à moins que ceux-ci aient fait une énorme connerie et qu'ils en paient le prix. Mais ici, non seulement Garp supervisait les deux autres soldats, mais en plus ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air si en difficulté que ça !

Au contraire même, ils semblaient… heureux. Leur visage ne montrait aucunement la crainte ou le terrible épuisement comme tout le monde aurait ressenti après tout ça, ils étaient juste là à sourire comme des idiots trop remplis d'assurance tout en fonçant sur leur opposant sans hésiter. Ils étaient face à face avec un Vice-Amiral et eux étaient en train de s'épanouir. Était-ce normal… ?

« - Attention Ace ! »

« - Aah ?! »

Soudain, un coup venu du vieil homme envoya voler l'aîné jusque vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Erwan. Même les murs autour du cadre étaient partis en miette avec la force de l'impact. Ace vint se manger le mur d'en face, séparé par le couloir entre lui et la salle principale. Erwan, qui avait réussi à se décaler de justesse, se tenait debout, les genoux tremblants et la bouche grande ouverte. Si c'était possible, ses yeux seraient déjà en dehors de leurs orbites à l'heure qu'il est…

« - Bordel… Kuso Jiji***** ! s'écria le grand brun en s'extirpant des décombres. »

« - Bwahahahaha ! Bah alors Ace ? On se relâche ? »

« - Tu m'as pris par surprise, ça compte pas ! »

« - C'est uniquement de ta faute. Tu ne fais que rêvasser. »

« - Ace, ça va ? »

Celui-ci réussi à se tenir debout sans difficulté et commençait déjà à repartir vers le champ de bataille lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la présence du jeune bouclé. Il s'arrêta deux secondes, le fixant tout comme le faisait Erwan, complètement sous le choc de son côté.

« - Oh ! C'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Euh… Je... »

« - Hein ? Hé, Logan ! Tu es venu ! »

« - C'est Erwan ! » cria le jeune soldat dont la peur s'était effacée le temps d'une demi-seconde.

Après avoir passé deux minutes à débattre sur son nom, il reprit enfin, recommençant à trembloter : « - Je ne faisais que passer. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. »

Sur ce, il s'inclina poliment avant de se mettre à foncer loin d'ici pour essayer de mettre autant d'écart que possible entre lui et les deux anciens criminels qui se mirent joyeusement à lui faire signe dans son dos. Il savait pourtant bien que sa mission était de les surveiller de près, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'approche de personnes aussi dangereuses que ces deux-là. Il n'avait pas postulé pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup et rendre l'âme aussi jeune !

Ouais, il était un trouillard, et alors ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait, de toute façon. Tout le monde ici le prenait pour un gosse inutile et sans espoir depuis le début, à quoi bon fuir la vérité ? Il n'était même pas fichu de compléter une mission correctement dès qu'on décidait enfin de lui faire confiance !

Il essuya ses quelques larmes d'un geste nerveux tout en continuant sa course en oubliant même les balais pour lesquels il était venu en premier.

.

.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, voilà les deux frères débarbouillés et changés pour enfin se rendre au réfectoire où l'attendrait une montagne de bouffe comme ils l'espéraient. Garp leur avait donné le champ libre pour une heure, après quoi ils devront se rendre sur le navire afin d'aller valider leur intégration complète au sein de la Marine.

C'est donc tout joyeux qu'ils se dirigèrent tranquillement à l'endroit où ils pourront se remplir la panse.

« - Luffy ! Ace ! » fit une voix familière derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers une tête rose à binocles qui se dirigeait à grands pas dans leur direction. Le cadet se mit à sourire.

« - Coby ! »

Il fut aussitôt suivi par son cher associé de toujours, la grande perche blonde aux cils efféminés. Ce dernier toisa les deux bruns d'un air maussade, s'attendant une fois de plus à être ignoré et oublié par ces sales pirates sans cœur.

« - Hermepp ! »

… ! À l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé leva les yeux vers Luffy, complètement sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il venait de l'appeler par son nom ? Il avait bien dit son nom sans choisir n'importe lequel qui lui passait par la tête ? Sans fautes ni insulte ?! Pas possible ! Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux avant de se mettre à couler à flot le long de son visage déjà bien enlaidi naturellement.

« - Luffy-san… ! » s'exclama le blond en venant s'agripper aux épaules de celui-ci.

« - Huh ? Il y a un problème Hermepp ? »

« - Bwaaaaaahhh ! »

« - AH ! Ta morve coule ! Ça va tomber sur moi ! A-Attends ! EECK !? »

Finalement, Ace sauva son frère d'un éventuelle coulée de morve en séparant les deux garçons d'un mouvement de bras. Traumatisé, le cadet s'accrocha à lui désespérément, encore tout frissonnant. Ce fut finalement Coby qui finit de soutenir son camarade avec des petites tapes dans le dos. Une fois que les événements se calmèrent, le rose prit enfin la parole.

« - Vous avez fini votre entraînement avec Garp ? Ça vous dit qu'on aille manger ensemble ? »

« - Pas de problème » répondit l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche de bonne humeur.

« - Tout le monde sur le pont ! »

Ils étaient fin prêts à partir. Les dernières cargaisons étaient déposées sur le navire en attendant le départ de celui-ci. Garp donnait des ordres à ses hommes qui s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens. Il regarda aux alentours, mais étrangement, ceux qu'il cherchait des yeux n'étaient pas présents. Bizarre ? Non, pas vraiment. Il se doutait bien qu'ils n'arriveraient définitivement pas à respecter les horaires…

« - Bande de sales morveux » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il se prépara à aller les chercher de pied ferme, lorsque une ombre gigantesque apparut sur la planche reliant le navire au sol de Marineford. Lui qui croyait d'abord à l'un de ses soldats à forte corpulence, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un gamin à l'air idiot qui avait le ventre dix fois plus gonflé que le reste de son corps.

Derrière lui se tenaient Ace, Coby et Hermepp qui essayaient tant bien que mal de le faire rouler sur lui-même pour le déplacer.

« - Crétin ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas te goinfrer autant bon sang ! T'écoutes quand on te parle ?! » l'engueula son frère qui perdait son calme.

« - Mmfrphhesh ! » répondit le cadet qui n'arrivait même plus à parler correctement.

« - Son Fruit du Démon… est bien trop embêtant... » se plaignit Coby en reprenant son souffle.

Ils furent tous interrompu par le toussotement forcé d'un certain Vice-Amiral au visage sombre et à la veine d'agacement qui pulsait sauvagement sur sa tempe, debout devant eux. Ils déglutirent tous. En particulier Luffy qui commençait à transpirer.

« - Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Ace comprit aussitôt que par « truc », Garp voulait parler de son petit frère. Il tressaillit et tenta tant bien que mal de le défendre.

« - D-Désolé Jiji… Luffy s'est encore empiffré et… il-il a fini comme ça… »

« - … Mmh ? Luffy tu dis ? » fit le vieil homme en toisant dangereusement la boule humaine à ses pieds.

Coby se dépêcha de prendre sa défense à son tour :

« - Je vous prie de l'excuser, Vice-Amiral ! Il redeviendra normal d'ici peu… »

Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Garp ne dit rien, se contentant de scruter son petit-fils sans changer d'expression. Ce dernier ne prononça pas un seul mot non plus, essayant furtivement de détourner son regard, les joues gonflées.

« - Je crois que vous vous méprenez. » finit par dire le vieil homme.

« - Hein ? »

« - Je ne vois pas Luffy ici. » Il inspira un grand coup d'air, avant d'élancer son pied en arrière et de le rabattre sauvagement contre la montagne humaine qui vint s'envoler d'une traite dans les airs en hurlant sous les yeux choqués de tous les soldats présents à cet endroit.

« - Je ne vois qu'un bon à rien de gamin inutile qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que faire l'idiot et se foutre de moi ! »

« - GYAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Il s'adressa au pauvre garçon encore dans le ciel :

« - ET TU AS UNE MINUTE POUR REVENIR, SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE TRAÎNE TOUT LE LONG DU CHEMIN ATTACHÉ À UNE CORDE DERRIÈRE LE NAVIRE À BOUFFER LES ALGUES JUSQU'À CE QUE TU T'ÉTOUFFES ! »

Puis il repartit tranquillement en laissant les trois autres garçons encore ahuris par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que Luffy venait de se faire balancer comme une simple balle de base-ball humaine dans les airs ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir revenir dans la minute ? Où est-ce qu'il avait atterri au fait ?!

« - Je vais vous donner les instructions » commença le Vice-Amiral une fois que le navire de guerre a mis les voiles et que tout le monde s'était rassemblé sur le pont – y compris Luffy, redevenu normal mais amoché de partout avec trois bosses énormes sur le haut du crâne.

« - Nous allons à Cyriazel, une petite île située non loin de Sabaody. D'habitude les pirates ne prêtent pas attention à un endroit aussi insignifiant, mais cette fois nous avons le droit à une prise d'otage de la part d'un pirate qui nous a déjà causé bien du souci jusqu'à maintenant... »

Les marines restèrent attentifs, attendant le nom que leur donnerait le Vice-Amiral dans l'instant.

« - Il s'agit de Grogan Nightmare. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les rangs.

« - Comme vous le savez tous, c'est l'homme que la marine pourchasse depuis un mois maintenant. Même nos plus fiers Capitaines n'ont pas réussi à l'attraper. Ce gars a mangé l'Odō Odō no Mi. Ce qui lui permet de disperser diverses parfums qui ont des effets conséquents sur ceux qui les respirent. Soyez prudents. »

Les soldats répondirent tous au garde-à-vous, excepté Ace et Luffy qui réalisèrent leur geste deux secondes trop tard. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été initiés à ce genre de chose avant, malgré tous les mensonges qu'on leur avait raconté. Enfin, Garp ne leur accorda pas d'importance pour cette fois. Il s'avança vers eux.

« - Luffy. Ace. Je sais que vous êtes impatients à l'idée de tabasser quelques criminels, mais n'allez pas foncer tête baissée comme des demeurés, compris ? »

Ace grogna en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« - Ça va, on est peut-être incompétents pour les tâches ménagères mais on sait rester sérieux quand il le faut. »

« - Ça j'en doute. » grimaça Garp en soupirant. Il porta surtout son regard sur l'autre jeune homme aux grands yeux idiots qui le lui rendit d'un air interrogé. Le vieil homme soupira une nouvelle fois en marmonnant quelque chose comme _''on est mal barrés''_ avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent plus vite que prévu. En à peine une heure, il finirent par accoster sur Cyriazel, armés jusqu'aux dents. Les deux frères s'impatientaient de pouvoir se défouler un peu depuis tout ce temps, mais comme Garp les avait prévenus, ils se firent tout petits et attendirent les ordres.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant l'immense bâtiment de la Mairie à plusieurs étages, la troupe de soldat stoppa la marche et laissa passer le Vice-Amiral muni d'un mégaphone. Une fois prêt, il inspira un grand coup avant de venir parler dans l'engin :

« - Grogan Nightmare ! Ici le Vice-Amiral Garp. Je sais que tu détiens des otages en ce moment-même. Je suis venu négocier leur liberté. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Pas de Grogan à l'horizon pour l'instant. Seulement le bruit du faible vent et des légers chuchotements parmi les soldats qui commençaient à se demander si l'ennemi avait bien entendu. Soudain, un bruit de froissement sonore surgit de nulle part et une voix retentit à travers les porte-voix accrochés ici et là sur la place de la Mairie. Une voix grave et suave qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul homme…

« - Hahaha. Bien le bonjour, Vice-Amiral. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de si haut gradé viendrait spécialement pour moi, je suis plutôt ému. »

Le vieil homme se mit à sourire.

« - En effet, tu peux te sentir honoré qu'un homme tel que moi soit venu t'arrêter. Mais ne monte pas trop sur ton piédestal, car je ne compte pas y aller doucement. »

Un bruit semblable à un minuscule pouffement résonna dans les hauts-parleurs. On pouvait presque l'entendre sourire à travers les micros.

« - Ne pas y aller doucement ? Allons, Garp. On sait bien tous les deux que tu ne parviendras pas à m'attraper, comme toutes les innombrables fois où j'ai pu vous échapper bêtement. »

Son rire retentit de nouveau tandis qu'il se moquait ouvertement des hommes de la Marine. Certains d'entre eux firent grincer leur dents, s'apprêtant à répondre fermement. Mais Garp les en empêcha d'un mouvement de bras qu'il arrêta face à eux. Il répondit à leur place :

« - J'ai l'impression que tu me prends un peu à la légère, Grogan. Si tu crois que tous les hommes de la Marine sont de faibles poltrons, tu te trompes. Les soldats que j'ai ramené sont largement plus capables que les précédents, alors prépare-toi ! »

L'assurance des marines derrière le Vice-Amiral revint soudainement par la force des paroles de ce dernier. Il les avait reboosté avec tellement de fierté qu'ils bouillaient maintenant littéralement d'impatience. Tous, sauf deux jeunes garçons un peu plus loin qui regardaient la scène avec chacun un doigt dans le nez, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à l'entrain soudain des soldats tout autour d'eux. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'était…

« - D'accord Garp. Je te mets au défi ! Viens m'arrêter si tu y parviens ! Hahahahaha ! »

« - Hmpf. » Le vieil homme se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient sagement les instructions. « Très bien. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant que je m'occuperai d'attirer son attention par ici, le deuxième groupe passera par l'arrière. »

Les soldats hochèrent la tête avec attention. L'œil du Vice-Amiral se porta sur ses deux idiots de petit-fils qui regardaient la première unité s'agiter comme des fourmis.

« - Ace, Luffy ! » Leurs regards se portèrent sur leur grand-père. « Déshabillez-vous. »

« - ….. Hein ? »

« - J'ai une mission spéciale pour deux abrutis tels que vous. Pendant que les autres feront de leur mieux pour libérer la voie, vous vous glisserez parmi les otages pour les libérer calmement un par un. »

« - Hé ?! Mais comment on va faire ? » s'enquit Luffy.

« - Je sais pas. Débrouillez-vous. »

« - Quoi ?! »

« - Considérez ceci comme un examen. Si vous échouez, vous nettoierez les chiottes toute votre vie. C'est clair ? »

Les deux frères déglutirent en s'imaginant le pire. Récurer les toilettes pour le restant de leurs jours ? Non merci ! Plutôt mourir ici et maintenant ! Ace grommela. Ce satané vieux débris ne prenait même pas la mission au sérieux, il voulait simplement les tester, voire même les regarder échouer lamentablement !

« - C'est parti. Tout le monde en place ! » s'écria Garp à tous les soldats présents.

Luffy et Ace partirent de leur côté exécuter la mission soi-disant spéciale que leur avait préparer leur papy. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils n'étaient pas très sûrs que tout se passerait comme prévu.

_Et en effet…_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued… **_

**Kuso jiji = **vieille peau/vieux con

* * *

La suite de la mission sauvetage en janvier si tout se passe bien ! Sinon vous aurez le droit de me jeter des pierres et de me menacer de mort.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'ici ! Pour m'excuser, je vais remercier tout le monde depuis le début. Un grand merci à **Ic'ilver ; 131115 ; Alysia ; alana chantelune ; Sone Anna ; zorchide ; Azael-Ruthven ; Misu Bleach ; Dorot ; laura ; mlodie ; Anastasie ; pauline ; FindingThatDamnedOnePiece** _(if you read all the chapters, you're a crazy one and a genius at the same time! haha)_ ; **rosa ; milie ; La et Camille ! Et tous les autres anonymes masqués !** **Et tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et ajoutée en favoris !**

J'vous aime nom d'une pipe en bois de sapin vert !


	16. Prise d'otages - 2

_**Wozaaa ! **_

Je sais, j'avais dit que je publierai le chapitre 16 en janvier et nous voilà déjà en fin février... J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre, pardonnez-moi. Ça avance lentement mais sûrement, c'est le principal !

De nouveaux perso apparaissent, et de nouveaux pouvoirs aussi. D'après mes recherches, les dons que je leur ai attribué ne sont pas dans l'anime ou le manga, donc si je me suis trompé et qu'ils existent déjà bel et bien... eh bah... Faites comme si vous n'en aviez jamais entendu parler avant de lire, d'accord ? Haha ~

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

_« - C'est parti. Tout le monde en place ! » s'écria Garp à tous les soldats présents._

_Luffy et Ace partirent de leur côté exécuter la mission soi-disant spéciale que leur avait préparer leur papy. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils n'étaient pas très sûrs que tout se passerait comme prévu._

_Et en effet…_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Blackout**__** \- Chapitre 16**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ace et Luffy venaient de retirer leur tenue de marines pour se vêtir comme de simples habitants normaux. Ace avait opté pour une chemise dépourvue de boutons, et Luffy avait enfilé un t-shirt sans manches qui lui allait plutôt bien. Les deux frères s'échangèrent des coups d'œil observateurs avant de se mettre à ricaner en pointant leurs fringues. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de rigoler plus que ça, on venait de les informer qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

« - Yosh ! Ça va être à nous. »

« - Hé, le premier qui en dégomme le plus a gagné ? » lança malicieusement l'aîné à son petit frère. Ce dernier lui rendit son rictus d'un air entendu. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand il fut coupé dans son élan par le capitaine de leur groupe :

« - Hé, n'oubliez pas que vous jouez les otages ! On s'occupera de libérer la voie. »

« - Ouais, ouais. Laissez-nous en pour la fin quand même hein ! » râla l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche.

Sans réponse de la part du capitaine, les deux commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie de secours que les soldats semblaient avoir forcé de l'extérieur. Quelques uns étaient déjà dans l'espèce de petit couloir qui faisait face à la porte, surveillant les alentours. Le duo s'engouffra à l'intérieur et suivit les marines en file indienne. Aucun ennemi en vue pour le moment. Seulement des couloirs vides et leur propre bruit de pas résonnant dans les allées désertes.

Luffy bâillait, Ace marchait machinalement sans s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit tandis que tous les autres étaient sur leur garde, prêts à tirer sur la première chose qu'ils voyaient. Puis soudain, ils tournèrent dans un coin du couloir et des pirates leur firent face sans crier gare. Les marines se mirent à tirer sans distinction, libérant aussitôt la voie des brigands désormais à terre. Leur boucan infernal attira d'autres pirates qui apparurent par dizaine dans les escaliers non loin d'eux. Un affront bref mais efficace eut alors lieu, les soldats de la Marine ressortant victorieux.

« - Par ici. » annonça le capitaine en guidant les deux frères qui observaient les ennemis agoniser au sol.

« - On aurait pu s'en occuper... » grogna Ace, main dans les poches. Ils auraient sans doute mis plus de temps, mais une boucherie de ce genre aurait pu être évitée. Et puis cette mission commençait déjà à l'ennuyer.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser. »

« - N'oubliez pas ci, n'oubliez pas ça. J'en ai ras le cul de me faire baby-sitter de la sorte » râla l'aîné d'un ton bougon.

« - Mais ce sont les ordres de- »

« - M'en fiche, laissez-nous nous débrouiller un peu ! »

Sur ce, il partit à l'avant suivi de Luffy qui était tout aussi pressé que son grand frère. Ils ignorèrent les cris de celui qui devrait normalement être leur supérieur (notez bien le 'normalement') et continuèrent d'avancer d'un pas rapide afin de rejoindre le dernier étage aussi vite que possible. En chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres ennemis dont ils se débarrassèrent sans soucis, puis ils finirent par arriver dans la dernière ligne droite avant l'étage où étaient censés être retenus les otages du pirate.

À partir de ce moment, ils se firent entourer de toute part par des hommes prêts à attaquer, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ace et Luffy sourirent d'un air malicieux, eux aussi en position de combat. Ils allaient commencer à foncer dans le tas lorsque deux silhouettes se distinguèrent derrière leurs assaillants. Ace retint son petit frère au dernier moment, faisant basculer ce dernier.

« - Ace ? »

« - Attends. »

Les deux hommes qui venaient d'apparaître approchèrent progressivement entre les autres qui se poussaient sur leur chemin. Quelque chose était différent, chez eux. L'instinct d'Ace lui criait de ne pas agir sans réfléchir devant ceux-là.

« - C'est qui ces types ? » chuchota le balafré à son aîné. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, attendant que leurs ennemis fassent le premier pas. Ce qu'ils firent bien assez tôt :

« - Peut-on m'expliquer ce que deux personnes font dans les couloirs à déambuler librement au lieu d'être ligotés avec les otages ? » demanda celui au longs cheveux sombres dont la moitié était dissimulée sous le col de son manteau de la même couleur qui recouvrait son corps entier.

« - On est- »

Luffy, qui avait commencé à parler, se fit automatiquement coupé par Ace qui étendit son bras devant lui. Il scruta les deux individus à part et fronça les sourcils. L'homme en noir se tourna vers son collègue resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant et ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il savait où voulait en venir son complice. Il commença à s'approcher lentement des deux frères.

Ace jeta également un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui comprit aussitôt la situation. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il lui sourit discrètement avant de se remettre dans une position totalement décontractée.

« - Yo ! » salua le plus vieux en levant la main, « Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Moi et mon frangin on roupillait tranquillement dans notre bureau, et quand on s'est réveillés y avait plus personne et la marine avait envahi les lieux… »

« - Vous faites parti des employés de la mairie ? » demanda l'homme en noir, sourcils froncés. « C'est bizarre, toutes les salles ont pourtant été fouillées. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges qui venait de s'arrêter à hauteur des deux autres poussa un léger soupir d'agacement. « - C'est pas surprenant, tes hommes se sont beaucoup relâchés ces derniers temps, Dan. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une situation de ce genre se produit. »

« - Ferme-là, Jipp. Ce sont les tiens qui étaient censés s'occuper de cet étage. Et on sait tous à quel point ils ne savent pas mener leurs mission correctement. »

L'ambiance tendue des secondes précédentes venait de disparaître presque instantanément quand les deux ennemis se firent face, une veine d'agacement pulsant furieusement sur leurs tempes. Qu'est-ce qui se passait tout à coup ? Il n'y a même pas deux minutes ils étaient encore en train de les fixer dangereusement et maintenant les voilà en train de se provoquer entre eux. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler, avant que le toussotement de Ace ne les ramène à la réalité. Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les deux intrus.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer. Amène-les avec les autres. » rétorqua le dénommé Dan à son collègue qui n'eut pas l'air content qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Il n'en fit rien cependant. L'un des deux devaient bien s'en charger de toute façon. Il fit face aux deux garçon, et sans bouger de sa position, il tendit les bras sur les côtés. D'innombrables lianes apparurent de part et d'autre de sa main, venant encercler les deux anciens pirates avant de venir les ligoter avec force. Surpris, ils se retrouvèrent donc sans possibilité de faire le moindre mouvement mis à part marcher.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ?! » s'étonna Luffy.

« - Des lianes ? »

L'homme aux piques rouges lui servant de cheveux se mit à sourire d'un air fier. Il croisa les bras. « - Résistez tant que vous le pouvez, jamais vous ne pourrez vous défaire de ces lianes. Leur solidité est sans égal, il est inutile d'essayer. »

« - Ça suffit, arrête de parler pour rien dire. » trancha Dan. « On y va. »

« - Dan. Je souhaiterai que tu cesses de me donner des ordres. En aucun cas tu es mon supérieur. »

« - J'en ai rien à faire. Contente-toi juste de marcher. »

« - Je vais le tuer... » marmonna Jipp tout en tirant les lianes reliées aux deux garçons.

Pendant que les deux autres continuaient de se pouiller, Luffy se tourna vers son frère.

« - Psst ! Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« - C'est le seul moyen de s'infiltrer parmi les otages, je te signale. Tu as peut-être autre chose à proposer ? »

« - … M'ouais » bredouilla le plus jeune. Il reporta son regard devant lui. « - Mais ces deux types ont l'air complètement stupides. »

Chose que Ace ne pouvait nier, en effet. Cependant, même s'ils avaient l'air d'idiots finis, l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la véritable force de ces deux-là. Le peu de jugeote qu'ils semblaient avoir ne pouvait pas forcément refléter leur vraie nature. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Pas de marines à l'horizon… Soit ils s'étaient repliés dès qu'ils ont remarqué leur arrestation, soit ils étaient encore en train d'abattre les derniers pirates qui leur faisaient obstacle. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas les avoir dans ses pattes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les voilà devant une lourde porte en bois massif qui semblait faire parti du bureau principal du maire. L'homme nommé Dan tourna la poignée avant de pousser la porte d'un coup de pied brusque qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes assises par terre non loin de l'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, toujours en tirant sur la liane qui retenait les deux frangins.

« - Boss. On a ramené des rescapés. »

Après avoir inspecté la pièce et ses principaux composants, dont le petit groupe d'otages rassemblé contre le mur, Ace leva les yeux vers celui qui semblait être le chef de toute ce bordel. Il fit face à un homme très grand à la carrure d'un ours. Ses cheveux bleus sombres retombaient en crinière de pics le long de son dos, et une longue barbe bien lissée finissait en tresse jusqu'à la hauteur de son torse. Il portait une sorte de chemise beige sans boutons, révélant alors les innombrables plaques de muscles regroupées sous son abdomen.

« - Mmmh ? »

Le colosse se tourna vers les concernés. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, et il s'avança lentement jusqu'à eux. Luffy et Ace le regardaient faire calmement. Ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde paniqués, quoiqu'un peu étonnés.

« - Hein ? Alors c'est toi Grogan machin-truc ? Wow, t'as l'air balèze ! »

Grogan jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme minuscule comparé à lui. Il arqua un sourcil, puis il se mit à sourire.

« - Oh ? Tu me connais, petit ? »

« - Ouais, mon papy n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi… d'ailleurs ça commence à devenir assez chiant de le voir rabâcher la même chose à longueur de jounrée. » souffla le brun dans une expression renfrognée.

Ace soupira intérieurement face à la nonchalance de son petit frère. Il se serait plaqué une main sur le front s'il n'était pas ligoté comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

« - Ton grand-père, hein ? Khuaahahaha ! » ricana le pirate, « Je suis devenu plutôt célèbre, pas vrai ? Bien ! J'aime ça ! »

Il s'adressa à ses sbires : « - Mettez-les avec les autres. Plus il y a d'otages, mieux c'est. » Il se retourna alors et s'avança vers le petit balcon tandis que les deux frères se faisaient traîner vers les autres. Grogan se retrouva à l'extérieur et fit face à la horde de soldat qui entourait le bâtiment.

« - Hey, Garp ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention du Vice-Amiral, « Je viens de dégoter deux autres otages à éliminer potentiellement. Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps sans rien faire ? Allez, livre-moi ce que je t'ai demandé et il n'arrivera rien à ces braves gens ! »

Deux autres otages ? Il devait sûrement parler de ces crétins de petit-fils déguisés en civiles. Ces idiots avaient réussi ! Garp sourit. Mais il se reprit vite et essaya de dissimuler son air de satisfaction accroché à son visage.

« - Tu parles d'une affaire... » répliqua Garp en croisant les bras. « Ces otages ne sont rien comparé à ce que tu me demandes. Je préfère encore penser en priorité à la sécurité et la réputation de la Marine plutôt que faire ça. »

« - Tu abandonnerais des innocents pour le bien de la Marine ? C'est ça, la réputation dont tu parles ? Khahaha ! Tu te contredis, vieille branche. L'âge ne te réussit pas, on dirait. »

« - La ferme ! J'ai encore une centaine d'années devant moi avant de pouvoir prendre ma retraite ! »

Ace et Luffy entendirent les protestations de leur grand-père depuis le bureau. Le plus jeune se mit à ricaner tandis que l'aîné soupira d'un air blasé.

« - Il changera jamais... »

« - Hé. Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez, vous ? » lança Jipp qui avait surpris leur réaction. Luffy cessa de rire. Ace soupira une énième fois dans sa tête. Le rouquin aux pics derrière la tête combla la distance entre lui et les anciens pirates sous l'œil insistant de son camarade au manteau noir.

« - Rien du tout. » répondit Luffy.

« - Mm. Vous me semblez trop louches à mon goût. Je n'aime pas ça. » Il les regarda tour à tour sans quitter son air stoïque.

« - Je vous préviens, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, mes lianes viendront délicatement se resserrer autour de votre gorge pour vous faire suffoquer sans pitié. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Les deux bruns le fixèrent en silence, une lueur de défi passant dans leurs prunelles. C'est à ce moment que Grogan se désintéressa de sa conversation avec le Vice-Amiral et revint dans la pièce avec une pointe d'agacement. « - Ce vieux con est trop têtu. » grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis il prêta enfin attention aux présences autour de lui. Il fit mine de réfléchir et un sourire illumina son visage lugubre.

« - Ha ! Encore un peu et j'obtiendrai ce que je veux. Écoutez-moi, tout le monde. Restez sages et tout se passera bien lors de l'échange, pigé ? Khaaahahahaha ! »

Un grognement sourd le coupa dans son speech passionné. Tous s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la source du boucan semblable à une éruption volcanique. Et bien évidemment, comme vous devez vous en douter, tous les regards s'étaient alors posés sur le jeune balafré aux grands yeux idiots qui afficha un visage stoïque tout le long de son concert d'estomac. Une fois le bruit estompé, il agita sa tête dans tous les sens.

« - … Dites, vous n'auriez pas à manger quelque part ? Je crois que j'ai faim. »

« - ... »

Silence radio. Les autres étaient encore là à essayer de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire, immobiles et surpris. Seul Ace se retenait de ricaner à cause de l'intervention involontaire de Luffy. Ce dernier affichait toujours une grimace déplaisante causée par son ventre affamé. Si la mission consistait à rester discret, c'était complètement raté.

Le chef des pirates ne quittait pas les garçons des yeux. Il les observa un long moment, puis il s'avança de quelques pas pour venir se mettre à leur niveau et les fixa plus sérieusement.

« - Mmmh... » fit-il en pleine réflexion. « Vous… On se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? »

Ace tilta. Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogé.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » répondit calmement l'aîné des deux frangins. « - J'ai encore jamais croisé de pirates de ma vie, moi. »

Et ce n'était pas que des salades. Même si on lui avait raconté ses soi-disant formidables exploits face aux pirates contre lesquels il aurait été confronté, lui n'avait aucun souvenir de ces moments. Aujourd'hui était donc la première fois officielle qu'il en voyait un d'aussi près. Mais ce dernier semblait le connaître, apparemment. À moins qu'il se trompe, peut-être que lui et Luffy avaient été de célèbres marines avant leur amnésie ?

Et si vraiment c'était le cas, il n'était pas question de laisser Grogan savoir qui ils étaient réellement.

De longues minutes passèrent. Les soldats ne s'étaient toujours pas repliés et Grogan attendait patiemment, confortablement installé contre le dossier du siège, les jambes croisées sur le bureau. Il lançait parfois quelques regards menaçants aux otages qui hoquetaient de terreur ou pleurait en silence, tout tremblants. Les deux autres chefs de troupe nommés Dan et Jipp étaient dans leur coin en train de jouer aux cartes, ce qui étonna l'ex pirate de Barbe Blanche. Tiens, est-ce qu'ils avaient tout de même une part d'entente malgré leur innombrables querelles qui menaçaient les deux hommes de s'entretuer chaque seconde ?

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers son frère qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, à part attendre la bonne occasion de faire sortir les gens de cette salle sans se faire repérer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand son petit frère le devança :

« -Dites, m'sieur le pirate. Je me posais la question depuis tout à l'heure… qu'est-ce qui vous amène à venir défier la marine en prenant des otages ? Vous êtes une poignée contre une centaine de marines expérimentés. Faut vraiment vouloir se prendre une sacrée dérouillée pour faire une chose pareille. »

Les deux hommes de main tournèrent la tête vers le balafré. Ace le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds comme s'il semblait vouloir l'insulter d'idiot fini des milliers de fois. Quant au concerné, Grogan, il se mit à éclater de rire. L'écho résonna à travers la salle et ce, jusqu'à l'extérieur vers les troupes qui attendaient l'ordre de foncer. Garp fronça les sourcils, inquiet de la tournure bizarre que semblait prendre la mission de sauvetage.

« - T'es un sacré numéro toi, tu sais ? Je t'aime bien ! »

« - Hein ? »

« - Bon, écoute. Je vais tout te raconter, puisque je semble attiser ta curiosité. » déclara fièrement l'homme.

« - J'ai pas dis ça, je voulais juste… »

« - C'est arrivé à mes dix ans » commença Grogan sans se soucier des protestations du plus jeune qui se lassait déjà d'écouter les récits foireux de ce pirate terriblement stupide. « Mon village avait été attaqué par des pirates qui ont tout ravagé sur leur passage, y comprit ma maison. Fort heureusement, je m'en étais sorti mais le temps que cette tragédie se termine, ils avaient déjà foutu le camps. C'est alors que... »

Luffy se mit à grogner d'exaspération. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait, de son histoire à deux balles. Que quelqu'un l'achève, l'assomme ou fasse quelque chose, bon sang ! Il allait crier d'agonie lorsque Ace, profitant de l'inattention du capitaine, lui donna un léger coup de coude discret qui le tira de sa dépression. Il bougea les lèvres lentement de sorte que Luffy comprenne sans qu'il ait à parler à voix haute :

« - Luffy. La voie est libre. » dit-il en dirigeant son regard sur les deux autres toujours à fond dans leur jeu de carte. « Occupons-nous des otages. Maintenant. »

Luffy lança un coup d'œil à Grogan Nightmare qui continuait son récit d'une manière théâtrale sans prendre la peine de regarder son prétendu 'interlocuteur' qui ne prêtait pas du tout attention à lui. Son regard se porta ensuite vers Dan et Jipp qui jouaient tranquillement un peu plus loin, des bouchons dans les oreilles de sorte à ne pas avoir à entendre leur capitaine affreusement bavard et saoulant. Même ces deux-là ne le respectaient pas…

Les deux garçons, toujours sur les fesses, se rapprochèrent des autres qui restaient immobiles et silencieux en attendant que ce cauchemar finisse. Ace fut le premier à réagir. Discrètement, il enflamma le bout de son doigt avant de toucher les lianes qui le retenaient. Celles-ci ne bougèrent pas au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent en cendre dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« - Bingo ! » s'exclama Ace en silence, « comme je le pensais, ses machins sont impuissants face à mes flammes. »

« - Génial ! Libère-moi aussi ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Luffy fut libéré peu après que son frère se soit occupé de ses liens. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir cependant, comme leurs ennemis étaient encore tout proches. Luffy s'adressa à la première personne proche de lui. « - Vous en faites pas madame. On est venu vous sauver ! » finit-il dans un sourire éclatant qui figea son interlocutrice.

Il défit ses liens sans difficulté tandis que l'aîné s'était avancé vers la porte pour l'entrouvrir, sans quitter l'autre duo des yeux un peu plus loin. Ils n'avaient toujours rien remarqué. Ça avait l'air facile… bien trop facile même. Cette constatation le fit froncer les sourcils. Était-ce normal de si bien se débrouiller face à des gars réputés pour avoir fait courir la Marine en bourrique pendant des mois ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Luffy qui avait réussi à faire sortir deux des otages par la porte principale.

Lui n'avait pas l'air si perturbé que ça. Pour Luffy, si les choses fonctionnaient bien, alors tout allait bien. C'était bien pratique d'être une personne ''sans prise de tête'' comme son idiot de frangin. Mais ça pouvait également porter préjudice malgré tout…

« - Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » demanda alors l'un des otages, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Ne faites pas attention à nous » chuchota l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche, « Contentez-vous de fuir. Des renforts vous attendent dans le hall, dépêchez-vous. »

« - Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais déjà sur les mers à un âge où je finissais tout juste de goûter à mes périples et mes amours de jeunesse... » finit Grogan dans une prestation théâtrale alors que personne ne l'avait écouté.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui se tenaient Ace et Luffy, assis côte à côte, les mains derrière le dos. Ils l'observaient avec de grands yeux, toute leur attention portée sur lui. Le pirate se mit à sourire à pleine dents, ravi que son histoire ait captivé les garçons.

Enfin, ceci n'était bien évidemment qu'une façade. En réalité les deux frères s'étaient rués vers Grogan lorsqu'il venait de terminer son récit en reliant leurs mains dans le dos pour faire croire qu'ils étaient toujours attachés. Et fort heureusement pour nos chers nouvelles recrues, l'homme semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Par contre, quelque chose ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait un truc…

« – Mmmmh… » fit-il en se grattant la barbe tressée, observant les gens ligotés derrière les adolescents. Luffy et Ace se mirent à paniquer. Avait-il compris… ?

« - Ça doit être mon imagination... » finit-il par marmonner en se redressant. Un énorme soupir de soulagement prit les deux anciens pirates alors que leur tension s'évanouit.

« - Grogan ! Dépêche-toi de t'amener sale fripouille ! Cesse de te cacher derrière des innocents et viens te battre, pirate de pacotille ! » hurla la voix de Garp depuis l'extérieur.

Ledit pirate s'agaça. « - La ferme vieux bouc ! Je t'attends de pied ferme, moi ! Soit tu me donnes l'argent que je t'ai demandé, ou soit je tue tes précieux citoyens un par un en les lâchant depuis le toit ! »

Cette réplique eut pour don de faire frissonner ou hurler les otages restants. Une femme tomba dans les vapes, trop angoissée pour rester consciente.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se provoquer l'un et l'autre pendant que Ace continuait à faire sortir les gens petit à petit. Ils progressaient incroyablement bien. Sur la trentaine de personnes prisonnières, ils étaient parvenus à en faire échapper dix. Le problème maintenant serait de finir de les faire sortir avant que l'ennemi ne s'aperçoive du sous-nombre qu'étaient devenus leurs prisonniers. Et ça, ça risquait d'être plus délicat que jamais. D'autant plus que le pirate avait finit son récit qui leur permettait de le distraire en attendant…

C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa la tête.

« - M'sieur le pirate ! » Grogan se tourna. « Je crois que je suis devenu votre plus grand fan ! S'il vous plaît, racontez-nous vos aventures sur les mers, je veux écouter toutes les grandes choses que vous avez accompli ! »

L'homme en question parut d'abord surpris. Puis ses lèvres vinrent s'étirer en un rictus débordant de fierté et de satisfaction. Il se mit à rire.

« - Mes aventures ? Khaaahaha ! Mais bien sûr que je vais te les raconter mon garçon ! »

Dan, qui venait tout juste de retirer ses bouchons d'oreilles se mit à rouler des yeux.

« - Pitié capitaine. Ça fait mille fois qu'on vous écoute rabâcher vos conneries chaque fois que vous croisez des gens. Vous voulez nous achevez ou quoi ? »

Grogan vit rouge. Il pointa son doigt dans la direction de son subordonné, embarrassé et agacé à la fois.

« - Hé toi ! D'où tu te permets de parler ainsi à ton capitaine ?! Sache que je raconte ma vie si je veux. Si vous n'aimez pas, alors n'écoutez pas ! »

« - C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire. » marmonna le type aux longs cheveux noirs.

« - Sale petit… ! » Il s'arrêta, tentant de calmer sa colère avec une rapidité incroyable. Il se releva un peu, croisant les bras. « Je ne raconte ma vie qu'à ceux qui en sont dignes, d'abord. »

« - Pour le peu qu'elle vaut de toute façon... » renchérit Jipp en posant une carte sur le tas. Grogan recommença à s'énerver.

« - Jipp ! Comment oses-tu ! »

« - J'ai gagné. » le coupa Dan sans prêter attention à son supérieur.

« - Écoutez-moi quand je parle bordel ! »

Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Ace et Luffy observaient la scène avec un certain intérêt, amusés de voir le capitaine ainsi ridiculisé. Grogan toussota et se reprit. Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur les deux bruns assis devant lui. Une chance que ce type était vraiment stupide…

« - Hum. Bon, reprenons. Je vais vous raconter l'un de mes premiers exploits en tant que pirate, alors que je débutais tout juste dans le métier… Nous étions à la frontière de North Blue, vers les côtes forestières de... »

Et c'était reparti. Une fois l'homme complètement lancé, Ace fit signe à Luffy en partant encore une fois en direction des otages restant. Ils en libérèrent encore quelques uns et se dépêchèrent de les faire sortir de cette endroit. C'était un véritable succès. Leur grand-père allait être sur le cul quand il apprendra qu'il avait réussi leur mission avec brio, pour une fois. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de prisonniers.

Luffy se dirigea vers un vieil homme dont l'âge semblait l'avoir considérablement épuisé. Le garçon tenta de défaire ses liens à mains nues, mais la tâche s'avérait être plutôt compliqué étant donnée que les lianes du rouquin n'avaient l'air de céder qu'au contact des flammes de l'ex-pirate de Barbe Blanche uniquement. Il grimaça face à l'effort qu'il effectuait sans arriver à bouger ces satanées lianes.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne fit pas attention au regard horrifié de vieillard qu'il tentait de libéré, ni à l'ombre qui venait de se glisser dans son dos.

« - Luffy ! Derrière-toi ! » hurla Ace, faisant réagir son cadet, mais un peu trop tard.

Luffy eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un violent coup de la part du type au manteau noir l'envoya valser contre un des piliers de la pièce avant d'atterrir contre le mur qui s'effrita à son contact. Le boucan interrompit Grogan qui porta son attention sur la scène.

« - Hein ? »

Ace allait faire un mouvement quand le dénommé Jipp apparut devant lui sans crier gare.

« - J'en étais sûr. » demanda celui-ci en le fixant d'un air sombre. Le tacheté grinça des dents sans bouger.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » lança Grogan. Il dirigea son regard sur les deux garçons un à un en silence. Quelque chose le percuta intérieurement. Comme tout à l'heure, quand il avait fait face aux deux garçons. Il manquait un truc…

« - Huh ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux derniers otages. Et tout à coup, les choses se firent plus claires. C'est ça qui n'allait pas. Il manquait des personnes. Une bonne moitié avait disparue comparé à tout à l'heure. Ses yeux retombèrent sur les frères.

« - Où sont passées vos liens ? »

« - Ils ont réussi à s'en débarrasser, capitaine. »

« - Comment ?! »

« - Comme je le pensais, ces gars ne sont pas de simples otages. » Dan tira Luffy par le col. « Répond. Êtes-vous des envoyés de la Marine ? »

Luffy grimaça. Il repoussa le jeune homme brutalement et reprit son équilibre avant de sourire.

« - Ça fait quoi si nous le sommes ? »

Les trois pirates se regardèrent d'un œil concerné. Jipp soupira, haussant les épaules comme si cette affaire n'était pas de son ressort. Ace repéra les quelques otages près de la porte entre-ouverte qui hésitaient à s'enfuir. Il hurla :

« - Courrez ! Partez d'ici, dépêchez-vous ! »

Après deux secondes sans prendre de décision, ils suivirent leurs instincts qui leur dirent de courir. Les premiers passèrent l'entrée rapidement, mais le reste était encore loin derrière. Et juste quand il ne leur restait plus que quelques pas, ils se mirent à ralentir d'un seul coup, titubant et trébuchant les uns sur les autres. Au sol, ils bougèrent légèrement les membres comme pour essayer de se relever mais ce fut peine perdue. Ace et Luffy regardèrent avec incompréhension les otages en train de gigoter par terre.

C'est alors que le rire de Grogan s'éleva dans leur dos. Son écho résonna à travers la mairie entière, se répandant même au dehors, laissant les soldats et le Vice-Amiral entendre toute la cruauté et le malice derrière ce ricanement sans fin.

« - Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de défier l'illustre Grogan Nightmare, gamins. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, sale type ! » cria le balafré, poings serrés.

« - Mmh ? Tu ne sais pas ? Vous devriez être au courant puisque vous êtes personnellement venu m'affronter... »

« - Hein ? »

Il sourit et une étrange fumée presque incolore en sortit, se répandant atour de l'homme qui ne bougea pas.

« - Odō Odō no Mi. C'est le fruit que j'ai mangé, et qui m'a permis d'obtenir le pouvoir d'influencer l'odorat de toutes les personnes qui respire les odeurs que j'émets. » Un nouveau ricanement se fit entendre.

Luffy exprima un air de dégoût. « - Buuh… ça a l'air répugnant ton truc. Tu dois vraiment avoir une haleine de chien pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille... »

Dan et Jipp, le visage toujours dénué d'expression, retinrent aussitôt le fou rire qui resta coincé dans leur bouche, couverte par leur main. Grogan devint à nouveau rouge de colère. « - Vous, commencez pas ! » Il pointa ensuite la jeune recrue sous couverture de son doigt : « - Et toi, p'tit merdeux, sache que ce n'est pas mon haleine mais mon Fruit du Démon ! Retiens bien ça ! »

« - Mh ? Si tu le dis, hein... »

« - Et pour répondre à ta question... » il se mit à sourire « Ils sont sous l'emprise d'un parfum semblable à un aphrodisiaque. Ils resteront complètement amorphe jusqu'à ce que je décide de les libérer. »

Ace grinça des dents. « - Son pouvoir risque d'être terriblement chiant. »

Au même moment, il prit conscience d'une légère vague de fumée d'un jaune presque transparent qui l'entourait de toute part. Il réagit aussitôt et sauta en hauteur avant de rejoindre son frère un peu plus loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un violent coup de pied venu du capitaine l'envoya traverser la fenêtre autrefois fermée qui explosa en mille morceaux.

« - Ace ! »

Ce dernier fut ensuite attiré vers le sol, mais il réussit quand même à retomber sur ses pieds malgré la longue trace de dérapage qui marquait le sol. « - Putain ! » jura-t-il. Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans son dos. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner à qui appartenait la présence intimidante derrière lui.

« - Je vois que ça a commencé. » constata Garp calmement.

« - La moitié a réussi à s'échapper. Les autres sont sous le contrôle de Grogan. » rapporta Ace avant qu'on ne le lui demande. « - Luffy est encore avec eux. »

Il serra les poings. « - J'y retourne ! » s'écria-t-il avant de se précipiter vers le bâtiment et d'escalader la façade sans prendre le temps d'emprunter les escaliers à l'intérieur.

« - Hé ! Vous devez attendre les ordres avant d'agir, soldat ! » lui cria l'un des Marines. Garp l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

« - Laissez. Il est temps. » Il se tourna vers ses troupes, ainsi que Coby et Hermepp qui attendaient sagement depuis le début, essayant de camoufler leur terrible envie d'accompagner les deux anciens pirates dans leur tâche aussi vite que possible.

« - Commencez l'assaut ! Ne laissez aucun pirate s'échapper ! La priorité est d'abord de sécuriser tous les civils, vous attaquerez l'ennemi une fois vous être assurés que la voie est libre ! C'est bien compris ? Allez-y, maintenant ! »

Et dans un cri d'approbation, tous les hommes se ruèrent vers la Mairie, armés jusqu'aux dents. À peine étaient-ils arrivés aux premiers étages qu'une volée de balles s'échangèrent entre eux et les pirates, ne laissant aucun répit pour les deux camps.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau principal, Luffy faisait face aux deux bras droits de Grogan qui lui livraient bataille sans lui laisser aucun avantage non plus. Jipp l'attaquait à l'aide de ses lianes qui menaçait l'adolescent de se refermer sur sa gorge à chaque instant, et Dan se contentait pour le moment de l'atteindre grâce à ses mouvements agiles uniquement. Luffy ne pouvait pas dire si ce type cachait son jeu ou non. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était de se défendre en attendant que son frère arrive.

Et justement, le voilà qui atterrit sur la rambarde en pierre du balcon, le haut du corps envahi de flammes.

« - Ace ! » cria le balafré, soulagé.

« - On se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, dis donc. » sourit l'interpellé d'un air malicieux.

Ses flammes et son nom interpellèrent Grogan qui haussa un sourcil. Mais ses réflexions dévièrent brusquement quand Ace alla se jeter sur Jipp tout en évitant ses lianes ou les brûlant au passage. Un combat à main nue faisait rage entre les deux ennemis. Quant à Luffy, il était face à l'espèce de gothique aux longs cheveux noirs qui le fixait sans sourciller.

« - Toi et ton frangin, vous commencez réellement à devenir une gêne. Je vais devoir m'occuper de vous avant que vous ne nous mettiez des bâtons dans les roues. »

« - Essaye un peu pour voir. » sourit l'homme élastique.

Puis à son tour, il se rua sur Dan qui ne fit qu'éviter les coups du balafré, bien que ceux-ci soient particulièrement rapide.

« Gomu Gomu no… Gatling Gun ! »

Ses attaques de coups de poings valdinguèrent à une vitesse folle, donnant l'illusion qu'il possédait une centaine de bras à lui tout seul. L'ennemi esquiva agilement tous les coups dans un mouvement raffiné, presque immobile. Soudain, quelque chose attira l'œil du jeune garçon près de l'homme de Grogan. Comme une sorte d'éclair noir qui apparut le temps d'un clignement de paupière. Luffy arrêta ses attaques, sur ses gardes.

« - Pas mal, il semble que tu aies enfin remarqué. » lança Dan. Il avait l'air de sourire derrière son col. « - Mais il est un peu trop tard, maintenant. »

Luffy se tendit. Une vive brûlure s'élança sur son bras droit et il découvrit avec surprise la coupure assez profonde qui parcourait sa chair. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Comment… ?! »

Il passa son regard de son bras à l'ennemi une dizaine de fois au moins, complètement ahuri. Ce mec avait réussi à le toucher sans bouger… qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il reporta une dernière fois ses yeux sur le ténébreux. C'est là qu'il la vit. Une sorte de bosse épaisse faisait bouger le lourd manteau du pirate dans son dos. Puis une aiguille sortit de sous le vêtement, aussitôt suivie d'une large queue entrecoupée en cinq segments, aussi noire que le reste de ses fringues.

Puis ce fut au tour de ses mains de se métamorphoser. De la chair fine et pâle recouvrant ses doigts et sa paume, le bout de ses bras se changèrent en une apparence noire et grotesque qui prit la forme de deux grosses pinces lugubres et géantes.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda le balafré dans une grimace dégoûtée.

« - Ça ressemble à un scorpion... » constata Ace en se déconcentrant de son combat avec l'homme aux lianes quelques secondes.

« - Un scorpion ? »

Au même moment, la blessure à son bras commença sérieusement à le brûler de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas impossible que cette aiguille au bout de sa queue avec laquelle il l'avait touché soit empoisonnée… Instinctivement, Luffy se mit à aspirer le venin dans son bras avant que celui-ci ne se disperse plus profondément dans son corps, puis il le cracha sur le sol.

Les choses commençaient sérieusement à devenir de plus en plus compliquées. Ace et Luffy allaient devoir tout donner pour sécuriser les otages restants et botter le cul de ce foutu Grogan machin-truc !

Une lueur dangereuse scintilla dans les prunelles de l'ancien commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Un fin rictus sépara ses lèvres.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà. Deuxième entre-coupure. Vraiment, je m'apprêtais à finir ça en un seul chapitre mais ça s'est rallongé à mon insu ! J'aime les longs chapitres mais j'aurai manqué de temps et pour Blackout, je préfère éviter les lectures interminables... _

_Sinon ! Je vous remercie pour vos review tout le monde ! Et tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici !_

_**13115** : Merci ! Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner cette fic. J'en ai déjà lâché une sur ce site et je n'en suis pas fière... Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant :)_

_**Sonne Anna** : Merci à toi ! Contente que tu continues à me lire après tout ce temps ;)_

_**Arya39** : Héhé, oui c'est mon grand retour. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu vas tout relire ? Je te souhaite bon courage alors (à part si c'est déjà fait ? :P) J'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir !_

_**Ic'ilver** : Bon anniversaire en retard xD Tu as tenu jusqu'au bout pour les chapitres, bravo ! :D Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta review ~_

_**Alex** : Mercii ! :)_

_**Metsi** : Bon, je t'avais déjà répondu en PM je crois mais tant pis, merci quand même ! (de toute façon on loupe pas une seule occasion de se parler :P) Bref, thank you *-*_

* * *

Bon, pour le prochain chapitre comme d'hab, je ne donne pas de date hein, parce-que sinon vous allez beaucoup m'en vouloir xD

Merci à tous et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 17, où certaines révélations vont avoir lieu... huhuhu. (non, je ne vous mets pas du tout l'eau à la bouche, du tout du tout...)

JA NEEE.


End file.
